La leyenda del alma quebrada
by alemar107
Summary: Hola: Mi primer historia con personajes propios además de los de HP. Se ubica después del epílogo. Ron debe luchar para recuperar a Hermione de un mal más grande del que jamás se habían enfrentado. Bss
1. Chapter 1

Title: La leyenda del alma quebrada

Category: Books » Harry Potter

Author: Alemar107 Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: M Genre: Romance/General Published: 06-04-08, Updated: 09-05-08 Chapters: 26, Words: 115,213

 **Hola:**

 **En este relato, por primera vez escapo a otros ámbitos además de Hogwarts, la madriguera y demás escenarios que nos proveyó Rowling en sus libros.**

 **Por primera vez saco a los personajes de sus lugares habituales y los ubico en otros diferentes, algunos existentes y otros inventados.**

 **Desconozco todos estos lugares, excepto los que surgieron de mi imaginación, pido disculpas si no los detallo como realmente son.**

 **He creado nuevos personajes, deseo que les gusten como lo hicieron Harry, Hermione, Ron y otros tantos.**

 **Por supuesto es una historia basada en Ron – Hermione, pero también va a ver otras parejas.**

 **En esta historia los personajes van y vienen del presente al pasado, espero sepan interpretarlo, aclaro que cuando hay doble espacio significa generalmente el comienzo de este salto en la línea del tiempo.**

 **Otra disculpa que debo adelantar es que esta historia tiene ciertos matices religiosos, no es mi intención herir ninguna creencia o susceptibilidad al respecto, sólo hacerlos disfrutar de la lectura, como yo disfruto al leer las historias de otros usuarios.**

 **Espero que se entretengan como lo hice yo, mientras la redactaba.**

 **La historia está terminada. Pero los últimos 10 cap tienen sólo 4 páginas y es mi deseo hacer volar un poco más la imaginación y entretenerlos con algunas páginas más de lectura. Actualizaré semanalmente los primeros 14 cap que están terminados y espero que para ese entonces los últimos también lo estén.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Alejandra**

 **La leyenda del alma quebrada.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El comienzo**

Ron estaba en la búsqueda de los objetos que denominó horrocruxes.

Pero no para derrotar a Voldemort, ese tirano había sido destruido veinticuatro años atrás.

Se hallaba en compañía de su mejor amigo y ¡Quién lo diría! Su peor enemigo.

Harry y Draco no dudaron un segundo en acompañarlo.

El primero dejando penosamente a su amorosa familia, nada más que su hermana y sobrinos; el segundo alegrándose de poder hacerlo.

Era sabido en todo el mundo mágico que el matrimonio de Malfoy caía en picada al fracaso.

Pero a él eso no le incumbía.

Lo único que le importó fue encontrar esas cuatro piezas, unirlas sin saber aún como y de esa forma recuperar lo que más amaba.

Definitivamente no era una búsqueda como la primera, una contienda por encontrar y destruir el alma del ser más abominable que alguna vez existiera en el mundo.

Todo lo contrario, era una búsqueda para reconstituir el alma de alguien.

De Hermione Jane Granger Weasley.

Una lágrima surcó su mejilla.

Allí, en el fértil y a la vez inhóspito valle, bordeado de altas montañas, envueltos por el manto oscuro de la noche, surcado por infinidad de estrellas, iba en búsqueda de recuperar al amor de su vida.

Días atrás se había contactado con su último contacto Laicapakay, que en quechua significaba hechicero que guarda secretos. Su estampa mostraba a un anciano, de caminar cansino, con cabello canoso que caía por sobre sus hombros en una melena abultada. Sus ojos reflejaban la esencia de su pueblo, la serenidad y eso lo reconfortaba, a pesar de estas características plasmadas a simple vista, el hombre, aún mantenía una flexibilidad y fuerzas extraordinarias.

Pertenecía a una tribu indígena que se creía extinta, los tulitaapaq provenían de una mezcla de razas la diaguita y la inca, particularmente de los collasuyo, ambas razas fueron grandes civilizaciones americanas que luego fueron asediadas por los colonizadores españoles y por último masacrados en la conquista del desierto americana.

Ellos aún permanecían con vida, debido a que eran una ancestral raza de magos. Su nombre significaba hermano guardián y ellos poseían, respetaban, atesoraban y protegían la magia más ancestral conocida, la de la naturaleza.

No pertenecían al mundo de la magia internacional como ellos, esta tribu prefirió mantener el anonimato en los dos mundos y vivir su existencia a su propia usanza.

Poseedores de un gran poder, que provenía de su arraigo a la tierra, su profunda conexión con el medio ambiente y el respeto a sus creencias, los tulitaapaq eran, para Ron los seres más fantásticos que había conocido.

Eso era mucho decir, ya que él tuvo oportunidad de conocer criaturas y personas fabulosas e increíbles durante toda su vida, no sólo en su estancia en Hogwarts, sino luego de salir de ella.

Pero este clan tenía como un imán para el pelirrojo, lo llevaban a conectarse con sus sentimientos más primitivos y sólo había estado en contacto con ellos cuatro días.

En ese momento, sentado frente al fuego, teniendo a su lado a sus dos compañeros de viaje, veía como una mujer frente a él acunaba a su pequeño hijo y era abrazada por su marido. Eso le recordó cuando nació Rose su primer hija, si creía que estar junto a Hermione era la felicidad plena, el nacimiento de su hija, de hecho de sus dos hijos, confirmaron la dicha de su existencia.

Y hoy portaba el estandarte de una lucha que lo hacía protagonista principal y directo de la futura historia. Pero a él eso le tenía sin cuidado, en absoluto le importaba que los libros hablaran de él, nunca le importó; lo único que le interesaba era regresar a su anterior, pacífica, mayormente ordenada y dichosa existencia.

Durante su estancia allí, aprendió diferentes técnicas de sobre vivencia en la lugares inhóspitos, y su guía los asesoró en todo lo referente al ascenso al volcán, cómo invocar fuentes de agua, que no tuvo oportunidad de aprender en el desierto y el reconocer los diferentes movimientos de la naturaleza.

Él creyó que en una oportunidad de había conectado con ella, en la madriguera, pero estaba muy equivocado. Por primera vez en su vida estuvo en conexión con la tierra, con el viento, con el cielo, que ahora miraba.

Aquel que alguna vez dijera que era imposible contar las estrellas seguramente lo habría hecho desde ese lugar. Eran tantas, que si entornaba los ojos podía creer que ya estaba amaneciendo y tan nítidas que parecía poder extender las manos y tocarlas, de seguro estaban más cerca de lo que Hermione estaba de él en este momento.

Regresó la vista a la pareja, el bebé ya había quedado dormido, la dama le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla y el hombre se la acariciaba a ella, era esa simpleza, esa sencillez y esa tranquilidad que emanaba del lugar, de los lugareños, lo que lo fascinaba.

Él siempre fue un hombre de gustos simples, por necesidad en un principio y por convicción luego.

\- Toma un poco de Patay – Le decía su guía, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y ofreciéndole un trozo de lo que le pareció pan.

\- ¿Patay? – Preguntó

\- Si, es una masa producto de una harina extraída del algarrobo. Tiene un origen muy interesante. Resulta que Patay era un indio muy querido, todos lo apreciaban por su optimismo, y nadie lo molestaba porque aunque no era un excelente guerrero él brindaba alegría; incluso el gran Dios Kuntur, que es cómo el ave llamada cóndor, originaria de estos lugares, bajaba a verlo para jugar con él, y muchos pensaban que Yastay el protector de los animales era ayudado por el joven para socorrerlo. Cierta vez las nubes cubrieron los cielos del valle e Inti, el sol, no se asomó durante mucho tiempo, los cultivos comenzaron a morir por la humedad que los pudría, la comida comenzó a escasear y los aldeanos perdieron la alegría, ni siquiera Patay los podía hacer reír.

Entonces él decidió ir a hablar con los dioses en la cima de Urcku, donde habitaban para pedirles ayuda. Le pidió a Kuntur que lo llevara y este lo tomó con sus garras y lo depositó en la cumbre. Patay, desnudándose antes los creadores les imploró que las nubes se fueran del cielo del valle.

Pero estos se negaron a hablar con Patay. Su amigo, le ofreció regresarlo a la aldea, pero él prefirió volver por sus medios, para que no viera su tristeza.

Lenta y penosamente bajó por la montaña, seguido sin ser visto por Kuntur quién estaba dispuesto a rescatarlo si algo sucediera, pero nada ocurrió.

Patay cansado por el descenso se recostó sobre un árbol que curiosamente a diferencia de todo el valle que estaba inmerso en la humedad estaba seco. El indio se abrazó del tronco, agradeciendo la protección y sorprendentemente este le habló. Y le indicó que los dioses habían visto su noble corazón y escuchado su pedido, y le indicó que sacara una de sus vainas donde Patay encontró unas semillas que molió hasta obtener una harina de rico sabor, la mezcló con agua y formó una pasta, utilizando las ramas secas del árbol hizo un fuego y la puso a secar, se durmió al pie del árbol y al despertar notó el alimento que comió con alegría, pero como no era egoísta y sabía que de seguro su gente se estaría muriendo también de hambre amasó, amasó y amasó cada rama que pudo de ese árbol y de otros para hacer más de esa nueva comida.

Cuando llegó al pueblo extrajo los trozos de masa que había elaborado y los entregó a su pueblo quienes comieron y se alegraron por el descubrimiento de Patay, quién les dijo que ese alimento se llamaba como él.

Luego el dios de las nubes las alejó, permitiendo que Inti con sus rayos secara la tierra. Patay se convirtió en el nuevo líder de la aldea.

\- ¿La moraleja? – Preguntaba Draco rompiendo la magia que se había extendido en el ambiente.

\- Que nunca te dejes vencer, aunque los dioses se pongan en tu contra, porque siempre va a existir una salida, y si persistes y eres fiel a lo que piensas, al final tendrás tu recompensa.

\- ¿Tendré mi recompensa? – preguntaba Ron manteniendo la vista fija en el fuego.

\- ¿Te has dejado vencer?

\- Ni en las situaciones más adversas.

\- ¿Sigues siendo fiel a lo que piensas?

\- Con más fuerza que antes.

\- Entonces tendrás tu recompensa.

\- Aunque no dependa de los dioses.

\- Aunque no dependa de nadie, eres tú el artífice de tu destino.

Destino. ¿Cuál era su destino?

El directo, la cima del cerro Tupungato, el único que le importaba, rescatarla.

¿Cuándo había comenzado toda esa locura?

Cerró los ojos y rememoró los acontecimientos que desencadenaron esa epopeya tan peculiar.

Una fiesta.

El cumpleaños número once de Hugo, su hijo menor. Veintiún años luego de derrotar a Voldemort.

Si hijo estaba expectante de ese día, puesto que marcaba el comienzo de un mundo nuevo para él, ese año iba a recibir la tan esperada carta, la que lo haría concurrir a Hogwarts.

Lo deseaba desde hacía dos años, su hermana iba desde esa fecha y él la extrañaba muchísimo durante el período escolar, eran muy unidos, al igual que con su prima Lily, de igual edad que él.

Toda la familia estaba reunida, se escuchaba el alboroto de los niños que se aplicaban hechizos inofensivos o se reían de las nuevas bromas de George.

-¡Tío! ¡Tío George! – Lloraba Lily - ¡Sácame esto! – La chica tenía un enorme bigote y una barba al mejor estilo Dumbledore.

Todos reían, ya la tristeza había quedado menguada por las más grandes bendiciones que les depararon el destino, hijos para unos, nietos y sobrinos para otros.

Eran felices por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero eso iba a terminar.

Las luces se apagaron y Hermione salió de la cocina con un gran pastel con once velitas de color celeste, era una costumbre muggle que les encantaba, además la abuela Molly había traído una torta con velas mágicas, pero definitivamente, la tradición de las velas era algo que a los niños les fascinaba, el hecho de pedir un deseo, los llevaba a un mundo aún más mágico del que ya vivían.

Hugo pidió su deseo, por última vez, sopló las velitas, todo se hizo oscuridad y luego las luces se volvieron a encender.

Y allí empezó todo.

Un mortífago, Menegratis, uno de los que aún subsistían y que aún reclutaban seguidores a una causa ya inexistente, buscado desde hacía dos exhaustivas semanas por haber cometido graves crímenes, apuntaba con su varita al cuello de Rose, mientras la sostenía, evitando que escapara.

Ron y Harry inmediatamente se colocaron en posición de guardia apuntándolo a su vez.

\- Yo no haría eso – Retó el siniestro personaje arrastrando las palabras – Si es que desean verla con vida.

Lentamente los hombres bajaron sus varitas.

\- Muy obedientes, ahora verán, yo huiré, con este hermoso rehén. ¿Qué edad tienes? – Le preguntó a la pequeña que no contestó, demostrando su valentía Gryffindor a su manera. El mortífago la apretó y Rose contestó.

\- Trece, tengo trece años.

\- Ummm deliciosa, y pasó una lengua por su cuello – La chica intentó librarse, pero la apretó aún más quitándole la respiración – Cuanto más chicas mejor – decía lascivamente sin dejar de mirar a los aurores frente a él. – Me iré y ustedes no me…

Entonces una exclamación, seguida de un fulguroso rayo verde lo impactó, en medio del rostro, dándole muerte.

Los dos prestigiosos aurores voltearon sus cabezas.

Hermione, de pié, detrás de ellos, aún mantenía su varita en alto.

Ginny corrió a asistir a Rose, la niña estaba bien, asustada, pero bien.

Hermione no bajaba su varita, estaba estática y tenía la mirada fija en el cuerpo sin vida tendido en el piso de su sala, Ron se acercó lentamente, bajó su mano y la abrazó, girándola para que no siguiera viendo al mortífago.

Ella salió de su inmovilidad, se aferró con fuerza de su esposo, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

Él sabía por lo que pasaba su amada, él era auror, ellos aprendían en Hogwarts las maldiciones, pero sólo en la escuela de aurores realmente llegaban a conocer el verdadero sentimiento que daba origen a esos temibles hechizos.

¡Imposible imaginárselos en Hermione!

Ella era inteligente, estricta, testaruda y hasta arrogante, pero también era amorosa, cálida, piadosa y contemplativa.

En ese momento debería estar pasando por un infierno. Debatiéndose entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, entre lo propio y lo impropio, entre la vida y la muerte.

Él había sentido algo parecido cuando debió aplicar la maldición Cruciatus en alguna oportunidad, sólo en extrema defensa propia, pero no se imaginaba el tormento interno que provocaba la aplicación de la peor de las maldiciones, él nunca la utilizó, incluso siendo auror y habiendo perseguido a los más temibles mortífagos.

Nunca aplicó el avada kedavra a ningún ser, aunque él tuviera acceso permitido a dicha maldición, ya les habían explicado las consecuencias.

-¡Hay que hacer algo! – Le decía Harry, él lo escuchaba lejos - ¡Ron! – Su amigo le golpeó el hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hay que hacer? – Ron no comprendía.

\- Vendrán por mí – Le contestaba Hermione.

-¿Más mortífagos? Podremos con ellos – Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

\- El ministerio.

-¿Quién?

\- Acabo de matar a una persona. – El semblante de Hermione se terminó de apagar, al decir la frase, había caído realmente en cuenta de lo que había hecho, Ron no iba a permitir que ella se perdiera en ese lento tormento.

-¡Lo has hecho para salvar la vida de tu hija! – Hermione suspiró, más aliviada, como si la causa fuere justa, y lo era, pero Ron podía ver en sus ojos la pérdida de algo que aún no comprendía. Una parte de Hermione jamás volvería a ser la misma.

\- Debo pasar por un juicio y explicar la situación.

\- ¿Juicio? – Entonces Ron lo comprendió -¿Te llevaran a Askabán?

\- ¡No lo vamos a permitir! – Declaró Harry.

\- Si lo van a permitir, de hecho yo me entregaré – Decía resignada Hermione.

-¿Escuchas lo que dices? – Ron volteó a ver a los demás - ¡Ginny, mamá, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey lleven a los niños arriba! – Ordenó con tal aplomo que las damas no dudaron en obedecerlo. Cuando se marcharon, volvió a mirar a Hermione – Tú no sabes lo que es Askabán.

\- Yo soy inocente.

\- No les importará, te tratarán como una criminal.

\- Pero no lo soy, maté por necesidad, pero lo hice.

\- Puedes ocultarte…

\- No mi amor – le acarició una mejilla – Si huyo tendrán una razón para juzgarme, e incriminarme.

Ron la miraba con desesperación, buscaba en su mente una solución alternativa, pero si a Hermione no se le ocurría nada más que entregarse, a ella, que era la maga más inteligente del ministerio, nada se le ocurría a él.

Buscó ayuda en Harry, su padre, Bill, George o Percy pero todos bajaron sus miradas.

Volvió a mirarla, tan valiente, intentó hacer fuerzas para no llorar, pero no pudo y se abrazó a ella como un niño pequeño, buscando su apoyo.

Muchos dirían que un hombre no llora, él les contestaría que nunca sintieron algo tan grande por alguna persona, que de sólo pensar en su pérdida, las lágrimas aflorarían sin poder detenerlas.

Hermione devolvió el abrazo y él se aferró más a ella como queriendo aplicarle un hechizo protector para que nada le hiciera daño.

-¡Ya se!- La soltó – Poción multijugos, tomaría tu lugar.

\- Nunca dudé – Hermione sonreía por primera vez filosofando– pero jamás me di realmente cuenta de cuanto me amas, siempre pensé que yo lo hacía más - acarició otra vez su mejilla – la poción es difícil de realizar, más aún de conseguir y además es de tiempo limitada. Deja de buscar…

\- Diré que fui yo – Viró a ver a los demás – Yo puedo utilizar la maldición, soy auror, ustedes dirán que fui yo.

-¡Ron! Sabes que ellos sabrán la verdad. Creo que los niños necesitan de alguien mayor con ellos, aunque seas tú – Intentó bromear la castaña sin mucho éxito – Además serán un par de días, a lo sumo una semana. Los tengo de testigos que fue en defensa propia.

-¡Askabán! ¿Sabes lo que es Askabán? No es un día de campo. – Claro que su esposa no lo sabía, de seguro habría leído de la cruel prisión, pero nunca estuvo allí.

\- Es terrorífico, amiga – Harry se le acercó.

\- Lo imagino.

-¡No, no te lo imaginas! – Gritaba Ron.- Aún hay algunos dementores que rodean la fortaleza, aquellos que no fueron atrapados.

-¡Bueno! ¡Basta! ¡Déjenme despedirme de mis hijos! ¡Y llévenme!

\- No – Contestó Harry suavemente Hermione iba a replicar pero la detuvo – Te daré una hora, luego vendré por ti. Ron giró a verlo.

\- Sabes que ella tiene razón. – Y sin más subió, seguido por los otros, buscaron a sus esposas e hijos y luego de despedirse de Hermione, bañadas en llanto, se retiraron.

Rose y Hugo la abrazaron. Allí se quedaron los cuatro formando un círculo durante varios minutos. Luego les explicaron la situación e intentaron calmarlos lo mejor posible.

\- Quiero que vayan a casa de la tía Ginny y el tío Harry.

-¡Mamá! – Se quejaron los chicos.

\- No quiero que estén aquí, cuando me lleven – Y los besó.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Ron la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

La miró, observó sus facciones como queriendo gravarlas en su mente.

Hermione era hermosa, los años la habían favorecido, no es que ya no lo fuera pero para él cada día estaba más preciosa.

Se veía reflejado en sus pupilas cafés, pero esta vez su rostro no reflejaba felicidad, todo lo contrario.

La acercó y la besó, con ternura, con calidez, con amor. Así se sentían ellos, con devoción, siempre pensando en las necesidades del otro.

¡Claro que había pasión! ¡Y mucha! Pero ellos preferían disfrutar de su amor, no devorarse y apresurar la entrega, y así fue, como siempre, acompasado, cuidadoso, tierno.

Se hacía la hora, Ron no la soltaba, abrazados, en la cama, él parecía dormir y no la liberaba de sus brazos.

\- Necesitamos vestirnos. Harry ya debe estar por venir. - Ella tenía razón, por más que le pesara, ella la tenía, como siempre, y eso le encantaba excepto en esta oportunidad.

Hermione no sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

¿Estaría preparada?

No, no lo estaba.

Y las imágenes se le sucedieron como un torbellino.

Harry llegando junto a otros funcionarios del Ministerio, culpándola del crimen cometido, llevándosela. El traslado a Askabán, la incomunicación, nunca se habían separado en veintiún años, el juicio que duró exactamente cuatro días.

Cuatro interminables, agobiantes y espeluznantes días.

Y luego la libertad.

Notó inmediatamente al abrazarla que la mujer que estaba frente a él, ya no era la misma que antes.

Pensó que era pasajero pero pronto sabría que estaba totalmente equivocado.

Ron abrió los ojos volviendo al presente, continuó con la vista fija en el fuego, crepitando en la fogata frente a él y elevando volutas de humo al cielo.

 **-00000000000-000000000000-0000000000000**

 **Hola: Espero les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo se verán las consecuencias de la estancia de Hermione en Askabán. Alguna escena con un poco de lemon pero aún no se debela el misterio.**

 **Me encantará leer sus reviews. Espero tener tiempo de contestarlas, pero de no hacerlo no significa que no las aprecie o les ponga atención. Los quiere.**

 **Alejandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola:**

 **A modo de aclaración, cuando me refiero a que los personajes van y vienen del presente al pasado quise decir que recuerdan cosas que les sucedieron.**

 **Para aquellos que no son de Argentina o Chile les aclaro que el volcán Tupungato se encuentra en la Cordillera de los Andes, entre Chile y Argentina, pero específicamente en la provincia de Mendoza de Argentina. El supuesto valle donde están se encuentra en Argentina puesto que es desde allí donde se puede ver la cima de Tupungato ya que desde Chile las montañas no permiten ver el pico con claridad. En el cap tres hago referencia del volcán pero no exactamente donde se halla. Tal vez lo anexe para que se ubiquen geográficamente pero creo que no es lo más importante.**

 **Los términos en quechua, los saqué de Internet y algunos los inventé juntando dos**

 **Por ejemplo tulitaapaq (Hermano: tuli. Guardián: Taapaq).**

 **Intentaré poner los significados de las palabras pero creo que la mayoría están explicadas en la narración.**

 **Chau**

 **Alejandra**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Dudando de Hermione**

Ron apagó el fuego, pateó a Draco en las piernas por sobre la bolsa de dormir.

-¡Arriba bellos durmientes! Es hora de partir.

-¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Harry sacando la cabeza de la manta que lo cubría.

\- Cinco y media.

-¿Tu nunca duermes?

Que pregunta más idiota, pensó Ron, claro que él lo hacía pero ya no era lo mismo, había perdido lo más importante, de la peor manera; y con ello todo lo referente a sus actividades como ser humano, casi no dormía, no comía, prácticamente no vivía.

Por su mente cruzaron sus hijos, de seguro ya en Hogwarts, protegidos, a esa única esperanza se aferraba, a la existencia de esos dos maravillosos niños y a la posibilidad de recobrarla. A ella la única, la merecedora de este sobre humano esfuerzo.

Hermione.

Se había convertido en un ser con un solo objetivo y todo lo que hacía o decía era para lograrlo. Él también había perdido en esta búsqueda, y tal vez nunca volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Aunque no estaba seguro totalmente de ello, sólo estando a su lado descubriría si podría ser nuevamente aquel, despreocupado, amoroso e incluso ingenuo hombre que en este momento veía tan lejano.

Se había acercado a un pequeño estanque de agua y su reflejo le mostraba un nuevo Ron, uno apesadumbrado y oscuro, como lo que estaba persiguiendo.

Esa era una de las enseñanzas de su maestra, la gran Yong Shing.

"Debes mimetizarte con tu presa"

Y él iba tras una peligrosa, cruel y despiadada criatura, y a la vez la más amada.

Tiró una piedra en el agua, justo en el centro de su rostro reflejado y este se desdibujó, así se sentía él. Incorpóreo, etéreo, sin vida. Pero estaba vivo y lleno de odio y amor, lleno de pasión y sosiego, lleno de dudas y conocimientos.

Se quedó mirando las ondas que se expandían, haciéndose eternas, como las horas que pasaban implacables, y luego nuevamente la quietud, que inexorablemente llegaría en algún momento, para bien o para mal.

Por un segundo tuvo una nueva visión de su rostro, el rostro de un joven de veinticinco años, con todo su futuro por delante, con la mujer amada a su lado, con una carrera prometedora, una familia envidiada, una vida soñada.

La imagen comenzó a corromperse, regresándolo al presente, el cruel presente que lo embargaba.

No podía entender cómo se dejó engañar, él, que era un excelente auror, no mejor que Harry, pero casi.

Había perdido muchos años, maravillosos por cierto, ayudando a George, en Sortilegios Weasley, amasando una gran fortuna, sin quererlo.

Si bien todos los años en Hogwarts fueron marcados por el fantasma de la pobreza, Malfoy y compañía constantemente fanfarroneando por su riqueza y su sangre pura, machacándole su falta de dinero, eso nunca lo hicieron codicioso. Pero ahora el dinero no era un problema, su familia tenía lo que quería. ¿De que le sirvió? Ni todos los galeones del mundo le devolverían lo que perdió.

Cuando habló con su hermano y le confirmó su decisión de cumplir con su verdadero sueño de ser auror, él lo apoyó, ya la compañía funcionaba perfectamente, resulta ser que si bien él no era el creador de las bromas, era un excelente administrador y vendedor. Además había ayudado la fama que el derrotar a Voldemort le contrajo. Fama que tampoco se le subió a la cabeza pero que definitivamente utilizó en los negocios, convirtiéndolo en una próspera empresa.

Era por ello que ahora podía dedicarse a su verdadera vocación.

Estaba un poco oxidado, aunque solía practicar con Harry que ya se encaminaba a ser director del departamento y lo alentaba en sus estudios, los que superó en ciertos aspectos aún mejor de lo que su amigo lo había hecho varios años antes.

Hermione estaba insegura, y preocupada, si bien la mayoría de los más peligrosos mortífagos estaban apresados, aún quedaban algunos, además de todos sus aliados y demás criaturas que habían colaborado; ella no quería estar como Ginny con el corazón en la boca hasta que su marido llegaba o contar los minutos que se atrasaba comenzando a pensar en lo peor.

Más allá de ello, como cuando él decidió ser guardián de Gryffindor, lo ayudó, aconsejó y acompañó en todo momento demostrando su entereza. Eso no le impedía rogarle a diario que no se arriesgara, informándole que él ya no era el mismo jovenzuelo de años atrás, aunque no lo aparentaba y además que ya no estaba ella apoyando sus espaldas en tono de broma.

Pero su amada esposa no se daba cuenta que ella siempre estaba protegiéndole, porque él se aferraba al hecho de saber que lo estaba esperando en la casa, con sus hijos, para brindarle su amor, su contención, sus cuidados.

Pronto se convirtió en la mano derecha de Harry, y no por amistad o favoritismo, por profesionalismo, por audacia, por coraje y por su innata habilidad para la carrera. Incluso había logrado una suspicacia extraordinaria, muchas veces con sólo olfatear el aire podía intuir los problemas.

¿Cómo se le escapó ese pequeño detalle?

Muy simple, el amor te ciega, te lleva de la mano a donde te quiere hacer ver. Y el estaba ciegamente enamorado de Hermione.

¿Estaba? No, el aún seguía enamorado de ella.

Aún sabiendo las abominaciones que hizo, sabiendo que tal vez nunca la recuperaría y estando al corriente de que, si su misión fallaba, debía destruirla, ahora era él el elegido, no Harry. Él.

¿Tendría el valor? De seguro no, pero debía encontrarlo, y sabía que en el momento preciso su valor, su deber, se impondría al amor. ¿O no?

\- ¡Vamos! – Le gritaba Harry montando al caballo. Otra de las tantas cosas que aprendieron a hacer.

Se habían convertido en máquinas perfectas de destrucción, no sólo con su magia sino con armas y técnicas muggles. Ella las utilizaba y era implacable.

Aún recordaba la madriguera en llamas, sus padres gritando dentro, desgarradores alaridos partiendo de la boca de su madre.

Logró salvarlos, justo a tiempo. Antes que una detonación la volara por completo por el aire.

¿Ella le habría dado el tiempo para salvarlos?

¿Habría sido una muestra de que aún algo quedaba de ella? ¿O era un mal cálculo?

Prefería quedarse con la esperanza que aún había algo de esa maravillosa mujer que alguna vez lo amó, ella era demasiado perfeccionista para fallar.

Entonces su mente fue mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Hermione salió de Askaván.

Su abrazo fue frío, calculado. Lo sintió así, pero no le dio importancia, ya tendría tiempo de ayudarla a salir de esa fatídica experiencia. De seguro los dementores que aún rondaban la prisión habían hecho mella en ella.

Se sintió mejor cuando la vio con sus hijos, el abrazo fue más sentido, más ¿humano?

¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?

Los días pasaron, él se desvivía por complacerla, por evitar cualquier contacto con lo que había vivido, incluso pidió unas vacaciones para evitar llegar a la casa con los problemas del trabajo.

Por suerte, las cosas se fueron encaminando, incluso debido a la total y absoluta falta de duda respecto a su inocencia, ella regresó al ministerio a trabajar. Aunque notó que no estaba tan dedicada a su misión de proteger a los desvalidos, solía llegar tarde, e incluso llamaba para faltar dando excusas vanas o mintiendo.

Los días se sucedieron y fue el momento de que los chicos fueran a Hogwarts.

La despedida fue emotiva, iban a quedar solos, debían esperar hasta diciembre para verlos nuevamente.

Era un nuevo comienzo.

Él pensaba en disfrutarse uno al otro apaciblemente, terminar de complementarse en las cosas que faltaban, tal vez viajar, realizar juntos algún deporte, se le ocurrían infinidad de cosas para hacer.

Pero sorprendentemente empezó la trasformación.

En principio su ropa, un poco más provocativa, realmente no le pareció gran cosa, dedujo que a cierta edad las mujeres necesitaban esas cosas, pero le extrañó de Hermione, ella nunca lo precisó.

Luego el maquillaje, pasaba minutos arreglándose.

\- Eres linda al natural – le había dicho cierta noche. Viéndola observándose en el espejo de la cómoda, a un costado de la cama, colocándose una crema.

\- Eso crees tú porque estás enamorado – Contestó, pero con una entonación, mas de desprecio que de halago.

-¿Eso es malo? – Se atrevió a preguntar. Ella lo miró a través del espejo y se levantó provocativamente, vestía un sensual camisón negro de satén con finos tirantes, corto, realmente revelador.

\- No mi amor, es que a veces las mujeres queremos agradar más. – Y se acercó a la cama moviéndose como un felino.

Ron se impacientó, nunca la había visto así, no es que nunca le pareció sexy, todo lo contrario, pero había algo más. Algo oscuro desprendiéndose de ella.

\- Estás muy apetecible en esa posición- Le declaraba ella. Él se miró, estaba sólo acostado de lado en la cama, con su mismo pantalón de pijama celeste y sin chaqueta, igual que todos los días. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso para excitarme.

-¿No? ¿Pero te gusta?

Realmente si, le encantaba, pero él no necesitaba esa actitud por parte de Hermione.

Entonces ella se le abalanzó, se tiró encima de él, lo apresó con sus piernas y lo miraba malévolamente.

-¿Qué haces? – Pero pronto se dio cuenta, ella le lamió el pecho y mordió uno de sus pezones. No pudo evitar lanzar un gemido. – ¡Mi amor! – Ella invadió su boca con la lengua, era tan la lujuria que por un instante se dejó llevar, pero pronto se notó turbado, algo estaba mal.

Hermione bajó las tiras de su erótico camisón y le condujo una de sus manos a su seno, la apretó con furia contra él.

\- ¡Tócame! – ordenó y él obedeció con vehemencia – ¡Mas fuerte! – pero él continuó con la misma intensidad.

Ella se levantó apenas, bajó su pantalón, tomó su erecta virilidad y se hizo penetrar. Y comenzó a moverse salvajemente.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! – La empujó, soltando la conexión - ¡Hermione! ¿Qué te sucede? – Ella se veía frustrada, tirada en la cama, él se había levantado de la misma y se acomodaba el pantalón.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿El santurrón Weasley no puede manejar un momento de lujuria? ¿Le tienes miedo a una noche de sexo?

Se quedó anonadado, nunca creyó que ella dijera algo como eso.

\- Es que yo no tengo sexo contigo. – Ella lo miró interrogante – Yo te hago el amor.

Por un instante permaneció seria, pensando en las palabras y luego se echó a reír, se levantó de la cama y se deshizo completamente del camisón, quedando desnuda frente a él.

\- No hay porque privarnos de nuevas experiencias, o renovar algunas viejas, ya estamos solos.

\- Sabes que no es por eso. ¿Realmente así lo quieres? – Pero ella no respondió, sólo se acercó y aferrándose a su cuello enredó sus piernas a la cadera masculina.

\- Si, así lo quiero. – Y lo besó apasionadamente.

Y el la amó, la poseyó, con lujuria, con salvaje sensualidad, bajó su pantalón y la penetró fuertemente, giró, aplastándola contra la pared y embistió tan potente y brutal como nunca.

Mordía sus senos, su cuello marcándolos y le decía obscenidades al oído.

Pero no había lujuria por parte de él, estaba calculando cada movimiento, cada embestida, cada mordida, intuyendo, esperando, que en algún momento ella fuera a reaccionar, dijera que había sido una broma, que se detuviera, que la estaba lastimando, que así no era su amor; pero no. Hermione disfrutaba de la acción, como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Se dirigió a la cama y ambos cayeron pesadamente sin romper el contacto.

Ella llegó al orgasmo, un grito gutural salió de sus labios, un grito como jamás había escuchado.

Luego llegó él. Pero no había emoción en su actitud, a él no le gustaba poseerla de esa manera.

Muchos podrían tacharlo de mojigato, pero no le era, lo había demostrado en el pasado, había mucha pasión entre su esposa y él; fue su primera y única mujer, no necesitaba más, su crianza fue conservadora, moderadamente conservadora y además el siempre supo que había una sola para él y era Hermione.

Obviamente tenía deseos sexuales de adolescente, que si bien se mitigaban por la insipiente guerra y la lucha constante contra Voldemort, no dejaban de existir, más aún debido a su genética que era ya de por sí un valuarte de potencia y se manifestaban incluso en los momentos menos esperados.

Debido a estos deseos incontenibles, que lógicamente no sólo le sucedían a él, los muchachos hablaban, y algunos hablaban bastante de más, por cierto. Con esos primeros e inciertos relatos como referencia y con la posterior ayuda del libro que le habían regalado sus hermanos él se fue nutriendo de experiencia teórica.

Obviamente la posterior práctica superó sus expectativas por mucho y desde ese entonces se dedicó a explorar las diferentes variantes amorosas, porque nunca hubo realmente algo sexual, él amaba a la mujer con la que estaba, pero ello no le impedía experimentar con ella todos los aspectos físicos que ese poderoso sentimiento le provocaba.

Comprendía que la lujuria y la pasión era parte de este ritual y ambos sondearon todos esos aspectos, pero siempre había una comunión en sus almas, más allá de lo corporal.

Eso no existía en ese momento, no había espiritualidad en esa nueva unión, por primera vez, él no se sentía bien poseyéndola de esa forma tan vulgar. Si eso era algo nuevo que experimentar no lo necesitaba, no lo quería, no lo complacía.

Ella se levantó, se colocó el camisón, y se acostó dándole la espalda, se sintió usado. ¿Ultrajado? Tal vez. Se recostó en la cama e intentó abrazarla.

-Estoy cansada, quiero dormir – las palabras sonaron huecas y frías. Y se alejó.

Intentó descansar pero no le fue posible.

¿Qué había sido todo ello? ¿Alguna clase de transición femenina?

Pero Hermione le exigía cada noche lo mismo o más. Sesiones completas de sexo casi animal, llegando incluso a lastimarlo o pedir ser lastimada, negándose terminantemente. ¿Desde cuando el masoquismo le generaba placer a su esposa? Él se dejó utilizar, incluso muchas veces no llegaba al orgasmo, lo reprimía, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

Le pedía que la poseyera en cualquier parte de la casa. Se negó rotundamente a hacerlo en la habitación de los niños. ¿Qué clase de perversión era esa?

No lo soportó más y pidió la guardia nocturna. Se alejó por primera vez voluntariamente de su esposa, pero por su mente pasaba la extraña idea que esa que estaba allí no era su mujer.

Por suerte llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y toda la familia se reunió, eso pareció calmarla. Se sintió mejor, sentía que las cosas se encausaban.

Entonces sucedió algo que nunca creyó ver en Hermione.

Entraba en la casa y escuchó gritos en la sala, se asomó por el vestíbulo y espió. Allí estaban Hermione y Rose discutiendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Gritaba Rose.

-¡Porque no! Y punto. – Esa no era una respuesta propia de su esposa.

\- ¿Qué te sucede mamá? ¿Desde cuando eres tan intransigente? – Y sin más la abofeteó, Rose quedó rígida enfrente de su madre, que nunca en su vida le había levantado la mano.

Se tocó la mejilla, como queriendo comprobar efectivamente lo que su progenitora había hecho y al hacerlo sintió dolor, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Hermione permaneció allí parada, sin inmutarse, se arregló el vestido y se marchó a la cocina como si nada.

Ron subió al cuarto de su hija, la encontró tendida en la cama, llorando desconsoladamente y la abrazó.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué le pasa a mamá?

\- No lo sé mi amor, no lo sé. – Le contestaba acariciando su cabeza.

No le comentó el hecho, esperando que ella lo hiciera, pero Hermione se veía tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero las pruebas estaban allí, marcadas en el rostro de su hija, ese día comieron en silencio por primera vez en sus vidas.

Los chicos volvieron a irse, y la abominable e insaciable Hermione regresó.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Soy demasiado mujer para ti? – Lo enfrentó un día apenas él llegar de su guardia.

\- Estoy cansado. – Decía dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Se sacó su camisa y comenzó a curar algunas heridas en su pecho, producto de un ataque que no pudo prever, esta situación lo estaba afectando incluso en su trabajo. Por un instante ella pareció preocupada, hacía mucho que no la veía así.

\- ¿Atacaste a alguien?

\- Si, a un mortífago. Perece que esto nunca va a terminar. Desde hace un tiempo están más fuertes.

\- ¿Lo lastimaste? – Parecía preocuparle más el oscuro personaje que su esposo y sin siquiera pensar contestó con furia.

\- No lo maté, si es lo que tanto te preocupa, pero ya debe estar en Askabán pagando por sus crímenes. – Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que nombraba a la prisión. A Hermione se le nubló la vista. – Perdón. – pidió en un susurró, bajando la mirada pero la respuesta de Hermione llamó su atención. Y la miró a través del espejo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hasta cuando me vas a proteger? No ves que no necesito protección.

De repente a Ron las cosas parecieron aclarársele.

¿Sería eso? La necesidad de sentirse fuerte, superior, él conocía su arrogancia, ahora podía entender la actitud de su mujer en cierta medida.

\- Sé que no necesitas mis cuidados, pero soy tu esposo, te amo y no puedo evitar querer protegerte.

\- Pero me evitas físicamente. – Sentenció.

\- Estas en una fase de transición, yo prefiero mantenerme al margen para que después no tengas nada de que arrepentirte.

\- Tal vez seas tú el que te arrepientas. – Dijo retadora - ¿Sabes lo que se hace cuando uno no obtiene lo que quiere en su casa?

\- No, no lo sé. Yo obtengo todo lo que quiero. Estar contigo. ¿Tú que más necesitas?

Hermione se aproximó, acarició suavemente sus heridas, lo besó dulcemente por primera vez en mucho tiempo y luego acercó sus labios al oído.

Él no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que de sus labios salió.

\- Un hombre que sepa como hacer gozar a una mujer.

-¡Basta! – La empujó alejándola de él - ¡No sé lo que mierda te está pasando! – Su actitud parecía excitar más a Hermione, que por primera vez en veintiocho años de conocerlo no lo reprendía por su mal vocabulario -¿Quién eres tú? – Tomó su camisa, se vistió y se marchó aventando fuertemente la puerta, rompía por primera vez en su vida su juramento de nunca abandonarla, promesa hecha hacia más de veinte años atrás.

¿Dónde ir? Al caldero chorreante no, todos lo conocían y no quería un escándalo. A un hotel muggle, tampoco, iba a ser muy evidente, estaba todo lastimado. A la casa de alguno de sus familiares menos, no quería responder preguntas ahora.

Sólo se le ocurrió un lugar, donde encontrar algunas palabras de apoyo y ayuda con esa situación.

Él lugar donde se sintió más seguro e inseguro, más cuidado y desprotegido, más amigo y enemigo, más amado y odiado.

Hogwarts.

\- Acamparemos aquí – La fría voz de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola:**

 **Aquí ya empezamos a entender que pasa. Saludos.**

 **Alejandra**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **La leyenda del alma quebrada**

El frío golpeaba rudo contra sus rostros, los caballos se notaban nerviosos.

No era para menos, frente a ellos, un gran precipicio los aguardaba, impertérrito, indomable, era un atajo que sólo conocían los tulitaapaq para llegar rápidamente a la cima del volcán.

\- Tupungato – Dijo su guía, que avanzaba aún más amenazante que el mismo acantilado. – el volcán desde donde se miran las estrellas. Se dice que cada vez que entra en erupción es una muestra del nacimiento de Lazupaywa, pero eso es mentira, no entró en erupción hace tres años atrás.

El Dios montaña, Urcku, es quien decide cuando los volcanes deben hacer explosión, aunque muchas veces se ve obligado por ella para hacerlo. La hija del diablo tiene armas poderosas para instar a todas las criaturas a cumplir su voluntad.

Es una travesía muy difícil de lograr, recién en el año 1897 dos eximios alpinistas lo lograron, pero debieron enfrentarse a todas las fueras imaginables de la naturaleza. Nuestra única misión es evitar el contacto muggle con este volcán, y utilizamos todo nuestro poder, enviamos al viento, al frío, y a las grandes nieves a impedir el ascenso de muchos hombres. Pero la voluntad de algunas personas es muy férrea y ni siquiera el temor a la muerte los hace abandonar sus propósitos, nos fue imposible evitar que descubrieran la cima y aún que pudieran detectar un tramo más. Pero pudimos proteger al castillo, en realidad pusimos mucho más hincapié puesto, que de haberlo descubierto, la vida de dichos hombres hubiese estado en mayor peligro del que nosotros, con nuestras nevadas, fuertes vientos y congelados suelos les impusimos. De lo contrario Lazupaywa, podría entrar en sus mentes, y sería el fin para ellos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Hace más de trescientos años, un indio de mi tribu, se obsesionó con la leyenda, su nombre era iskaywari, que significa indomable, y realmente lo era, por más que mis antepasados intentaron persuadirlo, él se aventuró solo a la cima para ver a la hija del diablo; pero nunca regresó, el dios Kuntur, les contó que apenas él poner un pie en la planicie que rodea al castillo, una fuerza desconocida se apoderó de él. Y lo hizo dirigirse al cráter del volcán, y arrojarse dentro del mismo. Sólo los elegidos pueden enfrentarse a Lazupaywa.

Nosotros tenemos el deber de proteger el secreto de de la existencia del castillo wasiutku , el castillo blanco, para el bien de toda la humanidad.

Se conocen tres rutas muggles de acceso para el ascenso a esta montaña, la Norte, la Oeste y la Sur; pero Inti, el Dios sol, ocultó este acceso, el cuarto, el del Este, para nosotros, los tulitaapaq, para poder ir más aprisa a guiar a quienes deben enfrentar a la hija del diablo. Nunca había sucedido, generalmente ella generaba algunas de sus terribles tareas y luego volvía a dormir, pero esta es la primera vez que perduró tanto tiempo y ese es un indicio de que se está por cumplir con la leyenda. Aanimu huchapakuy. La leyenda del alma partida.

-¿Cómo sabes que es este Paky? – preguntaba Draco aún desconfiado.

\- Laicapakay, ese es mi nombre, si deseas abreviarlo, puedes decirme laica o pakay, pero definitivamente no Paky – lo corrigió tranquila pero firmemente, Draco asintió con la cabeza en señal de disculpas, luego continuó - Ustedes vinieron a mí, Dumbledore dispuso que los guiara. Yo ya los esperaba, hacia muchos años…

-Ya, ya – lo detuvo Malfoy irreverente – Conocemos la extraordinaria y épica historia, puede decirnos ¿Cómo sabe que es este pico y no otro?

\- 6600 metros, decían las enciclopedias que tenía esta montaña, luego y por un error mágico, que ya les relaté anteriormente, descubrieron que tenía 6650, pero tampoco es cierto, mide exactamente 6666 metros de altura. Aquí reside la hija del diablo.

-¿No comprendo, el número del diablo no es el 666? – Preguntó Harry haciendo un sutil alarde de sus conocimientos muggles - ¿Que relación tiene el 6666?

-Parece entonces que no han prestado atención a mi historia, después de todo. – El anciano respiró resignado – Las fuerzas del mal, comandadas por el diablo, siempre lucharon por arrebatarle al bien la supremacía sobre la tierra, por suerte sin lograrlo nunca, entonces se les ocurrió una maligna idea, buscaron un heredero para dominar el mundo, un hombre sin escrúpulos, sin conciencia sin aanimu, sin alma.

Pero como el Zupay, el diablo, es ladino y astuto, también le dio origen a una hija la Lazupaywa, una mujer sin espíritu, aún más malvada que su hermano llamado Nuzupayna, sin ningún sentimiento humano, sin siquiera el ánimo de venganza que tenía él. – Notaron que hacía referencia a Voldemort, nadie más vengativo que el extinto Lord. – El hermano estaba celoso, ella era perfecta, era la más elogiada por su padre, sus tétricas hazañas fueron escuchadas por miles de años, de ella dependieron la caída de los más grandes imperios y las desapariciones inexplicables de otros. Mientras que su hermano nunca lograba cumplir con la orden de su padre.

Por ello, él la raptó y encarceló, en el pico con su número, el pico cubierto eternamente, oculto a los ojos de los mortales. Pero no sabía que ella se liberaría y lo utilizaría como su morada, esperando su caída.

Y él cayó, muchas veces, la última hace veinticuatro años, tú Harry Potter, destruiste para ustedes, al mago más malévolo de su mundo, para mi al hijo del diablo.

Ron ya no escuchaba, conocía la leyenda como si fuera la alineación habitual de su equipo favorito de quidditch.

La había memorizado luego de haber abandonado a Hermione, resuelto a averiguar lo que le sucedía y a ayudarla, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera algo tan inmenso.

Había intuido que era algo mental, tal vez con algún tratamiento, o alguna poción, pero nunca se sospechó a lo que se debía enfrentar.

Una vez en Howgarts habló con McGonagall quien le permitió quedarse allí, ocupando una habitación destinada a los visitantes que concurrían a la escuela. Pidiéndole por favor que no revelara su presencia a nadie, excepto a Harry.

Y en la dirección Dumbledore y otros magos sabios escucharon sus relatos, parcialmente modificados para evitar su mayor vergüenza y esperaba que ellos le dieran una solución.

Estuvieron deliberando por varias semanas, descartando profecías inmersos en millones de libros, recurriendo a hechizos ancestrales que les permitieron conectarse con antepasados mágicos que él desconocía, la incertidumbre los embargó, además constantemente llegaban noticias de acontecimientos tanto mágicos como muggles que detectaban la anomalía de actividades, sísmicas, marítimas, catástrofes naturales inimaginables; los mortífagos se habían agrupado, incluso llegaron a atacar al ministerio, y tenían más novedades que en diferentes partes del mundo, las fuerzas que alguna vez estuvieron junto a Voldemort se estaban rebelando.

Tuvo la intención de regresar para luchar, pero su ex director se lo impidió, y le solicitó que le informara de todos los detalles que sabía ocultos y él sumido en una profunda vergüenza se los relató, uno a uno, sin mirarlo a los ojos, rogándole no lo divulgara a ninguno de sus colegas, sabiendo que el hombre sabría guardar su bochornosa experiencia.

\- Eres humano Ron, además actuaste con amor.

\- Ciertas veces el amor, necesita ser inflexible, yo no lo he sido.

\- Siempre supe del amor que le profesabas a tu esposa, no lo manches con vergüenza, tú actuaste como un hombre enamorado.

El consuelo era válido, y si bien nunca dudó del amor que también le tenía Hermione, en ese momento le parecía que no era tan grande como en sus comienzos. Tal vez no encontraban nada, porque no había nada que encontrar; tal vez Hermione se cansó de su amor y era una forma de demostrarle que lo deseba lejos de su vida.

¿Por qué nunca se le había cruzado eso?

¿Sería imposible? Sabía que el amor desaparecía, había escuchado de relatos de parejas que se separaban por falta de amor, sobre todo en el mundo muggle y ella provenía de allí, nunca creyó que él podría ser parte de esa estadística.

Él amaba con locura a Hermione, como el primer día que su corazón latió con fuerza por la maravillosa castaña, que por su mente y su cuerpo sólo corrían pensamientos para y por ella. ¿Pero ella seguiría sintiendo igual?

Por su mente corrieron pensamientos de todo tipo, desde la rutina que extenuaba, hasta la posibilidad de insatisfacerla sexualmente. ¿Por qué ahora? Nunca se quejó, y de hecho ellos tenían una relación de total franqueza, sabían sin tapujos pedirse lo que querían, ellos fueron mucho tiempo amigos antes que amantes, y sabían complacerse. ¿Pudo haber fingido durante más de veinte años? ¡Imposible!

Y luego cruzó por su mente, la peor de las posibilidades. ¿Tendría ella un amante?

Paseaba por los jardines, del colegio pensando en todo eso cuando Harry, lo llamó para ir a una reunión en la dirección.

Fue entonces cuando Albus nombró a Laicapakay, lo mandó llamar y juntos determinaron lo que se les avecina, y allí lo supo.

Harry derrotó a Voldemort, pero despertó a una enemiga aún peor que él.

Voldemort ni siquiera era humano, en realidad sí lo era, su cuerpo lo era.

Por suerte, incluso los demonios necesitaban un cuerpo físico para habitar en el mundo, con lo cual buscaban a alguien lo bastante poderoso para introducirse en él, lo iban nutriendo de maldad, poco a poco, hasta invadirlos totalmente.

Voldemort era el hijo del diablo, Nuzupayna, que buscaba venganza en esta ocasión, vengarse de Harry por impedirle dominar el mundo años atrás.

Su debilidad lo desvió del camino que su padre le había encomendado, destruir al mundo y llevar el infierno a él, dejándolo sólo, sin su protección, pero acompañado de una banda de funestos fanáticos que lo seguían hasta la muerte. Nada más y nada menos que los mortífagos.

¿Qué dirían si supieran que todo eso de la lucha por la supremacía de la sangre pura no era nada más que una mentira para vengarse de un niño que lo destruyó al año de vida?

Se sentirían usados y resueltos a abandonar sus actividades, pero lamentablemente eso era un secreto que debían guardar.

¿Cómo entraba Hermione en todo esto?

¿Qué relación tenía ella con la hija del diablo?

Lamentablemente, al invocar la maldición imperdonable, pudo ser detectada por el espíritu de este maligno engendro, que aguardaba en su tumba de hielo, buscando a una persona lo suficientemente fuerte, inteligente, capaz y digna de ser poseída.

Su Hermione reunía todas esas condiciones, pero como siempre fue misericordiosa no podía ser dominada, debía albergar un dejo de maldad.

De seguro no sólo por la maldición imperdonable esa maldad comenzó a manifestarse, evidentemente esos cuatro días en Askabán, y luchar contra algunos de los dementores que aún rondaban por allí, la hicieron un fácil receptor de lo maligno.

Pero nada era simple, no era cuestión de ubicarla, exorcizarla y recuperarla. Era mucho más complicado.

La leyenda de origen diaguita, era muy complicada, debía encontrar los objetos de resurrección, para él fue más fácil llamarlos horrocruxes, ya estaba familiarizado con el término, pero en lugar de destruirlos debía utilizarlos para liberar al cuerpo de Hermione de su nuevo espíritu, y restituir el anterior si es que aún quedaba algo del de ella dentro de él.

No se sabía mucho referente a esta leyenda.

La leyenda del alma quebrada.

No había profecías, ni textos concretos de la misma, sólo lo que de boca en boca se trasladaba de generación a generación del tan temido demonio.

Eran contadas las veces que la hija del diablo salía a la luz, puesto que al engendrarse nuevamente su hermano, esta debía volver a recluirse en su palacio.

Pero cuando lo hacía era implacable, y era perfecta en su labor.

Pero al parecer Zupay que era la divinidad del mal en esta cultura indígena debía estar tramando algo. Y de seguro se debía al gran poder que debía tener su hija, Hermione era una bruja muy poderosa y estos demonios tomaban todos los atributos de sus víctimas.

Hermione era perfecta y esa perfección ahora era manipulada por este engendro.

Aparentemente para invadir el cuerpo físico, el demonio debía fracturar el alma, corromper el espíritu que podían ser restituidos por cuatro elementos, que se sabía exactamente donde estaban, y que eran, pero no se sabía cómo atraparlos.

Cada uno en diferentes puntos, cada uno en diferentes culturas, y cada uno rodeado de peligros, de misiones imposibles de cumplir, debían prepararse mental y físicamente para afrontar el desafío, ya se lo había adelantado Dumbledore, para ir en busca de las cuatro piezas. Informándole que a su tiempo se les irían revelando. Era demasiada la información que ya debían procesar.

En realidad tres piezas, puesto que conocían la ubicación de tres de ellas, pero la cuarta aún no le había sido develada. Dumbledore le informó luego que debía darse cuenta él mismo del cuarto elemento.

¿Por qué les hacía eso? ¿Por qué no les daba la información precisa para poder liberar de ese mal al mundo?

Ahora no sólo estaba en juego el mundo mágico, sino todos y con todos no sólo se refería a los magos y los muggles, aparentemente esta también era una contienda celestial.

Si la leyenda se cumplía el demonio tenía un noventa por ciento de derrotar a las fuerzas del bien, de esa forma el infierno subiría a la tierra y eso era algo que ninguno deseaba.

Por milenios, los muggles creyeron en el Apocalipsis, el fin del mundo, y sin saberlo lo habían presenciado cientos de veces, pero siempre aparecía una especie de enviado, que los salvaba al último minuto, un hombre, un ángel, o un animal.

Aprendió que había muchas formas de llamar al mal, casi tantas o más que al bien, entre otras cosas más útiles

Aparentemente las fuerzas del mal nunca descansan, siempre están en pugna por lograr su intención. Salvo las oportunidades donde el hijo del diablo, cegado por su única debilidad, se empeñaba en derrotar a aquel que le había impedido su misión, entonces tomaba el cuerpo de alguien y comenzaba su misión personal.

Muchas veces sucedió en el mundo muggle, generando guerras, genocidios y aberrantes hechos, y en una sola oportunidad en el mundo mágico, suficiente para ellos. Hasta ahora.

También comprendió que muchas veces el hombre era un ser que tropezaba con la misma piedra, de hecho varias veces. Por algún extraño motivo, volvían sobre sus errores y el ciclo comenzaba otra vez.

Tal vez de alguna manera debían recibir un susto realmente grande, como el de ahora, para aceptar de una vez por todas que debían cambiar.

Pero él no era el elegido para hacerles ver sus errores, ni siquiera era él quien debía involucrarse en ese asunto, quien les había provisto del libre albedrío era el responsable.

Los magos no distaban mucho de ser iguales a los muggles, su historia también estaba plagada de hechiceros malvados que intentaban dominar el mundo mágico, no a niveles tan cataclismitos, pero algunos hechiceros estaban a la altura de estos demonios, sin duda alguna.

Definitivamente esta era la primera vez que ambos mundos se veían afectados por la misma amenaza. En realidad los hechos de unos u otros los afectaban directa o indirectamente, puesto que si bien se mantenían prácticamente invisibles a los muggles, ellos vivían en el planeta tierra y todo lo que se hiciera de un lado o del otro, en alguna medida los afectaba.

Por suerte había muchas personas muggles, de mente abierta que los ayudaban en esta contienda y no sólo humanos, por suerte muchas otras criaturas se les unieron en esta lid.

Pero era muy difícil lidiar con lo desconocido, y Dumbledore no daba tegua a su conocida fama de hombre misterio y siempre los dejaba con el dato existencial pendiente.

De alguna forma siempre descubrían por sus propios medios como salir, le había pasado con Harry en la búsqueda de los objetos que formaban el alma de Voldemort.

Su más grande duda era esa, si debieron destruir el alma de Voldemort. ¿No debían también destruir el alma de Hermione?

Por suerte había una pequeña esperanza en ese aspecto.

Al parecer la creación del hijo y de la hija del diablo había sido por diferentes vías.

Mientras que al hijo del diablo, se lo había concebido por métodos crueles y aberrantes, lo cual dejaba en claro el porqué de su actuar, a la hija del diablo se la había concebido por otros medios.

El hijo de Zupay o Lucifer como lo llamaban otras culturas o el diablo en definitiva, era creación de una concepción antinatural, con una muggle y el diablo.

Siempre plagado de muerte y sadismo, con la soledad y la maldad aferrándose en sus entrañas.

Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, la creación de la hija del más importante de los demonios había sido con amor.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el diablo pudiera amar?

Mitológica, religiosa y humanamente imposible, pero al parecer y por cuestiones que en su momento escapaban de toda lógica, al parecer no había bueno sin malo; no había luz sin sombra; no había lindo sin feo y no había odio sin amor.

Entonces el diablo debió amar para generar odio, un odio tan intenso como su amor, y esa era la clave para poder liberar a Hermione.

Debía cumplir con un ritual, que no estaba precisado, unir los cuatro elementos y luego invadir el cuerpo de la Lazupaywa, invadirlo con sangre, con hierro, con tierra y con carne.

Y además tenía la obligación de ser él quien cumpliera con este ritual, el amor mata al odio, era lo más simple de entender. Sólo una persona que amara a Hermione podía salvarla. Y ese era él, únicamente él.

Se sintió parcialmente aliviado a pesar de saber el cruel y nefasto destino que se le avecinaba, Hermione lo amaba, no estuvo fingiendo su amor, no estaba cansada de la rutina, no tenía un amante. Muy en el fondo agradeció el hecho que así fuera.

Sabía que era una actitud egoísta, pero en parte se sintió aliviado, le iba a ser más fácil luchar contra un demonio que contra su propia esposa, al menos eso esperaba.

Pero estaba la posibilidad de fallar, y para ello existía un elemento que destruiría a la hija del demonio.

Su caballo trastabilló, y prestó atención al angosto camino. Observó las piedras caer, consoló al animal para que siguiera y se concentró en las palabras de Laicapakay.

\- Es por eso que ahora ella habita aquí, su centro de poder. Desde donde maneja los hilos de sus títeres. Haciéndole mal al mundo y destruyendo todo lo bueno, lo noble, llevando el caos y la destrucción, cumplir con su misión a la perfección; pero aún buscando que su padre le permita cumplir con la misión más álgida.

Y roguemos que Zupay no se lo permita, porque de ser así, estaríamos perdidos, si fracasamos en esta misión, no sólo el mundo como lo conocemos cambiará, el cielo se convertirá en el averno, el mancca, como lo llamamos nosotros, la tierra será un infierno y todos, ángeles, humanos y magos sucumbiremos a los deseos de los demonios y todas las infames criaturas que los respaldan.

Lazupaywa es un espíritu demoníaco perfecto, ahora tiene un cuerpo y mentes perfectos, que luchará por dominar y poder utilizar a su antojo buscando al hacerlo la liberación de su maldad o la destrucción de la misma. – El indígena hizo silencio y lo miró a los ojos, confirmándole su responsabilidad.

Ron se aferró a su mochila, sabía que era eso lo que le incumbía, liberar o destruir a Hermione.

El guía le había echo ver que sólo su intuición lo guiaría para tomar la resolución apropiada, que sólo de él dependía el destino de la humanidad.

Más que nunca entendió a Harry, era extenuante llevar el peso del mundo en tus hombros.

Por suerte ellos ya estaban formados, eran hombres, pero les habían advertido que se encontrarían con cosas realmente espeluznantes y así fue.

Muchas veces dudó, se atemorizó e incluso huyó, pero algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a seguir, eran sus hijos, la esperanza a la cual siempre se aferraba y a Hermione.

Ella nunca les hizo daño a ellos, intentó matar a sus padres, y a otras personas queridas pero nunca a Rose y Hugo.

Eso le daba fuerzas para pensar que aún dentro del cuerpo poseído todavía quedaba un resquicio del espíritu bondadoso de Hermione.

Ella era fuerte, ella luchó contra todos para defender una causa tan perdida como los elfos domésticos, con el P.E.D.D.O., ella hacía cosas maravillosas en el ministerio, siempre a favor de los más débiles; no podía creer que nada de ese extraordinario e indomable espíritu aún quedara en su cuerpo.

Por su mente sólo había una pregunta aún sin respuesta.

¿Sería capaz de destruir a Hermione si no había nada de ella que rescatar?

Miró el elemento que destruiría a Hermione, el único objeto que no deseó encontrar y sin embargo que se le descubrió más fácil que ninguno.

Con ese objeto podía darle muerte física y espiritual a la hija del diablo.

Lo último en su lista y en su voluntad.

Lo que no quería y no sabía si podía hacer.

¿Sería necesario usarla?

\- Llegamos – declaró el indio y por esa declaración miró al frente – Llegamos a la cima muggle del volcán Tupungato. Pero no la cima real. Llegar a ella nos llevará más tiempo del que nos llevó llegar a la muggle. No piensen que estos dieciséis metros son pocos comparados a los seis mil que acabamos de cruzar, ellos nos deparan peligros extremos, difícil de lidiar, Lazupaywa, ya puede detectar nuestra presencia y enviará a sus fuerzas para destruirnos, deberemos estar más alerta que antes.

Pudo divisar un palacio de hielo, a unos veinte metros por encima de él, precisamente a dieciséis metros de distancia. Parecía tan cercano, aún más que esas estrellas que sentía podía agarrar con las manos, pero sabía que su guía no mentía.

Les costaría subir esos escasos metros, sería una tortura psicológica y física, pero debían afrontarlo.

Allí estaba su destino, allí estaba su pasado, su presente y deseó más que nunca su futuro.

Hermione lo aguardaba, para amarlo o para odiarlo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **La muerte de Hermione**

Acamparon como pudieron, en un lugar del camino.

Laicapakay, cocinó algo típico del lugar, a lo cual ya se habían acostumbrado, aunque en realidad era sabroso.

\- Debes comer, debes alimentarte, eres el que más lo necesita. – Le tendió un cacharro a Ron, quien de mala gana lo tomó y engulló la comida– Y debes dormir, hoy harán guardia tus amigos.

\- No puedo, no quiero dormir.

\- No tienes opción. – Le contestó el hombre e inmediatamente Ron comenzó a sentirse mareado.

-¿Qué pusiste en mi comida? – Arrojó el plato lejos y comenzó a escupir.

\- Algo inofensivo, sólo te relajará.

Sus ojos se cerraban, se puso de pié pero Harry y Draco se lo impidieron manteniéndolo sentado en el piso.

\- No te resistas a lo inevitable. – Pero igual luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no dormirse. Las técnicas aprendidas de relajación ya no le eran útiles, era muy cercana su presencia.

Ya lo había dicho el tulitaapaquita ella iba a intentar evitar su llegada, era su misión, y él la sentía dentro de su cuerpo, sentía arder su sangre, sentía explotar su cabeza.

Además él no podía dormir, no quería dormir, no debía dormir, cada vez que lo hacía lo único que sucedía era esa pesadilla, la que tenía todas las noches desde ese fatídico día; cuando pensó que la había perdido para siempre.

Cuando Hermione murió.

Había descubierto la verdad sobre el comportamiento de Hermione.

Ya no era una lucha contra un estado transitorio femenino, estaba luchando contra un ser peligrosísimo y letal.

Por supuesto Harry también estaba enterado, a pedido de Dumbledore concurrió al colegio y se enteró de todo.

Debió partir a una misión a pedido del ex director que él desconocía y de hecho nunca supo y luego de regresar le prestó todo su apoyó, en todo momento.

De hecho no dudó un segundo en ofrecerse en acompañarlo, sabía que su experiencia le iba a ser útil y además también acotó que tenía el perfecto compañero para completar el trío.

De alguna forma Harry se sintió necesitado de formar un grupo como el que se armó en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, un grupo de tres, una cuestión de cábala ya que en esa primera oportunidad les había ido relativamente bien; muchos habían muerto pero habían derrotado a Voldemort.

Pensó que tal vez no tendría que estar pasando por esto si el señor tenebroso no hubiese sido derrotado, pero pronto sacó esos pensamientos de su mente, de no haber sido como fue, él no se hubiese casado con Hermione, Harry no lo hubiese hecho con Ginny.

Estaba padeciendo una tortura, su vida estaba destruida pero al menos tenía los recuerdos de haberla vivido felizmente, formando una maravillosa familia y rodeado de todos sus seres queridos.

A eso se iba a aferrar y si a Harry le hacía sentir más seguro formar una triada, no lo discutiría, aún no sabía quien era, y de haberlo sabido se hubiera negado rotundamente. Lejos de sus pensamientos estaba en vista Draco Malfoy. Pero en ese momento eso no importaba, lo que ahora le interesaba era saber si podría enfrentarla.

Lo más difícil era verla nuevamente, sabiendo que dentro de ella se estaba gestando una lucha sin precedentes, su cuerpo estaba siendo ultrajado, por el peor y más temible de los demonios que pugnaba por dominar su noble espíritu.

Pronto Hermione se convertiría en un ser contra el que siempre luchó.

Necesitaba enfrentarla a solas. Así que le rogó a Harry que aguardara fuera, que él lo llamaría si lo necesitaba. Su amigo y cuñado aceptó a regañadientes y le informó que sólo le iba a dar veinte minutos, luego entraría para apresar a ese demonio.

Sabía que él también sufría, Hermione era su mejor amiga, la que lo acompañó tanto como él durante toda su vida, era como su hermana, incluso recordó que en algún momento él pensó que la quería más que a una hermana. ¡Que idiota! Si Harry moría de amor por su hermanita y además sabía de sus sentimientos fraternales hacia su bella castaña, a la que ahora debía apresar.

Esa era la idea, atrapar a Lazupaywa, encerrarla por medios mágicos hasta encontrar las piezas y de esa forma restituir el espíritu de Hermione. Esa era la idea original, no sabían como hacerlo, por primera vez los eruditos no sabían como actuar, Lazupaywa al no tener sentimientos de ningún tipo era inexorable, a Voldemort lo pudieron eliminar porque mantenía su conexión humana a través de la emoción de la venganza; pero el demonio que poseía a Hermione no tenía ninguna de esas sensaciones.

Él dudó, acaso la lujuria no era un pecado, y ella la había demostrado, respondieron que no era cierto del todo, la actitud de Lazupaywa fue plasmada con toda la intención de alejarlo de su esposa.

Se sintió pésimo, un cobarde, en lugar de estar junto a ella, apoyándola, ayudándola, él huyó. Harry lo consoló confirmándole que él hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo de haber estado en su posición.

Con la seguridad renovada entró en su casa. Recorrió la sala con la vista y la encontró, sentada en un sillón, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, como esperándolo, tan distinta y tan igual a la vez.

-¿Se te acabó la ropa limpia? – Fue lo único que preguntó levantándose – Sabía que un inútil como tú no podría sobrevivir solo más de un mes.

Se le fue acercando, lentamente.

Por su mente la única frase que cabía era "No es ella, no es ella, no es ella"

Pero era imposible no pensar que lo era, su cuerpo, su cabello, sus labios, sus ojos, era su esposa, su amada esposa.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, la miró directo a esos hermosos ojos. Y confirmó la cruel realidad, esa no era la mirada de su Hermione. Sin dudas había otra persona o cosa dentro.

Por un momento la notó descolocarse pero ella mantuvo la vista fija, casi desafiante, esperando una reacción violenta o tal vez deseando una acción brutal.

Pero Ron la tomó lentamente de la cintura y la besó, lo más dulce, y amorosamente posible.

Hermione al principio se resistió, pero luego se dejó besar, se dejó envolver en sus brazos. Plegó levemente su cuerpo al suyo, era imperiosa la necesidad de sentirla cerca. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ella? ¿Iba a vivir sin ella? Definitivamente no, en ese momento se daba cuenta que sus días estaban contados, el reloj del tiempo que tenemos en esta vida estaba en cuenta regresiva, si no lograba salvarla él tampoco se salvaría. Se apartó, y volvió a mirarla.

\- No puedo luchar – La oyó diciéndole – Es mucho más fuerte que yo - y una lágrima surcó su mejilla, Ron la detuvo con su dedo, pero no pudo evitar que por sus pómulos también corrieran lágrimas, no podía siquiera imaginar por lo que estaba pasando.

Y él la había dejado sola a merced de esa bestia que debería torturarla constantemente.

Recordó cuando destruyó el relicario de Salazar Slytherin, como sintió tan real el tormento psicológico que Voldemort le impuso, como casi creyó cada una de las palabras que le decían, entonces comprendió que debía ser sumamente fuerte, que ahora más que nunca estaba obligado a salvarla de esa monstruosidad, se secó las lágrimas y le dijo.

\- Nunca te olvides que te amo, de alguna forma guárdalo dentro de ti, no permitas que te robe eso, no permitas que te robe mi amor, ni el de tus hijos. Lucha desde allí.

Pero Hermione retrocedió. Lo empujó y rió, en forma malvada.

\- Ya lo sabes – Afirmó con un tono de voz totalmente distinto. Él asintió, ya no estaba frente a su amada, era algo totalmente diferente. – Ella me pertenece, y nada de lo que hagas te la devolverá.

\- Eso lo veremos – Se atrevió a retarla.

\- No eres más que un patético, mortal; mago, pero mortal al fin, nunca podrás derrotarme.

\- Tengo algo que tú no tienes.

\- ¿La espada de Miguel, los objetos de resurrección? – Río más fuerte al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ron - ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué no sabría de su existencia? ¡Pobrecillo! Veo que no conoces a mi padre, él lo sabe todo. Nada se le puede ocultar. Por lo tanto, nada se me puede ocultar a mí.

Pero luego Ron se le volvió a acercar, quedando a milímetros de su rostro, sus narices rozando levemente.

\- No te pienso destruir con eso. Ella no se dejará vencer, tiene algo muy fuerte por lo que luchar.

\- ¿Tu lo crees? ¿Acaso estás pensando en el amor? ¿Crees que su amor es tan fuerte? ¿Crees que me baso en el amor para debilitarla? Déjame que te explique algo, mi niño. El amor está agotándose en este cuerpo ¿Sabes por qué? – Hizo una pausa en la cual ninguno retrocedió ni avanzo un milímetro – Porque hay maldad, hay culpa y hay remordimiento, mis mejores aliados. Tú piensas que luchas contra el odio, estás muy equivocado. Tú Hermione fue muy mala. Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo. Hizo cosas de las que por el momento se arrepiente, pero las hizo y hará aún más para luego no arrepentirse más, y sucumbir a mis designios.

\- Tú las hiciste – la corrigió.

\- No, ella me permitió hacerlas, con su debilidad. Definitivamente esta es la parte que más me gusta. El juego del gato y del ratón. Dos espíritus luchando por la posesión de un cuerpo. ¿Sabes por qué me gusta? - Ron negó con la cabeza – Porque siempre gano.

Y lo besó furiosamente. Ron la rechazó, empujándola contra la pared, el cuerpo cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Me lastimas! – Esta vez la voz de Hermione lo desestabilizó, corrió a levantarla y al tomar su mano, la aparente frágil chica lo arrojó hacia la otra pared con una fuerza descomunal, totalmente contraria a su apariencia.

-¡Demonios! – No pudo evitar gritar Ron debido al dolor que le produjo la caída.

\- Gracias, pero aún no. – Reía la maldita Lazupaywa.

\- ¡Sal de ella ahora mismo! ¡Tómame a mí! – Le gritaba levantándose - ¡Soy más fuerte! ¡Puedo ser más despiadado! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡No me resistiré!

La mujer lo miró sorprendida.

\- Realmente eso es algo que nunca nadie antes me pidió. De verdad la amas. Y eso es muy bueno para mí, porque sólo significa una cosa, que no podrás destruirme. Él amor no me afecta, ni lo hará, si piensas eso te dieron las pistas equivocadas.

Ron parecía no entender, le habían dicho que el amor mataba a eso demonio. ¿Estaría mintiendo? Pero si las personas con las cuales habló, no tenían una idea cierta de la leyenda y el ritual, no tenían idea de nada, y además ahora su rival directo le decía que de lo único que estaba seguro no debía estarlo tanto. Aún así intentó no demostrar debilidad y contestó rotundo

\- Si yo no lo hago otro lo hará.

\- Pero si… - Y la dama hizo silencio, sonriendo nuevamente – No te han contado bien toda la historia. ¿Verdad? ¿Estás seguro que lo que harás salvara su alma? – Y ante la cara de incredulidad del pelirrojo acotó - Veo que no tienes idea a lo que te enfrentas, sólo puedo decirte que no va a ser bonito. – Se restregó las manos en señal de estar disfrutando ese momento de incertidumbre en el hombre. – Te permitiré algunas ventajas – le decía acercándose de forma felina – Que puedo decirte, me caes bien – Río – Aún recuerdo nuestro encuentro en la mesa que está allí – le señaló el mueble detrás de él – a escasos metros, sólo unos pasos deberías retroceder para estar incluso en la misma posición – cerró los ojos y subió el rostro en señal de éxtasis para luego mirarlo intensamente - ¿Deseas repetirlo?

\- ¡Vete al infierno! – La mujer comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Pero si es allí donde me encanta estar! E intentaré traerlo a la tierra. Pero te advierto, una vez cumplida mi misión, no seré tan agradable, no te preguntaré, deberás obedecerme, deberás hacer todo lo que te pida, porque acabo de decidir que tú serás mi juguete cuando domine el mundo, hasta que encuentre otro mejor. Debes sentirte elogiado, mira que puedo tener a cualquier ser no sólo de este mundo sino de cualquier otro y te elijo a ti. – Pasó por detrás y se ubicó sobre la mesa, abriendo las piernas. - Te pregunto nuevamente ¿Deseas repetirlo? – Le tendió la mano, pero Ron continuó mirándola con odio.

\- No te confíes aún que vas a vencer. Se muy bien lo que debo hacer, donde buscar y a quien enfrentarme. – Mintió intentando sonar confiado y sereno.

\- Mientes. Puedo sentirlo. Eso es bueno, me dará más tiempo y ventaja. Dudo mucho que aquellos a quien consultases supieran asesorarte correctamente. Es muy feo cuando quien debe darte información importante, apoyo y confianza oculta cosas o las desconoce - En ese momento Ron odio a Dumbledore. – Odio – Inspiró la mujer– Puedo olerlo a distancia también.

\- ¡A ti te odio! – Le gritó.

-¡Me odias Ron! – Otra vez la voz de Hermione y un llanto - ¿Qué te he hecho? – Y nuevamente fue presa de sus sentimientos, se acercó a inmediatamente salió volando hacia la pared opuesta.

La figura femenina reía, se contorsionaba, por un instante le recordó a Bellatrix.

\- Ella no era apta, además estaba ya muerta cuando me liberé – Le decía la mujer aparentemente había estado leyendo sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que eso sería posible? Ahora no habría factor sorpresa, aunque siempre dudó que lo hubiera.

– No había remordimiento- Continuaba hablando la dama - no había forma de entrar en ella, porque a mi me gusta luchar, si se me ofrecen abiertamente no es lo mismo. Para que te quedes tranquilo, tu mujer lucha ferozmente. Es una de las que más pelea me está dando. Pero te repito, siempre gano. - Ron sacó su varita apuntándola- ¿Qué harás? ¡Matarme! ¡Oh! Lo olvidé vienes a apresarme. – Se dirigió al sillón donde estaba sentada y tomó unas cuerdas que reposaban en el respaldo, comenzó a extenderlas – No sabía que tenías esos apetitos, al final eres más cruel que yo, de haberlo sabido también traía un azote – Río.

Ron no sabía que contestar, evidentemente eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

\- Atraparme es imposible, más aún mantenerme prisionera, tu magia no me afecta cuando domino este cuerpo, sólo cuando ella interfiere y su espíritu vuelve a él – Soltó las sogas y sacó su vara – Sin embargo yo sí puedo hacerlo.

\- ¡Expelliamus! – Ron la desarmó.

\- Eres rápido – Apenas terminar la palabra, la mujer ya estaba a su lado, había atravesado la habitación en un segundo – Pero yo también lo soy – Y lo tomó de la camisa lanzándolo por el aire hacia el lado opuesto.

A pesar del duro impacto Ron no soltó su varita y lanzó otro hechizo desde el suelo.

-¡Petrificus totales! – Hermione se paralizó y cayó al suelo. Ron se le acercó corriendo, se arrodilló junto a ella - ¡Déjala! – Ordenaba. La mano de la mujer se levantó bruscamente y apresó el cuello de Ron, comenzó a levantarse y sin soltar el agarre estiró el brazo hacia arriba dejándolo colgando del aire.

En vano intentaba desprenderse, de alguna manera estaba él inmovilizado.

\- Tus hechizos no me afectan. Pareces no entender, mientras yo esté en el cuerpo de ella lo dominaré y tendré todos mis poderes demoníacos, sólo le haces daño al cuerpo de ella cuando lo invade, aún así nunca derrotarás a mi espíritu. Pensé que eras más inteligente, tal vez no te tenga como diversión, conozco muchas otras.

Ron sentía que el aire le faltaba, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, sabía que tenía los segundos contados, sólo un pensamiento llenó su mente y, con el último suspiro exclamó

\- Te amo Hermione, siempre lo haré.

Sintió recuperar el aire, la opresión desaparecer, sus pies tocaron el piso. Se alejó tomándose el cuello, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Miró a su oponente, ella estaba arrodillada en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente. Lo miró y ordenó

-¡Hazlo ahora, dame fin! Antes que sea demasiado tarde.

\- ¡No! – Él también comenzó a llorar.

\- Te lo ruego, no puedo vivir así, sabiendo lo que haré, lo que hice. ¡Mátame!

\- ¡No! – En ese momento era la única palabra que podía articular.

\- ¡Si realmente me amas lo harás!

\- ¡Avada Kedavra! – Y la maldición impactó en Hermione, sus ojos fijos se quedaron viendo a Ron y su cuerpo cayó sin vida.

\- ¡No! ¡Mi amor! ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? – repetía frenéticamente acercándose y arrodillándose junto a ella, llorando ahogadamente, nunca se perdonaría lo que había hecho, se aferró al cuerpo inerte de su esposa, la acunó, como alguna vez lo hizo, confortándola en sus momentos de dolor, la besó en los labios aún tibios, deseando ser correspondido, pero no, ya no había vida en ese cuerpo, sucedió lo que temió desde que se enteró de la leyenda, había perdido a Hermione, lo había perdido todo.

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer, debía ir con ella, acompañarla para que sus penurias sean más leves, compartir la carga de haber entregado al mundo a los demonios, de haber permitido que el infierno reine sobre la tierra, la soltó delicadamente y se apuntó con la varita

-Avada…

-¡Expelliamus! – El letal instrumento voló de sus manos. Giró la cabeza hacia donde partió la voz.

Harry estaba en la entrada de la sala, no tenía idea de cuanto había visto u oído y francamente no le importaba.

\- ¡Déjame morir! Ya nada tiene sentido – Por un instante por su mente cruzaron los rostros de sus hijos, pero él no podría vivir sabiendo que había matado a su madre. ¿Cómo los miraría a la cara? – Yo la maté. – Y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Harry lo abrazó, levantó a su amigo y lo llevó a la habitación. Él se dejaba llevar como si fuera un ente sin vida, Harry le dio de beber una pócima, él no tenía fuerzas para resistirse y cayó dormido en un profundo sueño.

De repente sintió una alegre música en el ambiente, todo se iluminaba y Hermione lo miraba sonriente, vestida con su traje de novia, bailaban, ella tomándolo de su mano y hombro, él aferrándola de la cintura y correspondiendo el agarre de la mano femenina.

\- Nunca sabrás lo que significa para mí tu esfuerzo por aprender a bailar – Le decía.

\- Nada que haga por ti será un esfuerzo, es un placer. – Se desplazaban por la pista, abarcándola en su totalidad, siendo observados por sus seres queridos, que aplaudían y vitoreaban y que, poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer hasta dejarlos solos, la música comenzó a menguar y a convertirse en una tétrica interpretación.

Lentamente comenzó a oscurecer, una luz verde llenó el ambiente y Hermione cayó en sus brazos al tiempo de decirle.

-¿Por qué, Ron? ¿Por qué me mataste? Yo te amaba.

Y despertó. Siempre era igual desde ese día. No tenía paz desde ese día.

Un dolor agudo surcaba su pecho, estaba sudado y agitado. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y no pudo evitar por más que pudo que unas lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, pero las alejó rápidamente mirando adelante donde Harry y Draco lo miraban apenados. Les lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y ambos bajaron los rostros.

Se levantó, mirando duramente a Laicapakay.

\- No lo vuelva a hacer – Lo amenazó al indígena, y se acercó al fuego para beber una taza de café.

Por su mente se agolparon las imágenes posteriores a la muerte de Hermione.

Harry y Ginny junto a él, todo oscuro y negro. Tristeza y dolor.

El rostro de sus hijos surcados de lágrimas.

Todos sus familiares y amigos apoyándolo, a él, el asesino.

Un cura oficiaba el funeral en un cementerio muggle, los padres de Hermione le rogaron permitieran ese deseo personal y él no era nadie para negarles nada.

Él había matado a la única hija de ambos, a su esposa, a la madre de sus hijos.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse y caía una tenue llovizna, el cajón bajaba, asistido por un elemento mecánico, era la primera vez que no veía a su padre interesado en un artefacto muggle.

Los padres de Hermione tomaron de un cúmulo de tierra un manojo y lo arrojaron al féretro, junto con unas flores.

Y todos los imitaron, sin entender el porqué pero respetando el dolor y voluntad de la pareja.

Allí quedaron sus hijos, Harry, Ginny y él. Su hermana se llevó a los chicos a la salida.

Su amigo y él se quedaron varios minutos sin hablar, el morocho le pasó un brazo por los hombros, ambos mantenían la mirada fija en el agujero, donde reposaba el cuerpo de su esposa.

La lluvia se hizo más copiosa y unos rayos rajaron el cielo.

Una explosión salió desde el poso obligándolo a cubrirse con los brazos y retroceder y lentamente, levitando y con los brazos extendidos en cruz, el cuerpo de Hermione surgió, pero no llevaba el vestido blanco con el cual la había vestido, un ropaje negro y brillante de cuero, unas largas botas y una capa de igual color y material cubrían el cuerpo de su amada.

Pero al ésta abrir los ojos notó que lejos se hallaba de estar frente a la mujer que alguna vez amó.

Sus ojos no reflejaban nada, ni amor, ni odio, ni tristeza ni alegría. Nada. Vacíos.

Los miró de tal forma que se sintieron pequeños, desprotegidos y sin más salió volando con una rapidez tal que en cuestión de segundos ya no podían divisarla.

El cielo se despejó, tan rápido como se había cubierto y el sol salió.

\- Dumbledore me lo había advertido. – Declaró Harry – Este no es el fin, es el principio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **La resolución de Draco**

Draco Malfoy no había cambiado en nada, su andar seguía siendo igual de altivo y orgulloso.

Pero quienes lo conocían íntimamente sabían que esa era una fachada, lamentablemente pocos lo veían como realmente era.

Un muchacho privado de amor, alejado del sentimiento más puro que existía.

Sólo su madre y a cuenta gotas le brindaba un poco de él, pero era tal el miedo a su marido que lo hacía en contadas y escuetas situaciones. Ocultándose y susurrándole lo maravilloso que era para no ser escuchada.

Nada había cambiado, seguía sin amor, y prácticamente sin amigos.

Se lo tenía merecido, por cobarde, por no enfrentar a su padre antes, por temor a enfrentar a Voldemort.

Pero, para su suerte, le redención le llegó a tiempo, pudo demostrar sus reales sentimientos, y reivindicarse, pudiendo formar parte de esa sociedad nueva y pujante que se estaba rearmando, pero mirando de lejos la felicidad, generalmente en manos de otros.

Por suerte su padre Lucius más por seguir a su esposa, Narcisa, de la cual estaba, aún sin confesarlo, totalmente enamorado, que por preocupación hacia él, también cambió de bando a tiempo y pudo por lo menos salvar su vida, evitando su encarcelamiento en Azkabán.

Habían perdido todo, los nuevos miembros del ministerio les habían embargado todos sus bienes y fortuna, excepto su mansión, gracias a la intervención de Arthur Weasley.

Pero no les duró mucho, ya que no les era fácil encontrar quienes le dieran trabajo, ya que por supuesto su padre no podía volver al ministerio y él al no haber finalizado sus estudios, no era apto para ningún puesto que alcanzara para solventar los gastos de tan lujosa propiedad.

Pero de la venta de la misma surgió su salvación, muy a su pesar, puesto que no quería trabajar con su padre, puesto que le era imposible olvidar todos los años de maltrato que sufrió injustamente, pero inevitablemente y a pedido de su madre, a la cual amaba sin dudarlo, armaron una compañía, que no era tan importante como Sortilegios Weasley, pero le alcanzaba para mantener una existencia digna.

Hubo que hacer muchos cambios, pero ello mejoró cuando se casó con Astoria la cuál venía con una dote importante, pero no por eso la aceptó, él se había casado, con la férrea idea de enamorarse, por un instante su vida fue feliz, pero era un espejismo que poco duró, apenas con el nacimiento de su hijo Scorpius.

En realidad el deseaba enmendar las falencias de su padre para con él y le brindaba todo su cariño y comprensión al pequeño que ya contaba con dieciséis años.

Le aconsejaba no fuera altanero, aunque su estampa lo hacía parecer uno, había heredado, al igual que él, los genes Malfoy.

Pero su hijo era bueno, como él en realidad lo era, se había hecho amigo de los hijos de Potter y Weasley, sabía que la maldición Malfoy, como él la llamaba, se había roto.

Por un segundo se le cruzó la imagen de Ron Weasley.

Realmente lo envidiaba, siempre lo hizo, aún más que a Potter, porque demostraba su valentía estando al lado de su amigo incondicionalmente, su destreza en el quidditch ganado la copa el sexto año sin la ayuda del elegido, y sobre todo por la maravillosa mujer que tenía al lado.

Todos creerían que él odiaba profundamente a Hermione Granger, pero era todo lo contrario, la amaba, desde el instante que la vio, incluso luego de enterarse de su condición muggle, nada le importó, el hechizo le había impactado en el corazón y supo que jamás amaría a nadie como a ella.

Al concluir la guerra, se hizo a la idea de que era un amor adolescente, pero con los años se dio cuenta que era algo más.

A pesar de ello, siempre se mostró distante, y ella también, no dudaba que ella realmente lo odiaba o aún peor, le fuera totalmente indiferente. Porque para odiar, antes hay que amar, aunque eso no fuese realmente necesario, él había hecho suficiente para que ella lo odiara, sin necesidad de amarlo previamente.

De seguro se habría fijado en algún momento en él, no por algo lo llamaban el rey sexy de Slytherin, de hecho de Hogwarts, pero apenas Weasley comenzó con sus prácticas de Quidditch, lo superó enormemente, quitándole parte de su harén, excepto las chicas de su casa.

¡Cómo lo odió cuando en lugar de luchar por ella, lo encontraba en brazos de Lavander Brown! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta cómo ella lo miraba?

Debería estar muy ciego para no notar que Hermione sólo tenía ojos para él.

Draco lo percibió inmediatamente, calculaba incluso antes que ellos, porque él no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Hermione.

Recordaba que incluso cuando lo golpeó en tercer año, le pareció valiente y decidida, pero debió disimularlo, los guardianes que le había impuesto su padre, no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Luego en cuarto, sintió desfallecer cuando la vio bajar de la escalera, incluso se tropezó.

Odió también a Victor Klum, por mucho tiempo, en realidad no era nadie favorito para él, sabía que Ron había roto todos sus posters e incluso una figura de acción del jugador búlgaro de quidditch.

Entonces ¿Qué hacia en brazos de Brown? ¡Infeliz!

Pero él en esos tiempos tenía otras cosas mucho más importantes en su cabeza, lamentablemente debió unirse a una causa que no quería, intimidado y amenazado con la posibilidad de perder a la única persona que alguna vez le demostró un poco de amor. Su madre.

Así pasaba sus días, rememorando viejas épocas, que no fueron mejores pero que eran más felices, lo único real en esta vida era su hijo y la posibilidad de verla en contadas ocasiones, como por ejemplo el primero de septiembre cuando sus hijos tomaban el tren a Hogwarts, él siempre cortés los saludaba y ellos respondían.

Su matrimonio era un desastre, comenzó siéndolo, puesto que aunque él puso todo su empeño, se aferró al amor de Astoria como náufrago a una tabla, no le fue posible amarla como ella lo hacía y eso no mejoraba con el tiempo.

La culpable no era su mujer era él, creyó poder sacar un clavo con otro, le pareció gracioso ese dicho muggle, pero muy acertado, pero con el paso de los años completamente erróneo.

Máxime que Hermione Granger no era ningún clavo, era un estigma en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

Recordaba como comenzó su cruzada y porque.

Allí estaba hacía tres años atrás, pensando en todas esas mismas cosas cuando tocaron el timbre de su departamento, dónde iba a refugiarse a la salida del trabajo y antes de ir a dormir a su casa, incluso en épocas de escuela, cuando Scorpius no estaba se quedaba allí a dormir.

Cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio, acostada en el marco de la entrada, con una botella de vino tinto en la mano.

\- Calculo que tendrás copas – Le había dicho – Si no las tienes no importa, beberemos de la botella, pero te advierto que sabré todos tus secretos. – Sonrió, y sin pedir permiso pasó.

Él estaba estacado en la entrada, tanto así que fue ella quien cerró la puerta, se adentró en la cocina, comos si conociera la casa de memoria, abrió la botella, que hizo un sonoro ruido y sirvió en dos copas el líquido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Logró preguntarle cuando ella se sentó en el amplio sofá café de la sala.

\- Ron me abandonó.

No podía ser, Weasley siempre le pareció un tonto, pero ahora lo confirmaba. ¿En que se podría equivocar, qué mal podría hacer una mujer como ella?

Pero no sabía que nada era lo que parecía, y que su respuesta era todo, todo el mal del mundo.

Cualquier mal podía hacer esa mujer, pero eso lo averiguaría después, ahora estaba agradeciendo a Merlín por escuchar sus plegarias.

Ella había ido a buscarlo, ella se apareció en su casa y… ¿Se le estaba ofreciendo?

Aún tenía dudas, pero cuando ella se levantó del sofá, se sacó el abrigo que llevaba y la vio sólo vestida con un revelador atuendo, no le quedó ninguna duda.

Hermione Granger fue a buscarlo para estar con él, íntimamente.

Y él no se iba a dejar amedrentar, era un Malfoy, más que nunca agradeció los genes de su padre y decididamente avanzó hasta su lado.

Lo que siguió aún late en su cabeza, ella ofreciéndole una copa, él tomándola al igual que a su abrigo.

Las miradas seductoras por parte de ambos, la charla insípida e innecesaria de los viejos tiempos que generaba el contacto de la mano femenina en su pecho cuando decía algo gracioso que lo enervaba. Ambos sabiendo que lo único que querían era terminar en la cama o allí mismo, revolcándose y teniendo sexo descontroladamente.

Y pasó, tal cual él lo imaginó, exquisita y maravillosamente.

Fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, en la siguiente broma, capturó la mano apoyada sobre su pectoral y la retuvo, mirándola intensamente, ella correspondió la mirada, sonrió, mojó su labio inferior, invitándolo a besarla, y él deseoso de hacerlo no esperó el arrepentimiento, la besó, se tendió sobre ella en el sillón y poseyó su boca como si fuera un vaso de agua para un extraviado en el desierto.

Y es que él estaba perdido, estaba desorientado, sin rumbo en la vida, sólo viviendo una existencia mundana para que su hijo no sufriera, atado a una mujer buena, pero no maravillosa como la que tenía ahora a merced de sus caricias.

Él le enseñaría como un hombre ama, adora y se entrega a una mujer, le demostraría que perdió veintiún años de su vida junto al hombre equivocado.

¿Cómo podía Ron perderse esa mujer?

Su cuerpo era perfecto, a pesar de haber tenido dos hijos, sus curvas se mantenían intactas y su piel tersa.

Mejor.

Esa fue la palabra que se le ocurrió, estaba mejor que cuando tenía diecisiete años y la vio de cerca por última vez.

Admiraba su desnudez con vehemencia y acarició sus senos turgentes, su trasero firme. Ella correspondía, acariciando, lamiendo, mordiendo, nunca en todos estos años se le ocurrió pensar que Hermione pudiese ser tan pasional, eso lo sorprendió gratamente, por su mente había plasmado infinidad de veces este momento.

Disfrazándolo de muchas formas, desde la más romántica hasta la más sádica, y ahora se daba cuenta que podría cumplir con todas sus fantasías.

Se adentro en ella, excitándose aún más por su calor y humedad, por su salvaje erotismo y por le entrega desmedida. La oía decir su nombre ¡Su nombre! Era como estar en el paraíso, él pronunció entre gemidos el suyo, demostrándole que estaba conciente de con quien estaba.

Ella, solo ella en sus sueños, y ahora en la realidad, ella saboreando, encendiendo, subiéndose a su hombría aferrando su cuerpo femenino, y apretando la unión para hacerla más intensa, más profunda.

La experiencia de los años dándole aún más puntos.

\- ¡Un millón de puntos para Gryffindor! - No pudo evitar gritar cuando llegó al orgasmo, provocando risas en ambos.

Y así fue, él se había convertido en el amante de Hermione Jane Granger Weasley.

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo, sólo faltaba una cosa, que fuera sólo suya.

Ella le había prometido que su matrimonio no funcionaba, que ella era sólo suya y que dejaría a Ron para estar con él.

Y él, muy tonto, aún más que Weasley, le creyó.

¿Pero cómo iba a sospechar él lo que vendría?

Debió sospechar, el matrimonio Weasley – Granger era perfecto, debió indagar, debió preguntar.

¡Pero no! Hacerlo implicaba perderla y la quería para él.

Estaba como hechizado, ni siquiera pudo entristecerse al enterarse del accidente que provocó la muerte de Astoria.

Aún no entendía como sucedió, aparentemente una fuga de gas en la cocina. ¿Acaso su mujer no hacía todo de forma mágica? Aparentemente no, ellos vivían en el Londres muggle porque era más económico que el mágico, pero tenían varios hechizos para evitar a los merodeadores y chismosos, por eso nadie se enteró de la explosión. La verdad era que lamentó su pérdida, pero sin quererlo también lo embargó una sensación liberadora, era libre, libre para amar a Hermione completamente.

Regresaba de su trabajo, silbaba, ahora tenía una razón para estar feliz, ella estaría esperándolo, o en su cama, o en el sillón, o en la bañera, o en la mesa de la cocina, no importaba donde, él siempre la complacía, incluso en sus más bajos y perversos deseos.

Él la amaba y deseaba demostrarle que la respetaba a pesar de la aún clandestinidad de su relación, pero ella lo llevaba a niveles incluso masoquistas.

¡Qué podía decir! A pesar de ahora ser una persona de bien, no podía olvidar su pasado Slytheriano, y la serpiente nunca tardaba en salir, induciéndolo a cumplir con sus fantasías que para su asombro también eran las de ella.

Pero ese día no lo esperaba, se encontró con alguien totalmente diferente. Al abrir la puerta, una figura masculina estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, aguardando en la oscuridad.

¡Weasley! Fue él primer nombre que se le cruzó por la mente, pero al encender la luz quedó pasmado al ver allí a Harry Potter.

El hombre lo miraba duramente, con reproche y visibles ganas de querer aniquilarlo, e instintivamente se aferró a su varita, aún sabiendo que contra el avezado auror tendría pocas chances.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Se atrevió a preguntar

-¡Cínico! – Sólo le contestó el famoso mago, dándole a entender inmediatamente que conocía su relación con Hermione.

\- Me parece que esto no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Me parece que tú eres la persona peor indicada para determinarlo.

\- ¿Tan cobarde es tu amigo Ron que te envió a ti a hacer el trabajo sucio? – Harry se levantó rápidamente, lo apuntó con su varita y exclamó

\- ¡No te atrevas a nombrar a Ronald Weasley! ¡Siquiera a pensar en él! Él es demasiado hombre para estar su nombre en tu boca o tus pensamientos, miserable.

\- ¡Yo no hice absolutamente nada! ¡Fue ella la que vino aquí! – Harry pareció titubear – Pude haberla buscado antes, si así lo hubiese querido, pero no lo hice.

\- ¿Ella vino aquí? ¿Conocía este lugar? – Preguntó como para sí mismo.

\- No sé como, nunca nos hablamos, nunca siquiera nos contactamos, sólo la he visto cuando nuestros hijos van a Hogwarts en King's Cross y tu eres testigo que apenas muevo la cabeza como saludo.

Harry parecía meditar. Aparentemente se equivocó, creyó que el ex mortífago y su padre habían vuelto a las andadas y enredarse con Hermione y su nueva personalidad, pero se había equivocado, Draco Malfoy estaba siendo usado para fines perversos, vaya a saber para cuales, pero estaba siendo utilizado.

Aún decidía si era conveniente decirle la verdad o no cuando el timbre sonó.

\- Debe ser ella – Declaró el dueño de casa. Harry sacó de su espalda una capa vieja y roída.

\- Me ocultaré, intenta que se vaya, debo hablar contigo – Le ordenó y volvió a sentarse en la silla y ante la sorpresa de Draco, al ponerse la capa desapareció.

El hombre a pesar de su desconcierto prefirió no preguntar que era aquello y se dirigió a la puerta. No más abrir Hermione se le arrojó en cima y montó en él besándole frenéticamente a los labios, y luego al cuello, al tiempo que le decía

\- No entiendo como es que aún tienes ropa encima, hace tiempo que has regresado del trabajo.- Draco cerró la puerta y ella con en una muestra de vigor, le trabó la pierna y lo derribó al piso, subiéndose sobre él, le arrancó la camisa y continuó con su labor besándolo en el pecho.

Por un instante Draco se olvidó del visitante que aguardaba sentado y observando la escena y sin darse cuenta aprisionó a Hermione de las caderas friccionándola contra su cuerpo, era imperiosa la necesidad de tenerla, ella era como el aire, imposible vivir sin su presencia.

Pero luego la razón volvió y su instinto de supervivencia, sabía que Potter, aún sin ser el marido de Hermione, no estaría para nada feliz con el acontecimiento que debería estar observando, ella era como una hermana para él.

\- Espera – Logró articular entre los labios de la castaña que lo enloquecía – Espera Hermione, surgió algo. – Ella se detuvo.

\- ¿Algo? ¿Algo más importante que yo? – Pareció reclamar.

\- Nadie es más importante que tú – Y cuando la mujer intentó continuar con su accionar, volvió a detenerla colocando una mano en su hombro. – Es un asunto familiar, deberás disculparme – No sabía que excusa darle.

\- ¿Familiar? ¿Y desde cuando para ti es tan importante tu familia? ¿Acaso has pensado en tu mujer últimamente? ¿Piensas visitar su tumba arrepentido?– Sonrió malévolamente pasando un dedo por el abdomen masculino – Yo creo que no.

Él se sorprendió del sádico comentario, e incluso por un momento le pareció que no estaba con la persona que creía conocer. ¿Ella habría tenido algo que ver con la muerte de su mujer?

¡Qué estúpidos pensamientos pasaban por su mente! Hermione no podría matar a una mosca. Pero apuró a contestar

\- Mira, mañana te prometo te repongo todo el día, es sábado y puedo excusarme de ir al trabajo; mañana seré todo tuyo. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Yo quiero que seas todo mío ahora.

\- Es imposible – Intentó incorporarse, pero la mujer fatal no soltaba el agarre.

\- ¿Imposible? Tú sabes que no necesito de mucho tiempo para irme satisfecha.

\- Hermione, mañana.

\- ¡No! ¡Es ahora o nunca más! – Draco estaba en una encrucijada, si se negaba la perdería, si no se negaba de seguro Potter, no estaba seguro que lo mataría, pero lo maltrataría bastante, tragó saliva. Entonces vio la puerta de entrada abrirse lentamente y volver a cerrarse, aparentemente Potter había interpretado que Hermione no se iría hasta cumplir con el objetivo que tenía planteado, y ahora ya más relajado, aunque no del todo contestó.

\- Sabes que es ahora, yo no quiero perderte. – E irguió el torso quedando sentado, aferrándole la espalda sin soltar el contacto de sus partes inferiores; ella friccionaba enérgicamente enervándolo de inmediato, bajó su cierre del pantalón, sin siquiera molestarse en desabrochar el botón, bajando levemente el bóxer tomó su miembro y se dejó penetrar, en esa posición, la sintió más cerca que nunca, sus rostros estaban frente a frente y ella no bajaba la mirada, él la mantenía de igual manera, y el movimiento se intensificó, la penetración fue más potente, él la aferró de los hombros e hizo que su virilidad entrara aún más en ella, lo cual parecía imposible, y experimentó el orgasmo más maravilloso de toda su vida, allí con sus pechos unidos, las miradas conectadas, con un dejo de furia en ellas, pasional y animal, como se amaban. Como él la amaba.

\- Te amo – no pudo evitar decirle mirándola a los ojos aún agitado y sudoroso, notó que su mirada se apagaba - ¿Y tú?

\- No seas tonto. – Siempre respondía igual, lo besaba, se levantaba y se iba. Nunca lo había notado hasta ahora, hasta que supo que había sido descubierto y que corría el peligro de perderla. Ella se acomodó el vestido – Nos vemos mañana. Prometiste que serías todo el día mío.

\- Seré tuyo toda la vida. – respondió, ella sonrió, le lanzó un beso soplando su mano y se marchó. Luego de un tiempo, que tomó recuperarse, abrió la puerta y Potter se apareció frente a él y le lanzó un puñetazo en medio de la cara haciéndolo caer hacia atrás al piso.

\- ¡Eso es por acostarte con mi amiga! – Dijo y luego le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndolo doblarse de dolor – ¡Y esto es para que no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más!- Se sentó en la misma silla que ocupaba anteriormente esperando tranquilamente que se reponga. - ¡Vamos Malfoy! No tengo todo el día. – Sentenció. Él se incorporó y se sentó frente a él arreglándose la ropa. – mañana desaparecerás de aquí

\- Tú estás loco, tengo un trabajo

\- No, no tienes nada, tu padre puede hacerse cargo del trabajo, tú lo único que tienes es una misión, conmigo y con Ron.

-¿Con quién? – Le pareció no escuchar bien

\- Con Ron. – Le repitió el moreno.

Lenta y prolijamente le contó todo lo referente a la leyenda. La dolorosa verdad salió a la luz y se vio obligado a acompañarlos cuando fuese necesario.

Aún no le creía completamente, pensó que era un vano intento por separarla de él y para que ella corriera a los brazos de su esposo.

Lo suyo era real, intenso, físico pero también emocional, aunque nunca escuchó de los labios de Hermione salir un te quiero, cuando el se lo decía constantemente.

Entonces se enteró de su muerte, y estaba decidido a vengarla de Weasley, pero estaba siempre custodiado.

El profeta decía que había sido un mortífago, pero él sabía la verdad, Ron Weasley la había asesinado y él lo iba a ajusticiar.

Lo esperó en el único lugar donde podría atacarlo libremente, el cementerio muggle donde a partir de allí yacería por siempre el cuerpo de su amada, no le importaba luego morir en manos de Potter, aunque iba a luchar, iba a dar todo de sí.

Se ocultó detrás de un frondoso árbol, viendo como, una a una, las personas se iban retirando, notó el cielo nublarse sospechosamente, pero él estaba cegado, cegado por su amor a Hermione.

Luego los vio a los dos solos. Tal vez riéndose de la muerte de ella, aunque debía reconocer que Weasley parecía un muerto en vida.

Salió de su escondite dispuesto a atacar cuando dos rayos surcaron el cielo y ella emergió, vestida como una mortifaga, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Hermosa y peligrosa, sin vida en su mirada. Y allí se quedó viendo como desaparecía y a sus próximos compañeros vueltos hacia él. Uno sorprendido el otro indicándole que ya todo comenzaba.

Y allí estaba ahora, frente a una fogata, protegiéndose del frío. Potter no le había mentido.

La leyenda del alma quebrada, el nacimiento de la hija del diablo y el fin del mundo eran una realidad y él iba a formar parte, en esta oportunidad y desde el principio, del derrocamiento de la misma.

Para salvar su honor, para preservar su propia alma y para proteger a su amada, que sabía no le pertenecía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **La nueva Lord**

Sintió hielo correr por sus venas, pero a la vez sintió un calor volcánico hacerla surgir.

Explotó, literalmente, y surgió una nueva Hermione.

En realidad no era más Hermione.

Ahora era Lazupaywa, la hija del diablo.

Emergió, y lo vio, a su rival, acompañado de su amigo incondicional.

¿Así que ese pequeño mortal había derrotado a su hermano?

Siempre supo de Nuzupayna era un inútil, aún no entendía como su padre lo mantenía con vida. Y no soportaba que siempre fuera el favorito. Incluso los hombres conocían su historia más que la de ella. El famoso 666, el hijo del diablo ¿y ella? Desconocida, marcada por un número ni siquiera realmente existente, el número de un accidente geográfico 6666 la cantidad de metros que tenía la ubicación de su morada. Ni siquiera sonaba poético y eso la enfadaba.

Los vanos intentos de su hermano por destruir el mundo, y llevar el infierno a la tierra eran inconsistentes, se veía segado por la venganza y nunca cumplía su cometido.

Ella tenía otra misión, llevar el caos, la destrucción y la muerte.

Y era impecable en su trabajo.

¿Por qué no le encomendaba entonces esa gran labor?

Durante siglos discutió con su creador por eso, él sólo le decía que al igual que su hermano fracasaría.

¿Ella fracasar? ¡Jamás!

Pero sabía de su única debilidad, que lamentablemente la había llevado a su fracaso, su único y fatal fracaso.

Había experimentado el amor y era lo más doloroso que alguna vez sintió.

¿Cómo podían los humanos rendir culto a tan deplorable y mezquino sentimiento?

¿Qué grado de masoquismo manejaban?

No era de su incumbencia, debía alejarse del amor lo más posible, y sin embargo, teniendo la posibilidad de destruir a quién podría vencerla, apenas con un simple movimiento de manos, no lo hizo.

Era increíble, pero aún su espíritu seguía luchando.

\- Es una pena Hermione, cuanto más luches, más te debilitaras. Debes terminar con tu sufrimiento y dejarte ir. – Se decía mirándose a un enorme espejo, rectangular, bordeado de un fino marco dorado con incrustaciones en piedras rojas y arabescos motivos, su reflejo era contrario al de ella, una mujer vestida de blanco, radiante y llena de vida – Te puedo confirmar que donde vas es mucho mejor que aquí.

\- Ni lo sueñes – respondía la blanca estampa – No voy a permitir que dañes a los míos.

\- Es inevitable, nada podrás hacer. Sólo ver como sufren. ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

\- ¡Tú no les tocarás un pelo!

\- Puedes verlo con tus propios ojos – Rió – en realidad con los míos.

Y aparecieron espeluznantes imágenes, Rose siendo violada por varios mortífagos, Hugo siendo torturado con la maldición cruciatus y Ron con implementos de tortura utilizada en el siglo trece pero modernizados.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! – Gritaba Hermione tomándose la cabeza, como queriendo sacar de su mente esas imágenes.

\- Lo mismo te digo a ti. Basta. Vete. Y no tendrás que ver más esas imágenes.

Las mismas aparecieron ahora, eran todos los Weasley y además Harry padeciendo de infinidad de torturas y vejaciones.

Debía sobreponerse y se concentró, pensó en su boda, en el nacimiento de sus hijos, cuando Ron le pidió matrimonio y las imágenes fueron desapareciendo. Una vez repuesta sonrió.

\- Al parecer aún tengo algo de mi poder en ti.

\- Al parecer, pero pronto desaparecerá ese control. ¡Por favor! Deja ya de pensar en ese maldito pelirrojo.- Ordenó con cara de asco.

\- ¿Te molesta? – Y al ver la cara del demonio frente a ella rió, Lazupaywa bajó la mirada – Entonces no lo dejaré de hacer.- La retó.

\- La verdad – la oscura aparición levantó la vista sonriendo malévolamente – Yo prefiero concentrarme en el rubio. ¡Ese hombre era fuego puro! No veo la hora de contárselo a tu inocente pelirrojo. Pronto tendré la oportunidad. ¿Te seguirá amando después de saber que le fuiste infiel?

\- ¡Yo no le fui infiel!

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Yo no dudaré nunca del amor que siento por Ron.

\- ¿Y él? ¿Él dudará?

\- ¡Nunca! El sabe de tu existencia, y está en camino para derrotarte. Y él entenderá que todo lo que hice o haré es sólo producto de tu mente maquiavélica.

\- Pero bien que disfrutaste en brazos de Draco.

\- ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! El ser más despiadado que he visto. – Exclamó Hermione.

\- Gracias – Contestó la malvada mujer - Pero bien que disfrutábamos en brazos de tu amante.

\- Malfoy no era mi amante

\- ¿Lo llamas por su apellido? ¿Creí que en algún momento habías gemido su nombre?

\- Esa eras tú. – La retó – Además yo estaba bastante preocupada por Astoria.

\- ¿Y nos deshicimos de ella, no?

\- ¿Por qué la mataste?

\- Ella se había enterado de tu romance. Se lo iba a decir a Ron, no era el momento.

\- Pudiste dejar que Malfoy se enterara y lo solucionara él.

\- Fue mejor así, él nunca se enteró que ella lo sabía.

\- ¿Mejor así? La hiciste volar en pedazos.

\- La hicimos.

\- ¡No! Yo nunca mataría a nadie a sangre fría. Fuiste tú.

\- Da lo mismo, tu, yo, pronto seremos sólo una.

\- No mientras pueda impedirlo.

\- No podrás – Sentenció la oscura dama y se marchó de frente del espejo, haciéndolo desaparecer con un movimiento de mano.

Se sentó frente a una figura de porte ostentoso, una mezcla de Lucius Malfoy y Tom Riddle. Alto, poderoso, de rasgos fuertes, de cabellos negros cortos, ojos oscuros penetrantes y facciones indefinidas.

No se podría decir que fuera de una región en particular, había una mezcla de nórdico, de sajón, de indio, de eslavo, un sin fin de razas mezcladas en un rostro particular. Hermoso y a la vez tétrico.

\- Ese espejo es maravilloso.

\- El espejo de Gondea. Refleja tu espíritu. Tu ya lo sabes padre, me lo regalaste hace muchos años. Es muy bueno para determinar de una vez por todas si mi espíritu está en el cuerpo que poseo enteramente.

\- O sea que aún no estás lista.

\- No, ella es más poderosa de lo que creí. Su arraigo es vigoroso, tiene mucho amor al cual recurrir. Debo mantenerla alejada de su esposo lo más posible, pero me es imposible. – Sonrió sádicamente – Tu sabes que me gusta jugar – Él hombre imitó el gesto de su hija asintiendo - Y es por esa misma fortaleza que creo estar lista para cumplir con tu misión más álgida.- El hombre dudó. - ¡Vamos! Mi hermano te falló otra vez. ¿Hasta cuando se lo vas a permitir? Dame una oportunidad. Esta vez preparé todo para no fallar. – Comenzó a dirigirse sensualmente al caballero, se sentó en su regazo y lo besó vehementemente en la boca - ¿Si papi? – Preguntó con voz de niña pequeña.

\- Si me lo pides así no puedo negarme, pero sólo tendrás una oportunidad.

-¿Cómo?

\- Si no logras llevar el infierno al mundo será tu fin.

\- ¡Es injusto! – Declaró levantándose bruscamente – Tu hijo puede fallarte miles de veces y lo perdonas. Yo sólo puedo hacerlo una sola vez. ¿Por qué no me quieres papá?

El hombre la miró.

\- Es tiempo de que conozcas tu verdadero origen. Y el motivo por el cual no te encomendé nunca esta misión. Yo no seré quien te destruya, serás tu misma.

-¿Otra vez el amor? – preguntó asqueada.

\- Lamentablemente.

\- Pero te he demostrado miles de veces que puedo generar dolor, más allá del amor, que puedo superarlo, excepto en aquella ocasión.

\- Casi te destruyes.

\- ¡Por eso mismo! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! Estoy prevenida.

\- Mi niña, te llevarás a tu propia destrucción. Pero no puedo evitarlo, si lo deseas te dejaré ir. Sabes que no interfiero en sus luchas. Pero debo advertirte. La verdad es que el amor es parte de tu esencia. - La mujer lo miraba extrañada – Para darte origen debí amar y lo hice, por primera y única vez.

\- ¿Quién es mi madre?

\- Tu madre se llama Maite, que significa la más amada. Era un ángel.

\- ¿Cuando dices un ángel te refieres a…?

\- Me refiero a una criatura que habita los reinos de Dios, si, un ángel. Y yo la amé, como nunca lo hice ni haré.

\- ¿Amar? ¿Tú amaste para engendrarme?

\- Exactamente. Yo estaba en la tierra, buscando a la próxima madre de tu hermano. En ese entonces Dios había enviado a varios de sus ángeles a proteger a los seres humanos. ¡Cómo si quisieran ser salvados! – Declaró irreverente - Intenté corromperlos, algunos fueron disuadidos pero a otros, en lugar de hacerlos malvados lo único que logré fue que se enamoraran de algunas mortales, tú conoces esa parte de la historia.

\- Si padre. – Dijo poniendo cara de disgusto – Y me costó mucho recuperarme. Pero prefiero no recordarlo ahora. ¡Sigue! – ordenó.

\- Entonces allí estaba yo, paseando, haciendo de las mías – declaró relajadamente – cuando ella me enfrentó, nunca había visto un ángel mujer, de hecho los ángeles no tienen sexo, sólo los humanos se los imponen como una forma de identificarse, pero la verdad nunca se me presentó un ángel mujer, calculo que fue una jugada de mi querido amigo – dijo señalando arriba despectivamente – el hecho es que me impactó, su hermosura, su valentía. ¿Sabría a quién se enfrentaba? Yo calculo que no. Pero lo hizo, sus rubios y luminosos cabellos ondeaban como si el viento los meciera, pero no había ni una leve brisa, sus ojos eran cristalinos. ¡Era fascinante! Entonces me revelé con mi anterior forma.

\- ¿Te convertiste en ángel?

\- ¿Acaso no lo soy?

\- ¡Si! Pero juraste nunca volver a esa forma.

\- ¿Y desde cuando cumplo con mis juramentos?

\- Buen punto – dijo la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ella pareció descolocarse, si bien sé que soy sumamente apuesto con esta forma, casi irresistible, no puedo decirte cómo soy como un cándido y amoroso ángel. – Ambos sonrieron malignamente.

\- Realmente te prefiero así, papá. ¿Pero puedes ir al punto?

\- Bueno, el punto es que no calculé lo que venía, cuando la tomé, con toda la intención de eliminarla, un sentimiento nunca antes conocido me embargó y me envolvió y no pude evitar sentir piedad.

\- Pero la piedad no es amor.

\- Por supuesto que no, el amor vino después, cuando ella me besó.

-¡¿Ella qué?!

\- Si, mi querida, fue ella la que me besó y nunca he sentido unos labios más dulces en toda mi vida.

\- ¡Das asco! Parecería que aún la amas.

\- Nunca dije lo contrario, pero ahora ella me es prohibida. Una pequeña muestra del poder de Dios. Quien dijo que él era piadoso se equivocó, aunque la verdad lo tenía merecido.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- La rapté, la llevé conmigo al infierno.

-¿Un ángel en el infierno?

\- ¡Imagínate! ¡Todo un revuelo! – Reía – Pero yo soy el dueño del averno, yo decido quien se queda y quien no, al menos eso creía. De nuestra unión se gestó una nueva vida, la tuya, cuando tú naciste, ella intentó huir, llevarte consigo con los de su estirpe, pero lo impedí. Entonces intervino él, el dueño de la verdad y del libre albedrío. ¡Patrañas! Le dio unas opciones muy claras, se quedaba conmigo y se convertía en demonio o se iba con él, sola. Creo que dudó – hizo una pausa como pensando - apenas media fracción de segundo, y se puso de su lado. Intenté disuadirla, pero ella me explicó que su amor por Dios era más grande, ella tenía la misión de ayudar a los humanos.

\- ¿Y se fue? ¿Alguna vez la viste? ¿Intentó verme?

\- No que yo sepa.

\- ¿Eso en que me convierte?

\- No sabría que decirte. Tú gestación tienes parte iguales de amor y odio. Siempre prevaleció este último, te criaste bajo mis dominios. Pero el amor te afecta de tal forma que te llevará a tu destrucción si lo llegaras a sentir en tus venas. ¿Afecta lo que ahora sabes en algo tu decisión?

\- ¡No! – Contestó determinante – Ya tengo un plan elaborado.

\- La leyenda del alma quebrada. Nunca se ha llevado a la práctica.

\- Ya lo sé. Me arriesgaré. Además los poderes que poseo son espectaculares. Esta bruja es muy poderosa e inteligente. Si bien tiene un arraigo muy fuerte con los suyos, ya será disminuido hasta extinguirlo. Sabes que hace años puse mi vista en ella, sabes que estuve esperando un error de su parte, sabes como manipulé a Menegratis, para que actuara de esa forma y abrir la oportunidad de dominarla. Gracias a su culpa pude introducirme dentro de ella en la prisión y comenzar mi actuar. No voy a permitir que me gane, nunca nadie antes lo ha hecho, ella no va a ser la diferencia, tarde o temprano caerá. Es perfecta, todas las piezas están dispuestas para que de una vez por todas dominemos el mundo. ¿No es lo que quieres?

\- Es mi mayor deseo.

\- ¿Podrás ayudarme en algún punto?

\- No

\- No lo entiendo. Faltas a todas las reglas que se te imponen, menos a esa.

\- Es parte de mi naturaleza, no puedo, ni quiero ayudarlos, me gusta divertirme viendo sus fracasos.

\- Pero si lo hago desapareceré.

\- Ese es un riesgo que has tomado por tu cuenta. Puedo retractarme.

\- ¡No! Yo manejaré y superaré toda esta situación y no te defraudaré. Te demostraré que puedo ser tu mejor hombre. Nada podrá detenerme esta vez. Podré destruir al amor que hay en este cuerpo y llevar el infierno a la tierra. – Y se marchó, el hombre la vio partir.

\- Espero que así sea. – Y desapareció.

Lazupaywa se dirigió a otra ala de su palacio.

La aguardaban algunos seres humanos que realmente a pesar de demostrar ser poderosos, estaban aterrados, le extendieron riquezas en joyas, oro, dinero. Tesoros inimaginables, ella paseaba por entre los cúmulos de caudales sonriente. Se acercaba a cada uno de los hombres los miraba intimidante.

\- ¿Creen que esto es suficiente?

\- Son todas nuestras riquezas, poderosa Lazupaywa. – recitaba uno. Entonces la aludida hizo aparecer una dama, que extrañada miraba a todos lados, hasta fijar su vista en el hombre que acababa de hablar.

\- ¡Mátala! – Ordenó la demoníaca mujer. Él hombre dudó y comenzó a transpirar copiosamente. - ¿Qué esperas?

\- Es mi esposa. – Contestaba.

\- Eso no te preocupaba cuando te revolcabas con tus dos amantes. ¿O si? – La mujer pareció sorprenderse y luego se puso seria mirándolo con furia, Lazupaywa hizo aparecer un arma de fuego en sus manos y la dama sin dudarlo impactó varias veces en el cuerpo de su esposo matándolo.

Sin más una espesa nube gris se apareció y tomó posesión de cuerpo, ingresando por sus ojos, la dama se resistió por algunos minutos y luego se paró frente a la mujer y se hincó diciendo

\- Gracias por proveerme un cuerpo desde donde servirte. ¡Oh gran Lazupaywa! – Volteó a mirar a los hombres y pudieron notar los ojos sin vida y se aterrorizaron aún más. Luego desapareció ante sus ojos.

Los demás hombres se quedaron congelados. Y luego se postraron ante la presencia demoníaca, implorando les diera más tiempo para cumplir con su promesa de servirla con todas sus posesiones.

\- Cuando me refiero a posesiones, no me interesan las riquezas o tesoros que tengan, me refiero a voluntades que me obedezcan. – Con un gesto de ambas manos golpeándolas entre sí hizo desaparecer todas las fortunas extendidas en el piso, los hombres se horrorizaron. Ella los miró malévolamente sonriente y continuó – Saben que no soy una chica material. ¡Quiero almas! ¡Quiero súbditos que obedezcan mis órdenes! ¡Quiero caos, guerra, discriminación, intolerancia, soberbia, enemistad! ¡Esas son las posesiones que anhelo! Los diamantes son los mejores amigos de las mujeres. ¡Pero no de ésta! ¡Ahora retírense! – Gritó y con un movimiento de mano los hombres desaparecieron.

Luego se dirigió a otra habitación allí se encontró con Theodore Fanilvort, el nuevo líder de los mortífagos, junto a Brutus Deforte su segundo al mando, Petra Bogdam, rey de los vampiros y con Ludmila Cartragak su general al mando de los demonios.

\- A partir de hoy los comandaré – Declaró sentándose en un exquisito trono finamente decorado con oro y piedras preciosas en el centro del salón - destruiremos no sólo el mundo mágico sino también el muggle sin miramientos. No nos concentraremos en nadie en particular, a todos los que se nos opongan deberemos castigar.

\- Excepto a los magos de sangre pura. – Dijo el líder mortífago.

\- No entiendo eso de la sangre pura, para mí son todos súbditos, mis súbditos - aclaró - y deben obedecerme. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Pero la sangre de los magos, la alianza hecha por… - La dama estrujó su mano frente al hombre y este fue rodeado por una llamarada para luego desaparecer, no sin antes demostrar que el tormento era bastante doloroso.

\- A ver si tú comprendiste Brutus. – El hombre de largos cabellos y ojos negros se inclinó frente a ella y dijo

\- Mi Lord, sólo dime donde apuntar y allí irán mis tropas.

\- Muy bien, veo que tú eres más inteligente que tu ex intransigente superior. – Rió macabramente. Miró la cara temerosa de su nuevo lugarteniente y mintió - Sé que tienes miedo, pero puedo ser muy justa y contemplativa cuando quiero.

\- No es eso mi Lord, es que usted se parece mucho a…

\- No la nombres, sé a quién te refieres. Ella está muerta y yo sólo soy la consecuencia de dicha muerte.

\- Sus amigos la vengarán. Su esposo, será implacable, ya he tenido oportunidad de enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó interesada

\- Él es brutal, es… - pareció meditar unos segundos - casi cruel, de no ser auror, sería un excelente mortífago.

\- Bien – sonrío.

\- Disculpe mi lord pero no creo que sea algo de tomar a la ligera. – Acotó bajando la mirada mientras hablaba.

\- Precisamente, ellos serán nuestro primer objetivo.

-¿Dónde los encontramos?

\- Ya te daré las directivas. Ahora quiero que reúnas a todas tus tropas, las mortífagas, y ustedes a suyas respectivas. Deseo que me conozcan como su nueva líder.

\- Si mí lord – contestaron al unísono y con una reverencia se marcharon.

\- Cartragak, tú quédate tengo una misión que encomendarte previamente. – La impactante dama retrocedió y aguardó a que los hombres se fueran para hablar.

\- Dígame mi señora.- Los cabellos castaños cortos y los ojos amarillos contrastaban con su tez morena.

\- Te daré los detalles específicos luego pero por el momento necesito que entrenes a cuatro de tus más feroces hombres.

\- Lo que usted diga.

\- Ahora ve a llamar a los tuyos. – Sin más la dama se retiró.

Se acercó a un balcón que había al final de la habitación.

Fuera miles de mortifagos, vampiros, gigantes, inferis, hombres lobo, demonios y toda clase de criaturas espeluznantes la esperaban.

Todos vitoreaban al verla salir, ella los cayó con un ademán de sus manos. Cuando el silencio se hizo presente habló.

\- Es momento de reclamar lo que nos corresponde. Durante demasiado tiempo fuimos relegados a vivir en las penumbras. ¡No más! Mi poder hoy es mayor que el de ayer. – Comenzó a elevarse – He reencarnado en una bruja poderosa y adquirido todos sus poderes, además de los que innatamente poseo. ¡Nada ni nadie nos detendrá! Cada uno tendrá su momento de vengarse, pero ahora debemos estar unidos para derrotar a un enemigo común. Saben que si me eliminan volveremos a la oscuridad y el tormento. ¡Obedézcanme! Y yo los llevaré a dominar los designios que hasta hoy sólo eran poseídos por los humanos y las fuerzas del bien - La multitud volvió a rugir, ella descendió, entró a la habitación y se ubicó en el trono.

En una esquina hizo aparecer el espejo de Gondea, la reflejaba sentada en el sitial.

\- No podrán destruirlos, ellos te alcanzarán. Además eres débil, más ahora que sabes tu verdadero origen.

\- Eres una ilusa, mi verdadero origen me da más fuerza – ante la mirada interrogante de Hermione se explicó – Ahora odio mucho más, mi madre nunca se ocupó de recuperarme, tengo más motivos para odiar

\- ¡Oh! ¡Pobre huerfanita! ¿Debo apiadarme de ti?

La presencia demoníaca se levantó de su lujoso asiento y se apostó frente al espejo.

\- ¡No te atrevas a compadecerme! – Gritaba señalando con el dedo índice la imagen que reflejaba.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – Hermione rió, de repente se sentía más fuerte.

\- La que debería estarlo eres tú. ¿Sabes quién acompaña a tu amado?

\- De seguro Harry.

\- No te equivocas, para él también tengo una sorpresa, pero hay un tercer acompañante. – Por la mente de Hermione se cruzaron todos Ginny, George, Bill, incluso Percy pero el nombre que salió de la boca de Lazupaywa la dejó anonadada y a la vez preocupada – tú hermoso rubio, Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **¡No te atrevas a tocarla!**

¿En que cuernos estaría pensando Malfoy?

Por su mente aún rondaban nefastos pensamientos.

¿Por qué debía ser el tercero en este trío?

Estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Hermione y el tiempo que él la dejó sola a merced del demonio.

¿Por qué Harry insistió en que los acompañara? Sabía que estaría relacionado con la misión que le había dado Dumbledore cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Aunque debía reconocer que fue de mucha ayuda. Era hábil y certero, aprendía con una velocidad aún mayor que la de ellos y aplicaba los hechizos imperdonables sin inmutarse, no en vano fue mortífago.

Por suerte no lograba ser superior a él, no quería ser arrogante, nunca lo fue y no era este el preciso momento de serlo. Pero en cierta forma él necesitaba sentirse el mejor en esta lucha, porque eso lo llevaría a sentir que estaba al cien por ciento en la recuperación de su amor. De esa forma se entregaba totalmente a la enseñanza de todo lo que había aprendido y si bien no siempre lograba aprender tan rápidamente como Harry o Draco, una vez que lo hacía no podían vencerlo en ninguna de las técnicas aprendidas, salvo en el arco, que el blondo podía dominar a la perfección, él también podría pero la precisión no era su fuerte en ese momento, estaba desenfocado, y no era para menos, por un lado Hermione volviéndolo loco intentando penetrar en su mente, colmándolo de aquellas escenas que aborrecía. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en la maldita mesa del comedor?

Y por el otro el Slytherin al que muchas veces lo había descubierto mirándolo con una mirada extraña, mezcla de orgullo y compasión.

Él dudaba de su arrepentimiento, nunca le gustó Draco, aún no le gustaba.

No sólo por los desprecios recibidos en el colegio, implacables, no sólo para con él sino también para Harry y Hermione.

Siempre estuvo en contra de ellos, él no se creía la excusa de la fuerte presión del padre, él había tenido toda su vida la presión de su familia que lo obligaba inconscientemente comparándolo permanentemente con sus otros hermanos a deber ser el mejor, cosa que era imposible y a él eso nunca le interesó.

Aunque debía ser honesto y dejarse de pensar burradas, su padre distaba por lejos parecerse al padre de Draco.

Luego recordó que él había intentado matar a Dumbledore, está bien, no lo hizo, estaba amenazado y de todas formas el director iba a morir, pero el hecho era que lo había intentado.

Además no podía evitar recordar ese año.

Particularmente aquel en el cual él se convirtió en un idiota, babeando tras Lavander Brown, en lugar de ir con todas sus armas tras Hermione. Ufanándose de su posición de guardián, siendo que ella fue quien lo ayudó.

Pero estaba dolido, la correspondencia con Viktor Krum y su acercamiento a Cormac McLaggen lo volvieron loco y atacó de la peor manera.

Pavoneándose con la rubia en cuanto la veía, aprovechando los encuentros en la sala común para devorar a besos a Lavander, con la única intención de darle celos, aunque debía ser honesto y lo cierto era que sus hormonas estaban disparadas. Así que el desahogo no le vino nada más, aunque nunca llegaron a mayores.

Su tarea estaba cumplida, Hermione sacaba humo por las orejas e incluso lo atacó con una bandada de pájaros.

Luego el accidente y la calma.

Él dejó a Lavander, ella volvió a ser su amiga, todo volvía a la normalidad, pero había algo que decir, algo que confirmar y cuando la relación daba para dar un paso más, cuando por fin creyó que ella sería suya, la muerte de Dumbledore impidió que se concretara.

Debían enfocarse en Harry, había perdido a sus padres, a su padrino y ahora a la única figura con la que se identificaba.

Además la pérdida también fue muy dura para ellos, que apreciaban al director, lo conocían como más que a un educando, era un amigo y un aliado en muchas de las aventuras que emprendieron juntos.

Aprovechó para acercarse más a ella y demostrarle que podía seguir apoyándose en él.

Pero la pose de amigos favorecía a Harry y la mantuvieron casi hasta el final, aunque ambos sabían tácitamente lo que sentían. Era más que evidente para ellos. Luego con los años sabrían que era evidente para todos.

Sus sentimientos mutuos habían quedado muy claros, antes de que él cayera envenenado en la enfermería, antes de que las cosas se encausaran en la normalidad.

Estaba ayudando a Harry ¿Qué otra cosa hacer? A vigilar a Malfoy. Su amigo había detectado cierta anormalidad en su enemigo y entre los dos lo vigilaban.

Nunca le había prestado particular atención, la verdad que sus miradas estaban enfocadas en su bella castaña, no en el rubio platinado de Slytherin, pero ese año era distinto, con Voldemort vivo, y los mortífagos que había huido de Askaban, la guerra tomaba contextura más real que en el pasado.

Entre lucha hormonal con su nueva novia y baños fríos, productos de las mismas, entre discusiones con Hermione y conversaciones con Harry, pudo observar a Draco.

Él chico miraba más de lo debido a su amiga, y no veía ninguna cara de asco al hacerlo, es más, llegó a pensar que si cambiaba las facciones, el color de cabello y ojos podía ver su cara cuando miraba a Hermione.

¿Draco Malfoy enamorado de Hermione?

¡Imposible!

Aunque él estuvo enamorado siempre y lo disimulaba con peleas.

¿Sería que los desprecios de Malfoy encerraban un verdadero afecto por Hermione?

Ahora más que nunca se dedicó a vigilarlo, debía descubrir si sus dudas eran ciertas.

No había notado que el chico, se pasaba horas en la biblioteca. No por algo era prefecto y según los rumores iba a ser premio anual de su casa.

Pero nunca había notado su presencia. ¡Cómo lo iba a hacer si él, cuando iba a la biblioteca, que era en contadas ocasiones, sólo tenía ojos para Hermione!

Esta vez no, y observaba a Draco disimuladamente, entonces lo descubrió.

Draco aparentaba leer un libro, se hallaba en una mesa frente a la de Hermione, rodeado por sus asquerosos y patéticos guardaespaldas que le comentaban tonterías a las cuales respondía con una sonrisa fingida. Pero de tanto en tanto, y sin que ellos lo notaran, levantaba la vista hacia Hermione, la observaba, más bien la devoraba con la mirada, sonreía, incluso lo vio suspirar y luego volvía a la supuesta lectura y bromas de sus camaradas.

¡No lo podía creer! ¿Y todos esos desprecios? ¿Y la famosa sangre pura?

Luego racionalizó, Draco no amaba a Hermione.

¿Cómo se le ocurría esa imposible circunstancia?

Él estaba intentando confundirla para enamorarla, atraparla, lastimarla o incluso matarla. Dudó en esta última opción, nunca creyó que Draco fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para matar a alguien, pero de seguro podría abusar de ella.

Tal vez eso era lo que tenía como misión, eliminar a la amiga de Harry Potter. Y que mejor que robar su inocencia, y luego desparramarlo por todo el colegio, Hermione nunca soportaría esa humillación, sería demasiado.

Conocía la fama del chico, varias tontas de Gryffindor había caído en su red. ¡Haya ellas y su decisión de dejarse caer en la tentación!

¡Pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que dañara a Hermione!

¡Ella era suya y de nadie más!

Él no iba a permitir que nada le sucediera, porque quería que le sucediera todo con él, por su mente pasaban caricias, besos, suspiros, gemidos, anhelo, deseo, y muchísimas cosas pecaminosas más.

Por ese motivo, desde ese momento y pidiendo disculpas a Harry se centró en intentar estar cerca de ella, aunque le había hecho ver a su amigo que de seguro algo tramaba Draco, que no iba a dejar de observarlo.

Esa noche le tocaba patrullar con Hermione, y como siempre, se le había hecho tarde. Lavander ya le estaba empezando a fastidiar.

Mal decía por lo bajo, apurando el paso, con ayuda del mapa merodeador para ubicarla. Y lo había hecho, en el segundo piso, se dirigió raudo allí y luego se detuvo en seco.

Malfoy venía desde el otro pasillo, también sólo, el cruce iba a ser inminente.

Por su mente se cruzó lo molesta que estaría Hermione, en ese entonces él aún estaba con Lavander, estaba demorado y habían discutido por alguna pavada que ya ni recordaba, algo referente a pociones y el libro de Harry, maldito libro.

Comenzó a correr desesperado, viendo como ambos carteles quedaban frente a frente.

Su sangre se heló, si Draco le hacía algo a Hermione, no se lo iba a perdonar.

Él podría haber advertido a su amiga sobre el sospechoso comportamiento.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué seguían juntos? ¿Por qué rayos Hermione no seguía su camino?

Entonces dudó.

¿Y si Hermione correspondía esos sentimientos?

¿Y si ella estaba enamorada de Draco?

¡Idiota! Ella lo amaba a él, no había dudas al respecto. Él podía sentir su mirada cuando estaba con Lavander, a ella también debería resultarle sospechoso sus celos por la correspondencia con ese búlgaro jugador de pacotilla.

Además ella y el blondo eran enemigos naturales, opuestos universales, se odiaban a muerte.

¿Y eso que escuchó alguna vez de los labios de Ginny?

Un dicho muggle. "Los que se pelean se quieren". Le pareció infantil, incluso a él, pero siempre pensó que su hermana lo decía por él y su tonta actitud de enojar a Hermione en toda ocasión. Pero ¿Y si lo decía por Malfoy?

Entonces llegó y los vio. Ambas varitas iluminadas, enfrentadas, por la posición de ambas podía figurar que estaban separados y enfrentados y podía escuchar a Draco decirle algo ininteligible a su amiga.

Encendió la suya.

\- Lumus – Y al notar ellos su presencia actuaron, Hermione corriendo a sus brazos, Draco retrocediendo y él gritando – ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, maldito infeliz!

-¿Qué insinúas pobretón? – Draco sonaba perturbado – Yo no tocaría a esa sangre sucia ni con un palo.

\- Más te vale, de lo contrario deberás enfrentarte conmigo.

\- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? – Lo retó.

\- Deberías, por Merlín que deberías. – Amenazó elevando su varita a la altura del cuello del blondo.

\- Ahí te la dejo comadreja, es toda tuya – Sintió un dejo más de tristeza que de soberbia en esas palabras.

Pero él precisamente no estaba prestándole ya atención, se concentró en el cálido abrazo que bordeaba su pecho y lo aprisionaba como si un tifón estuviese a punto de pasar y él fuera un poste que le evitaba ser arrastrada.

Alejó esos pensamientos sobre la actitud del blondo, su amiga temblaba de miedo y en cuanto confirmó que la varita del Slytherin desapareció en otro pasillo, le preguntó.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Hermione continuaba aferrada a él. Tardó en responder, intentó separarse pero se lo impidió apretando la unión, pasando sus brazos por los hombros femeninos y plegándola a su cuerpo. - ¡Quédate así! – Le decía – Estas temblando. Yo te protejo Hermione, yo te cuido – le decía. – Nunca permitiré que nada te suceda.

La muchacha hundió su cara en el pecho y sollozó por algunos instantes, luego secó sus lágrimas con la capa de él y declaró

\- Me dijo cosas terribles. Tú ya lo conoces.

\- Si Hermione, tú también lo conoces y ya deberías estar acostumbrada a no darle importancia a sus palabras.

\- Ya es casi un mortífago, no me cabe la menor duda. Aunque no me explico, por qué me lo dio a entender. Parecía querer prevenirme.

-¿De qué?

\- No lo sé.

\- Descuida, pronto descubriremos esas intenciones, tú eres muy inteligente y yo seré tu guardián. – La miró a los ojos.

Estuvo tentado en besarla en ese momento, pero él ahora estaba con Lavander y debía respetar a la muchacha, de lo contrario también estaría faltándole el respeto a Hermione y era lo que menos quería.

Pero ella se irguió sobre la punta de los zapatos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de sus labios.

\- Gracias Ron, siempre supe que podría contar contigo y tu protección, aunque no lo creas la necesito. -Y continuaron caminando, sin soltar el contacto, él la sostuvo por la cintura, ella recostaba su cabeza en su brazo.

Para Ron ese fue el patrullaje más horrible, los momentos de tensión vividos fueron intensos pero más lo fue tener a Hermione cerca de él por primera vez y eso lo hacía también el momento más hermoso.

Hermione permitió que él la protegiera y se quedó en sus brazos sin decir ni hacer nada, aún continuaba temblando, lo que no sabía si era por el susto de Draco o por su proximidad. Así que no pudo evitar hacerle una broma para aliviar el momento.

\- Recuerda que deberás limpiar mi capa, la has manchado toda. ¡Mocosa!

\- ¡Eres un desubicado! – Le contestaba ella siguiendo la broma. Y ambos rieron.

Y ahora estaba allí, muy lejos de sentir ese cálido abrazo, con el frío metiéndose por su ropa y frente a frente a su aún peor enemigo.

Lo miraba fijamente, como queriendo leerle la mente.

\- Sabes que sé oclumancia Weasley. ¿Cuántas veces más te lo debo decir?

\- ¿Tienes algo que ocultar?

\- ¡Ahí van otra vez! – Harry siempre ponía un alto a la discusión.

\- Espera Harry, los caballeros deben arreglar sus asuntos ahora, el fin se acerca y las mentes deben estar despejadas para luchar. – Lo detuvo el guía indio.

-¿Qué asuntos? – Preguntó Ron, mirando al anciano y a su amigo que estaba visiblemente nervioso. - ¿Qué sabes Harry?

\- Hay algo que debo confesarte. – Comenzó a decir Draco, haciendo que virara la vista a él.

\- ¡No! – Intentó detenerlo Harry pero Laicapakay negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sabes, Harry? – Volvió a repetir.

\- Mejor que Draco te lo diga. – Determinó el morocho saliendo de su bolsa de dormir. Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

\- Hermione vino a verme, a buscarme – Ron se levantó, no hacía falta decirle nada más, ya sabía que significaba eso. Draco lo imitó.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Ella me dijo que tú la abandonaste.

\- ¿Y le creíste?

\- Si, quise creerle. ¡Necesitaba creerle!

\- ¡Te acostaste con ella! ¡Con mi esposa! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldito!

\- Ella me dijo que su relación estaba terminada.

\- ¿Y tu conciencia? Si es que la tienes. ¿Qué te decía? – Le hablaba acercándosele, Draco valientemente no retrocedía esperando las merecidas consecuencias de sus actos - ¡Acuéstate con ella y sácate las ganas que le tienes desde Hogwarts! – Ron lo tomó por la camisa – Entonces aquel día que te encontramos en el cementerio fuiste a matarme, a vengar a tu amante. ¿Realmente creíste que podría matarla por una infidelidad? ¿Realmente crees que podría matarla por ti? ¿Creíste que alguna vez ella te amó? ¿Patético niño malcriado? – Lo sacudía como a una hoja. Entonces Draco reaccionó, se libró del agarre empujando a Ron y le gritó.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo creí! ¡Creí que podrías matarla, y definitivamente iba a darle fin a tu existencia! ¡Creí que podría amarme! ¡Yo amo a Hermione, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré! – La declaración dejó pasmados a ambos amigos. Ron que se dirigía a golpearlo quedó estático y bajó el puño lentamente. - ¡Y siempre la respeté! ¡Los respeté! ¿Crees que me hubiese resultado difícil conquistarla en el colegio? ¿Con el modo en que tú la tratabas, maldito imbécil?

Deberías agradecerme, de no ser por mi intervención aquella noche que me enfrentaste, ahora estarías casado con la frívola de Lavander y no con ella. ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan idiota? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que te amaba? ¿Cuándo se te abalanzó para darte un beso? ¿La hubieses besado tú primero, cobarde?

Harry esperaba una ofuscación por parte de Ron, pero nunca de Draco.

\- Yo… - Pero Ron no encontraba palabras, por primera vez en su vida compadeció a Draco, a pesar que aún su mente seguía procesando el hecho que se había acostado con su esposa, aunque técnicamente ya no lo era, era esa abominación que la poseía, sabía que las palabras dichas por la persona frente a él eran ciertas.

\- ¡Siempre la maltratabas en Hogwarts! ¡Desde el primer día!

\- ¿Y tu no?

\- ¡Pero yo no era su amigo, idiota! ¡Tú se suponías que eras el mejor! Y te puedo asegurar que lloró más veces por tus insultos que por los míos.

Ron cerró los puños, pero sólo había verdad en esas palabras, él había lastimado mucho a Hermione, entonces recordó

\- ¡Permitiste que la torturara Bellatrix! ¡Tanto no la amas!

\- ¿Crees que no intenté impedirlo? ¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que mi padre me apuntaba a mi? Disimuladamente, pero lo hacía, él sabía de mis sentimientos y todo el tiempo me imponía retos para que la olvide, era su peor pesadilla, que su hijo se enamorara de una muggle. Y no sólo eso, no cualquier muggle, sino la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Aquella por la cual se fueron por las alcantarillas miles de misiones para su amo. ¿Por qué crees que Harry me desarmó tan fácilmente? ¡Prácticamente le di las varitas! - Eso era cierto, Draco era mortífago, y ellos estaban débiles, además debía reconocer que, en ese entonces Harry no era particularmente bueno en duelo, y ni siquiera tenía su propia varita. - ¡Yo la amaba! ¡Yo la amo! Ella te llamaba a ti, susurraba tu nombre, ante cada ataque de esa horrible abominación, tú gritabas el de ella podía escuchar tus golpes en la puerta del sótano y yo en el medio sin poder hacer nada.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, los tres recordaron ese momento, ojalá estuviesen en uno similar, donde debían rescatar a Hermione de una maligna mortífaga, pero no, eso era muy diferente, debían rescatar a Hermione del peor de los demonios.

Durante eternos minutos, sólo el sonido del viento se oía.

Draco les dio la espalda a todos y se quedó mirando al níveo castillo, se notaba que estaba agitado.

\- Yo no te conocía, no los conocía, más que por los medios y todas las historias que se contaron de ustedes, además lo que mi hijo me contaba por lo que se enteraba de los suyos, no debo decirte que son muy buenos amigos. Siempre pensé que eran unos arrogantes, soberbios y suertudos magos.

\- Pues, te equivocas.

\- Ya lo sé, me di cuenta en la madriguera, me di cuenta de lo íntegro que son, ambos, pero sobre todo tú. Yo siempre pensé que mi amor por Hermione era sublime, que tú no la merecías, que eras un perdedor, insensible y aprovechado, ahora entiendo que nunca la voy a dejar de amar, siempre va a estar en mi corazón, pero ella no me pertenece y nunca lo hará. Y no me da pena, por lo contrario, no veo una mejor persona que tú al lado de ella. Yo debo seguir mi vida y afrontar mis culpas. Pedirte perdón a ti y si esto concluye positivamente a ella también. Yo también la utilicé, para sosegar mi soledad. Me sentí por primera vez acompañado, pero luego me sentí utilizado. Sentí muchas emociones encontradas.

\- No era ella, fuiste engañado.

\- Me dejé engañar, debí sospechar desde el primer momento, pero…

\- Estabas ciego – Draco volteó y lo miró – Yo pasé por lo mismo, mi amor por Hermione me impidió ver lo que le pasaba. – Y el rubio volvió a ver al castillo. - Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.- Confesó Ron colocándose junto a Draco

\- ¿Mi ayuda? – él parecía no entender.

\- Acabo de descubrir porque has hecho este viaje con nosotros, a pesar de intentar confundirme, la única forma de matar a la hija del diablo es con amor.

-¿Amor?

\- Alguien que la ame , que ame a la persona que posee, la debe matar, por eso yo soy el que debe llegar. Yo soy el cuarto elemento, la carne, deberé poseer a Lazupaywa para destruirla. Pero si algo saliera mal, prométeme una cosa.

\- Lo que quieras.

\- Promete que la matarás, llegado el momento, si yo fallara. - Draco pareció dudar, sus ojos se nublaron – Prométeme que también me eliminaras a mi si intento impedírtelo, de seguro me dejaré influenciar, ella ejerce demasiado poder sobre mi.

\- No lo dudes lo haré. – Y allí se quedaron, mirando a la nefasta fortificación, donde los esperaba la mujer que ambos amaban.

Harry miró a Laicapakay, este sonreía.

\- ¿Cuál es el chiste? – Preguntó por lo bajo.

\- Aún hay esperanza. – respondió el indígena.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola:**

 **Me gustó como va con esta pareja el tema de Sin Bandera que me alcance la vida.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Ale**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **La despedida de Harry**

Harry observaba de lejos a sus dos acompañantes, estaba alerta, aguardando cualquier acción.

\- Ellos no se lastimarán. – Le dijo Laicapakay.

\- ¿Me va a decir por qué está tan relajado?

\- Porque hay esperanza.

\- Ya lo había dicho. ¿Me puede explicar?

\- Lamentablemente no.

Harry se lo quedó mirando. ¿Qué ganaban los ancianos haciéndose los misteriosos? ¿Habría algún club donde se reunían para ver cual era el mejor ocultando cosas?

Pero dentro de él sabía que todo el misterio, encerraba implícitamente la clave del éxito.

El estar todo el tiempo alerta, intentando descifrar los porqué de toda su existencia, lo llevaron a derrotar a Voldemort, calculaba que en este caso era lo mismo.

Miró al cielo y se concentró.

¡Era increíble! Incluso podía sentir su fragancia. Era tal su amor por Ginny que fue el único motivo que lo hizo dudar de iniciar esta cruzada.

Pero él se lo debía a Ron, no por obligación, por amistad, una amistad superior a cualquier otro amor.

-¿Superior a mi amor? – Los pensamientos de Ginny invadían su mente.

\- No mi vida, nunca va a existir un amor superior al tuyo.

\- Más te vale. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos. Te extraño.

\- Yo también. Te amo.

\- Te amo – Y luego de algunos minutos más la conexión se rompió. Cayó al suelo, débil y tomándose la cabeza. La cercanía de su objetivo final lo estaba debilitando.

-¿Qué te dije? – Lo retaba Ron acercándosele y ayudándolo a levantarse– Esa habilidad fue heredada de Voldemort, no sabes si es bueno usarla o no.

\- Sus hijos están bien – Sólo contestó – Nos envían su apoyo.

Los ojos de sus compañeros brillaron por un instante. Luego comenzaron a levantar el improvisado campamento para seguir.

\- Gracias – Se vieron contestándole al unísono.

Ron y Draco se miraron.

\- ¡Lo único que me falta! Conectarme psíquicamente con un pobretón – Bromeó el rubio haciendo alarde de su arrogancia.

\- Mortífago frustrado – Remató Ron, pero Harry ya no notó ese sentimiento de desconfianza que prevalecía hasta momentos antes.

Evidentemente Ron había aceptado que Draco estaba de su lado.

¿Quién lo creería? Pensó que en cuanto Draco dijera la verdad, Ron lo molería a golpes y por la apabullante diferencia física, se alegraba de que el resultado fuese el contrario.

No podría separar a Ron de Draco, aunque el rubio, a pesar de ser mucho más delgado, incluso que él, era hábil. Primero tendría que atraparlo.

Ron era ágil igualmente, a pesar de ser más robusto, tampoco era demasiado grande, pero comparado con ellos parecía un hombre forzudo, era alto, altísimo, y muy fuerte, podía ver sus músculos marcarse por debajo de la camisa, además al igual que él se había dejado los cabellos largos, más por placer que por falta de aseo, lo cual lo hacía ver más temible; sin embargo caminaba pausado y cabizbajo muchas veces tapado con su capucha le asemejaba a un anciano y sin embargo era el primero en notar algún cambio en el ambiente, tenía una agilidad propia de un ninja y sabía asimilar todos los conocimientos que le habían impartido siendo implacable. Él ya lo conocía del trabajo, era rudo y terminante. Ninguna presa se le escapaba, y sabía donde se iban a generar los problemas incluso antes que comenzaran. Su habilidad era innata, nunca dudó que de no ser por los años que perdió en Sortilegios Weasley, sería su amigo el candidato a director del departamento de aurores en lugar de su persona. Más allá de ello, fuera del trabajo era otra persona totalmente diferente, mantenía su inocente entusiasmo e infantilismo, estaba siempre haciendo bromas con sus hijos y nunca lo veía sin una sonrisa en los labios. Era positivo y ayudaba a su mujer en todo, nunca los envidió porque él tenía un matrimonio similar con Ginny, pero eran la pareja perfecta. No en vano se habían soportado por siete años como amigos, se notaba una confianza entre ellos, producto de esa amistad que no veía en ninguna pareja, ni siquiera en la suya.

Draco era casi igual de alto que Ron, pero delgado, nunca abandonaba su pulcritud, se cortaba el cabello apenas tocarle la nuca, intuía que era un rechazo a verse igual que su padre pero no estaba seguro, su caminar era altivo, como lo recordaba en el colegio, pero su mirada reflejaba a un hombre totalmente diferente, sus habilidades eran excelentes, era rápido e inteligente.

Agradecía que estuviese de su lado, siempre pensó que como mortífago sería aún más peligroso que su progenitor.

Además era la voz lógica del grupo, haciendo preguntas constantemente sin temor a sentirse vergonzoso por su ignorancia que escudaba en su falta total de conocimiento por lo muggle, pero que les había servido mucho para dilucidar muchas cosas.

Sabía que su vida era bastante anónima y tranquila, por supuesto lo mantenían vigilado, como a otros mortífagos arrepentidos, su empresa era pequeña pero próspera, relacionada con indumentaria, y se le veía un futuro prometedor, casado, con un hijo, Scorpius amigo de Albus y Rose, a pesar de pertenecer a casas diferentes. Su esposa era Astoria Greengrass la prima de Daphne, siempre pensó que se casaría con Pansy Parkinson pero luego de la confesión escuchada, se daba cuenta que ese noviazgo era solo una pantalla. Recordaba que había quedado viudo antes de que comenzara todo esta travesía, no se había echo público, de echo ni Ron lo sabía, se había enterado hacia muy poco tiempo, pero él si, por supuesto como futuro director del departamento de aurores debía saber de todo y de todos. Supo inmediatamente de la muerte de Astoria además en ese momento le estaba siguiendo las pasos a Malfoy más que nunca.

Volvió a agradecer el que no hayan caldeado los ánimos, ahora que lo pensaba bien era seguro que no hubiese podido separarlos. Él siempre fue delgado, producto del hambre que padeció con sus tíos, y todas sus experiencias con Voldemort, si bien el quidditch lo ayudó a desarrollar su cuerpo y el constante entrenamiento lo habían hecho ágil, su fuerte eran los hechizos, sobre todo los verbales, heredados de su conexión con Voldemort, así que aparentaba ser el más débil de los tres físicamente pero de seguro era el más listo, incluso que Draco, aunque Ron había generado una capacidad deductiva tan grande que muchas veces lo sorprendía. Él tenía habilidades mentales aún por sobre las corrientes de los magos y sabía que eran efectivas, pero a la vez lo dejaban extenuado, por ello no hacía mucho uso de ellas. Además su carrera de auror, le permitía estar siempre practicando y entrenando, no era algo para tomarse a la ligera, mucho menos cuando en casa te esperan cuatro maravillosas personas, que están pendientes de tu regreso. Lamentaba hacer sufrir a Ginny con su profesión, pero era lo que siempre soñó, además de formar una familia junto a ella. Su mujer era perfecta, excelente jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, renunció a su trabajo arriesgado y se convirtió en corresponsal de quidditch para el profeta, para convertirse además en una excelente ama de casa, madre y esposa, por supuesto que con las enseñanzas de Molly eso era un hecho pero debía reconocer que en muchas cosas la superaba como en los sabrosos platos que Ginny elaboraba, y aún así no lo habían hecho engordar.

Y recordó, la última vez que la vio, hacía casi tres años atrás.

¡Tres años! Luego recapacitó, no, no fueron tres años corridos, pudieron encontrarse con sus familias en algunas oportunidades, instantáneos momentos que atesoraría en su corazón de por vida, además de los vividos anteriormente, pero definitivamente él prefería recordar el encuentro que tuvieron antes de comenzar con esta cruzada.

Podía olfatear el delicioso el estofado de Ginny, su especialidad, después de la tarta de calabaza, que él adoraba.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntaba sentada sobre su regazo en el sillón de la sala de estar.

\- ¿Hace falta preguntarlo?

\- No, ya lo sé. ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

\- No lo sé.

\- Procura volver con vida. Sino te convertiré en inferi y te mataré yo misma otra vez.

El sonrío, sólo Ginny podía idear algo como eso.

La abrazó, y besó por largo tiempo, queriendo guardarse su sabor en la boca para siempre.

Sabía que la búsqueda iba a ser peligrosa, extenuante y larga.

Pero la vida de su mejor amiga estaba en juego, ni más que decir de Ron.

De repente sintió olor a quemado.

\- ¿Y el estofado?

\- ¡Oh! – Ginny salió corriendo a la cocina, al abrir la puerta un oscuro humo salía de la habitación.

Harry sonrió, era la primera vez que a Ginny se le quemaba la comida.

Al poco tiempo ella salió con una cacerola en sus manos que contenía una extraña, negra y humeante masa.

\- ¡Vamos a comer fuera! – Le dijo sin más – Nos hará bien el cambio.

Sus dos hijos mayores estaban en casa de unos compañeros del colegio a pasar la noche y Lily había ido con sus abuelos a la madriguera y regresaría tarde.

Harry había decidido llevar a su esposa al restaurante italiano muggle, dónde se le declaró, era muy romántico, los meseros cantaban serenatas en su idioma nativo y el ambiente invitaba a la relajación y no habían ido en mucho tiempo.

\- Signore Potter – Lo recibió el propio dueño, que sabía su historia como muchos muggles que tenían conocimiento del mundo mágico - ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Bella! – Le dijo a Ginny tomándole galantemente la mano y besando el dorso de la misma. - ¡Piu Bella di prima! – Y ante la mirada interrogante de la pelirroja aclaró – Más bella que antes. - Ginny sonrió.

Luego de sentarse en la mesa Harry la tomó de la mano.

\- Yo podría ser igual de romántico – Dijo entre celoso por la elocuencia de Rafael, el dueño del lugar, y gracioso.

\- Si llegas a ser tan empalagoso, deberé usarte de cobertura para mis pasteles, con una barrida de espátula – Contestó Ginny haciendo un gesto con la mano como empujando el aire, y ambos se largaron a reír.

\- Pero el no se equivoca, estás más hermosa que el día en que te vi por primera vez.

\- ¿Era ya hermosa a los diez años? – Preguntó entre sarcástica e inocente.

\- Sabes bien a cuando me refiero, no al día en que te conocí, el día en que te descubrí, que abrí los ojos por primera vez y pude observarte como eras, quién eras realmente, la mujer de mi vida. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de tus sentimientos, nunca me perdonaré no haber pasado más tiempo contigo. – Y le besó la mano tal cual el caballero lo había echo anteriormente.

\- Bueno, veo que no me faltará cobertura para la torta de cumpleaños de los chicos – Intentó bromear, pero de sus ojos se desprendía ese brillo, que sólo él conocía, el brillo que la hacía tan especial, tan única, tan maravillosa. Su mujer, sólo para él.

¡Por fin algo que le pertenecía por derecho propio!

Sin ser legado o robado. Le pertenecía por amor, era su amor, su todo, su vida.

¡Cómo amaba a Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter!

Y esa noche iba a ser especial, todas las noches lo eran, el hecho de compartir su vida con Ginny era de por sí mágico y extraordinario, pero esa noche la iba a ser inolvidable. Temía a lo que iba a enfrentar, sobre todo porque debía otra vez correr contra el tiempo, buscar objetos imposibles de alcanzar, llegar a parajes imposible de sortear, porque ya no tenía diecisiete años, aunque a veces cuando miraba a su esposa se sentía como un adolescente, sabía que a pesar de todo el entrenamiento, de toda la experiencia, ya no tenía el ímpetu de años antes.

La cena fue maravillosa, pero prefirió comer poco, y cuando él comía poco Ginny ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

Ella sonrío entre inocente y lujuriosa, lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras los improvisados pero eximios cantantes les dedicaban una romántica canción.

Él se perdió en esos labios, la música, las personas, le mesa y el mundo habían desaparecido, sólo estaban ella y él.

Y sin pensarlo se acercó y la besó, apasionadamente. Ginny se sorprendió, no era común verlo demostrar sus sentimientos en público, ni siquiera con su familia, sólo en la intimidad Harry le demostraba todo lo que la amaba, demostraba su pasión arrebatadora, pero en público sólo apenas se atrevía a abrazarla cándidamente.

Sabía por ese gesto que algo grande y aún más peligroso que Voldemort se aproximaba, y se aferró a su esposo olvidándose ella también que el mundo existía.

Harry no sabía como, pero se encontró rentando una habitación de un lujoso hotel, con su mujer a su lado, con el rostro de igual color de su cabello.

\- Somos marido y mujer – Le decía al oído mientras el hombre buscaba su llave – No hay nada de malo en esto.

Pero era la primera vez que hacían algo tan inusual, siempre iban a su casa, pero Harry lo quería hacer especial.

Entraron en la habitación, habían ido de viaje de luna de miel y vacaciones en diferentes lugares y conocían hoteles muggles, Ginny siempre se veía curiosa de explorar todas las cosas nuevas que encontraba, había heredado esa curiosidad por lo muggle de su padre.

Pero en esa ocasión, su esposa parecía tener sólo una cosa en mente y no tenía nada de muggle, excepto la ropa que pronto desapareció como la de ella.

Harry le demostró una pasión inusual, la miraba con tal intensidad, quería grabarse ese rostro en su mente y que el perfume de su piel quedara impregnado en la suya para siempre.

Recorrió todo el hermoso y perfecto cuerpo de su mujer. ¡Increíble que hubiese tenido tres hijos!

Mantenía el mismo físico que tenía en Hogwarts, pequeño, bien formado, casi adolescente. Pero no lo era, era una mujer madura y decidida, que lo invitaba a adentrarse en su cuerpo, a poseerla, con pasión. Era intenso, profundo, era una unión completa, era espiritual y carnal, era casta y lujuriosa.

Él recorría tramo a tramo su piel con sus labios y ella se dejaba acariciar, cuando llegó a ese punto que sabía la enloquecía arremetió con su lengua.

\- Harry – jadeó su esposa. Y el prosiguió con su caricia, los gemidos se hicieron más intensos demostraban lo acertado que estaba en su labor, él conocía todos los puntos sensibles de su mujer, y sobre todo como hacer para que explotara, y la detonación llegó, en una grito, sensual y animal. ¡Cómo lo enloquecía escucharla llegar al éxtasis! Era música para sus oídos y miel para sus labios.

Pero Ginny también conocía todos sus puntos sensibles, sabía como enervarlo hasta el punto de hacerlo estallar de placer, y se dedicó a hacerlo, lamiendo, besando, tomando posesión de lo que le pertenecía sólo a ella, desde que él derrotó a Voldemort, desde que salió vivo de esa guerra y desde que ella volvió a aceptarlo.

Y desde ese día fueron uno, sólo uno. No quería separarse más de ella, y ahora volvían irremediablemente a hacerlo.

Sintió su esencia interior emerger y ella recibirla, era escandalosamente sensual, verla y sentirla tocándolo, le fascinaba, pero no más que poseerla, de hacerla suya, y viró volviendo a apresarla contra su cuerpo, besándola. Sintiendo su sabor mezclado al de ella.

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo Ginny. – Contestó entre besos, en sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello, acariciando ahora con sus manos sus pechos y provocando nuevamente placer en su esposa, aprisionando sus senos y luego rozándolos con su propio tórax, llegando otra vez a enervarse al notar la turgencia de ellos.

\- No soporto más esta tortura, hazme tuya, Harry. – Y él ya estaba listo para obedecer la súplica, y se adueñó, otra vez del cuerpo de su mujer, de su única mujer, a la cual siempre perteneció, las demás fueron un espejismo, una ilusión sin sentido, sin basamento; ella era la indicada, la que lo llevaría a la cúspide de la lujuria y de la placidez como ahora, no había ningún lugar donde encontrar más paz que allí adentrándose en el cuerpo de su mujer.

Los cuerpos moviéndose en completa sincronía, intensificando el ritmo, haciéndolo más acelerado, más necesitado, más deseoso de brindar satisfacción al otro.

\- Recuerda Ginevra. Yo estaré en contacto contigo.

\- Siempre. Harry. Siempre. – le respondía ella en un grito, exhalado en el momento de llegar al más alto de los goces que jamás hubiese experimentado.

\- Siempre. – Gritaba él llegando junto a ella a ese lugar maravilloso, donde querría quedarse por siempre. El lugar donde encontraba, la felicidad suprema, entre los brazos de Ginny, rodeado por sus piernas y dentro de su cuerpo.

Se amaron otra vez esa noche, y luego se fueron a su casa, caminando, amparados por la estrellada noche, con una hermosa y amplia luna que actuaba de testigo de ese amor que era inquebrantable, que había superado grandes desafíos y ahora sólo se dejaba expresar, sin miramientos, sólo en la intimidad.

Él no podía evitar ser tímido, incluso temeroso de demostrar felicidad, miedoso de que se la arrebataran, pero esa noche nada le importaba, ni que la mismísima reina de Inglaterra lo viera pasear de la mano de su esposa y se detenía en cada esquina a besarla apasionadamente, como dos adolescentes, como nunca lo hubo hecho.

\- ¿Tan grave es? – Se atrevió a preguntar ella.

\- Cuando regrese, estaremos así por siempre, ya no me preocuparé porque los demás me vean feliz, ya no me culparé por las muertes que fueron causadas por…

\- Voldemort. – Harry miró hacia abajo. - ¡Por Voldemort y sus dementes seguidores! – Reafirmó Ginny con furia.

Él la miró y acarició sus mejillas, para luego abrazarla.

\- Vamos a casa. – Ginny estaba frustrada, le fue imposible en todos estos años hacer que su esposo dejara de culparse por la muerte de aquellos que participaron en la guerra.

Tal vez en esta oportunidad él se daría cuenta que no era culpable de absolutamente nada.

Llegaron a su casa, Lily aún no había llegado, y sin perder un segundo fueron a su habitación y se demostraron una vez más su amor.

Se amaron esta vez con más dulzura, con más serenidad pero no por ello dejaron de brindarse más placer que antes.

Allí tendidos en su cama, desnudos y abrazados, ambos permanecían en silencio.

\- Definitivamente esta es la imagen que quiero tener en mi mente para siempre y que me reconforte en los momentos de mayor peligro y necesidad – Harry rompió la quietud del momento – En nuestra casa, en nuestra cama.

Ginny lo besó tiernamente, se vistieron, su hija pequeña llegaría en cualquier momento y así fue.

La niña golpeó la puerta y luego de recibir el permiso de sus padres entró, y sin dudarlo se arrojó en la cama entre sus dos progenitores.

\- ¡Me encanta la casa de la abuela! Él abuelo tiene cosas muy interesantes y la abuela siempre me conciente con tarta de manzana. Pero extraño mucho estar con ustedes. - Les decía abrazándolos por igual, rodeándolos a cada uno con sus brazos y acercándolos a su pequeño cuerpecito.

Ellos correspondieron el abrazo, aprisionando a la niña que reía contenta.

\- Definitivamente – declaraba Harry mirando a Ginny que no necesitaba ninguna aclaración más.

Y ahora se nutría de esa última noche, que no había sido la última pero sí la más reveladora, en ese momento él se había dado cuenta que debía superar su creencia de pensar que todo se debió a su culpa, las muertes de tantos amigos, y seres queridos.

Que él se merecía esa vida feliz que vivía y por la cual daría todo porque así siguiera.

Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros que se alistaban para marchar, con una serenidad nunca antes vista en ambos y a Laicapakay que aún mantenía su sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 **La espada de Miguel**

Ya había despuntado el alba, y los cuatro jinetes continuaron lentamente la marcha.

Si algún muggle pudiese verlos hubiese quedado maravillado, los caballos parecían avanzar en el aire, pareciendo volar cual pegazos alados.

Tal cual lo había dicho Laicapacay esos dieciséis metros serían los más arriesgados. Además no podían escalar con lo cual debían bordear la montaña, por lo tanto esos escasos metros se hacían aún más eternos.

Ron chequeó por última vez sus elementos, y fijó su atención en la varita que descansaba en el fondo del saco.

Realmente esperaba no tener que usarla.

Aún recordaba la historia contada por el Cardenal Pablo, muchas cosas nuevas y maravillosas aprendió esa noche.

¿Quién dijo que los muggles carecían de magia? Ellos contaban con milagros, partiendo de manos de uno de los seres más amado, Jesús.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Dumbledore, se encontraron con uno de los tantos personajes que los ayudarían en esa travesía.

Debían aguardar en las afueras de la basílica de San Pedro, hasta ser solicitados por el religioso.

Pasaron desapercibidos ante los guardias que custodiaban al pequeño país pontificio. Y aguardaron.

Pronto una luz los hizo avanzar, esa era la señal, que provenía desde dentro de la basílica.

Entraron sigilosamente y se encontraron con un hombre de estatura mediana, de unos setenta años de edad, canosos y escasos cabellos y ojos cálidos y serenos, vistiendo una sotana negra surcada por una amplia cinta roja.

\- Buenas noches – Saludo cortésmente.

\- Buenas noches – Contestaron los tres al unísono en su susurro.

Cada uno se presentó.

\- Debemos ser ágiles y veloces, el tiempo no está a nuestro favor. Soy el Cardenal Pablo Genovese.- Se presentó a su vez el hombre.

\- ¿Cuánto cree que durará toda esta travesía su eminencia? – Harry tenía particular interés en que esto terminara pronto.

\- No lo sé, mi hijo. Les ruego me llamen por mi nombre de pila – solicitó amablemente y continuó - El último hijo del diablo tardó siete años en ser derrotado. – Suspiró.

Todos callaron, de repente las dimensiones se ampliaron, la palabra años cayó pesada en la mente de los hombres.

Intentaron apreciar la belleza del lugar, pero la oscuridad les impidió hacerlo, habían visto en fotografías lo bello que era ese edificio, pero ellos no estaban en plan de turistas, más bien estaban en plan de saqueadores.

Por supuesto tenían el permiso total y absoluto de la iglesia para dicha incursión, todo bajo estricto secreto.

Aparentemente el fin de mundo era visto de otra manera por los muggles, ellos lo tomaban como algo, si bien no común, más llevadero, debido a su magia, pero los sin magia eran un poco más extremistas al respecto.

El religioso se acercó a una de las inmensas columnas, frente a una escultura de una dama.

\- Ostensum Foris – Declaró el Cardenal, a la vez que empujaba el pie de la dama representada en una exquisita estatua.

\- ¿Usted…? – Intentó preguntar Ron, pero el religioso rió – No Ron, yo soy… ¿muggle? – Los tres hombres asintieron – Pero quise poner un poco de magia.

Los cuatro sonrieron, luego volvieron a ver a la escultura.

La misma comenzó a desmantelarse, las piernas bajaron, el torso se abrió por la mitad alojándose cada costado contra la pared de la columna y por último la cabeza subió, dejando a la vista una entrada.

Pasaron uno a uno, una vez dentro, los muchachos encendieron sus varitas

\- Lumus – exclamaron y la luz se hizo. Revelando un largo pasillo. Comenzaron a caminar.

Ante la sorprendida cara del sacerdote.

\- ¿No ha tenido contacto con magos? ¿Pensé que era amigo de Dumbledore?- Preguntó Harry.

\- Lo era, lo soy porque aún me sigue contactando, es algo mágico. – Y sonrío – Las pocas veces que nos vimos fue en lugares públicos y saben bien que no es propio de un mago hacer alarde de sus conocimientos frente a muggles, o al menos evitarlo.

\- ¿Dónde está la espada? – Preguntó serio Ron, él no estaba para anécdotas.

\- ¿Espada? – preguntó Pablo

\- La espada del arcángel Miguel.

\- Me temo hijo que estás equivocado, no vamos tras la espada del arcángel Miguel.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Eso sería imposible, teóricamente el único que puede blandir la espada de Miguel, es Miguel.

\- Pero Dumbledore…

\- La espada es un simbolismo, en realidad no del todo. Verán – Comenzó a explicar – Miguel es el general de las tropas de Dios. Él puede derrotar a los demonios con su espada, pero sólo él lo puede hacer. – Ron se detuvo.

\- Entonces. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Nosotros vamos tras la vara de Alexandra.

\- ¿Quién es Alexandra? – Preguntó Draco

\- Creo haber oído de ella en historia de la magia, era una maga muy poderosa, ancestro de Merlín – Harry miró sorprendido a Ron por sus conocimientos – No en vano llevo casado más de veinte años con Hermione ¿No? – Aclaró – Mire Pablo, está en juego la vida de mi esposa, déjese de misterios, por favor.

Él hombre continuó caminando y ellos lo siguieron.

\- Lo que nadie sabe es que Alexandra era hija de Elena de Constantinopla.

\- ¿Santa Elena? Pero a ella sólo se le conoce como hijo a Constantino el grande.

\- Si Harry, pero eso no del todo cierto.

\- Aguarden que no entiendo, ¿Quién es Santa Elena? – Preguntó Draco.

\- Santa Elena – explicó el religioso – fue una emperatriz que descubrió la cruz donde fue crucificado Jesús.

\- ¿Y Quién es Jesús? – Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

\- ¿No les enseñan nada en estudios muggles? – Era la primera vez que se lo veía ofuscado al sacerdote.

\- Disculpe pero fui criado de una forma…

\- Era un cretino que luego se arrepintió, sólo eso lo salvó, y decidirse a tiempo en que bando estar. – Decía Ron sarcásticamente, dando a entender su posición respecto al rubio.

\- ¿Acaso ustedes no festejan navidad, pascuas? Tenía entendido que sí. – Se respondió el sacerdote sin dar cuenta de lo dicho por el pelirrojo - No me extraña el porqué les cuesta tanto mezclarse con nosotros. Jesús es el hijo de Dios.

\- ¡El hijo de Dios! ¡La hija del diablo! ¿Hay algún pariente más? – saltó Draco con su tono irreverente.

\- ¡No seas blasfemo! – Lo retó el Cardenal. Y continuó caminando callado.

Draco se acercó a Harry y le preguntó

\- ¿Qué es blasfemio?

\- Blasfemo – Lo corrigió Harry - significa algo como mal decir.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eso se me da muy bien!

\- Deberías cuidarte, el demonio te tentará y deberás ser muy fuerte para sortear dicha tentación. – Era la primera vez que Pablo hablaba en tono serio.

Draco podría responder que ya había sido tentado y que reprobó la materia de la peor manera.

\- ¡Basta! – Exclamó Ron mirando duramente a Draco - ¿Podría seguir explicando?

\- Si Ron, como les decía, Elena descubrió la cruz donde fue crucificado Jesús y entrego parte de la reliquia a Roma, otra parte a Jerusalén y una última quedó en Constantinopla.

\- ¿Y que tiene que ver Alexandra?

\- Cómo bien lo dijo Harry, Elena era la madre de Constantino el grande, uno de los emperadores cristianos más importantes, muy pegado a los valores religiosos, a pesar de no ser cristiano, sólo a su muerte fue bautizado. Pero si bien hay muchos misterios rondando la figura de Constantino, hay otro nunca descubierto de su madre.

\- Alexandra, su hija desconocida

\- ¡Exacto Ron! Lo que nadie sabe es que Alexandra…

\- Era una bruja – Se apuró a decir el pelirrojo, haciendo gala de su rapidez deductiva.

\- ¡Muy bien! De seguro eras un excelente alumno.

Los chicos rieron, por primera vez lo hicieron en mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Ron era un inculto! Su esposa era la inteligente, se ve que con los años algo se le pegó – Entonces volvieron a callar. – Perdón Ron… Yo…

\- Esta bien Draco. Esa es toda la verdad – Explicó mirando al religioso – Yo no era para nada atento en mi etapa escolar, mi actual esposa y en ese entonces mejor amiga y compañera, me hacía todos lo deberes y ayudaba, con el tiempo me hice un mejor hombre a su lado, es por ello, entre otras cosas que inicié esta cruzada, para salvar su alma.

\- Mantiene ese amor y esa fe en tu corazón, es lo que te va a ayudar.

\- No sé que es la fe, lo siento si lo ofendo, pero que tengo mucho amor en mi corazón eso es totalmente cierto. ¿Por qué Alexandra es tan importante?

\- Elena, temiendo que su hermano la matara, por hereje, la envió al mundo mágico y nunca más la vio. Lo que muy pocos saben y aquí está la clave de todo es que la varita de Alexandra está hecha de la madera de la cruz de Jesús y su núcleo es la sangre de él.

Harry inspiró hondo, tal vez sólo él comprendía las dimensiones y el poder de dicha vara.

\- Entonces con esa vara podré derrotar a la hija del diablo.

\- Esa vara será un instrumento, si.

\- Pero la magia no la afecta. ¿Esa varita sí?

\- No, no es la varita la que la va a destruir.

\- Creo no entender.

\- Ya se te será develado. Además hay ciertos aspectos de la leyenda que no están claros y hay muchas diferentes apreciaciones respecto a ella.

Se hizo un silencio, cada uno pensando en la información recibida.

\- Cuéntenos de usted.

\- ¿De mi?

\- Si – Contestó Harry. El cardenal pareció reflexionar, calculando por donde empezar y declaró.

\- Ingrese en el seminario a los diecisiete años, siempre supe que deseaba servir a Dios, llevando su palabra a los creyentes y a todos aquellos que quisieran escucharla.

\- ¿Cómo lo supo?

\- Simplemente lo supe Draco – Observó la incertidumbre en el rostro del muchacho y aclaró – Si pretendes que te diga que al igual que ustedes recibí una carta por medio de una lechuza que me notificaba mi destino, deberé defraudarte. Mi vocación nació desde pequeño, siempre supe que mi lugar estaba aquí; aunque si bien, al creer fervientemente en Dios, también creía en la existencia del diablo; nunca imaginé ver todas las cosas que he visto.

Al poco tiempo de ordenarme como sacerdote, me encomendaron a una pequeña aldea al sur de Bolivia, un país de América del sur, llamada Olvidada, y tanto así lo era que ni siquiera figuraba en los mapas. Contrario a los que todos creían yo estaba encantado, me imaginaba como esos antiguos misioneros que se embarcaban al nuevo mundo a enseñar la palabra de Dios. Pero fue inmensa mi sorpresa cuando al llegar noté que los moradores eran extremadamente creyentes y de hecho prácticamente me obligaron, no sólo a oficial misa sino a bautizar a varios bebés.

\- ¿Qué es misa y bauterizar?

\- Bautizar Draco.

\- Como sea Harry – Respondió malhumorado y renegando por no haber nunca prestado atención a estudios muggles.

\- La misa es una de las formas de hacer llevar la palabra de Dios a las personas, y además la manera de comulgar con él; y antes de que preguntes – lo detuvo el sacerdote – comulgar es la manera de acercarse más corpóreamente a Dios, tomando de su cuerpo y sangre, simbólicamente; y el bautismo es la primera vez que los fieles reciben a Dios en sus vidas, y lo hacen a través de padrinos que los acompañan en esta tarea de descubrirlo.

\- Creo que hay una historia más interesante que relatar, en lugar de dar explicaciones religiosas totalmente inútiles padre, hay gente que jamás comprenderá.

\- ¿Sabes que el perdón es uno de las bendiciones más grandes que podemos ejercer, acercándonos más a Dios, Ron?

\- Disculpe Pablo, no quisiera ser grosero, aunque sé que lo seré, pero en este momento estoy más interesado en acercarme al diablo. ¿Me entiende, no?

\- Lamentablemente si. – Respondía penosamente – Bueno, continúo, al principio me sorprendió mucho la actitud, pero estaba en parte agradecido porque eso realmente facilitaba mucho mi trabajo, todos me trataban amablemente y me brindaban muchas comodidades. Al mismo tiempo eran extremadamente reservados, y si bien se confesaban a diario, sus pecados eran tan ingenuos, ellos confesaban aún el haber pisado una hormiga o matar un mosquito, olvidar agradecer antes de una comida o cosas que me maravillaban por la devoción.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Exacto Harry! Había un pero, cierta tarde y antes de prepararme para oficiar la misa vespertina, un grupo de aldeanos llegaron a mi corriendo, era realmente extraños verlos alborotados, y llamó rápidamente mi atención. Traían el cuerpo de un joven, totalmente lacerado, me horroricé inmediatamente y mi primera intención fue ir en busca del jefe de policía y por supuesto del doctor que eran los otros dos funcionarios que habitaban en el pueblo; pero las personas me imploraron que bendiga el alma para que fuera al cielo y no al infierno. Me escandalicé e inclusive les grité, algo totalmente fuera de mi personalidad, pero seguía sin entender el porqué lo habían traído conmigo y no con el doctor. Parecían canturrear una oda ininteligible, luego comprendí que decían Zupay no te lo lleves, su alma esta pura, no podrás doblegarla.

\- ¿Zupay? El diablo.

\- Aproximado Ron, la mejor traducción es la maldad, lo cual es bastante cercano, pero sí se referían a Lucifer.

\- ¿Lucifer?

\- Si Draco, una de las formas de llamar al diablo. Lo cierto es que hice oídos sordos y corrí a la casa del doctor, el cuál me acompañó rápidamente. Al acercarnos, el muchacho estaba consciente y desenfrenado, lo tomaban varios hombres de sus extremidades pero parecía ser colosalmente fuerte. Repito que yo creía en la existencia del diablo, al igual que la de Dios, pero siempre mi búsqueda fue acercarme a este último, lo que menos pensé era que tendría el terrible placer de ver con mis propios ojos la manifestación de un demonio.

-¿Qué pasó?

\- Paso Harry que iniciamos un exorcismo, la verdad que yo estaba recién ordenado, y nunca practique uno, lo habíamos analizado teóricamente en el seminario, pero nunca en la práctica. Fue una prueba de fuego que debí superar. Para resumir, salvamos el alma del muchacho y su cuerpo, gracias a la intervención conjunta del doctor que sanaba sus heridas que se infringía de forma espontánea, nos llevó días.

-¿Días?

\- Si Harry, tomó días salvarlo, fue agobiante y sobre todo perturbador, yo era muy joven no más de veinticinco años, además era la primera vez que me encomendaban a un lugar donde yo lo dirigía, estaba atemorizado, pero nunca dudé de la palabra de Dios, de su existencia y me aferré a mi creencia ciega en ella para derrotar a ese demonio. Aún me costaba creer lo que había vivido, pero las pruebas eran irrefutables, con lo cual envié una misiva explicando los hechos a las superioridades del país para que notificaran al Vaticano.

Esto por supuesto no es un crítica, por lo contrario, ahora más que nunca, que estoy a cargo de la sección de fenómenos paranormales, específicamente la relativa a demonios, tengo bien presente que la cautela y sobre todo la discreción son fundamentales en estos temas delicados, pero en su momento y al no obtener respuesta, me sentí muy frustrado.

Sumado a eso ningún lugareño me informaba nada al respecto, se encerraban en su mutismo y si bien intenté hábilmente en mis sermones dejar en claro que mentir era un pecado, ellos no lo hacía, porque, tal vez por el temor de saber realmente la verdad, yo tampoco preguntaba.

Y luego, otra vez, otro muchacho, con los mismos síntomas, las mismas heridas, la misma posesión. Y el mismo padecimiento para salvar su alma, pero en esta oportunidad no pudimos salvar su cuerpo, las heridas que se infringía casi mágicamente eran demasiado profundas y en esta oportunidad, el demonio al ver que su posesión había sido truncada infirió una herida letal. Me embargó una sensación de vacío y soledad, que nunca poseí, siempre, aún en mis momentos más desconsolados recurría a la presencia de Dios, que sabía que aún estaba allí, pero que mi mente por primera vez rechazó.

Recé mucho para volver a encontrarme, ya me habían dicho que en algún punto eso pasaría, por diferentes motivos de alguna forma a uno le llega el tiempo de descreer. Pero luego más por lógica que por creencia deduje que si era real la existencia del demonio, más aún la de Dios y me reconcilié con él.

\- Debe haber sido difícil.

\- Si Ron, pero quedó superado, era necesario pasar por ello. Y nuevamente – continuó su relato – informé a las autoridades eclesiásticas sobre el hecho. Esta vez tomaron los acontecimientos de otra manera y en un par de meses, me informaron que un sacerdote, ya entrado en años y un obispo, concurrirían al pueblo con una comitiva lo cual indicaba que algo grave sucedía. No era extraño para mí que lo había vivido, estaba asustado, el pueblo seguía sin confiarme el secreto, entonces debí preguntar, y lo cierto era que los hechos que se me fueron revelados fueron atemorizantes.

Yo no había sido el primer sacerdote que concurría a dicha aldea, eso lo supuse, en cuanto llegué, pero lo que no sabía era que por allí habían pasado más de cincuenta, y muchos de ellos huyeron despavoridos ante el primer contacto de la presencia demoníaca y otros incluso habían muerto en el intento de salvar esas almas. El hecho era el siguiente, yo me había enfrentado a Lilith.

-¿Lilith?

\- Si Draco, Lilith era considerada la primera mujer de Adán, que fue el primer hombre creado por Dios, creada de igual forma que Adán y no como Eva de su costilla. Ellos nunca congeniaron, puesto que cuando él quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella se ofendía que él quisiera tenerlas acostados de igual forma, ella siempre debajo. Con lo cual se ofendió y se marchó rumbo al Mar Rojo, hogar de muchos demonios, dónde se entregó a la lujuria que es algo muy común entre estos seres.

\- Entiendo perfectamente - decía Ron - algo similar tuve que pasar con mi mujer – Por suerte la oscuridad reinaba a pesar de las varitas, de lo contrario el pelirrojo hubiese visto que Draco, se estremecía nerviosamente ante el comentario, pero Harry, que sabía esa parte de la historia, lo codeó suavemente y le indicó que se calmara.

El padre notó el movimiento, no así el pelirrojo que aún continuaba recordando la bestialidad sexual de su mujer antes de dejarla.

\- Lilith dio a luz a unos seres llamados Lilia, cuando se le pidió volver al Edén con su esposo y negarse, el cielo la castigó haciendo que sus hijos mueran, es por eso que ella se vengaba matando a niños recién nacidos. Además ella va en búsqueda de todo el semen que no acaba en la matriz de la esposa, este es tomado por ella, para engendrar más de sus hijos. Aparentemente los muchachos habían caído en tentación, y desperdiciado en sueños o por vicio su semen, cosa que aprovechaba el demonio para poseerlos.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – respondía Draco.

\- De no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos, podría decirte lo mismo, no suele ser esta posesión común, de lo contrario no debo decir que hoy por hoy todos los jóvenes estarían poseídos. Pero lo que provocaba estos particulares hechos era que Lilith había decidido instalarse en ese pueblo, por algún motivo que aún desconozco abandonó su morada y se quedó allí. Habitaba una gruta, en la cima de un cerro que se llamaba Luuku. Me dirigí, allí, ahora entendía el porque de la posesión de los dos muchachos y sus blasfemias irreverentes, debía haber esperado a la comitiva del Vaticano, pero me sentía capaz de enfrentarla, se que la vanidad es uno de los siete pecados capitales, pero yo no fui con ese sentimiento, tampoco con la ira por la muerte del muchacho, que aún pesaba sobre mi conciencia. Me envestí de lo más poderoso que tenía y era mi creencia en la existencia de Dios y el haberme reencontrado con él.

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que encontré, inmediatamente ingresar a la gruta me di cuenta que mis armas no iban a ser suficientes, allí frente a mi se hallaba la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, de largos cabellos pelirrojos y tez blanca y radiante, de haber conocido una mujer así, no hubiese sido sacerdote en primera instancia, luego comprendí que el demonio había invadido mi mente y utilizaba sus artilugios para entrar en mi. No se lo debía permitir, pero era fuerte, era sensual y atrayente. – Harry rió - ¿Te parece gracioso?

\- Escucharlo a usted decir la palabra sensual – Y ante la dura mirada del sacerdote – disculpe, no fue mi intención ofenderlo.

\- No me ofende, parece que no te das cuenta de la clase de criatura con la cual te deberás enfrentar.

\- Tranquilo padre, yo se muy bien contra quien debo pelear – declaraba Ron extremadamente tranquilo – Y eso es suficiente, continúe.

\- Cómo decía ella ingresó en mi mente, plasmando imágenes, intentando quebrantar mi fortaleza, y de esa forma invadir mi espíritu. Me costó mucho vencerla, ya sabía que Lilith era uno de los demonios más poderosos, pero de cierta forma, como antes lo expliqué, me sentí con fuerzas para enfrentarla. Cuando la demoníaca figura se dio cuenta de su infructuoso intento de posesión, mostró su verdadero rostro, el ser más abominable que he visto sobre la tierra, lo enfrenté con todas mis armas religiosas y una explosión me elevó por los cielos. Pensé que era mi fin, pero estaba en paz, sabía que había derrotado al demonio y ya nunca más atacaría a mis fieles, y me entregué a la gracia de Dios. Pero de repente me sentí volar. Y fui socorrido por la figura más hermosa que alguna vez miré, aún más que aquella mujer que me había causado tanta impresión. Supongo que fue un ángel, aún hoy en día desconozco la verdadera naturaleza de la criatura que me salvó porque no lo reconocí como una figura humana, ni animal, pero recuerdo que me pareció lo más bello que había visto sobre la tierra sin aún poder definir su forma, sentí una sensación de plenitud como nunca antes.

\- Se sintió completo, como yo me siento con Hermione, eso es amor. ¿Pudo usted haber sido salvado por el amor de Dios?

\- Realmente eso nunca se me ocurrió, Ron, eres la primera persona, y mira que he hablado con muchísimos eruditos, que me hace esa referencia y tal vez seas el que más cerca esté de la verdad. Lo cierto es que luego de eso tuve siempre una conexión con lo místico, no soy el único, muchos como yo, tantos del clero como laicos tienen esta conexión con lo divino, lo místico o lo paranormal, yo prefiero pensar que es una conexión con Dios.

Pudieron ver que el sendero se ensanchaba y frente a ellos flotaba mágicamente una varita de unos 30 centímetros y de la cual ya sabían su material y núcleo. Entonces el aire se hizo más denso, casi irrespirable, una luz blanca y refulgente bloqueó de pared a pared ese tramo del túnel, impidiendo el acceso al recinto, todos se taparon los ojos con las manos, dentro de tanta oscuridad eso era dañino para la vista. Cuando se fueron acostumbrando al fulgor Ron preguntó.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hasta aquí podemos avanzar – declaró el religioso.- Luego de esta barrera no hay posibilidad de ingresar.

\- ¿Entonces todo este largo viaje fue en vano? – Preguntó Harry

\- Dumbledore dijo que ustedes sabrían que hacer.

\- ¿No le dijo a usted?

\- No Draco.

Los cuatro hombres se mantuvieron estáticos frente a la luz. Sin saber que hacer.

Entonces Harry exclamó

\- ¡Accio varita de Alexandra! – Nada - ¡Accio vara de Alexandra! – Repitió obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Los otros tres lo miraron

\- Fue una idea. – dijo levantándose de hombros.

Draco entonces exclamó

\- Evanesco – Y un rayo impactó en la barrera lumínica siendo absorbido sin modificarse en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Qué es esta luz? – Preguntó Ron.

\- Aparentemente es el espíritu de Alexandra, que protege su varita.

\- Pero la necesitamos. ¿Ella no lo sabe? – El religioso de levantó de hombros demostrando su ignorancia referente al problema. Ron meditó un segundo y sin dudarlo avanzó hacia la luz.

\- ¡Alto! – Le gritaron los otros tres intentando impedir su avance, pero les fue imposible detenerlo.

Ron atravesó la barrera, lo primero que sintió fue que el aire le faltaba y luego comenzó a notar que su piel se tensaba primero y luego se arrugaba, estaba envejeciendo.

Miró hacia atrás y divisó a los tres hombres gritándole que regresara. Apenas los escuchaba. Comenzó a caer, apoyando sus rodillas en el piso y pensando únicamente en Hermione.

Sus cabellos comenzaron a crecer al igual que su barba y la vista a fallar y advirtió una presencia, frente a él se apareció una mujer, hermosa, con largos cabellos castaños oscuros y lacios y profundos ojos cafés, por un momento le recordó a su esposa y pensó que tal vez se estaba reencontrando con ella pero la misma le habló, con un tono de voz completamente diferente.

\- ¿Te atreves a intentar robarme? – Ron dedujo inmediatamente que era Alexandra.

\- No pretendo robarte. – Comenzó a toser, sus fuerzas se acababan – Necesito tu varita. – Decía mientras caía apoyando sus brazos que apenas podían sostenerlo – La vida de mi esposa está en juego. La hija del diablo ha vuelto, tu debes conocerla, no lo dudo – esperaba que su intuición fuera correcta.

La mujer pareció pensar, pero él no tenía tiempo, miró a sus ojos y pronto notó la aceptación de su pedido, más que verlo lo sintió porque ya estaba completamente cegado.

\- ¡Accio varita de Alexandra! – exclamó con sus últimas fuerzas, con el brazo que aún sostenía firmemente su propia varita, sentía los huesos a punto de quebrarse.

Entonces la varita llegó a sus manos y todo desapareció, la dama, la barrera de luz, su prematura vejez y sintió recuperar sus fuerzas y vitalidad.

Pronto los tres hombres tras él se le acercaron para asistirlo.

Él se puso de pié y comenzó a regresar, portando la tan preciada arma.

\- ¡Tu estás loco de remate! – Lo retaba Harry - ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

\- No – Contestó rotundo Ron.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan seguro?

\- Porque simplemente tengo una misión que cumplir. Y ella sabe que sólo con su varita la podré hacer.

Continuaron el camino en silencio, al llegar a la basílica el cardenal empujó el otro pie y la estatua volvió a su lugar.

\- Cuando cumplamos con nuestro deber le restituiremos la varita.

\- No te preocupes Ron, ella volverá por sus propios medios.

\- Adiós – Contestaron los tres magos.

\- Cuídense y no pierdan el amor, ni la fe – Sonrió desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué es la fe?

-¡Cállate Malfoy! – Contestaron al unísono los otros dos, marchándose de allí.

Ron cerró la alforja y miró al frente hacia el castillo, su meta, el viento golpeaba su rostro como látigo, pero ya nada dolía, había llegado al límite de las sensaciones.

Sólo se aferraba a los únicos sentimientos que creía la iban a liberar.

Amor y fe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola. Felices fiestas. No pude actualizar por ese motivo asi que subiré 3 caps. Bss.** **Capitulo 10**

 **Aprendiendo nuevas técnicas**

El camino se hacía más lento y tortuoso, se daban cuenta que una fuerza poderosa los demoraba.

Sentados frente a la fogata ninguno hablaba, solo Laicapakay tarareaba una canción nativa, triste y quejosa.

Draco miró a Ron, no se había equivocado, Weasley era un hombre íntegro. Muy pocos hubiesen actuado como él, aún sabiendo que la mujer que amaba estaba poseída al tiempo de estar con otro hombre íntimamente. Aún no comprendía cual era su papel en toda esta historia. ¿Por qué el indígena estaba tan contento? Porque a pesar de cantar tan lánguidamente, nunca lo había hecho, lo que significaba que estaba feliz.

¿Por qué Ron creía que iba a fallar? Él era un hombre fuerte, ágil, y de una voluntad de hierro y aún así era sensible, cariñoso con sus hijos y caritativo. Entonces recordó que luego de obtener la vara de Alexandra, los tres fueron a la madriguera.

Si bien las casas de Ron y Harry eran amplias, la madriguera seguía siendo la sede de reuniones para grandes eventos o situaciones menos favorables, como aquella.

Harry había propuesto ir a Grimmauld Place, pero Dumbledore les informó que iban a necesitar el espacio abierto que la madriguera poseía.

Él estaba incómodo, no sabía como iban a reaccionar los Weasley con su presencia, pero, para su sorpresa, Molly lo abrazó muy fuerte luego de hacer lo propio con los otros dos hombres.

\- Gracias muchacho por acompañar a Ron y Harry.

Por su parte Arthur le tendió la mano

\- Bienvenido, siéntete como en tu casa – Y sin más tiró del brazo, lo acercó a su cuerpo y palmeó la espalda del blondo fuertemente.

Draco quedó desencajado, luego volteó y notó la brillante sonrisa de Harry y la apaciguada de Ron.

Entonces se originó el revuelo, una multitud colmó la sala, cabezas castañas, morenas y principalmente rojas agolpándose.

Sus compañeros fueron a encontrarse con sus hijos y seres queridos, dejándolo relegado.

Por un instante sintió una sana envidia. ¡Qué diferente sería su vida si su familia hubiese sido tan amorosa con él como los Weasley lo eran ahora!

De repente entre la multitud una platinada melena destacó

-¿Scorpius? – El chico viró y gritó.

\- ¡Papá! – Ambos corrieron hasta fundirse en un gran abrazo. Él besó la cabeza de su hijo y lo aferró a su pecho, era lo único que tenía – Rose me invitó a venir, dijo que podía quedarme aquí todas las veces que quiera.- Explicó alegremente el muchacho.

Draco levantó la vista, al igual que él, Ron abrazaba a sus dos hijos. El pelirrojo lo miró, Malfoy intentó decir algo pero Ron solo asintió con la cabeza y luego volteó a ver a sus hijos sonriéndoles como si nada pasara.

En ese momento Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta que nunca hubiese tenido ninguna oportunidad con Hermione Granger aunque su realidad familiar fuera diferente. El hombre frente a él era un ser superior. Ronald Billius Weasley era un hombre digno, fuerte, honesto y generoso. De haber sido otro, su hijo estaría solo en el colegio. Eso demostraba una entereza imposible de superar.

Pero había un detalle, un secreto, antes sublime, pero ahora para él bochornoso que en algún punto debía salir a la luz.

¿Seguiría siendo Ron el hombre íntegro que era al saberlo?

La respuesta era sí, pero él aún no lo sabía.

Comieron todos juntos en la extensa mesa, los chicos contaban sus anécdotas escolares.

¡Qué pronto los niños curan sus heridas! Si bien ya hacía más de tres meses de la muerte de Hermione y había un sentimiento de tristeza por su ausencia, ellos no le permitían instalarse, lo alejaban con sus risas y bromas, haciendo más llevadera la carga que pesaba sobre los demás.

Incluso Scorpius que había perdido a su madre unos meses antes que sus amigos estaba sonriente.

Al día siguiente todos se fueron de excursión, excepto ellos tres; hoy conocerían al nuevo enviado de Dumbledore; se hallaban sentados en las escaleras de acceso de la entrada.

-¡El cobertizo! – Suspiró Harry sentado en medio de los otros dos hombres. E inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la boca, ellos lo miraron – Quiero decir… me trae recuerdos… yo…

\- No disimules – Lo cortó Ron – Ayer te vi entrando allí con Ginny – Harry se ruborizó.

\- Bueno… lo cierto… es…

\- No tienes nada que explicar – Volvió a interrumpir el pelirrojo - De hecho no quiero escuchar detalles – Sonrío – Hace más de veinte años que estás casado con mi hermana, ya he superado hace mucho los celos fraternales.

\- Esto es bochornoso – se quejaba Harry

\- De seguro anoche no te lo pareció – Declaró Draco con su típico tono arrogante. Ron lo miró inclinándose hacia delante – Por si no lo sabes – le aclaró – regresaron bastante tarde, casi despuntando el amanecer – Ron abrió los ojos en señal de tal sorpresa que todos rieron.

Súbitamente apareció una mujer, joven, de unos veintitrés años, de porte elegante, diminuta pero atlética y con rasgos orientales. Vestía un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo disimulado por la capa que la envolvía.

\- Hola – los saludó – Soy Yong Shing.

\- Ron – se presentó el pelirrojo saludando de lejos sin moverse.

\- Harry – el moreno se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

\- Draco – el blondo sólo bajó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

\- Yo los asesoraré e instruiré para sobrellevar la próxima etapa, de hecho mis enseñanzas le serán útiles para todos los aspectos de su vida.

\- ¿Qué nos va a enseñar?

\- Principalmente varias artes marciales, técnicas orientales de relajación y por supuesto los llevaré y acompañaré en la búsqueda de la botella de Sen Shuang.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Una parte del conjunto de objetos que te ayudaran a recuperar a tu esposa.

-¿Dónde la encontramos?

\- Todo a su tiempo, paso a paso llegaremos más preparados a la meta.

\- ¿Qué esperamos? – Declaró sin más Ron apurado por salir ya en busca de la enigmática pieza - ¿Nos demoraremos mucho?

\- Lo necesario para que logren encontrar el equilibrio de su ser.

\- Eso me va a ser difícil, mi equilibrio está poseído por un demonio, y en este momento debe estar planeando matarme.

\- Estas en un error, sólo tu eres capaz de equilibrarte.

\- La mujer que amo…

\- El amor no es más que un sentimiento, es parte de tu existencia, pero no de tu ser primogénito.

\- No coincido.

Draco y Harry miraban a un lado y al otro como espectadores de un juego de tenis.

\- Cuando naces sólo estás tú.

\- Pero lo primero que recibo es amor, el de mis padres.

\- De hecho, lo primero que recibes es una palmada en las nalgas.

\- Entonces el dolor es parte del ser pero el amor no.

\- No, nada es parte del ser, las experiencias posteriores matizan tu existencia, forman tu yo actual, pero para lograr el balance debes regresar al ser primogénito.

\- Renacer.

\- Exactamente, debes encontrar el balance para alejarte voluntariamente de tus sentimientos, sin olvidarte del todo de ellos, pero utilizándolos como canales para lograr el equilibrio.

Somos uno solo, a pesar de muchas fábulas que dicen que somos un medio, eso no es cierto, somos enteros en esencia, únicos y nos dividen los sentimientos, para lograr nuevamente una unión debemos volver al ser primogénito.

-¿Me puede decir por qué no vamos y simplemente tomamos la maldita botella y punto? – Ron estaba ofuscado.

\- Porque nos enfrentamos a enemigos inimaginables.

-¿Sabe con quien está hablando?

\- Por supuesto, con los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, pero también nos enfrentamos a la bruja más inteligente de todos los tiempos Hermione Granger que comparte sus habilidades con el demonio más temible luego de Tanmo.

-¿Tanmo?

\- Diablo en mi cultura. No es un rival común y corriente, y se rodea de seres aún más peligrosos.

Ron intentó contestar pero Harry le apretó el brazo obligándolo a mirarlo.

-¿Quieres recuperar a Hermione?

\- ¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

\- ¿Harías y darías todo por que regrese? – Ron asintió - ¡Entonces escucha, aprende y cállate!

Ron no dijo más, se apostó frente a la nueva maestra junto a los otros dos y exclamó.

\- Soy un libro con páginas en blanco. ¡Instrúyame!

Y la instrucción comenzó. Física y mental.

Durante la mañana corrían por las colinas, nadaban en el lago aún helado y aprendían técnicas marciales.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que la fragilidad que despedía Shing era sólo visual, la dama era extremadamente fuerte y hábil.

Fue Ron el primero en comprobarlo, ella había requerido un ayudante para demostrar una técnica y él se ofreció voluntariamente.

La diferencia física era atroz, Ron le llevaba fácil tres cabezas y era muchísimo más voluptuoso, pero la muchacha con su mirada fija y su postura estática ni se inmutó.

\- ¡Aprésame! – Le ordenó. Ron la miró como no comprendiendo – Intenta apresarme – lo desafió, en esos pocos días la maestra oriental había descubierto la esencia de sus tres aprendices, y sabía que el pelirrojo actuaba por impulso. Y sin equivocarse Ron se le abalanzó, sin éxito trató de agarrarla y ella esquivaba todos sus intentos, pero como Ron era obstinado no se amedrentaba y finalmente la apresó.

\- ¿Y ahora? – Llegó a decir triunfante, sabiendo que era imposible que la frágil muchacha se desprendiera de la fuerza de sus brazos pero instantáneamente cayó al suelo, boca a bajo y con ella con una rodilla en la espalda y un brazo apresado por atrás ejerciendo presión e imposibilitándolo de moverse.

\- ¿Decías? – Preguntaba risueña la dama, Ron intentaba destrabar la toma pero le era imposible, y debió darse por vencido. Draco y Harry sonreían y miraban la cara aún más roja de su compañero que ya levantado seguía sin entender que había pasado.

\- ¿Cómo? – Llegó a preguntar

\- Es muy simple, no siempre la fuerza lo es todo, deben plantearse la estrategia de la lucha, visualizar a su enemigo no sólo en su aspecto físico sino también el emocional. – Se acercó a Ron y le palmó un hombro – Despreocúpate Ron, cuando aprendas mis técnicas serás prácticamente imbatible, tu tienes un gran físico y tienes cualidades innatas para la lucha.

\- No lo pareció.

\- Pero yo soy una experta. Modestamente hablando – Inquirió bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose – Toda mi vida me han preparado para luchar. Pero sé que cada uno de ustedes serán tan o más expertos que yo.

Por la tarde meditaban, habían improvisado un doyo y se quedaban allí hasta el anochecer hablando, filosofando pero mayormente permaneciendo en silencio.

Cierto día Draco se levantó temprano, era de los tres, por el momento, el que mejor descansaba. Sabía que Harry, cuando su esposa se fuera, seria el más relajado, aunque primero dormiría dos días seguidos por lo menos; el rubio sonrío, Harry se merecía toda esa felicidad.

Luego pensó en Ron, definitivamente no se merecía lo que le sucedía. Sabía que estaba pasando por un tormento, él por mucho menos lo padecía. Lo escuchaba varias veces despertando, incluso muchas de ellas gritando el nombre de Hermione.

Decidido a alejarse de tanta tensión, salió a caminar, deambuló por un tiempo y entonces la vio, Shing estaba parada frente al lago y ejecutaba unos lentos movimientos marciales que se asemejaban más a una danza, su maestra parecía mimetizarse con el lugar fluyendo como la brisa matutina que apenas movía las copas de los árboles. Luego la inmovilidad absoluta, cuando se disponía a retirarse su voz lo detuvo

\- Si uno realiza bien este movimiento logra relajarse sin dejar de estar alerta, además de conectarse con la energía que nace del centro de la tierra.

\- Disculpe no quise molestarla – Se excusó. – Necesitaba despejarme.

\- Tú también lo escuchas. – Asintió – Él es un hombre muy fuerte, superará todo este tormento, tiene a quien aferrarse sabe que cuando todo esto termine ella estará a su lado. ¿Y tú? ¿A que te aferras?

\- A mi hijo – Contestó rotundo, pero sabía a lo que se refería su maestra y acotó – Ella no me pertenece, nunca lo ha hecho. Ron es una buena persona, merecedora de Hermione y ella de él.

\- ¡Ven! – Le ordenó y él obedeció poniéndose a su lado – Olvídate de todo y a la vez piensa en todo lo que te rodea. – Le indicó – Fija tu vista en un punto, pero a la vez no pierdas la perspectiva de lo que hay a tu alrededor. – Y así se quedaron por largos minutos, él obedeció la orden y le fue muy fácil lograr lo explicado. – Ahora préstame atención, los movimientos son simples. Sígueme. – Y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música de la naturaleza, avanzando y retrocediendo, volteando y ubicándose de frente a los cuatro diferentes puntos cardinales, elevando y bajando los brazos, juntos, por separado, simulando empujar el viento con las manos y luego traerlo hacia su cuerpo nuevamente, abriendo las piernas y cerrándolas, dando pequeños y grandes pasos. Todos esos lentos movimientos que comenzaron enérgicamente, para ir decreciendo en intensidad hasta terminar en la inmovilidad absoluta.

\- ¿Para que sirve esto? – Se atrevió a preguntar una vez terminado el mismo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho te relajará sin necesidad de dejar de prestar atención a tu alrededor y te conectará con la energía de la tierra. ¿Captaste el movimiento?

\- Sí – Contestó.

\- Ahora une los dos conceptos que te enseñé, realiza el movimiento y a la vez enfócate en un punto fijo sin olvidar tú alrededor. No vas a sentir los beneficios de este ritual inmediatamente, pero con el correr de los días verás que va a ser muy útil para ti.

\- ¿No se los enseñará a Ron o a Harry?

\- Ellos deben aprender sus propias técnicas de relajación, cada uno de ustedes tienen habilidades, deseos y responsabilidades diferentes.- explicó

Así lo hizo, y día tras día de practicarlo logró una conexión nunca antes lograda con todo lo que lo rodeaba. La práctica diaria de este ritual logró serenarlo mucho más.

En realidad él era el más frío y calculador de los tres, pero era simplemente una fachada, por dentro estaba lleno de dudas, miedos y vergüenza.

Un domingo, luego de varias semanas, se tomaron un descanso, puesto que sería el último que compartirían con sus familias en mucho tiempo.

\- Ahora podrás mostrar excelencia Harry – Le decía Shing, acomodando su larga, lacia y negra melena, el moreno la miró interrogante – No creas que pasaron inadvertidas tus escapadas al cobertizo – aclaró sentándose frente a los tres.

Harry se sonrojó de tal manera que los otros no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo.

\- ¿Sabes por qué te lo permití? – El hombre negó – Porque aún mantienes a tu niño interior en algunas ocasiones, como la de ahora, te sonrojas, eso te ayudará a encontrar tu equilibrio rápidamente.

\- De seguro Ginny no le permite desequilibrarse – Acotó Draco burlón - ¡Todas la noches! ¡Llevas veinte años de casado! ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- Son los genes Weasley – respondió Ron.

\- Pero él es Potter. – Draco parecía no entender la explicación.

\- Parece que no te fijaste bien, quien llevaba a la rastra a quien – concluyó Ron señalando con la cabeza a Ginny que recién entraba al comedor y se echaron a reír a carcajadas ante una interrogante pelirroja y un aún más sonrojado Harry.

Pero luego la soledad, la tristeza de la despedida definitiva, desconocer cuando volverían o si lo harían.

Lo bueno era que todos se enfocaron.

Harry pudo desarrollar y manejar la habilidad que lo destacaba en el mundo mágico. Regalo de Voldemort, aunque a él muchas veces le parecía una maldición.

Él podía meterse en la mente de otros sin necesidad de legeremancia, sin importar la distancia o fortaleza mental de la persona. De esa forma se contactaba a diario con su esposa. Pero además poseía otra característica que no podía manejar y prefería no darle uso por considerarla extremadamente peligrosa.

\- Harry, si sigues así podrás llegar a la perfección.

\- Así estoy bien Shing.

\- Tienes otra habilidad que debes explotar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Dumbledore.

\- ¡Lógico! ¿Puede ayudarme a controlarla?

\- Puedo ayudarte a enfocarte, pero puedo decirte que va a ser peligroso usarla, luego lo veremos a solas. Además primero necesitas perfeccionar tu actual habilidad para poder contactarte con el espíritu de Hermione.

-¿Crees que aún este vivo su espíritu? – Preguntó aún ante la dura mirada de Ron.

\- Estoy segura, ella es muy fuerte.

\- Pero Lazupaywa es muy poderosa.

\- Eso es verdad, por eso necesitan estar preparados para afrontarlo todo.

Continuaron con las pruebas, Harry y Ron eran aurores, estaban acostumbrados al entrenamiento físico, si bien este era diferente, no dejaba de ser un ejercicio; por su parte Draco que no tenía una profesión tan exigente igualmente demostraba sus atributos, era hábil, astuto e inteligente, fue el primero en lograr encontrar su ser primogénito; Harry lo siguió y pudo haberlo hecho antes sino fuera que sus pasadas actividades nocturnas se lo impidieron.

Sólo Ron no podía lograrlo.

\- Debes concentrarte, si no logras tu equilibrio no lograras vencer. – Se esforzaba, durante días desapareció y vivió solo, en contacto con la naturaleza, pero nada parecía resultar.

Más allá de ello era el más hábil al momento de luchar, había tomado muy en serio la primera lección de Shing y ni Draco ni Harry podían vencerlo, tanto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como con las diferentes armas que aprendieron a utilizar.

Ron era hábil con todas las armas, pero su destreza con diferentes armas de impacto como palos tales como Jo, Hanbo, Tanjo, Nunchakus, o Gun como lo llamaba Shing, era letal.

Harry se distinguía en el uso de la Katana, Jian, Dao, Wakiza Shi y otras espadas.

Mientras que Draco encontró su capacidad de dominar el arco o Yumi, y Shing lo capacitó en el arte de Kyudo, para aprender a usar el arco cabalgando o en movimiento.

Lamentablemente a todas estas artes tuvieron la oportunidad de practicarlas en una lucha real, nada más y nada menos que contra Hermione.

Cierta mañana estaban realizando su recorrido habitual de trote por el bosquecillo que estaba cerca de la casa, cuando ella apareció.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Entrenando? – Ron comenzaba a acercársele pero Harry lo detuvo atravesando su brazo frente al pecho del pelirrojo.

\- No es ella amigo. – Le decía y luego volteó a ver a Draco fijándose si estaba bien, por suerte sus palabras fueron escuchadas a tiempo porque también el blondo estuvo tentado a correr a sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo físico? Sus performances son magníficas, para que entrenar en la guerra si son maravillosos en el amor. – Decía sensualmente.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué? – Contestó Harry adelantándose y sosteniendo sus katanas. - Porque entrenamos para patearte el trasero. - Ella rió y con un movimiento de manos lo despojó de sus armas haciéndolas volar y clavarse en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

-Y díganme… – Preguntó al tiempo de colocarse en posición marcial - ¿Están preparados? - Y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó.

Harry, Draco y Ron se enfrascaron en una contienda contra ella sola. Pero les era imposible impactarle un solo golpe. Era demasiado veloz, y no perdía oportunidad en golpear, pronto noqueó al moreno que cayó al suelo y se quedó luchando con los otros dos.

Draco se alejó, tomó su arco y antes de poder disparar salió volando por los aires, con un simple movimiento de manos de la mujer, impactando contra un árbol y perdiendo el conocimiento parcialmente.

\- Yo voy por él – Dijo Harry ya recuperado y corrió a asistir al rubio que pronto se levantó y ambos quisieron volver a la lucha pero algo los detuvo en el suelo, una especie de lodo los estancó en el piso, impidiendo regresar a la lucha.

\- Esto es entre él y yo – Les dijo la maléfica mujer sonriendo. Luego volteó a ver a Ron - ¿Crees que podrás contra mi? – Y ante la mirada de los tres apareció vestida con un jean y suéter rosa tal cual la vieran a Hermione en tercer año de Hogwarts habitualmente - ¿Quieres pelear conmigo Ron? – Era increíble, como podía manipularlo. Ron se acercaba lentamente y cuando estuvo cerca ella lo besó.

\- ¡Ron! – Le gritaban los hombres pero él parecía no escuchar.

\- ¡Maldita sea no es ella! – Le gritaba Harry, entonces él pareció reaccionar y rápidamente le lanzó un golpe en plena cara haciéndola caer, para luego saltarle encima. Intentaba amarrarla, pero la mujer, nuevamente regresando a su visión demoníaca, lo empujó elevándolo por los aires, a penas caer Ron se irguió rápidamente del suelo, salió corriendo y sacando sus nunchakus comenzaron a pelear, nunca habían visto tanta velocidad en los golpes de Ron, parecía una máquina y golpeaba el cuerpo de Lazupaywa que había quedado sorprendida, pero aún así parecía no ser afectada realmente, manteniendo una postura pasiva.

\- ¡Te voy a destruir maldito engendro del demonio! – Gritaba Ron

\- Disculpa, pero para hacerlo deberás practicar más – Le contestó ella y sin más comenzó a responder las agresiones, despojó con un simple movimiento del arma al pelirrojo y sólo con los puños comenzó a impactarlo en el cuerpo, Ron era golpeado como un saco de box y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba nuevamente volando por los aires, cerca de ellos. – Bueno, la verdad que ya me aburrí, son mucho mejor como amantes que como guerreros, deberían pensar en cambiar de táctica.

Desapareció haciendo que lo que los sujetaba se desvaneciera y fueron por Ron, que maldecía en el suelo.

Se dieron cuenta que no era broma, que lidiaban contra un ser extremadamente poderoso y desde ese entonces se dedicaron a perfeccionarse aún más en todas aquellas artes.

El crepitar de las llamas volvió a Draco al presente. Agradecería eternamente esas enseñanzas, aunque a medida que avanzaban dudaba cada vez más si fuesen realmente suficientes para afrontar su obligación.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Encontrando el equilibrio**

Por su parte Ron también recordaba esos momentos. Aún estaba acostumbrándose a la idea de saber que Hermione había estado íntimamente con Draco, pero debía reconocer que aunque le costó, el estar conectado a su ser primogénito lo ayudaría a sobrepasar ese sentimiento.

Recordó como había logrado conectarse. Paradójicamente con un suceso que lo conectaba ahora irremediablemente a relacionarlo con Malfoy.

Se había enfrentado a ella, aún le dolían los golpes recibidos, no más que los psicológicos.

Shing estaba preocupada por primera vez. Si ni Draco ni Harry habían podido luchar contra este demonio, aún habiendo logrado encontrar su equilibrio semanas atrás, sus vidas corrían serio peligro.

El único que pudo lidiar con Lazupaywa en cierta medida fue él. Sin embargo pudo sentir su poder y fuerza. Ahora más que nunca bebía encontrar su centro.

Creía que la falta de sueño podría ser la causante, por ello su maestra le indicó una técnica para evadir las pesadillas, era realmente simple, acostarse pensando en aquellos momentos que lo habían hecho más feliz en su vida.

Se hallaba en su antiguo cuarto, donde precisamente habían pasado muchos de esos momentos, recordaba cuando Hermione había discutido con su madre para que les permitiera, aún sin estar casados, compartir la habitación.

Su mamá era testaruda, pero, su por ese entonces, futura esposa lo era aún más, su argumento fue imbatible, faltaba sólo un mes para casarse. Entonces la vio, apostada en el marco de la entrada, con una sonrisa de victoria, lo había logrado.

Además ¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¡Ni que ella fuera virgen! Claro que ya no lo era.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que debía de hacerse de mucha paciencia, igual que su padre, su mujer, si era más testaruda que su madre, sería una persona difícil de domar, pero él ya lo había hecho, había encontrado la forma de convertirla en una dócil gatita, entre sus brazos.

Ella le había entregado su más preciado tesoro cuando cursaba el séptimo curso.

Pero ¿Cómo? Si él no concurría al colegio,

Muy simple, el trabajaba con George en Sortilegios Weasley y semanalmente llevaba productos a la tienda de Zonko en Hogsmeade.

Allí era donde Aberforth y Arianna entraban en escena, él le enviaba una lechuza informando su presencia, ingresaba por el cuadro, atravesaba el largo pasillo y al llegar a la sala de menesteres, ella ya estaba allí, esperándolo.

Siempre en una habitación igual a la sala común de Gryffindor, con un sillón donde se sentaban por horas para hablar, besarse y acariciarse cada vez con más soltura, más premura y más pasión.

Él afianzaba su seguridad, al menos la económica, sus ventas eran excelentes, tenía una habilidad innata para el trabajo que hacía y además ayudaba de tanto en tanto a George con alguna broma, producto de escuchar a sus compradores y lo que le requerían.

Pero con referencia a Hermione, estaba en arenas movedizas, no era por falta de seguridad, era que no quería lastimarla, y mucho menos molestarla, pero lo cierto era que cada vez que esas caricias en el sillón amenazaban con ir más allá, ella huía.

Pero una tarde fue diferente, al llegar se encontró con una recámara inusual, en principio las luces eran tenues, se respiraba un aroma a flores y en el centro había una enorme cama. Él dejó de prestar atención a los detalles cuando la vio, al lado del lecho, con los pies juntos y las manos entrelazadas colocadas al frente. Jugaba con sus pulgares, y mantenía la vista fija en ellos, se la veía nerviosa y, al acercarse y tomarla de las manos su agitada respiración se lo confirmó.

Le fascinó que otra vez ella tomara la iniciativa.

Al mirarla a los ojos, reflejaban un brillo peculiar, pero que en realidad no le era desconocido, cuando su mirada reflejaba ese brillo, ella buscaba una excusa y se marchaba.

Esta vez notaba que no iba a huir, estaba allí, hermosa, con su uniforme impecable, su rostro maravilloso y su cuerpo perfecto.

Ron llevó las manos femeninas a la boca y comenzó lentamente a besar dedo por dedo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, luego besó la palma de la mano y comenzó a subir sin perder contacto visual.

Tenía pensado besar todo su brazo, apoderarse del hombro, adueñarse de su cuello y reclamar su boca pero Hermione al ser besada en la muñeca cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior.

Suficiente gesto para que él perdiera parcialmente su cordura, tiró de los brazos femeninos, los subió a su cuello y la besó apasionadamente, aferrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

Hermione comenzó a jugar con su cabello y luego bajó sus manos acariciando su espalda.

Él suspiró, la sensación era reconfortable y apretó aún más el cuerpo femenino al suyo, ella lanzó un gemido al sentir su enervación y eso termino de enloquecerlo.

La tomó de ambas piernas haciéndolas abrazar su cadera colocándola sobre él y la llevó a la cama arrojándose sobre ella.

Arremetió contra su cuello, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo.

-¡Ron! – Rió - ¿No se supone que primero hay que sacarse la ropa? – Preguntó entre divertida e inocente, pero él estaba concentrado en el cuello y aún más abajo del mismo; además, había comenzado a sentir ese dolor en su entrepierna, efecto de la presión que ejercía el pantalón que de repente había quedado chico. Comenzó a friccionar su cuerpo contra el de ella ferozmente.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Me lastimas! – Suplicó Hermione e inmediatamente se detuvo.

Notaba que estaba asustada, pero a la vez excitada, él estaba actuando como una bestia hormonal desaforada.

¿Acaso no recordaba el libro que le habían regalado sus hermanos?

Se levantó quedando de pie frente a la cama, acomodó su cabello y colocó ambas manos entrelazadas al frente, estirando de alguna forma su remera para que Hermione no notara su excitación.

\- Lo siento, me dejé llevar, soy un animal. Te prometo que nunca te tocaré - ¿Por qué hacía promesas que no iba a cumplir? – De esa manera – Aclaró para salir airoso de la situación. Lo que siguió a continuación lo sorprendió gratamente.

Hermione se arrodilló sobre la cama y se acercó a él, le colocó las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho, apoyó el mentón sobre ellas lo miró y dijo.

\- No prometas eso, en cierta forma fue excitante la pasión con la que actuaste, pero podemos dejarlo para más adelante – Entonces le destrabó sus dedos dejando sus brazos a los lados, y comenzó a subir su remera – hoy necesito que seas gentil – y besaba su abdomen – amable – besaba su pecho al ser descubierto irguiéndose sobre la cama – tierno – pasaba la prenda por su cabeza y él mecánicamente levantó los brazos y lo despojó de la misma arrojándola vaya a saber donde. – Amoroso - y lo besó en los labios, pasó sus uñas por la espalda.

Él se tensó, era una dulce tortura, la expectación del momento, entonces comprendió que no había nada más hermoso, sensual y pleno que disfrutar del cuerpo de ella, preparándose ambos para la entrega absoluta.

Respondió al beso, explorándola con su lengua como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, como descubriendo un nuevo sabor, una nueva suavidad.

Lentamente desanudó su corbata y comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa lentamente, Hermione acariciaba su pecho y su abdomen, él calor iba subiendo máxime cuando notó que ella estaba desabrochando el botón y cierre de su pantalón.

Ron retiró la camisa y vio los magníficos senos aún protegidos por el sujetador, ella había bajado el jean pero él, haciendo equilibrio para no caerse se desprendió de ellos totalmente al igual que de sus zapatillas.

\- Me encanta cuando te vistes como muggle – Le decía al oído. Él ya lo sabía y le encantaba complacerla.

Se deshizo de su falda y la contempló, casi desnuda con su conjunto blanco, con pequeños encajes, suave como el algodón, como su piel que lo era aún más.

Comenzó a acariciar sus pechos por sobre el sujetador, provocando que Hermione mordiera su labio inferior y exhalara un gemido.

\- No hagas eso, me vuelve loco – Pudo decir controlando su salvaje sensación de arrojársele encima otra vez.

Ella volvió a besarlo en los labios y luego se dirigió a su cuello lamiéndolo, se acercó al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqueó para luego decirle

\- Es que en realidad quiero que te vuelvas loco, loco por mí. – Ron sintió como nuevamente se desataba la locura en su interior, y la aferró por la cintura besándola salvajemente, siendo correspondido con igual vehemencia por Hermione.

\- Yo ya estoy loco por ti – Le decía entre esos húmedos besos.

\- Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar.

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca me separaré de ti! Tú tampoco lo hagas.

\- ¡Jamás! – Contestaba – Ambos se abrazaron, él apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho femenino sintiendo el latir galopante del corazón. – Te pertenezco, tuya son mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma y ahora mi cuerpo. – La respiración de Ron se agitó. Su cuerpo se reía de la innecesaria pregunta que surgía en ese preciso momento, pero aún estaba en un punto de retorno.

\- ¿Estas segura? – E involuntariamente sus brazos la aferraron más mostrando su enervación. Hermione lanzó un gemido como única respuesta.

¿Era una contestación coherente? ¡Coherencia! ¿Qué es eso? Preguntaban sus desbaratadas hormonas, pero él se atrevió a repreguntar

\- ¿Estas se…?

\- Sí, segurísima – respondió rápidamente – Nunca estuve más segura de algo, es momento de completar nuestra unión. Yo te amo. Te deseo.– Él levantó el rostro y la miró intensamente, se apartó para observarla, ver a la mujer más perfecta que hubiese visto sobre la tierra; y era suya, le pertenecía en todos los aspectos existentes posibles, como él lo hacía y ahora la unión iba a ser aún más perfecta.

Volvieron a besarse, en ese momento sus pensamientos tan espirituosos escaparon de su mente, ya no había punto de retorno, la colisión iba a se inminente, las estrellas iban a explotar y nada lo iba a detener; deseaba poseerla, tenerla entre sus brazos y escucharla gritar su nombre, alcanzando el mayor de los placeres y hacer que él lo alcanzara también, pero sus pensamientos, tan claros en su mente, tan perfectos e idílicos se truncaban, le mortificaba no saber como desprender esa fatídica prenda, el sostén, que le impedía el acceso a parte del cuerpo de Hermione. Entonces su mente lo sorprendió por la agilidad, ejerció presión sobre los hombros de ella, obligándola a arrodillarse nuevamente, levantó los brazos femeninos y la despojó del sujetador, tirándolo hacia arriba, sus pechos quedaron libres, perfectos, redondos y expectante a la caricia, que no tardó en llegar, el se subió a la cama de igual manera que ella y como con miedo de herir, la tocó suavemente, sintió la textura aterciopelada contrastando con la de los pezones, que se endurecieron por el tacto.

La besó, suavemente, bajó por su cuello, era su parte favorita hasta ese momento, había descubierto una nueva, y continuó, besó sus senos alternadamente, Hermione suspiraba, agitadamente, cuando se atrevió a lamer uno de esos exquisitos pezones ella lanzó un gemido, dándole a entender que iba bien, por suerte sus sonidos lo iban guiando porque estaba perdido.

Entonces sintió la mano femenina ejerciendo una presión sobre su bóxer, dolorosa y agradable a la vez, por algunos instantes intensificó la caricia y luego se atrevió a pasar la barrera de la tela, metió la mano por la prenda íntima y tomó su miembro ejerciendo un movimiento de vaivén que lo electrificó, sus piernas temblaron.

\- ¡Hermione! – Gimió y la caricia cesó.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Ella sonó preocupada, él la miró, agitado y sudoroso, sus ojos debieron expresar su lujuria contenida por ella rió complacida entonces renovó el mimo.

Él no podía pensar, era mejor que… pero no quería recordar sus desahogos personales en ese momento, ahora estaba con ella, era ella la que lo tocaba, como siempre lo soñó. Aún mejor.

No podía esperar más, pero sabía que aún no era el momento, se quedaron allí durante varios minutos, él saboreando sus senos, ella estimulándolo, como nunca lo había hecho, entonces la empujó suavemente hasta acostarla en la cama, le sacó los zapatos y medias, al igual que las suyas que aún tenía y la despojó de su última prenda, dejándola completamente desnuda.

La debió mirar con tal adoración que Hermione se sonrojó y el sonrió. Besó sus pies, sus tobillos, ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente, expectante de lo que venía, subió por sus piernas y abrió sus muslos para deleitarse con el interior de ellos.

Y lamió lentamente su intimidad.

\- ¡Ron! – Jadeó Hermione, arqueando y tensando el cuerpo, él se detuvo, era su última infantil venganza.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó intentando sonar inocentemente preocupado. Ella lo miró agitada y rió, llevándose las manos a la cara, tapando su rostro cuando él pasó un dedo por su cavidad, buscando el punto donde la volvería loca.

\- ¡Ahí! – La escuchó diciendo.

\- ¿O sea que hasta en la cama serás mandona? – Le preguntó sensualmente sin dejar de tocarla.

\- ¡No! – Le contestó – ¡En la cama mandas tú! ¡En todo mandas tú!– Contestó arqueándose más - ¡Sólo tú! – Decía jadeando. Eso lo excitó más aún si eso fuera posible. Saco una fuerza interna que desconocía para no arrojársele encima y continuó con su caricia, Hermione movía las caderas y sus puños se cerraban estrujando las sábanas, entonces intensificó el movimiento.

-¡Ron! – Gritó Hermione al llegar al sumo placer, pero este no era un grito como los que usaba para retarlo, era para adorarlo.

Él se sacó su bóxer y se acomodó sobre ella, levantando sus piernas para facilitar el ingreso.

\- Recuerda que ahora soy tu dueño – Le decía sonriendo, ella asentía.

\- Lo eres, soy tu esclava, te pertenezco - La leona se había convertido en gatita, la besó y comenzó a invadir su intimidad, lentamente, respetando con una pausa cada gesto de dolor que surgiera de su hermoso rostro; cuando Ron sintió que este cesó, recién allí se dedicó a disfrutar de esa sensación plenamente, la fricción, la estrechez, el calor casi volcánico.

Sudor, dolor, placer. Jadeos, suspiros, gemidos. Lenguas, brazos, piernas.

No había espacios entre su cuerpo y el de ella.

Aumentó el ritmo, apoyó la cara sobre los cabellos esparcido en la almohada, aspirando el perfume que de ellos emanaban y sin quererlo su boca se encontró mordiendo el hombro femenino, su cuerpo estaba fuera de control, la sensación era tan intensa que podía sentir todas sus células corporales disfrutando del momento.

Levantó el rostro y lo ubicó frente al de ella, mirándola, esperando, deseando que su mujer estuviera disfrutando tanto como la hacia él.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, como queriendo concentrarse en ese momento de máxima conexión, cuando los abrió, pudo ver el placer que de esa mirada emana, y su sonrisa de júbilo le trasmitía que ella estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

\- ¡Oh Ron! ¡Por favor! - ¿Ella le suplicaba? Eso renovó su pasión, pero quería que la leona volviera, la necesitaba.

\- ¡Mándame! – Ordenaba.

\- ¡Oh Ron!

\- ¡Ordéname! – Reclamaba.

\- ¡Más! – Y lo miraba a los ojos llenos de vehemencia, y él obedeció - ¡Más fuerte! – La leona había vuelto, y él la embistió con mayor fuerza, ejerciendo más fricción.

Ahora también sentía una compenetración total, mente, corazón, alma y cuerpo en la más álgida y perfecta sincronía.

Y la unión se completó, estallando ambos los cuerpos en una explosión cósmica.

La concordancia perfecta de dos almas que estaban destinadas a unirse por siempre.

Él se mantuvo en esa posición, la besó en la frente, la nariz y la boca. No podía dejar de sonreír al igual que ella. Se sentía el ser más afortunado de toda la tierra.

Luego se volteó quedando boca arriba esperando que su agitada respiración se calmara, la abrazó y la tiró hacia él.

Definitivamente fue la sensación más sublime y fantástica que había sentido en toda su vida. Y con decisión estaba dispuesto a hacerle el amor una docena de veces más, pero no sabía como ella lo había vivido. No le escapaba que había disfrutado, era casi imposible no darse cuenta. El calor y la humedad que lo envolvió dentro de ella fueron una sola de las muestras, sus jadeos, gemidos y suspiros, eran otra. Pero que estaría pasando por su mente. Más que nunca deseó dominar la legeremancia y poder entrar en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Desde cuando crees que me deseas? – La voz sensual de Hermione lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

-¿Desearte?

-Aja – decía ella pasando su dedo índice por el pecho y delineando sus músculos.

\- Creo que te amo desde que te vi.

\- Te pregunté desde cuando me deseas, no desde cuando crees que me amas. – Y lo miró inocentemente, pero al sonreír se dio cuenta que esa inocencia ahora era fingida. ¿A dónde apuntaba ese juego de preguntas? No tenía idea pero empezó a gustarle.

\- Desearte…- Hizo que pensaba pero sabía muy bien desde cuando – Desde tercero.

\- ¿Y tú te tocabas? – La vista de Hermione no se apartó de la suya, pero su mano comenzó a bajar por su abdomen.

\- Si – jadeó en cuando sintió que ella se adueñaba de su miembro – Me tocaba. – Declaraba sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Pensabas en mi? – Y Hermione besó su pecho, sin dejar aún de mirarlo.

\- Si - ¡Por Merlín ella estaba besando su abdomen! Y bajaba, bajaba… - ¡Siempre! – Los labios de ella rozaron su miembro y él lanzó un gemido y cerró los ojos.

Definitivamente esa acción le hacía quedar bien en claro que Hermione había disfrutado tanto como él e indiscutiblemente pretendía seguir.

Y ahora más que nunca pensó en la decena de veces que le haría el amor.

-¿Decena? – Escuchó la voz de Hermione y abrió los ojos, ella lo miraba sin dejar de besar su erección – Pensé que habías pensado en una docena - Y sonrió. Pero cuando él iba a contestar la lengua de ella pasó por su virilidad y él no pudo evitar arquearse y sólo gemir sonriendo.

\- Haces trampa leyendo mi mente, sabes que yo no puedo.

\- No lo necesitas – Contestaba ella – Puedes leer mi cuerpo – Y continuaba con la caricia.

Entonces ella fue la dueña, ella lo llevó a la locura dominándolo, tocándolo, poseyéndolo, la gatita volvió a ser leona y esas dos facetas le encantaban, se dejó conquistar por su amada, declarando que era él ahora su esclavo.

Ambos se pertenecían, lazos invisibles que los ataban, pero en lugar de aprisionarlos, los liberaban, llevándolos al lugar más hermoso que jamás conocieran, al lugar donde cuerpo y alma se funden.

Pensó si ella al igual que él anteriormente estaría deleitándose con los gestos de placer que esa acción le provocaba y la miró; efectivamente ella lo miraba sus ojos reflejaban lujuria.

Él tomó de sus cabellos e intentó levantarla, estaba a punto de experimentar otra vez esa liberadora sensación, pero ella se resistió.

\- ¡Hermione! – Llegó a jadear, dándole a entender que ya estaba cerca y nuevamente con suavidad tiró de sus cabellos pero ella no cedía. Lo seguía mirando e inmediatamente comprendió que ella llegaría al final y este llegó, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos no sin antes ver como ella saboreaba el producto de su lujuriosa labor. - ¡Hermione! – Volvió a repetir.

Ella sonrió, mientras besaba su abdomen y subía a él.

\- Hemos desperdiciado casi tres años – Le decía – Y pienso recuperarlos. No pensé que esto era tan maravilloso, de haberlo sabido hubiésemos comenzado antes. – Y ambos se echaron a reír.

Ella subió sobre él y comenzó a moverse lentamente ejerciendo fricción entre ambos cuerpos.

\- ¿Y dónde está la angelical y suplicante de ternura chica de hace algunos instantes?

-¿Instantes? – Preguntó ella – Hace hora y media que estamos aquí. – Le decía mirando su reloj.

\- ¿Tienes que irte?

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Preguntó deteniéndose.

-¡No! – Le declaró él tomando de sus caderas y moviéndola nuevamente ejerciendo más presión.

\- Bien. Porque estoy eximida de las últimas clases de la tarde y mañana es sábado y podríamos – levantó los hombros y puso su mirada más inocente – ¿saltearnos el desayuno? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Por Merlín! – Declaraba él – ya sabes como manipularme, eso no es justo – reclamaba burlón. Ella se inclinó acercándose a su oído.

\- Tú también ya sabes como manipularme – Declaraba mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. – Y si quieres puedo volver a ser inocente, o lo que tú quieras.

\- Yo sólo quiero a Hermione – Declaró

\- Y lo soy, ahora más que nunca. Te amo. Hazme tuya otra vez.

Y sin más la levantó apenas y volvió a poseerla. Sin separar las manos de la cadera le marcaba el ritmo para que ambos volvieran a llegar al paraíso. Y aprovechando que su boca estaba libre se entretuvo con sus senos que colgaban frente a su rostro implorando una caricia.

\- Quiero dártelo todo – Le decía Hermione entre jadeos – Que nunca más te vayas de mí.

\- Nunca más – Declaraba él, tomando su nuca y besándola apasionadamente.

Al día siguiente él había cumplido con su deseo, estaba exhausto pero pleno y feliz. Su estómago los despertó.

-¿Hambre?

-¿Y a ti que te parece? – Le preguntaba sonriente – Ayer… No te acostumbres – Reía – No es normal. - Y se levantó buscando las prendas para vestirse - ¿Almorzamos en Hogsmeade?

\- Por supuesto. – Lo besó en los labios. Y también comenzó a vestirse con algunas prendas que había llevado la noche anterior – Y pierde cuidado. No hace falta hacer nuevamente lo de ayer. – Él la miró interrogante ¿A que se refería? ¿No le había gustado? – Con la primera vez fue más que suficiente para estar más que satisfecha. Pero ¿Valió la pena el esfuerzo, no?

\- Por supuesto – y se abrazaron volviéndose a besar pero nuevamente el estómago de Ron los separó. – Debemos alimentarnos. – Y ambos abrazados y riendo fueron a almorzar sin separarse más que para cumplir las funciones necesarias, incluso mientas comían ellos no desprendieron sus manos que estaba sobre la mesa con los dedos entrelazados.

Ron la miraba extasiado y ella alucinada sonrojándose al recordar la desenfrenada noche que habían pasado.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – La pregunta hizo que Hermione se ahogara con el bocado que acababa de poner en su boca. Ron la asistió dándole un poco de jugo. – perdón, tal vez no es el mejor momento…

\- ¿Estás loco? – Lo retaba – Es algo que estoy esperando desde… ¡Ya no se cuanto tiempo! – Declaró – Claro que me casaré contigo. ¡Ya mismo! – Gritaba sentándose sobre él, sin importarle que todos los presentes los estaban mirando y besándolo sin ningún pudor.

Pero claro que no importaba, porque todos los conocían y los querían porque eran buenos y amables y nunca se aprovechaban de su fama.

Ron hizo aparecer una caja y la abrió frente a ella.

\- Estaba esperando un momento especial, ninguno mejor que este. – Y sin más colocó el anillo en su mano, y volvieron a besarse.

El bar estalló en aplausos, y ellos sonrojándose saludaron a todos aquellos que querían estrechar sus manos, sin soltar las suyas.

Luego debieron separarse, pero ya sabían que pronto estarían juntos. Y así fue y para siempre.

Con ese maravilloso recuerdo Ron se quedó dormido.

Por primera vez sintió paz y la pesadilla no se repitió.

Así todas las noches, con más o menos detalles, muchas veces se concentraba en pensar en sus hijos, su nacimiento, sus primeros pasos, cuando lo llamaron papá, sus hechizos iniciales, pero era en aquella primogénita unión en lo que pensaba mayormente, donde por primera vez sintió que estaba realmente unido a una persona, a una maravillosa persona.

Pero una noche sintió un cuerpo acostarse a su lado, al principio pensó que era su imaginación y se dejó estar, sentía como una tibias manos lo acariciaban, lo exploraban y se dejó llevar.

\- ¿Sueñas conmigo?

Abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama, allí sobre el lecho estaba Hermione, con su traje de Gryffindor, como aquella primera vez, se restregó la cara con las manos, pero al volver a mirar ella seguía allí y se levantó.

\- ¿No deseas soñar conmigo por siempre?

\- Si – Contestó

\- ¡Ven! Ámame, hazme tuya, como siempre lo has hecho, no soporto estar mas lejos de ti.

\- Yo tampoco lo soporto.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo? – Lo invitaba

Iba a contestar, pero entonces el olor a quemado llegó a sus fosas nasales.

-¡Maldita! – Gritó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de llegar ella se le interpuso, pero ya no era la inocente colegiala, ya había adoptado su actual imagen. Negra y oscura.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ron? ¿No te explicaron que es de mala educación no responder a las preguntas? – Y sin más lo empujó lanzándolo hacia la otra punta. - ¿Y? ¿No quisieras estar con ella por siempre? – Él la miró sin decir nada - ¡Respóndeme! – Gritó con tal fuerza que los vidrios de la ventana estallaron.

Ron no lo dudó y con una agilidad propia de un felino saltó por la ventana, llegó al filo del techo y cayó aterrizando de pie en el piso.

La vio asomarse por la ventana y luego desaparecer.

Harry, Shing y Draco estaban fuera, las llamas comenzaron a destruir la casa de sus padres. Entonces miró alrededor.

-¿Mis padres? – Todos pusieron un gesto de incertidumbre y luego de pavor dirigiendo sus miradas a la casa envuelta en llamaradas.

Sin dudarlo Ron entró en la misma. Harry y Draco intentaron seguirlo, pero Shing los detuvo.

\- Debe hacerlo solo. – La miraban extrañados, pero debieron respetar a su maestra.

El pelirrojo ingresó en la sala y encontró a sus padres atados a unas sillas, con una fuerza descomunal los desató, cargó a su madre, asistió a su padre y fueron a la puerta, pero estaba envuelta en llamas.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pijama, ya no se desprendía de ella ni para dormir.

-¡Accio mantas! – Y un par de mantas se posaron en sus manos. Envolvió a su madre y esperó que su padre hiciera lo mismo.

Mientras miraba hacia atrás vio una especie de reloj digital, con unos números que iban descendiendo.

\- treinta y siete, treinta y seis, treinta y cinco - recitó en voz alta, su padre volteó y gritó.

\- ¡Es una bomba! ¡La casa va a estallar! – Y sin más salieron corriendo a través del fuego, en cuanto llegaron a las escaleras, los demás los ayudaron.

\- ¡Va explotar! – Gritó y todos corrieron, mentalmente llevaba la cuenta seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Y un estallido más poderoso del salido de la boca de un dragón los impulsó hacia adelante.

Todos cayeron al suelo, y voltearon para ver la casa volar por los aires.

\- ¿Están bien? – Arthur y Molly se abrazaron asintiendo.

Al día siguiente sólo estaban las ruinas de lo que fue su casa; la morada cubierta con millones de recuerdos, estaba destruida.

Sólo algo positivo salió de todo eso, al día siguiente él encontró su equilibrio, sabía que iba a ser doloroso porque significaba en parte, perder esa conexión cósmica que tenía con Hermione, pero tenía la esperanza de que al terminar todo la recuperaría.

Fue cuando Shing declaró.

\- Ya están preparados para ir en búsqueda de la botella.

El relincho de un caballo lo sacó de esos pensamientos, volvió a concentrarse en el canto triste y quejumbroso de Lacaipakay y cerró los ojos intentando descansar, rememorando sus momentos felices, que cada vez sentía más lejanos; sobre todo ahora que sabía que su nuevo aliado y antiguo enemigo los habría experimentado de igual manera.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Los guerreros de Xian**

Harry agudizó sus sentidos, algo no estaba bien.

Se levantó bruscamente, Ron y Draco lo imitaron.

Lacaipakay se mantuvo sereno, se dirigió a los caballos, aferrándolos a un poste que hizo aparecer mágicamente.

\- Ya comienza. – Sólo dijo y un grupo de mortífagos salió de las sombras y la lucha comenzó.

Salieron disparados hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Harry invocó un escudo para detener algunos de los encantamientos, aunque sabían que no había posibilidad de bloquear una maldición imperdonable.

Se mantenían espalda con espalda, incluso el guía tulitaapaquita luchaba ferozmente.

Luego improvisaron uno a uno algunas de las tantas técnicas que les había enseñado su maestra de artes marciales.

Draco salió corriendo velozmente siendo seguido por uno de los nefastos personajes y cuando el oponente creía tenerlo acorralado a la pared frente a ellos quedó visiblemente sorprendido cuando el blondo corrió sobre la misma, se impulsó, dio un giró en el aire y quedó detrás de él impactándolo.

\- ¡Expelliamus! – Y el oscuro mago salió volando, cayendo por el precipicio.

Por su parte Ron desarmó a tres de los enemigos y comenzó a impartir patadas y golpes con sus nunchakus al trío, con tal velocidad que pronto estaban desmayados en el piso.

Harry se enfrentó a otros dos, mentalmente los confundió, ingresando en sus mentes, haciéndolos sacudir sus cabezas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sacó su Katana y cercenó ambos cuerpos.

Laicapakay permanecía inmóvil, mirando a un oponente frente a él.

\- ¡Crucio! – exclamó el encapuchado y con gran velocidad el indio esquivó el hechizo y a la vez invocó un espejo que lo hizo rebotar, impactando la maldición en quien le dio origen.

-¡Expelliamus! – Dijo el indígena y el oponente salió despedido hacia la negra inmensidad del abismo.

Los hombres arrojaron los cuerpos de los tres mortífagos desmayados al barranco y volvieron a sentarse, acomodándose la ropa.

\- Pan comido – Declaró Draco.

\- No seas tan arrogante, eso fue un pequeño aviso de lo que nos espera. Hay cosas aún peores aguardándonos.

Ellos ya lo sabían, se habían enfrentado a muchos enemigos en su travesía, entonces Harry comenzó a contarle a su guía el viaje a Xian, desde el momento que se originó.

Todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley se reunieron en la destrozada madriguera.

-¡Quédate tranquilo! – Le decía Ginny – Mamá y papá se quedaran conmigo hasta que la restauremos. ¡Porque la vamos a restaurar! – Exclamaba segura y confiada. – Y cuando veas a tu mujer, dile que puede irse a… - E hizo silencio, conocía la situación, dulcificó su voz – Dile que la extrañamos, nos hace falta su consejo y amistad. – Abrazó a su hermano, dándole todo su apoyo y contención.

Los cuatro se fueron en busca de un traslador que los llevaría a China.

Luego de sentir que el mundo giraba como un torbellino y eran tirados por sus ombligos llegaron a su destino.

\- Nos hospedaremos en la gran pagoda del ganso salvaje. – Dijo Shing señalando una estructura piramidal de siete pisos de alto que se elevaba en el horizonte – antiguamente era utilizada para traducir los textos budistas, pasó por varias reformas y demoliciones, algunas naturales puesto que la original se había hecho de barro y otras debido a las guerras.

Se dirigieron al edificio, pero para su sorpresa no ingresaron al mismo, Shing los condujo a un lateral y aparecieron unas escaleras de madera, en el suelo. Ingresaron y al pasar el último la abertura desapareció.

\- Aquí nos vamos a ahogar – Se quejaba Harry. Para su sorpresa, estaba muy equivocado, frente a ellos se extendía un pequeño lago lleno de peces de colores, el cielo estrellado se reflejaba en él y al fondo majestuosa una pagoda igual que la que se erguía sobre la tierra pero sólo de tres pisos.

\- De seguro debe tener un hechizo como el de Hogwarts para simular el cielo– Declaró Draco.

\- No te equivocas – lo felicitó Shing.

Llegaron a la estructura, e imitaron a su maestra sacándose el calzado antes de ingresar.

Ya dentro fueron atendidos por tres hermosas mujeres orientales, ataviadas con coloridos kimonos.

Los acompañaron a la habitación que compartían. Era muy simple y agradable, había unos confortables lechos en el piso, los colores eran neutros y relajantes.

Ellos se apostaron frente a cada uno, podían observar que había ropa sobre ellas.

Las muchachas comenzaron a desvestirlos.

\- ¡Epa! – Se alejó Ron – Gracias pero ya sé vestirme solo desde los cuatro años.

Una postura similar adoptó Harry, sin embargo Draco se dejó asistir por la chica y les dijo

\- No sean imbéciles. Ellas nos ayudaran a vestirnos es parte de su tradición. Estas prendas son difíciles de colocar, máxime la primera vez, luego es más fácil. Se llaman Haori, y realmente les recomiendo que se dejen vestir, será imposible hacerlo ustedes mismo las primeras veces. – Sentenció de forma arrogante.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntaba Harry dejándose desvestir.

\- He estado en China en varias oportunidades.

\- Entonces. ¿Por qué te dejas asistir? Podrías hacerlo tu solo – Lo cuestionaba Ron que no permitió que la muchacha se acercara y se desvistió solo.

\- Es placentero que una mujer te vista. – Sólo respondió Draco, sonriendo a la muchacha que soltó una risita danzarina.

Ron lucho con la prenda por varios minutos, mientras Harry y Draco, ya vestidos y sentados en sus camas lo miraban divertidos. Las muchachas se habían parado frente al pelirrojo y lo miraban sonrientes.

-¡Está bien! – Exclamó levantando los brazos en cruz - ¡Háganlo! – Y sin más las tres chicas se acercaron a él. Y rápidamente lo vistieron.

El atuendo, compuesto por tres piezas que se cruzaban por delante requería varias vueltas en el cuerpo y las damas magistralmente giraban en torno al cuerpo del pelirrojo vistiéndolo. Lo difícil de colocar era el pantalón o Hakama que tenía cinco lazos, eran completamente negros y había que cruzarlos de forma precisa y prolija, las damas lo hicieron de forma habilidosa.

Luego se marcharon saludando con la cabeza, y mirando a Ron, sonrieron sonrojándose, una de ellas les informó que les había provisto de unas sandalias llamadas zoori para ponerse al salir y de esa forma disfrutar la tarde en el jardín.

\- Realmente les gustaste – Declaraba Draco y ante la mirada interrogante de Ron aclaró –se nota que las tres querían tocarte.

Ron se levantó de la colchoneta y bufó

\- A mi me da igual – Y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué ganas haciéndolo sufrir? – Le recriminó Harry una vez que se quedaron solos – Aunque ahora sepas algunas técnicas de combate, podría darte una paliza sin ningún problema – Lo retaba.

\- Parece que sigues sin darte cuenta de la magnitud de esto. – Contestaba Draco – Lazupaywa lo tentará, ya lo has visto en el bosque, él no podrá contra esos sentimientos que surgen al ver a Hermione.

\- Pero esos sentimientos la vencerán.

\- Si logra acercarse, toda esta travesía no es más que un viaje para poder encontrar su fuerza de voluntad, nosotros somos meros acompañantes, somos sus guardaespaldas. – Y sin más se levantó y salio fuera.

Harry se quedó pensativo. ¿Draco tendría razón? Luego se concentró.

\- ¿Sus manos eran más suaves que las mías? – La pregunta se plasmaba dócil en su mente

\- Sabes que no, nadie es más suave que tú, Ginny. Mira lo que puedo hacer. – Y luego de unos instantes escuchó.

\- ¿Eres tú?

\- Por supuesto. – Luego de unos segundos un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr de su nariz y debió cortar la conexión.

Se desplomó hacia atrás, y llevó las manos a la cabeza demostrando sentir un profundo dolor.

El patronus de Ginny ingresó en la habitación.

\- Mi amor fue hermoso, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, prefiero que lo hagas cuando regreses. – Exclamó dulcemente y desapareció.

Rápidamente Draco, Ron y Shing abrieron las puertas de la habitación, la muchacha estaba vestida con un atuendo igual al de ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Gritó Ron entrando al cuarto.

\- Nada, asuntos personales – Respondía Harry limpiándose la nariz para que su amigo no viera la sangre. Pero Shing lo notó y miró seriamente a Harry.

\- Vamos a comer – Contestó Draco siendo seguido por Ron. La mujer que se había quedado en la entrada sólo declaró

\- No hagas mal uso de tu nuevo poder, sabes que te puede llevar a la muerte. – Sin más se retiró.

Harry sabía que era cierto, se levantó luego de unos minutos de haberse repuesto y salió al jardín tambaleándose con las sandalias.

\- ¿Qué sucede Harry? Te molesta el kimono.

\- No Shing, es cómodo pero lamentablemente estas sandalias no lo son – Se quejaba Harry.

\- ¡Déjamelo a mi! – Dijo Shing y con un movimiento de varita las convirtió en sandalias más cómodas. Se quedaron un rato viendo como el cielo se iba oscureciendo y al voltear vieron la pagoda iluminada con lámparas de papel que le daban un toque enigmático.

Luego de cenar se dirigieron a sus dormitorios y las damas estaban esperándolos para vestirlos, ahora lo hicieron con un atuendo más cómodo de algodón y tenues colores.

\- Se llaman Yukata – Decía Draco – Se utilizan más de entre casa, aparentemente deberemos dormir con ellos.

\- Extraño mi pijama – Declaró Ron molesto.

\- A la tierra que fueres… - Sólo contestó el blondo.

Ron lo miró duramente y sin saludar, apagó mágicamente las luces, se acostó, giró y aparentó dormir. No pudo evitar recordar a Hermione, como todas las noches lo hacía, el sentir el contacto de aquellas mujeres regresó a su mente tantos momentos con su esposa, pero ahora se sentía vacío, las noches eran aún más dolorosas, porque no tenía ninguna tarea que realizar, intentaba recordar todas las fantasías que había cumplido con ella pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, nunca pensó que le iba a ser tan necesario sentir su respiración lenta sobre su cuello al dormir, el contacto de su mano sobre su pecho y sin quererlo largó en llanto.

Sus acompañantes lo oyeron llorar, sabiendo que esas lágrimas representaban todo lo que extrañaba a su esposa.

\- La vamos a rescatar – Dijo Draco en la oscuridad e inmediatamente el llanto cesó.

Mientras Harry continuaba con su relato, Ron no pudo evitar recordar que esa noche volvió a pensar en algunos de aquellos momentos que le brindaba paz para dormir y rememoró su noche de bodas. Hermione estaba vestida con un atuendo muy sexy y él ya estaba casi desnudo, sólo vestido con uno bóxer azul oscuro. En cuanto se acercó a Hermione la sintió temblar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

\- Si mi amor, es que esta es nuestra primera vez… como marido y mujer – Aclaró.

\- Y no dudes que va a se más espectacular – ella lo miró sorprendida y ruborizada- ¡Espera! – Apuró a declarar – Ni pienses en esa maratón, maravillosa por cierto – acotó sonriendo – Pero recuerda que este cuerpecito estuvo bailando cinco horas seguidas para consentirte.

\- Y lo hiciste excelentemente – le confirmó ella al tiempo de recostarse en la cama muy sensualmente - ¿Qué tiene en mente señor Weasley? – Él sonrió y contestó acercándose

\- Ya lo verá señora Weasley – Ron pudo notar que Hermione se estremeció al ser llamada así, pero más aún al sentir las manos de él sobre sus piernas – Hace mucho que no podíamos disfrutarnos a pleno tu y yo.

Y era verdad, los encuentros en Hogwarts se vieron muchas veces interrumpidos por hallarse la sala multipropósito ocupada, debiendo conformarse con algunas fugaces visitas por el lago o el jardín que lo dejaban más tenso que cuando llegaba. A fin de año pudieron recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido porque todos estaban con los finales y para su sorpresa, su novia, si bien no dejaba de ser una hermosa sabelotodo ya no tenía un interés tan asiduo en los libros, su interés había cambiado hacia él y eso le fascinaba pero aún así debía estudiar.

Luego de recibida, Hermione debió estar un tiempo con sus padres y preparándose para la escuela de leyes, y además estaban los preparativos de la boda de Harry y Ginny donde ambos eran los padrinos. Él le había propuesto matrimonio a Hermione mucho antes que Harry a Ginny, incluso ese mismo maravilloso día donde hicieron el amor por primera vez y el se le propuso, su mejor amigo les confesó a los dos que iba a proponerle matrimonio a su hermana y de común acuerdo, al verlo tan extremadamente feliz decidieron postergar la noticia del suyo. Luego de la boda Potter Weasley pensó que iba a venir la calma pero él no pudo soportarlo más y le propuso casamiento nuevamente con lo cual, comenzaron los preparativos de su boda y eso hizo imposibles los encuentros que además de ser escasos eran en gran medida a escondidas debido a la locura de su madre de no sexo antes del matrimonio.

Si no fuera su progenitora le hubiese gritado que era una loca y de hecho le hubiese preguntado si ella llegó virgen al matrimonio, pero prefería seguir vivo y dejó en manos de Hermione la pelea, la cual salió ganando su futura esposa airosamente.

Más allá de ello el compartir la habitación en la madriguera los inhibía y no podían expresarse como aquellas furtivas veces en la sala multipropósitos o en alguna ocasión especial en la cual lograron encontrarse.

Pero ahora era su mujer, ahora estaban en un hotel muggle en Francia, Paris, lejos de todos los familiares que los despidieron en la madriguera, disfrutando su luna de miel.

Comenzó a besar las piernas de su esposa, que ya tenía ese brillo en los ojos que a él lo hechizaba, y acercándose lentamente a su zona preferida pudo notar que la ansiedad en ella aumentaba.

\- Me muero cuando haces eso – Lo retaba ella.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaba con una inocencia fingida él, mirándola sonriente.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Eso! - Repetía Hermione y sorprendiéndolo lo hizo virar y se colocó sobre él - ¡Esto! – Declaraba ella haciéndole el mismo jueguito, subiendo sus manos lentamente por sus piernas, marcándolo con las uñas y alargando el momento de tocarlo donde él más deseaba.

Se echó a reír a carcajadas y ella lo imitó.

\- O sea que estás más deseosa que yo – Ella sólo asintió – Pensé que era el único al cual los pocos encuentros no le eran del todo satisfactorios.

\- ¿¡Perdón!? - Preguntó ofendida Hermione.

\- No te enojes – Se sentó en la cama y la abrazó – sabes bien que quiero decir, nuestros encuentros son satisfactorios, ¿No? – Y la miró preocupado.

\- Más que satisfactorios – Hermione lo despojó se su ropa interior y comenzó a tomar posesión de la virilidad de su esposo y él no pudo evitar jadear de placer.

\- Ves mi vida – decía volviéndose a acostar, dejándose tocar por aquella mujer que lo volvía loco – A esto me refiero, poder expresarnos libremente– Y sus gemidos aumentaron. - ¡Espera! – La detuvo. Hermione se sorprendió, él se incorporó y cambió de posiciones y comenzó a besar sus senos por encima de la prenda que casi mágicamente hizo desaparecer – No quiero que nuestra primera vez como esposos sea así.- Los jadeos de Hermione eran música para sus oídos – Me encanta escucharte – Le declarara al tiempo de bajar su mano por el vientre y posarla en el sexo de ella – Ella lanzó un gritito de placer – Gritar, gemir, decir mi nombre a los cuatro vientos – Ron comenzaba a bajar besando el vientre, el ombligo y haciendo que Hermione se retorciera y apretara con los puños las sábanas de la cama donde era poseída por su marido.

Ron arremetió con su lengua en la cavidad de su mujer, Hermione comenzó a gemir sin poder controlarse, sin necesitar hacerlo y él comenzó a apurar el movimiento.

\- Dilo – Decía Ron sabiendo que ella estaba a punto de explotar – Di mi nombre - Y Hermione obedeció, en un grito, casi salvaje y sensual el nombre de Ron llenó toda la habitación.

Cuando Hermione se calmó un poco llegó a quejarse.

\- Tu puedes y yo no. Tú puedes hacerme explotar de placer y yo no. No es justo.

\- Claro que lo es, además ¿Quién dice que yo no disfruto al verte venir para mí? – Hermione sintió una corriente recorrerle el cuerpo y no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro y arquear su cuerpo sintiendo una sensación reconfortante, similar a un orgasmo pero menos intenso.

Ambos se sorprendieron

\- ¿Eso fue lo que yo creo? – Preguntó Ron risueño. Ella más sorprendida que él respondió

\- Vaya que si, y realmente es la primera vez que me pasa, pero tu declaración fue tan… tan… - No podía definir que fue pero sintió un nuevo escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

\- Esperemos que no sea la última – Llegó a decir Ron al momento de incorporarse – O sea que la señora me debe dos – Declaró tendiéndole la mano, Hermione lo miró sorprendida pero no dudó en darle la suya y Ron con un suave tirón, la subió sobre él. – Y me va a debe más.

\- ¡Oh Merlín! – No pudo evitar exclamar ella cuando el pelirrojo apretó su cuerpo contra la pared y el suyo y la penetró casi ferozmente. Él la sostenía cómodamente de los glúteos y permitía que su cuerpo cayera de lleno en su erección, brindándole una sensación de plenitud que jamás había sentido y luego de algunas embestidas la sintió llegar al clímax - ¡Oh Ron! ¡Oh Ron! ¡Oh Merlín! – Y sin darse cuenta las uñas se clavaron en la espalda masculina y los dientes en el hombro del pelirrojo. Ron lanzó un gruñido de dolor, pero a la vez sintió un placer tan grande, era inexplicable, su miembro estaba envuelto en el calor volcánico dentro de Hermione pero aún no era el momento y continuó moviéndose dentro de ella alargando el placer de ella que no dejaba de decir su nombre entre intensos jadeos y gemidos. Y su amada llegó al paraíso un par de veces más, incluso escuchó decirle.

\- ¡No puedo más! – Lo cual le provocó unas risas enormes.

\- Pero amor, yo así puedo estar mucho tiempo aún– Y era verdad, esa posición retrasaba su orgasmo, además Hermione era una pluma para él y no había nada en este mundo que a Ron le provocara más placer que hacerla vibrar dentro suyo.

\- ¡Voy a morir de amor! – Le decía casi idílicamente ella abrazándolo fuertemente.

\- ¿De amor o de placer? – Preguntaba el pelirrojo pasándole la lengua por su cuello.

\- ¡De ambos! – Lograba decir ella volviendo a llegar al cielo.

Entonces Ron regresó a la cama, se tendió sobre ella y se dejó llevar ahora por la locura que el cuerpo de Hermione le provocaba, se perdió en sus gemidos, en su calor, en su aroma, y fue él quien gritó su nombre, luego de escuchar nuevamente el suyo, cerrando así el ciclo de una noche extraordinaria para ambos.

Sus respiraciones tardaron mucho tiempo en componerse y los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Al día siguiente una oleada de placer lo despertó, y vio a Hermione sobre él tomando posesión de su miembro.

\- Creo mi amor – Le decía mirándolo pícaramente – Que es mi momento de pagar.- Y él se entregó a la caricia de su esposa que lo elevó al cielo y por supuesto dio por saldada la deuda.

Al día siguiente se despertó más relajado, siempre pensó que recordar esos momentos lo tensarían en lugar de relajarlo, pero a pesar de estar envueltos de mucha pasión, paradójicamente había mucha paz en esas remembranzas, sus cuerpos se unían, pero sus almas también y era eso lo que la faltaba en este momento, la paz de tener a su mujer completa junto a él.

Volvió a concentrarse en el relato de su amigo que continuaba explicándole la travesía a Lacaipacay.

Desayunaron frutas y té, y le informaron que el baño estaba listo.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de aseo y divisaron una pileta llena de agua caliente. Se desvistieron e ingresaron en la misma los tres juntos, un delicioso aroma se desprendía del líquido.

Luego de relajarse, se secaron y cuando estaban vestidos con su ropa interior, las muchachas ingresaron y nuevamente los asistieron en la vestimenta.

Por la tarde luego de almorzar se encontraron con Shing.

\- ¿Descansaron bien? ¿El baño los relajó? ¿La comida bien?- Los tres sólo asintieron. – Bien, porque ahora viene la parte difícil.

Se marcharon, no sin antes despedirse de las chicas con una reverencia, quienes respondieron de igual manera.

\- ¿Y nuestras ropas?

\- Serán enviadas a su casa, Harry. Estos trajes, si bien son de un origen mayormente japonés que chino, se adaptará perfectamente a la misión que deberemos emprender. Lo que intentaremos es que no los reconozcan los magos que habitan estos lugares, que son muchos.

\- Va a ser un poco difícil. ¿No crees? – Le decía Draco, el cual tenía razón. Ante esta situación, Shing les proveyó de unos gorros amplios y cónicos que cubrían sus facciones.

\- Estos gorros son típicos chinos, no se adaptan a su kimono, pero lo importante es ocultar sus facciones. – Por su parte ella tenía un gorro oscuro que tapaba su cabeza dejando las orejas fuera.

Atravesaron la ciudad, quedaron maravillados con la imagen de la enorme muralla que la rodeaba.

\- Es una estructura de doce metros de alto por quince de ancho y una longitud de catorce kilómetros. – relataba Shing - Fue construida durante la dinastía Ming, es una muestra de la capacidad militar de mis ancestros, como pueden observar tienen cuatro puertas de acceso, coincidiendo con los cuatro puntos cardinales, compuestas por tres partes, la exterior que protege a la ciudad, la intermedia que es un patio desde donde los arqueros podían atacar a los enemigos, sin posibilidad estos de esconderse y la interna, para controlar la ciudad; como verán hay puestos de vigilancias para custodiar.

Los magos se quedaron maravillados por tamaña estructura. Continuaron caminando al lado de Shing quién ahora les contaba la historia de los famosos guerreros de Xian o de terracota como eran mundialmente conocidos.

\- En 1974 cerca del monte Li, que es hacia donde nos dirigimos, unos campesinos encontraron la primera estatua. Hoy se han descubierto cerca de siete mil figuras de guerreros de tamaño original. El príncipe Zheng fue el primer emperador de China, se hizo llamar Qin Shi Huangdi que significa primer augusto de la dinastía Qin, en el año 221 antes de cristo aproximadamente, mandó a erigir su tumba compuesta de un ejército para que lo protegiera.

\- ¿Porqué es tan importante todo esto? – Bufaba Ron.

\- Porque Zheng fue un estratega militar importantísimo, pero tenía un enemigo peligroso, Lu Buwei.

-¿Quién era?

\- Era su tutor, porque él heredó el trono de pequeño, y debía llegar a la mayoría de edad antes de tomar posesión real de su mandato, en cuanto lo hizo lo desterró al exilio, ganándose un enemigo particularmente temible. Era un mago. – Los chicos se miraban, ya sabían lo que eso significaba.

Problemas.

\- ¿Qué encontraremos? – Preguntó Draco

\- Los arqueólogos muggles separaron por fosas los descubrimientos, la primera de unos doscientos metros con seis mil estatuas con guerreros en diferentes poses de batalla.

\- ¿Reales? – Preguntó inocentemente Harry, Draco rió pero la respuesta de Shing lo detuvo

\- Si Harry – Y ante la mirada interrogante del rubio continuó – Para la vista muggle, son sólo estatuas, pero para nosotros los magos, si bien no cambiaran su materia original serán reales.

De repente la aventura se había convertido en algo peligroso.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que enfrentaremos a seis mil soldados de piedra?

\- Me parece que nos hemos preparado estos ocho meses para eso Draco – Contestó Ron, sereno.

\- Eso no es todo – Agregó Shing

\- ¿Hay más?

\- Por supuesto - y continuó - la segunda fosa al norte de la primera cuenta con la caballería mil cuatrocientos guerreros y caballos y por último una tercera con sesenta y ocho figuras de oficiales.

\- O sea que deberemos enfrentar a un ejército, sólo nosotros

\- Si Draco – Contestó relajadamente Shing.

\- Temo preguntar pero debo hacerlo – el rubio respiró - ¿Alguien lo ha intentado antes?

\- Si – respondió la muchacha oriental.

\- ¿Y? – Se impacientó el ex Slytherin ante el silencio de la dama.

\- Los resultados no fueron muy prometedores.

\- ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?

\- Todos murieron. – Los muchachos se detuvieron – Pero despreocúpense, antes, los guerreros estaban armados, con todos los implementos militares de la época, ahora ya no los tienen, puesto que la tumba fue saqueada y muchas figuras fueron llevadas por los descubridores muggles para restaurarlas.

\- ¿Qué relación tiene eso con la botella?

\- Lu Buwei, creó la botella, la misma tiene la particularidad de renovar la vida, pero necesita sangre real para hacerlo. Es nuestro equivalente al santo grial cristiano.

\- Entonces él quería matar al emperador y tomar su lugar.

\- Exacto, Harry, por suerte una de sus concubinas; maga por cierto, descubrió la amenaza y advirtió a Zheng. Logró apropiarse de la botella y la protegió con este ejército mágico, para que ningún otro mago logre obtenerla. Esa concubina era mi ancestro.

-¿Tienes sangre real? – La dama asintió.

\- Soy descendiente de Qin Shi Huangdi.

-¿Por qué es necesaria? No es vida eterna lo que buscamos, es la restauración del alma de Hermione.

\- Porque la botella puede contener y mantener cualquier líquido en estado original, evitando su putrefacción.

\- ¿Ideal para el mantenimiento de la próxima búsqueda?

\- Si Ron.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a proceder? Hasta donde tengo entendido, el lugar donde están los guerreros, es ahora una especie de museo muggle, donde continúan las exploraciones.

\- Eso es verdad Harry, pero al ingresar al lugar, el hechizo que rodea al mismo nos hará invisibles al ojo muggle. Ellos seguirán viendo a los guerreros fijos en su lugar, para nosotros será diferente.

\- ¿Qué tan diferente?

\- Si bien, la movilización tiene un efecto retardado, y los movimientos de los soldados es también pesado, no se olviden que nos enfrentamos a guerreros altamente capacitados y además no podremos utilizar magia una vez dentro.

-¿Qué? – Exclamaron los tres al unísono.

\- Qin Shi Huangdi con ayuda de mi ancestro idearon esta especie de caja de seguridad para evitar que cualquier otro mago pudiera tener acceso a la botella. Lo bueno es que una vez en la cámara donde está la misma podemos utilizar la magia nuevamente.

\- Podríamos desaparecernos.

\- Lamentablemente no Draco, deberemos salir de igual forma que entramos.

\- Esa es una misión imposible – Se quejaba el blondo.

\- Miren, debemos ingresar, y alejar nuestro espíritu bélico, correr con todas nuestras fuerzas, alejarnos lo más posible de los guerreros, tomar la botella y salir más rápido de lo que entramos.

-¿Cómo se supone que atravesaremos a seis mil guerreros que de seguro se agruparán en la puerta de entrada o salida para evitar nuestra huida?

\- Se me ocurren algunas ideas, se han descubierto un par de carros de bronces de dos ruedas con tiro para cuatro caballos, que eran los de gala.

\- Muy buena estrategia.

– Llegamos – declaró Shing y lanzó su patronus, una garza, para anunciar su presencia.

De las sombras se acercaron cuatro hombres vestidos de igual manera que ellos, pero con gorros iguales a Shing, más jóvenes, aproximadamente de la misma edad de su maestra. Ella salió corriendo y se aferro al cuello de uno de ellos dándole un apasionado beso. Luego se acercaron, los muchachos les hicieron una reverencia que ellos imitaron.

\- Es un honor poder ayudarlos. – Habló tímidamente el muchacho que había besado a Shing, manteniendo firme el brazo alrededor de la cintura femenina– Mi nombre es Huang Ju-Long.

Ellos se presentaron y luego los otros hombres se les acercaron con diferentes clases de armas.

Harry tomó un par de katanas, su arma favorita. Ron tomó un par de nunchakus, Tanjos y Gun y Draco su arco y flechas, igualmente cada uno se armó con otros diferentes adminículos de defensa. Shing hizo lo propio.

\- No tienes que venir con nosotros – La detuvo Ron quien había visto la triste mirada del muchacho.

\- Si debo hacerlo, se lo debo a mis ancestros, además si bien ustedes están muy bien preparados, la única que conoce donde está la recámara de la botella soy yo. Aunque no soy yo quien deba tomarla, serás tú Ron, mi participación es también vital, como la de todos.-

Nadie dijo nada. Los ojos del Ju-Long brillaron de orgullo, ella era una muchacha valiente y maravillosa.

\- De seguro eras una Gryffindor – Dijo Harry

\- No Harry yo pertenecía a la casa del perro Fu, es el nombre que se le da al perro con cara de león, puesto que fui a la escuela china de magia y hechicería Manchurian.

\- De todas formas eras un león, como los Gryffindor. – respondía Harry.

\- No los defraudaré y pelearé como uno. – Declaraba la maestra.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **La botella de Sen Yuang**

Sin más preámbulos ingresaron en las instalaciones. Tal cual lo había detallado Shing, apenas poner un pie en el lugar su magia desapareció, intentaron en vano utilizar sus varitas con diferentes hechizos, las mismas sólo parecían varas de madera sin utilidad alguna, como la de los magos muggles que se basan en trucos para lograr sus supuestos encantamientos.

Además no podían ser vistos por los muggles, lo cual era extremadamente útil, haciendo su ingreso al recinto de las fosas muy fácil. Pasaban por entre los guardias y personal de restauración del museo, evitando estar cerca, aunque en varias oportunidades estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos, debido a las sospechosas puertas que se abrían sin exponer a nadie detrás de ellas o a algún roce que provocaban la estreches de ciertos lugares de acceso.

El mayor peligro fue cuando Draco se paró frente a un guarda y movía su mano frente a él asombrado.

\- Se nota que nunca utilizó una capa de invisibilidad – Reía Harry.

\- Silencio – ordenó Ron en un susurro pero luego volteó a ver a Shing y le preguntó - ¿Nos pueden oír?

\- No Ron, somos totalmente invisibles, tanto por la vista como por el oído, la única forma de exponernos es por el tacto. – Y sin más el pelirrojo se acercó a Draco y le propinó una palmada en la nuca, haciéndolo girar y enfrentarlo con cara de enojo.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó colérico.

\- Porque no es momento de actuar como un niño. – Lo enfrentó Ron mirándolo frente a frente.

\- ¿Quieres pelear?

\- Desde que te vi en el cementerio, hay algo muy extraño aquí. Aún no entiendo como encaja tu presencia en todo esto.

\- ¡Por favor…!- Intentó intervenir Harry acercándose pero Ron lo empujó con toda su fuerza y lo hizo estrellar contra una pared luego lo miró y agregó.

\- ¡Basta de intervenir! No sé que es lo que ustedes ocultan, pero hoy lo voy a descubrir y no podrás utilizar tu habilidad de confundirme para evitarlo como lo has hecho hasta este momento. – Harry iba a levantarse - ¡Detente! Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no dudaré en lastimarte – Amenazó.

\- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? – Retaba Draco aún sabiendo que jamás vencería a Ron en un duelo de hombre a hombre, era demasiada la diferencia física.

\- Claro que lo creo. – Entonces antes de que el rubio pudiera siquiera moverse lo tomó de la solapa de su camisa y lo levantó como una pluma por el aire - ¡Dime! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Pero antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar, un golpe en sus brazos lo obligó a soltar a Draco y luego otro en su parte trasera de la rodilla lo hizo arrodillarse. Malfoy se retiró hacia a tras alejándose de la fuerza de Ron. Cuando este intentó levantarse un nuevo golpe lo envió directo al piso.

\- Te recomiendo no te resistas – La voz de Shing sonaba helada y molesta – Podrías con Draco, incluso con Harry al mismo tiempo pero no podrás contra mi. – Pero Ron seguía mirando a Draco con notadas intenciones de continuar con la dispar pelea y su maestra lo golpeó en la espalda volviéndolo a estrellar contra el suelo, luego se sentó sobre él y le colocó sólo dos dedos en una parte estratégica entre los hombros y el cuello de Ron y este pareció paralizarse.

\- Me parece que estás desviando el camino mi querido amigo. ¿Has olvidado cual es tu misión?

\- No – Contestaba Ron

\- ¿Me puedes decir cual es?

\- Salvar la vida de mi esposa.

\- Perfecto, entonces que nada ni nadie te aleje de ese único objetivo, deja tú también de actuar como un niño – Ron cerró los ojos, al volver a abrirlos su mirada era menos dura que la anterior, entonces Shing soltó el agarre. El hombre se levantó, acomodó su ropa y se dirigió a la última puerta de acceso a las fosas, no sin antes virar, apuntar con el dedo índice a Malfoy y decirle

\- No he terminado contigo – No sabía que era pero estaba seguro que algo turbio estaba involucrado en la presencia de Draco allí, lamentablemente sus sospechas fueron fundadas, pero por suerte, en el momento preciso de ser develadas, en el instante en que él descubriría que nada lo sacaría de esa única e importante misión.

\- ¡Vamos! El tiempo ya está corriendo en nuestra contra. – Shing comenzó a correr velozmente seguida por los tres hombres.

Al llegar a la primera fosa, la estampa de los seis mil soldados era impresionante, cada uno se separó tomando uno de los pasillos que había entre las filas de guerreros.

Los mismos seguían inmóviles, descoloridos, pero comenzaron a notar que el color se hacía más vibrante en las armaduras y un ligero temblor los hizo caer en cuenta que la acción estaba por comenzar.

Era impresionante ver como los muggles estaban caminando tranquilamente por esos mismos pasillos sin sentir absolutamente nada, solamente una magia extremadamente poderosa podía crear esa situación, ellos intentaban esquivarlos lo más velozmente posible.

Se escuchó un silbido que cortaba el aire y una flecha impactó en el hombro de uno de los guardias destrozándoselo, pasando cerca de la cabeza de Harry. Todos voltearon a ver hacia arriba, arqueros cubrían las alas superiores y ya mostraban mayor movilidad.

Una lluvia de flechas de piedra cayó del cielo, los cuatro magos se arrojaron al piso donde estaban los soldados y las mismas impactaron sobre las estatuas que también comenzaron a moverse. Lo más sorprendente era ver como las flechas atravesaban los cuerpos de las personas que había allí, como si de fantasmas se tratase, pero lo cierto era que si no se apresuraban, los espectros serían ellos.

Se levantaron, volvieron a subir a los amplios pasillos y continuaron la carrera, los primeros cien metros fueron superados rápidamente, pasaron por otra lluvia de flechas y al llegar al centro del recinto debieron enfrentar a los infantes con armaduras.

Excepto los arqueros, los demás soldados no estaban armados, eso no los hacían menos peligrosos ya que eran enormes, aún más altos que Ron y si los llegaran a apresar, sería imposible soltarse a su mortal agarre. Por este motivo los intrusos se movían ágilmente evitando enfrentarse a los soldados que estiraban los brazos para capturarlos y luego giraban y los seguían, muchos se les abalanzaron encima pero al fallar caían al piso o chocaban contra otro soldado produciendo avalanchas en forma de dominó.

Pasados los otros cien metros y siempre siguiendo a Shing, ingresaron a la siguiente fosa, y fueron recibidos por otra lluvia de flechas, por parte de unos arqueros arrodillados, las eludieron, por primera vez agradecían las enseñanzas de su maestra, cualquier otro mago hubiese sido derrotado con esa lluvia de dardos mortales, pero ellos eran rápidos y sabían como moverse para esquivar todo tipo de armamento, incluso Ron que era tan impresionantemente grande era ágil como un felino y continuaron avanzando, mientras que en contraste los lentos soldados cargaban sus arcos nuevamente.

Draco miró hacia atrás para calcular el tiempo, en que tardaban en rearmarse, además de lanzar algunas flechas, súbitamente un caballero montado a un enorme caballo lo enfrentó lanzándole el animal encima, el rubio quedó estático.

Ron le empujó sacándolo del peligro y cayeron al suelo, ruidos de cascos de equinos, los hizo virar para ver un centenar de caballeros montados dirigirse hacia ellos, se levantaron rápidamente.

\- ¡Los arqueros! – Gritó Harry y comenzaron a correr en zig-zag eludiendo a las flechas y a los jinetes.

Draco que aún continuaba shoqueado no pudo eludir el impacto de uno de los enormes dardos, que se clavó en su muslo, provocándole un gran dolor y haciéndolo caer.

Ron que estaba delante, se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos.

\- ¡Vete! Tú debes llegar a la botella – Pero el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso de los gritos, lo alzó sobre los hombros y aún con una habilidad impresionante llegó a la tercera fosa.

\- ¡Por aquí! – Le gritaba Harry que haciendo uso de sus katanas cercenaba los miembros y cabezas de los corpulentos oficiales de piedra que había en el recinto, por suerte despojado de arqueros.

\- Les dije que no se detuviera a combatir hasta llegar a esta fosa – Lo retaba su maestra que junto a Harry peleaba con los soldados, - Apresúrense, necesito abrir la compuerta que nos llevará a la botella.

Ron dejó a Draco en el piso y revisó la herida.

\- ¿Quién te entiende? – Le gritaba Draco presa de un dolor insoportable Ron lo miró interrogante – Me hubieses dejado morir. ¡No es eso lo que quieres!

\- No, no es lo quiero – Draco parecía no entender.

\- Quiero saber la verdad, por más dura que sea, y en ese momento seré yo quien decida poner fin a tu vida, no te daré el lujo de librarte tan fácilmente de mí. – Draco tragó saliva, subestimó a Ron, no era ningún estúpido, de seguro tenía una idea del porque estaba allí y eso le hizo poner a temblar

\- Toma – Lejano a esos pensamientos Ron le administraba una poción para aminorar el dolor

\- Déjame, yo me arreglo solo

\- No – Le contestaba el pelirrojo revisando la herida

-¡Eres cabeza dura Weasley! ¡Ve a cumplir tu misión! – Pero Ron sin obedecer lo miró y el blondo rápidamente dedujo lo que iba a hacer, Ron extrajo la flecha de la pierna y Draco no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor, pero se mantuvo valientemente quieto, su compañero le colocó un torniquete y lo ayudó a levantarse, para luego unirse a Harry y Shing en la lucha contra las grotescas figuras, mientras que Draco apoyado en una pared los asistía con sus flechas.

La férrea maestra ahora más aliviada con la ayuda de los otros dos hombres, se acercó a una pared y luego lanzó sobre ella unos polvos que tenía en unas pequeñas bolsas en su cinturón, en la pared apareció una especie de tablero con varios cuadrados con figuras de diferentes formas, una botella, una mujer oriental, un dragón, una serpiente, un sol, una estrella, un guerrero, la maestra movía las piezas cambiándolas de lugar como intentando ponerle una lógica a ese jeroglífico estampado en la roca. Luego de hacer algunos cálculos oprimió uno de los ladrillos que había quedado en el centro de la imagen que había formado y la pared cedió descubriendo un pasillo, una vez que ingresó al mismo volteó e impartió diferentes hechizos destruyendo las figuras que aún estaban de pie.

Los otros tres magos entraron al lugar, justo cuando los guerreros de las otras fosas ingresaban a esta tercera y la pared se cerró. Harry curó la herida de Draco y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

\- Va a ser imposible regresar por allí – Se lamentaba Harry. Ninguno habló, confirmando que lo dicho por el moreno era absolutamente cierto.

\- Conozco una salida alternativa – declaró Shing – Pero creo que es aún más peligrosa. Podríamos salir por el túmulo sepulcral.

-¿El qué?

\- El lugar donde descansan los restos de Qin Shi Huangdi, Draco.

\- ¿Hay soldados?

\- No – respondió la chica – Pero los peligros son aún mayores, la magia dentro de él es poderosa, ancestral y desconocida.

\- ¿Aún más que la que acabamos de ver?

\- Si Ron, el origen de la misma, de donde surge todo ese poder.

\- Deberemos arriesgarnos – Declaró el pelirrojo observando el pasillo que tenía paredes de ladrillo rojizo y se iba iluminando a medida que avanzaban con antorchas.

\- Los muggles aún no la han descubierto, en cuanto lo hagan se maravillaran por su esplendor. Los techos son de oro con incrustaciones de gemas preciosas simulando el cielo estrellado, se guardan allí magníficos tesoros, incluso hay dos ríos de mercurio que simulan ser el amarillo y azul originales de estas tierras. El primer emperador, Qin Shi Huangdi, quiso representar la vida del palacio en todo su esplendor y lo logró.

Por nuestra parte veremos algo totalmente diferente, nos adentraremos a un lugar que sacará a relucir nuestros peores miedos, deberán conectarse a un cien por ciento con su ser primogénito.

\- ¿Estamos listos?

\- Si Ron, lo están, pero va a ser difícil – Entonces se detuvo – Hasta aquí podemos avanzar nosotros, el resto depende de ti – Todos observaron un amplio recinto con un altar en donde se hallaba la botella.

Ron avanzó decididamente y al ingresar al mismo una pared bajó, dejándolo encerrado y separándolo de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó tocando el muro.

\- Si Ron – Contestó Shing – Cuando alcances la botella la pared cederá y podremos entrar contigo.

\- Luego de un tiempo bastante amplio la pared se abrió, en el momento que Ron tomó la botella, debió enfrentarse a varios retos antes de llegar a ella – Le contaba Harry al guía pero sólo Ron sabía exactamente lo que había pasado y lo recordó como si fuera ayer.

Luego que la pared bajó y el corroboró lo que debía hacer volteó, se acercó al altar; aquello era demasiado fácil, entonces se le presentó la figura de Hermione delante de él, apoyada en el altar, vestida con un primoroso vestido verde claro, el mismo que usaba el día que le propuso matrimonio.

\- Mi amor – le dijo ella estirando los brazos hacia él.

Sin dudarlo Ron se acercó y la besó apasionadamente, por un instante se olvidó completamente de lo que estaba haciendo allí, se dejó embriagar por el perfume y suavidad de Hermione y apretó el abrazo.

\- Te extraño tanto – le decía.

\- Y yo a ti. Por favor, hazme tuya, te necesito, eso es lo único que me hace soportar todo este dolor.

Y Ron no lo dudó, comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa a la cual extrañaba inmensamente, y con un simple movimiento la despojó de su ligero vestido, devoró sus senos, añorados, sedosos y firmes y bajó por su abdomen, pasando las manos por cada parte que era abandonada por su boca a medida que él avanzaba a su meta, al lugar donde lograba dominar a Hermione y donde él también era dominado, donde sus sueños se convertían en realidad y toda esa pesadilla terminaba.

Por un momento lo pensó, que todo eso fuera una pesadilla, pero ni siquiera en el mundo de Morfeo los sueños son tan reales y eso definitivamente lo era.

Podía sentir la piel cálida y suave, la respiración agitada que subía y bajaba sus pechos y la magnífica fragancia que lo embriagaba de placer. Y se dedicó a explorarla, a recorrerla a reconfortarla.

Los jadeos de Hermione parecían música para sus oídos y todo perdió sentido; sin saber como apareció desnudo, iba a preguntar, pero estaba demasiado enfrascado en ver el perfecto cuerpo de su esposa que subido al altar, abría más sus piernas, extendía sus brazos y le brindaba una angelical sonrisa deseosa de recibirlo y todas las interrogantes desaparecieron.

Aceptó ese abrazo y la penetró, embistió con vehemencia, con añoranza. Había olvidado lo maravilloso que era estar dentro de su cuerpo, poseerla y colmar todos sus deseos.

\- Te amo – Exclamaba mientras la besaba apasionadamente al momento de llegar ambos al clímax.

-¡Vayámonos! ¡Huyamos de aquí, juntos!

Ron se separó, Hermione nunca retrocedería, nunca se dejaría vencer.

Esa no era su Hermione, la empujó, arrojándola al suelo y volvió a estar vestido. De repente recordó nuevamente su misión, avanzó para tomar el objeto pero una helada y malvada risa lo detuvo. Volteó la cabeza donde estaba ella, pero Lazupaywa se había manifestado.

\- ¡Oh Ron! Realmente eres maravilloso. ¿Por qué no te dejas vencer como hace unos momentos? Sería muy divertido pasar el tiempo contigo.

\- Tengo algo más importante que hacer

\- ¿Más importante? – Le decía acercándosele nuevamente

\- Derrotarte – Sentenció rudamente. Pero la mujer comenzó a reír desencajándolo un poco

-Tan noble y abnegado. ¿Por qué no te das por vencido?

\- Porque no es mi naturaleza.- Y sorprendentemente la empujó alejándola de él y del cubículo donde estaba lo que había ido a buscar.

\- ¡Claro! El valiente Gryffindor. Bueno – declaró levantándose del piso – deberás demostrar tu valor – y sin más desapareció.

Ron quedó pensativo. ¿Qué habría querido decir?

Pronto lo averiguaría, se produjeron dos explosiones que lo obligaron a arrojarse al suelo; al levantarse pudo ver dos enormes dragones saliendo del humo que provocó su aparición.

Los mitológicos animales lanzaron fuego por la boca.

-¡Protejo! – Y las llamas impactaron en el escudo protector.

Rápidamente los reconoció, eran un par de dragones llamados circones real, denominados de esa manera por poseer una corona de puntos blancos sobre la cabeza en forma de corona, originarios de Persia, la actual Irán, uno era macho caracterizado por su color azul marino y el otro hembra por su color celeste oscuro.

Totalmente letales.

Por suerte, el tener un hermano que se dedicaba a eso iba a salvarle el pellejo. Lo que destruía a dichos animales eran las Tsuchigumo que era ni más ni menos que unas macrotarántulas orientales que como si fuesen vampiros succionaban toda la sangre de su presas, y su alimento favorito era la sangre de los circones reales. Invocó algunas.

Protegido dentro del escudo vio como las enormes arañas se encaramaban sobre los dragones y les daban muerte, succionándoles la sangre con sus voraces colmillos.

En vano los animales pudieron defenderse, estaban realmente asustados por los arácnidos, por un momento los compadeció, él sabía muy bien lo que era temerles, ya no eran su fobia, la había superado hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Su único y actual temor era perder a la familia que había formado, y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

-¡Incendio! - Exclamó una vez que los dragones fueron eliminados y las tarántulas fueron cubiertas por fuego hasta morir también.

Cuando todo hubo terminado se deshizo de la protección y se acercó a la botella.

De repente escuchó unos aplausos. Miró hacia donde se originaban y volvió a verla

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! – Lo vitoreaba - Pocos magos conocen a estos dragones.

\- Es que tú no sabes que mi hermano trabaja con dragones.

\- Charlie – Declaró la dama, Ron la miró interrogante. - ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que conozca a toda tu familia? Recuerda que no sólo el cuerpo de tu amada poseo, sino todos sus conocimientos y recuerdos por eso se como hacerte caer en la tentación – Y sin más comenzó a aparecérsele con diferentes atuendos y edades, desde la vez que la conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts, pasando por tercer año donde se fijó en ella como más que una amiga, cuarto y su belleza desbordante, cuando hizo por primera vez el amor, su compromiso, su boda, cuando le pidió que buscaran un bebé, cuando supo que estaba esperando a Rose, a Hugo, e infinidades de momentos que estaban marcado a fuego en la mente de Ron.

\- ¡Eres despreciable! – La dama sonrío.

\- Hasta hace unos instantes atrás no te quejabas cuando me poseías.

\- Sabes bien que no te estaba haciendo el amor a ti.

\- ¿El amor? ¿Eso era hacer el amor? A mi me pareció sentir un poco de lujuria.

\- ¿Quién dijo que el amor no puede dar origen a la lujuria? ¿Tú crees ser una experta para decidir eso? – La dama se sorprendió ante la revelación.

\- Es una pena que tu esposa no te pueda escuchar ya. – Ahora el sorprendido era él creyó en cierto punto sentir a Hermione en la conexión anterior. - ¡No te engañes! – La demoníaca mujer otra vez había leído su mente -¡Tú sabes que ya no soy más Hermione! Ella se fue hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¡No te creo! ¡Ella aún está peleando! – La mujer rió a carcajadas.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Iluso! Me divertiré mucho contigo cuando llegue el momento.

-¡Ahora! ¡Enfréntame ahora! – Ron había salido de sus cabales, la dama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se le puso al lado, haciéndolo retroceder.

\- Podría matarte ya mismo, pero… – dijo mirándolo sensualmente – sabes que me gusta el juego del gato y del ratón. Ya tu tiempo llegará, no lo dudes. – Y desapareció.

Ron sacudió su cabeza, debía alejarse de esos pensamientos que lo martirizaban , más que nunca debía ser fuerte. Giró y tomó la pieza que era de un tamaño mediano, con un alto y ancho pico, achatada, era de color verde amarillo y tenía el dibujo de una mujer con negros cabellos de porte oriental sobre un dragón, que volaba entre nubes.

Estaba vacía, pero sabía que pronto la llenarían. Una nueva aventura.

Inmediatamente tomar el recipiente, la pared que tenía atrapado a sus camaradas se levantó y los tres magos ingresaron observando asqueados los cuerpos de los animales muertos. Ron guardó la vasija en la bolsa de piel de topo que Harry le había prestado.

\- Cuando la pared subió el olor a quemado nos asqueó – La voz de Harry contando lo que siguió lo volvió a escuchar a su amigo que continuaba con la historia, muchas veces imitandolas voces de los protagonistas, debía reconocer que era un buen relator.

\- Parece que te has estado divirtiendo – Ironizó Draco.

-¿Perdón? – Preguntó, hasta ese momento no intuyó que sus compañeros pudieron haberlo escuchado.

\- Parece que te entretuviste carbonizando bichos – explicó Draco señalando a las arañas y dragones.

\- Parece – Contestó. - ¿Harry?

\- Si Ron.

\- Sabes que no te pediría esto si no fuese totalmente necesario. ¿Aún puedes conectarte con Hermione?

Harry cerró los ojos, sabía que si su amigo se lo preguntaba era por algo realmente importante. Luego de unos instantes, se tomó la cabeza y cayó arrodillado.

\- Ella es muy fuerte. – Todos lo miraban expectantes sin saber a quien se refería si a su amiga o al demonio que la poseía. – Me dijo que no le creas una sola palabra a esa mentirosa, que aún está allí, luchando. Y que definitivamente te sintió, que eso la reconfortó más que a Lazupaywa.

Ron sonrió, sabía que sus instintos no le fallaban. Nadie preguntó a que se refería, pero intuyeron que el pelirrojo había pasado por algo más que una lucha con esos horribles animales que estaban allí esparcidos.

\- Gracias amigo.

Escucharon un estruendo, los guerreros habían derribado la pared y comenzaban lentamente a avanzar.

Estaban atrapados.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **La Tumba de Quin Shi Huangdi**

-¡Por aquí! – Exclamó Shing dirigiéndose hacia una pared seguida por Harry, por su parte Ron y Draco impartieron algunos hechizos, derribando a algunos soldados que al caer provocaron un efecto dominó, eso les daría un poco más de tiempo.

Como en la ocasión anterior Shing sacó de su cinturón una bolsita con polvo y apareció un nuevo jeroglífico, imágenes de una corona, un sol, una botella, un trono, un guerrero, una mujer de tipo oriental; luego de realizar unos cálculos, presionó un ladrillo que cedió, abriendo un nuevo acceso. Los cuatro corrieron por el nuevo pasillo hasta encontrarse con la maravilla más grande que jamás habían visto.

El cielo era esplendoroso, reflejos dorados, mezclados con el fulgurar de miles de gemas que resplandecían cual estrellas.

Dos ríos plateados, corrían circundando un magnífico palacio. Se podía apreciar esculturas de unos ochenta centímetros de alto representando sirvientes y diferentes personajes de la época de reinado del emperador.

En el centro, majestuosa la tumba de Quin Shi Huangdi.

Hacia un costado una especie de cementerio con algunas tumbas existentes.

\- Has dicho que íbamos a enfrentar nuestros más grandes temores, pero esto es hermoso – Decía Harry a Shing, pero la mujer no le respondió; su rostro se había opacado y se arrodillaba en señal suplicante, hablándole a un inexistente interlocutor.

Los tres hombres se miraron, pero de repente cada uno tuvo una visión diferente.

Y sin más cada uno pasó a contarle a Lacaipakay lo que habían vivido, ya no cabía tener secretos para con ninguno.

Ron estaba en su cama, a su lado su mujer lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

\- Recuerda que hoy tienes guardia nocturna, estarás todo el día fuera – Le decía dándole un beso y levantándose de la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Te voy a preparar un desayuno de campeones para que afrontes tu día– Le contestó y salió disparada a la cocina.

Luego de desayunar junto con toda su familia, fue a su trabajo, todo era tan normal, se sentía tan bien, entonces recibió su orden.

Leyó el pergamino, dos veces. ¡Eso no era posible!

Se dirigió a la dirección de aurores para hablar con Harry, pero en su lugar encontró a Dean.

\- ¿Qué Ron? ¿Acaso no puedes con una simple orden? – Le decía desdeñosamente – Aún no entiendo como no te han despedido, eres un inútil, ¿O acaso tu también eres un traidor?

\- No – contestó - ¿Han corroborado esto?

\- Por supuesto, es seguro. ¡Ve y hazte cargo de la misión!

\- Si – Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Se dirigió a Grimmauld Place 12, su misión era muy clara, apresar o matar a Harry James Potter, el traidor y nuevo mortífago. Se acercó a la casa pero escuchó una risa familiar, la risa de Hermione y se asomó por la ventana.

\- El muy tonto lo creyó todo – continuaba riendo mientras se sentaba, desnuda a horcajadas sobre Harry, no salía de su asombro, pero eso no fue todo.

Pronto aparecieron Sirius y Lupin. ¿No estaban muertos?

\- ¿Lo creyó todo? – Preguntaba el licántropo – acercándose a su mujer.

\- Todo – contestaba sensualmente Hermione, que comenzaba a ser poseída por Harry de forma brutal y feroz.

\- Idiota – Reía Sirius que se le acercaba por detrás y comenzaba a estimular su entrada trasera, Hermione se veía extremadamente excitada, más aún cuando el padrino de Harry la penetró salvajemente.

Lupin no se quedó atrás besándole los pechos y la boca como un animal feroz.

\- ¿Cómo te creyó todo? ¿Qué sus hijos son de él? ¿Qué te encuentras con su hermana cuando el está de guardia? ¿Puede ser tan imbécil?

\- ¡Si! – Jadeaba Hermione – ¡El más imbécil! ¿Cómo es que no te elegí a ti Harry? ¡Eres maravilloso! - Decía siendo poseída por los tres hombres.

Ron enfrentaba su peor pesadilla, que su familia, su esposa, su vida fueran un engaño.

\- Él sigue siendo un adolescente, infantil y caprichoso.- Declaraba Hermione.

Pero no podía ser, ella siempre disfrutaba estando con él, era amorosa y dedicada. ¿Lo habría engañado siempre, incluso en la primera búsqueda cuando se quedó a solas con Harry? Súbitamente sintió un odio atroz invadirle las entrañas, y llegar a su corazón. Se aferró a su varita e internamente juntó el odio necesario para impartirles a los cuatro la maldición imperdonable, iba a dirigirse a la puerta de entrada para derribarla cuando escuchó salir entre jadeaos de los labios de Hermione - No sabe como hacer gozar a una mujer.

Entonces esas palabras lo hicieron volver en sí.

No sabe hacer gozar a una mujer. Repitió mentalmente.

Las mismas palabras que había utilizado Lazupaywa para herirlo y hacerle abandonar a Hermione, incumplir su promesa de nunca dejarla sola y de esa forma dominar a su antojo y sin trabas el cuerpo de su esposa.

Y se dio cuenta que eso no era real. Se enfocó en su ser primogénito. Sacó todos esos sentimientos, los malos, pero también los buenos.

Las figuras se levantaron y se acercaron a la ventana donde él estaba espiando.

\- ¡Ni para eso sirves! ¡Ni para hacer tú trabajo! – Le gritaba Harry.

\- Incluso muertos somos mejores que tú – Le decían Lupin y Sirius riendo a carcajadas.

\- Poco hombre, mal marido y mal padre, ni siquiera son tus hijos – le decía Hermione con una malévola mirada.

\- Te rescataré – Sólo eso. Y todos desaparecieron, quedando sólo ella.

\- Quédate conmigo.- Su voz se dulcificó.

\- No, aún no – Y ella también desapareció. Cayó al suelo y sintió una puntada en la cabeza, cuando se recuperó vio a los demás padeciendo diferentes tormentos psicológicos.

Harry se enfrentó a su conocido archienemigo, Lord Voldemort, de pronto había aparecido nuevamente en el bosque prohibido, yendo a su muerte, pero esta vez había una pequeñavariante; el siniestro personaje tenía apresada a Ginny, quien intentaba soltarse sin éxito; la apuntaba con su varita directo a su blanco, aterciopelado y delicado cuello.

-¡Déjala ir! – le ordenaba Harry. Temblaba, su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad, Ginny iba a morir en manos de aquel a quien más odiaba.

\- ¿O qué? – preguntaba maquiavélicamente su enemigo mortal.

\- ¡Te destruiré! – Voldemort y sus secuaces comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas y señalaban detrás de él. Harry los miraba extrañado, aún no entendía el porqué de esa malévola risa, giró y entonces se encontró con aquello que siempre lo mortificó, pudo ver a Ron, Hermione, a todos sus amigos y compañeros, a sus maestros, Dumbledore, Snape, los Weasley, y todas las personas que alguna vez lo ayudaron o había conocido convertidos en alferis, incluso pudo ver a sus padres y padrino.

Se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de horror, todos muertos, por su culpa y convertidos en esos seres abominables.

\- Sería mejor que te rindas – Le decía lentamente Voldemort llamando su atención y entonces notó que Ginny no se resistía más. Caía muerta en brazos del señor del mal.

-¡Ginny! – Se arrodilló llorando como cuando era un niño y no entendía porque sus tíos lo trataban así, o porque le sucedían esas extrañas cosas, como cuando descubrió la verdad sobre la tragedia que rodeaba la muerte de sus padres y cuando sufrió la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

Sólo él era el responsable de esas muertes, si él no les hubiese hablado, si él se hubiese dedicado únicamente a enfocarse en derrotar a Voldemort, alejarse de todas aquellas maravillosas personas que no dudaron un segundo en compartir el peso de su carga. Que era sólo suya. ¿Por qué fue tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no se alejó? ¿Por qué los llevó a la muerte? Cuando era sólo responsabilidad de él, enfrentar, derrotar o ser derrotado por Voldemort.

Escuchó la dulce voz de Ginny, y la miró, ella se levantaba de los brazos de Voldemort, lo miraba angelicalmente y le sonreía.

\- Tú eres nuestro salvador. ¿Alguna vez te pusiste siquiera a pensar lo que hubiese sido de nosotros si tu no existieras? ¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar que hubiese sido de mí sin tu amor?

\- Pero… estas muerta, todos están muertos… por mi culpa – Lloraba, como si fuera un niño, perdido y solitario.

Luego la voz de Ron surgió de entre el grupo de muertos vivientes, giró a verlo, mantenía su imagen cadavérica pero le decía.

\- Se fuerte, encuentra tu equilibrio, encuentra tu equilibrio - y todos los inferís comenzaron a recitar esa frase.

\- Encuentra tu equilibrio.

Harry se levantó lentamente y enfrentó a Voldemort.

\- No te temo, estás muerto, ya no volverás, te destruimos. ¡Eres historia!

Entonces todo estalló, cayó al suelo y se sintió mareado, luego de unos instantes la visión se acomodó y pudo observar Ron a su lado hablándole y a los otros atravesando el mismo padecimiento que él.

Draco también recordó su tormento, estaba en su mansión, como siempre, su padre lo maltrataba, lo instruía en la supremacía de la sangre pura y el desdén a la sangre sucia, que era un débil, un inútil, no digno de ser su hijo y su madre a escondidas lo consolaba.

\- Ya todo esto terminará.

\- No mamá, nunca terminará. Debo estar donde no quiero. No tengo opción.

Regresó a Hogwarts, intentaba acercarse a Hermione, verla aunque más no sea de lejos, sonreírle al tonto de la comadreja y apoyar incondicionalmente a Harry. ¡Cómo deseaba que ella se fijara en él! Le sonriera y le diera su apoyo, su amistad, su amor. Pero eso era imposible, ella siempre lo ignoraba o peor aún lo despreciaba.

Pero esa vez fue diferente, ella lo empezó a observar, lo miraba fijamente, y le sonreía cuando notaba que nadie la veía.

¿Eran alucinaciones?

Entonces una tarde la encontró en su habitación, tirada en su cama.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? – Le preguntó

\- Me dieron la contraseña. – Contestó palmeando el lecho indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Apenas él hacerlo, la chica se le abalanzó y lo besó con furia, con extrema pasión.

\- ¿Hermione? – preguntó incapaz de creer que ella era real.

\- Si Draco, quiero ser tuya, tómame, hazme por primera vez mujer, soy tuya, eternamente.

Y el la amó, porque él amaba a Hermione Jane Granger. Más tarde ella se fue y él se quedó en su lecho recordando la fantástica tarde.

Luego la mala noticia, habían encontrado a Pansy, muerta, aparentemente un mortífago la atacó.

Esa misma tarde la encontró otra vez en su habitación.

\- ¿Supiste lo de Pansy? – La chica asintió.

\- He venido a consolarte - y lo poseyó, se dio cuenta que no era él quien llevaba las riendas en esa relación, pero él era feliz sólo teniéndola, aunque fuera a escondidas.

\- Te amo – Le confesó. – No me uniré a Voldemort, estaré a tu lado junto a Harry. La chica lo miró seriamente primero pero luego sonrió.

\- Mañana al medio día en el lago. – Y se marchó.

Draco fue puntual, estaba impaciente por saber lo que ella tenía que decirle, pero para su sorpresa lo único que encontró fue a un encapuchado.

\- ¡Crucio! – Le impartió la maldición sin dudar, le pareció distinguir la voz, pero el dolor no le permitió procesar nada más. Pronto apareció la figura del lord

\- Así que pretendías engañarme.

\- No mi señor.

-¡No mientas! Se de buena fuente que eso es verdad.

\- No mi señor – era lo único que el dolor le permitía decir.

Entonces el mortífago se acercó y se despojó de la capucha.

Era Hermione. El peor de sus malos sueños se hacían realidad, Hermione era uno de los seres que él más odiaba.

Por un instante el dolor se concentró en su corazón. Voldemort se acercó a la chica y la besó.

\- Eres la mejor de mis mortifagas, pequeña Hermione.

\- ¿Mejor que Bella? – Inquirió sensualmente

\- Ella no te llega ni a los talones. Tú la superas en todos los aspectos. – Miró a Draco – Diviértete un rato y luego dispón de él.

\- Si mi lord – Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente.

Cuando el siniestro personaje se retiró ella mediante un hechizo lo obligó a levantarse y acercó su cuerpo levitando al de ella.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué? – Ella pareció pensar durante unos instantes la respuesta correcta.

\- Porque Harry es un inepto, Ron un estúpido y he aprendido que lo mejor en esta vida es rodearse de ganadores, pensé que eras uno de ellos, pero me equivoqué, ahora pagarás tu traición.

\- ¡Hermione! – Lloraba – Yo te amo.

\- ¿Y tu crees que yo podría enamorarme de alguien como tú? ¡Preferiría enamorarme de Ron! – Reía – Y eso es ya decir mucho.

Entonces Draco reaccionó, eso era una farsa, una ilusión. Y haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le restaban exclamó.

\- Pero tú estás enamorada de Ron. – La muchacha cesó su hechizo, y él cayó al suelo – Tu estás casada con Ron – Y a Hermione le desapareció la nefasta capa – Tienes hijos con Ron – Y su mirada cambió dulcificándose – Tienes una vida con Ron – Ella soltó su varita – Perteneces a Ron.

Y Hermione desapareció, luego todo lo hizo, él encontró su equilibrio, su ser primogénito. Y salió de ese estupor. Viendo a Harry a su lado y a Ron cerca de Shing.

Cuando Draco culminó con su relato miró a sus otros acompañantes, Harry miraba sorprendido a Ron y Ron igual a Harry.

\- Nunca debiste culparte por la muerte de nadie, me cansé de decírtelo.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- ¿Me celabas con Hermione? ¡Por favor! Sabes que la quiero como una hermana.

\- Es algo que siempre cargue en mi conciencia – Confesaba – Yo sólo era Ron, tú eras Harry Potter.

\- Pero…

\- Tiene razón, todos estábamos pendientes de ti, ellos eran una sombra.

\- ¡Tú cállate! – Lo retaban los otros dos al unísono.

\- Siempre hacen lo mismo – Se quejó el rubio mirando al guía quien sonrió.

\- Ya está superado Harry, hace mucho, cree en mí.

\- Pero si lo de Xian fue hace menos de un año y medio.

\- Si, lo sé, pero no era realmente los celos hacia ti, sino mi inseguridad para con Hermione, fuiste tú porque eres tal vez a quien más quiero, eres mi mejor amigo. Por eso la traición era mayor.

\- ¿Por eso me perdonaste a mi? – Preguntó Draco tímidamente – Porque no soy tu amigo.

\- A ti debería matarte – Le dijo rudamente Ron – Pero sé que armas utiliza Lazupaywa, y luego de ver tu peor temor, creo comprenderte aún más. Además… ya no te veo como un enemigo. – Ambos sonrieron, Ron no había dicho que era su amigo pero al menos era un paso, sacarlo de la lista de sus enemigos era muy bueno y conociendo la buena fe del pelirrojo todos sabían que si salían vivos de esto serían los mejores amigos.

\- Bueno, Harry – Los interrumpió el guía – ¿Me sigues contando que sucedió?

\- Si Lacaipakay, perdón – Y Harry continuó

Una vez que todos estuvieron recuperados su maestra les explicó que era eso a lo que se refería cuando les inculcaba el encontrar el ser primogénito, de no haberlo hecho hubiesen sucumbido a sus peores pesadillas y se hubieran muerto, formando parte del lugar. Luego comenzaron a recorrer el lugar admirándose de su belleza y majestuosidad, se dirigieron al cúmulo de tumbas que se extendían a un costado de la principal.

Shing paseaba frente a ellas y se detuvo en una en particular, se inclinó en señal de reverencia y luego se hincó para tocar la tierra que cubría la sepultura.

\- Aquí yacen los restos de Yong Cong.

\- ¿Tu antepasado? – Preguntó Harry, la dama asintió.

\- Soy la segunda mujer de mi linaje que porta el apellido Yong y es la encargada de proteger la botella. La primera fue ella, la consorte de Quin Shi Huangdi. Luego de descubrir las intenciones para derrotar a su amado, ella lo ayudó a salvarle la vida. Pero a pesar de haberlo hecho, ella no era su esposa oficial, no era más que una más de sus amantes, con lo cual al quedar embarazada debió partir, para evitar que la esposa del emperador le diera muerte a su hijo.

La historia cuenta que nunca más se volvieron a ver, hasta su muerte. En el lecho él la mandó a buscar, quería ver por última vez su maravilloso rostro, pero lamentablemente ella había muerto años atrás, en un accidente.

Entonces él ordenó que su cuerpo fuera enterrado en su tumba, para estar junto a él; pero su esposa se negó, con lo cual debió hacerlo en secreto. Él era un hombre de creencias y no podía faltarle el respeto a su mujer aunque él era un Dios en la tierra, pero mi ancestro le enseñó que en realidad, todos somos hombres y por lo tanto debemos ser humildes y respetar a los demás.

\- Toda una historia de amor – Declaraba Harry.

\- Si, es verdad y ese amor, es la base de nuestra fuerza, durante generaciones, cada diez años un hombre de cada familia es designado para proteger a la botella, como antes les dije yo soy la segunda mujer.

Mi apellido es conocido por su liderazgo, desde grandes generales, políticos y letrados, todos fueron uno a uno protectores de la pieza tan apreciada por las fuerzas del mal que aún rondan. Al momento de nacer, se marcó mi designio, y mi familia se sorprendió mucho, era la primera mujer que debía proteger la botella, mi nacimiento dio origen a una profecía donde se establecía que yo iba a ser la encargada de liberar al mundo de una vez y para siempre de la hija del diablo, desde ese momento mis padres, debieron sortear toda una suerte de pruebas, siempre fui una niña especial, incluso mi nombre Shing es nombre de varón y significa triunfo, victoria, toda una carga para mi persona y además me llenaba de presión y bromas en el colegio, todo eso sumado a que debí toda mi vida, lidiar con mi triple vida. – Los hombres la miraron interrogativamente y ella aclaró – Mi vida en la villa muggle donde vivía, mi vida como bruja y mi vida como protectora de la botella. Mi existencia estuvo destinada a alcanzar la perfección, cosa que logré al darme cuenta que era imposible – Sonrió.

\- Pero tú lo eres. Ni siquiera Ron te puede vencer.

\- Es cierto Harry, Ron no me puede vencer, aún, eres realmente poderoso, nunca lo dudes– le sonrió la maestra - pronto me vencerás

– Lo dudo – correspondía la sonrisa el pelirrojo admirado por la historia de su maestra y sus halagos

-¿Y Ju-Long? – preguntó Harry

\- Ju-Long – Suspiró la chica – Era vecino de mi la aldea, vivía a dos cuadras de mi casa y si bien nos veíamos con frecuencia, nunca nos dirigimos la palabra. ¡Imagínense nuestra sorpresa cuando nos encontramos en la escuela de magia! Ambos estábamos en la misma casa y compartíamos mucho tiempo juntos, además que todas las vacaciones también, éramos inseparables, como ahora – Sonrió – Él es el hombre de mi vida, estamos casados hace tres años, y por supuesto es de uno de los pocos que conoce mi secreto.

-¿Pocos?

\- La botella es un secreto muy bien guardado. Si bien hay un ejército preparado para rescatarla, si la misma es robada para fines no apropiados, ellos no saben de toda la historia que rodea mi persona. Sólo saben que soy su superior, y como es nuestra costumbre no discutimos con nuestros superiores.

\- Eso es totalmente diferente en nuestra cultura, somos rebeldes por naturaleza.

\- Y eso los llevó a vencer al Lord. Bueno – Continuó diciendo ella – es hora de partir – Volvió a reverenciar la tumba y los hombres la imitaron en señal de respeto.

-¿Dónde están los carruajes? – Preguntó Draco.

\- Por aquí, rápido síganme – y salieron corriendo a la parte oeste del túmulo donde Shing sabía que había unos carros que le permitirían escapar.

Para su suerte ya tenían cuatro caballos cada uno ensillados, se subieron Ron y Draco en uno y Shing y Harry en otro, los carruajes eran pequeños soportados por dos ruedas.

\- Draco necesito que impactes esa palanca que está sobre la pared frente a nosotros – ordenó, Draco agudizó la vista y divisó la palanca, sacó su arco y flecha, apuntó y erró.

Todos se sorprendieron, no era propio de él

\- No es momento de idioteces – Lo retó Ron. Draco lo miró duramente y nuevamente apuntó, afinó la puntería y la flecha impactó sobre la pieza e inmediatamente una compuerta se abrió. Shing notó la preocupación de Harry y le dijo serenamente

\- No te preocupes, tus amigos encontraran la solución a su problema.

\- Eso espero – Rogaba Harry recordando la actitud violenta de Ron antes de ingresar a las fosas. - Y se lanzaron a todo galope, chocando fuertemente contra las estatuas que ya se agolpaban en la entrada, haciendo volar a alguna por los aires y aplastando a otras debajo de los carruajes.

Algunas intentaban aferrarse a los carros, pero ellos los golpeaban evitando su intromisión.

Ya estaban por llegar a la salida, cuando una de las esculturas se aferró al pie de Shing y la hizo caer, Harry intentó agarrarla pero no le fue posible.

Los dos carros comenzaron a detener la marcha, con la intención de rescatarla

\- ¡No! – Gritaba la chica - ¡Huyan ustedes deben salvar al mundo! ¡Este era mi destino, ayudarlos!

Ron seguía con la férrea intención de volver.

\- ¡Piensa en Hermione! ¡Piensa en mí! Si no logras vencer a Lazupaywa estaremos todos perdidos, los vivos y los muertos.

Draco tomó las riendas y azotó a los caballos, Harry lo imitó y salieron de allí, no sin antes ver como el cuerpo de Shing era destrozado por las estatuas, no sin dar una férrea lucha antes del fin.

Los tres lloraban, las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas, Harry atizaba el fuego con una vara. El frío de la montaña parecía ser más crudo.

\- Le digo Lacaipakay - Le decía el morocho a su guía - ella era una mujer valiente. Fue una gran pérdida su muerte. Y me mantiene, junto a otras cosas más, fuerte para vencer a este demonio.

\- ¿Alguno supo cual fue su temor?

Los tres magos sacudieron la cabeza negativamente.

\- Yo creo saberlo – misteriosamente respondía el indio.

-¿Cómo es posible si no la conoció?

\- Porque comparto sus ideales Draco. ¿Quieren saber cual fue su peor pesadilla?

\- Sí – Contestaron al unísono

\- No poder cumplir con su destino, ayudarlos a ustedes a obtener la botella y ponerlos a salvo para derrotar al demonio. De seguro ahora está con sus ancestros, disfrutando de la vida en el más allá, esperando que ustedes la mantengan en ese estado de felicidad eterna.

Ellos se miraron y una promesa tácita se plasmó en el ambiente; lo iban a hacer, iban a mantener a Shing en su lugar feliz, cueste lo que les cueste.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola:**

 **Gracias por los reviews. Son poquitos pero entiendo que muchos están ocupados con sus tareas, trabajos y finales, además al actualizar tan rápido tal vez no les doy tiempo a poner uno (espero que esas sean las causas); aunque no sean muchos, yo estos contenta con mis lectores que capítulo tras capítulo dejan ver que la historia les gusta. Por supuesto un agradecimiento a aquellos que no dejan reviews y leen la historia de igual manera.**

 **Foaby: Disculpa por haber matado a Shing, pero había que poner un poco de drama, si prefieres mato a Ron (¡Ni loca! Era una total y absoluta broma). Pero era necesario que alguien muriera, al fin y al cabo están en una guerra.**

 **No te preocupes por Draco verás en este capítulo que tendrá lo suyo y en el próximo capítulo te alegrarás por él.**

 **Gracias por preguntar, porque de esa forma lo pude aclarar y se entendió mejor lo del poder de Harry.**

 **Realmente no los haré sufrir más (bueno, no mucho más) pero tendrán otros momentos de tensión. Espero que los disfrutes al igual que el final, que espero que sea feliz. (jua jua jua).**

 **Riswe: No es que me guste que se acueste con Harry, pero convengamos si la diosa Rowling cuando Ron debió destruir al relicario puso una escena juntos de Hermione y Harry, lo más lógico es que el temor de Ron sea con Harry. Aunque él lo explicó no es por Harry, es por la doble traición.**

 **Draco es, creo yo, el personaje más OOC de toda la historia, además de Ron que es más sexy, osado y seguro, aunque Rowling lo hace ver un poco así en el epílogo, (O tal vez es mi idílica idea). Aunque creo que Draco es un personaje con el cual se puede jugar mucho y fantasear con que realmente es un chico bueno pero mal enseñado. Estoy leyendo algunos fic con Draco como protagonista y si bien, no dejan de mostrarlo como un "chico malo" también lo plasman como alguien en el cual los sentimientos pueden salir a flor de piel.**

 **Este capítulo tiene una escena final de Ron Hermione, que por primera vez la escribí basada en una canción, que me recomendaste tú, Riswe, se llama el Roce de tu cuerpo y es del grupo Platero y yo. Espero les guste como el nuevo personaje que aparece en este capítulo.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Alejandra.**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **El látigo de Bass**

Ellos, al ser magos, podían ver el camino, pero los caballos no; por lo cual estaban muy nerviosos.

Lacaipakay decidió que era buena idea taparles los ojos, y así lo hicieron, inmediatamente los animales se tranquilizaron.

\- Sigo sin entender – Decía Ron – ¿Cómo es que los animales no veían el camino y temían, ahora no ven nada y están mejor?

\- Porque confían en sus jinetes – Contestó Draco.

\- Parece que alguien prestó mucha atención en el gran cañón – Bromeó Harry.

\- Si, parece que alguien está ideando como divorciarse de una unión mágica. – Bromeó Ron, pero la cara seria de sus dos acompañantes lo ensombreció - ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó

\- Astoria murió dos meses antes de comenzar todo esto – Contestó Draco.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía.

\- Se mantuvo en secreto, había irregularidades en el caso – Confirmó Harry

\- ¿Y tú como sabías?

\- Fue cuando estabas en Hogwarts y yo aún estaba en el departamento de aurores.

\- Nuevamente lo siento Draco.

\- Está bien. Igualmente lo que dices no es posible, yo le debo a mi hijo el respeto a la memoria de su madre.

\- Disculpa ¿Y tú crees que tu hijo no sabía que no se amaban?

\- Intenté que no se diera cuenta Ron.

\- Bueno, debo decirte que lo hacías muy mal, porque Rose, a mi pesar, es muy amiga de él y comparte sus temores y uno de ellos es que ninguno de sus padres pudieran ser felices.-

Draco miró a Ron y luego a Harry para confirmar lo que escuchaba.

\- Albus me dijo exactamente lo mismo.

Draco recordó a Jess, ella lo había impactado, era una mujer increíble.

¿La vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad?

¿Sería la tercera, la vencida? Realmente lo deseaba, aún no podía olvidar a Hermione, a pesar de saber que nunca sería suya, pero de seguro la hermosa, atlética e inteligente Jesse podría ayudarlo a volver a empezar.

Recordó cuando la vio por primera vez.

Se habían trasladado a Estados Unidos, donde encontrarían al próximo objeto.

Iban tras el látigo de Bass, que se encontraba en algún punto del gran cañón en Colorado, Arizona.

Cayeron y lo primero que sintió fue la seca tierra meterse en su boca, comenzó a toser y escupir, si algo odiaba era trasladarse, aunque era inevitable hacerlo para ciertos lugares.

Ante ellos sólo se extendía un vacío páramo.

\- ¡Muy bien Weasley! ¡Estamos en el medio de la nada! – Le gritaba - ¿Seguro que era el traslador correcto?

\- ¡Si Malfoy, era el correcto! – Y se enfrentaron, poniéndose cara a cara, sus miradas duras.

Harry alzó los ojos al cielo, se acercó a ellos e interponiéndose les dijo.

\- Pueden dejar de discutir. ¿Hasta cuando deberé separarlos? Pensé que no estaba lidiando con dos adolescentes en disputa de ver quien es el mejor en el colegio.

\- Yo nunca lidie con eso – Harry miró sorprendido a Draco – No necesitaba pelear para ser el mejor, lo era.

\- ¡Claro! El superior Malfoy, no eras más que un idiota, y más de una vez Harry te puso en su lugar, incluso Hermione lo hizo.

\- Pero tú nunca. ¿Acaso Harry tiene razón y quieres ajustar cuentas?

Ahora Harry se preocupó, sabía que Ron no soportaba a Malfoy, todo ese jueguito de la sangre sucia, la limpia, sabía que su amigo quería demostrarle que él era superior. ¿Acaso no entendía que lo era?

– Sabes que hay cuentas que ajustar. Sé que hay algo que ocultas, algo que temes decirme. Y mejor que lo hagas, porque tengo las armas para molerte a golpes.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo? – Preguntó Harry tímidamente. Ambos lo miraron - Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo – Afirmó mirando a Ron – Eres mi familia – El pelirrojo asintió. Luego volteó a ver a Draco – Sabes que tienes una deuda conmigo, aunque nunca te lo hice ver o reclamé – El blondo también asintió. – Estamos aquí con un solo fin, salvar a Hermione, a quien amo como una hermana y es uno de mis pilares más fuertes para llevar la pesada carga psicológica que me dejó Voldemort luego de su muerte. Ambos han dado lo mejor de ustedes para ir sorteando uno a uno los obstáculos que se nos fueron presentando, y realmente admiro su valentía y fuerza, sé que tengo a mi lado a dos personas maravillosas. Así que ruego me hagan un favor – Los dos hombres estaban conmovidos por las declaraciones de Harry, no tanto por lo dicho, sino la forma de decirlo. Pero ahora su voz sonó dura y fuerte, como nunca la había escuchado ninguno - ¡Pueden dejarse de luchas de linaje absurdas, intentos por demostrar algo que es innecesario! ¡Draco! – El blondo saltó en su lugar por el grito – Tú no eres mejor por ser sangre limpia, eres mejor porque a pesar de estar derrotado luego de la guerra, te superaste y demostrarte ser un hombre de bien. – Ron sonreía despectivamente - ¡Ron! – el pelirrojo se sorprendió - ¿Qué? – Le gritaba acercándose - ¿Acaso pensaste que para ti no iba a haber reproche? ¡Estas muy equivocado! ¡Tú! ¡Tarado! ¡Aún no entiendes que ganaste! ¿Aún necesitas probar que eres mejor? ¿A quién? ¿A mi? Nunca lo necesitaste. ¿A Hermione? Así seas un troll ella no lo notaría, está demasiado enamorada y mira que haz hecho cosas aún peor que uno. ¿A tus hijos? Ellos te adoran, incluso los míos lo hacen, eres su ídolo. ¿A él? – Le dijo apuntando a Draco - ¿Crees que lo necesitas? ¿Tan poca autoestima te tienes?

\- pero…

\- No, sé muy bien que tienes una espina clavada en tu orgullo contra Draco, te ruego una cosa, sácala y arrójala lejos. ¿Aún no entiendes que la vida de tu esposa, la de todos corre peligro?

\- ¡Crees que no lo sé! – Le gritó el pelirrojo la respuesta dejó perplejo a Harry – No necesito probar nada, ya lo sé, la vida ha demostrado que yo soy mejor que él. Todo el sacrificio que debí hacer durante mi juventud se vio recompensado en mis años de adulto, tengo más amigos, tengo más amor, y lo recuperaré, tengo una mejor posición aunque en este momento es lo que menos me interesa. Lo único que quiero es recuperar a Hermione y lo haré sin lugar a dudas ¿Sabes por qué? – Y no esperó para responder – Porque toda la experiencia de Hogwarts, los insultos de Draco y los de su gente me llevaron a querer superarme, y a entender que por tener más que los demás o ser superior genéticamente que otros, como pensaban ellos, no me hacían el mejor, aprendí que ser solidario, ser contemplativo y buen amigo y persona era lo más importante. Le gané en la vida a Malfoy, no tengo nada que demostrarle. – Giró y se alejó. Harry se quedó sorprendido su amigo le demostraba que estaba equivocado, que no necesitaba pruebas de su valía, entonces Ron volvió sobre sus pasos - ¡Ustedes me ocultan algo! No crean que soy un idiota, hace mucho que dejé de serlo. ¡Y te consta! – Gritó señalando a Harry – Lidiaré con esta sensación hasta rescatar a Hermione, pero luego todo deberá develarse, sino antes – Y luego se marchó y sentó en el piso - Aquí debemos esperar a nuestro contacto. ¡No hay error!

\- ¡Bien! – Dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo sentándose en el suelo.

Se hallaban en el medio del desierto, lo único que sus ojos podían observar era un largo y abrumador paraje, compuesto de algunos secos arbustos, pero contrastando con tanta desolación, el horizonte mostraba un amanecer maravilloso, parecía que el sol nacía de la tierra, y desplegaba sus rayos que se unían a la rojiza tierra desplegando un magnifico espectáculo de color.

Él había tenido la oportunidad de ver el sol nacer desde el mar, pero nunca desde la tierra y se quedó maravillado con la imponente vista, viró a ver a sus compañeros y notó que ambos admiraban de igual manera el panorama.

Pero ese mismo sol antes maravilloso ahora era agobiante, pronto hicieron aparecer una carpa y se refugiaron en la sombra, pero eso no menguó el calor.

Harry divisó una figura que se acerca en el horizonte, montada a caballo. Llamó a sus compañeros de viaje y juntos, de pie aguardaron que la figura se hiciera más notoria.

A medida que se acercaba, pudieron identificar una capa de cuero marrón. Al principio temieron que fuera un mortífago, pero ese lugar no lo conocía nadie, a pesar de eso, sacaron sus varitas y las mantuvieron en alto.

El jinete llegó frente a ellos, se apeó del caballo, y en un movimiento rápido se despojó de la capa, revelando a una mujer, espectacular.

Sus cabellos largos ondeados, rubios, sedosos y brillantes, sus ojos celestes como el cielo y una sonrisa formada por perlados dientes. Un cuerpo atlético y muy bien formado.

\- Hola. Que amable recibimiento – dijo señalando las varitas que todos bajaron, todos excepto él que había quedado boquiabierto, fue Harry quien bajando su varita lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Es una veela? – Preguntó por lo bajo al morocho.

\- No, no lo soy, pero soy bruja, si es que quieres saberlo – Contestaba la muchacha colocándose su sombrero de cowboy, tranquilamente.

Estaba vestida con un par de jeans ajustados al cuerpo y una camisa a cuadros en colores rojos y verdes, portaba un cinturón con armas de fuego y un látigo.

Era más adulta que Shing, pero aún demostraba jovialidad.

\- ¿Dónde debemos ir? – preguntó Ron sin presentarse siquiera, su objetivo era sólo uno.

\- Ya se los diré, pero primero hay que prepararlos – Contestó la chica.

\- ¿Otra vez? Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.

\- No Ronald, lo estamos ganando. Si no nos preparamos fracasaremos y la misión que debemos realizar no nos permite segundas oportunidades. Por cierto soy Jess Parker, pueden decirme Jesse.

\- Yo soy…

\- Harry Potter, como no voy a conocerte – Lo interrumpió – Y tú eres Ronald Weasley.

\- Ron – le dijo el pelirrojo

\- Bien– Luego miró a Draco y se le acercó extendiéndole la mano - ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Draco Malfoy. – el hombre intentó gentilmente besar el dorso de la mano de la chica pero está inició el movimiento ascendente y descendiente propio del saludo y golpeó su rostro.

\- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó llevándose la mano a la boca. Ron y Harry se rieron ante la cara del blondo. La chica regresó a su caballo y sacó unas alforjas – Aquí están sus ropas, esas que tienen no son apropiadas.

Ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de ello. Ingresaron a la carpa y se vistieron con las prendas que les había dado la chica. Ron y Harry se vistieron rápidamente, estaban acostumbrados a la ropa muggle, pero Draco tardó más.

Salió de la carpa, acomodándose los jeans, que le ajustaban y viendo como iba colocado ese sombrero. Jesse se le acercó y le acomodó la prenda, lanzándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Pudo ver que había montado su propia carpa y encendido un fuego, la noche se acercaba.

\- Ahora sí, son todos unos vaqueros. – reía viendo a los magos, Harry con una camisa a cuadros azul y verde, Ron con una roja y marrón, y Draco con una roja y verde, igual que la de ella. - ¿Quién lo diría? – Dijo y se marchó.

\- ¿Quién diría qué? – Preguntó Ron.

\- Nada, hace un tiempo una adivina me contó una extraña premonición, pero olvídense – exclamó azotando el viento con la mano – es algo sin importancia. Vamos a lo que realmente importa, el por qué están aquí y cómo lo vamos a conseguir.

-¿Por qué has dicho que no hay segundas oportunidades? – Quiso saber Harry.

\- Les explicaré. Vamos tras el látigo de Bass. Sam Bass fue considerado un forajido en el siglo pasado, realizo varios hechos bastante oscuros, pero luego se reivindicó, estudio leyes y ayudó a mucha gente.

\- Parecido a ti Malfoy – La interrumpió Ron y ante la mirada interrogante explicó – Él era mortífago – informó señalando al rubio.

La noticia en lugar de asustar a la mujer hizo que sus ojos brillaran.

-¿Eras mortifago y te arrepentiste? - Draco asintió vergonzoso, mataría a Weasley cuando eso terminara. – eso requiere una valentía descomunal, ir contra Voldemort, desprenderse de su maldad, eso es lo que hizo Sam Bass. – Todos la miraron - ¡Claro! Olvidé un pequeño detalle que nadie nunca supo, Bass era mago. Estuvo en el lado oscuro y luego se arrepintió de sus crímenes y tomó una decisión muy valiente, enmendar sus actos.

Los muggles tienen una historia totalmente diferente, ustedes saben que eso no es nada extraño, ellos ven lo que quieren ver. Pero él pagó muy caro su altruista decisión y fue asesinado.

Bass tenía un arma muy poderosa y buscada por los magos oscuros y también por algunos humanos seguidores de Sedit.

-¿Sedit? – preguntaron los tres.

\- Sedit se le dice al diablo, coyote es otra expresión, por eso hay que cuidarse de algunos de esos animales, muchos son demonios, que toman la figura de un coyote pero luego se manifiestan como lo que realmente son. Y les aseguro que Voldemort debió ser muy peligroso de enfrentar, pero al demonio coyote, no se le puede subestimar, primero porque nunca va solo, siempre está en jauría y segundo porque no tiene alma, nada que perder, sólo la misión de llevar el mal y apresar su presa.

-¿Por qué el lazo es tan importante?

\- Simplemente Ron, porque es la única arma que puede apresar a cualquier demonio.

\- ¿Y qué de la espada de Miguel?

\- Hay una diferencia muy importante, mientras la espada de Miguel, ningún ser la puede portar, el lazo sí, con lo cual es muy útil para la misión que deben afrontar. Dominar a la hija del diablo, no es una tarea que se debe tomar a la ligera.

\- Sigues sin responder el porque no hay segunda oportunidades.

\- Es verdad Ron, el lazo está en alguna parte del cañón, en una cueva subterránea que se va a ver reflejada al alinearse Mercurio, Marte y Plutón. Dicha alineación sólo se logra cada cien años. Hemos estudiado durante mucho tiempo y llegamos a una ubicación parcial de la cueva, un tramo de alrededor de un kilómetro, lo cual es muy bueno.

\- ¿Un kilómetro? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para descubrir la caverna?

\- Veinte segundos, luego la alineación cesará y la indicación acabará.

-¡Veinte segundos! ¿Para abarcar un kilómetro?

\- Tengo entendido que ustedes eran muy buenos jugadores de Quidditch.- Declaró sorprendida Jesse.

\- ¡Eso fue hace veinte años! – Continuaba gritando Harry.

\- Pero ustedes son los mejores aurores de todo el mundo mágico.

\- ¡Olvídalo! – Exclamó Ron tapando la boca de Harry para que evitara seguir- Así deba ir a la luna a buscar un objeto lo haré, que no te pese que ubicaremos el lugar. Explica como se va a manifestar.

\- Saldrá una luz apuntando al cielo, como la de un reflector muggle.

\- Perfecto. Dinos lo que afrontaremos una vez dentro.

\- Mejor esos detalles se los daré mañana, ahora durmamos.

\- ¿Cuándo se dará la alineación? – preguntó Ron

\- En unos seis meses. Buenas noches. – Todos la despidieron y vieron como entraba en su carpa.

Ron y Harry se dirigieron a la suya. Draco se quedó mirando el fuego. Aún estaba sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido, de cómo ella había reaccionado a la noticia de su ex condición de mortífago.

\- ¿Vienes? – Le preguntó Harry.

\- Si, ya voy – Le contestó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la tienda.

Al día siguiente, un intenso olor a café los despertó.

Salieron para ver a la chica preparando un típico desayuno americano. Huevos revueltos, tocino y café.

Luego de desayunar, comenzaron con la preparación.

A diferencia de las enseñanzas de Shing, que apuntaban más a la búsqueda de lo espiritual, mediante el control, en búsqueda de defenderse el lugar de atacar, las disciplinas impartidas por Jesse eran más agresivas.

En principio les enseñó a manipular diferentes armas de fuego.

Ellos las conocían por medio de la materia de estudios muggles, pero nunca tuvieron oportunidad de ver esos artefactos de cerca.

Su actual maestra, apareció un poste con varias latas, y con suma habilidad, empuñó sus pistolas y sin ningún error, impactó en ellas haciéndolas volar. Luego realizó una especie de giros con las armas y las colocó en su estuche que colgaba de su cinturón.

Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta. Rápidamente les dio las indicaciones de cómo manipularlas y el cuidado que debían tener al hacerlas.

Harry y Ron dispararon varias veces para derribar una lata, pero él lo hizo en su primer intento, sorprendiéndolo más que a sus compañeros.

\- Algunas personas tienen una habilidad natural para ciertas disciplinas – Explicó Jesse, la cual se manifestaba alegremente sorprendida.

\- Yo soy muy hábil con el arco, eso me facilita la puntería.

\- Esa arma también será muy útil, en realidad todas las que se arrojen.

\- ¿Por qué debemos manipular armas de fuego?

\- Porque los demonios son inmunes a la magia, si nos encontramos con coyotes demonios, deberemos enfrentarlos con balas.

\- ¿Las balas los afectan?

\- Afectan sus cuerpos mortales. – Durante varios días practicaron con diferentes armas, pistolas, revólveres, escopetas e incluso ametralladoras, las cuales asustaron mucho a los muchachos por su poder de impacto.

Luego vino una prueba un poco más difícil, aprender a montar un caballo.

Jesse hizo aparecer tres potrillos. Los tres de un pelaje marrón brillante, ensillados y listos para montar.

Con suma tranquilidad la vaquera, les enseñó a montarse, los tres cayeron varias veces sin poder hacerlo.

\- Escuchen. Colóquense frente a su caballo – Les ordenó la chica y así lo hicieron – Ahora mírenlos, conéctense con ellos, háganles sentir que no les harán daño. – Por unos minutos los hombres miraron a los animales concentrándose en las palabras de su maestra. Cuando intentaron montarse otra vez lo hicieron a la perfección.

-¿Cómo es esto?

\- El caballo es un animal muy noble e inteligente. Cuando se conecta con su jinete la confianza es tal que no duda en ninguna circunstancia de él. Generalmente se tarda bastante en generar es lazo pero al nosotros ser magos tenemos una mayor facilidad de hacerlo.

\- Eso es verdad. ¿No hurón? – Bromeaba Ron.

\- ¡Cállate, comadreja! – Contestaba Draco. Jesse miró a Harry en busca de explicaciones pero él, aventó la mano al aire y sólo dijo

\- Es algo que arrastran poco más de veintitantos años.

Luego la mujer les indicó como maniobrarlos, como detenerlos y les indicó varias pruebas de destreza que superaron con dificultad. Los dejó tranquilos diciendo que ya iban a mejorar.

-¿Por qué debemos aprender a montar? – Preguntó Ron

\- Es la forma más segura de llegar al la locación.

\- ¿No podemos simplemente aparecernos?

\- No es posible aparecerse en accidentes geográficos tan amplios como el gran cañón o alguna montaña elevada, imagínate pensando llegar a la cima. ¿Sería seguro? ¿Estarías sobre suelo firme? ¿Te adentrarías en un abismo sin precedentes? Por eso es mejor ir a caballo y rogar no tener que enfrentarnos a nada.

\- Nuestras habilidades con las armas son muy buenas. Y no dudo que será igual con los caballos – Harry se había colocado junto a ella mientras que Ron y Draco permanecieron detrás escuchando la conversación.

\- Claro que no lo dudo, ustedes han sido mis mejores alumnos, de seguro el hecho que no haya distracciones y que ustedes están compenetrados en su misión lo hace todo más fácil; es difícil lidiar todo el día con jóvenes que sólo tienen en mente divertirse. Yo imparto clases en el Instituto West Wizards, uno de los tres colegios de magia en Estados Unidos, y al cual concurrí como alumna.

\- ¿A que casa pertenecías?

\- A ninguna, no había diferentes casas, sólo una.

\- ¿Y las competencias?

\- Las hacíamos contra las otras escuelas.

\- ¿Enseñas esto, en estudios muggles?

\- Exactamente. Yo soy hija de muggles de hecho – la confesión los dejó perplejos – si, igual que Hermione, pero a diferencia de ella yo tengo un ancestro que era mago.

\- Sam Bass – declaró detrás Ron. Los dos compañeros lo miraron extrañados.

Si, Ronald Weasley había desarrollado una habilidad para la deducción que sacaba de sus casillas a cualquiera.

Al igual que Draco él también recordó el momento en el que conocieron a Jess y sobre todo las enseñanzas que les había impartido. Nunca viajaban sin portar esas armas que les habían sido tan útiles, sobre todo porque permitían impactar a los enemigos desde largas distancias.

Aún pesaba sobre su cabeza las asquerosas imágenes que vivió en la tumba, antes de perder a Shing y además la actitud de Draco le seguía sin cuadrar.

Si bien lo veía bastante interesado en Jess eso no lo terminaba de tranquilizar.

No podía desprenderse de esa inseguridad que todavía aún lo amenazaba, él siempre se creyó menos para Hermione, y no podía dejar de pensar que lo era a pesar de que ella misma constantemente le demostraba lo contrario.

Ya entrada la noche y otra vez sin poder dormir recordó su primera gran pelea con ella ya siendo novios.

Él había visto a la nefasta lechuza búlgara salir volando de la ventana del cuarto de su hermana, ahora ocupado por Hermione. Notó que llevaba una carta y la furia lo embargó.

Salió corriendo, entró como una tromba en la casa y subió de tres en tres los escalones de la escalera haciendo rechinar y temblar la vieja estructura.

Molly y Arthur asomaron las cabezas desde la cocina y luego volvieron a entrarlas meneando negativamente las mismas.

\- Ahí van otra vez. – renegaba la mujer.

Era verdad ellos discutían, lo hacían siendo amigos no era extraño que lo siguieran haciendo siendo novios, aunque nunca tuvieron una pelea de tal magnitud como la que se avecinaba.

Ron entró sin llamar, Hermione se estaba alistando para ir a asolearse a la orilla del lago, vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas diminuto que se ataba con tiritas de color azul y estaba a punto de colocarse una playera blanca. Ni siquiera esa estampa lo desestabilizó, estaba realmente enojado.

\- ¿Otra carta a tu amiguito búlgaro? – Replicó Ron y ella lo miró enojada.

\- Podrías dejar el sarcasmo a un lado – Sólo respondió.

\- No pretendo ser sarcástico, estoy furioso. ¿Hasta cuándo te seguirá escribiendo?

\- Es un amigo.

\- ¡Si, claro! Y yo soy el príncipe William. Te prohíbo que sigas escribiéndole.

\- ¿Qué tu qué?

\- Te proh… - Pero la risa de Hermione lo detuvo.

\- Tú no estás en posición de prohibirme nada Ronald Billius Weasley.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste, además ¿Yo te prohíbo salir a la calle para no ser asediado por tus fanáticas?

\- No tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿No? El otro día una se arrojó a tu cuello y te besó. ¡Te besó! Yo estaba allí.

\- Y yo la aparte, además sabes bien que en todos los reportajes dejo bien en claro que soy tu novio.

\- Igual yo, por eso mismo Victor es sólo un amigo.

\- pero te pretende, quiere algo contigo, si no lo tuvo.

\- Ya no – Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca.

\- O sea, ustedes…

\- No, nunca. Yo…

\- No quiero saber más nada – Y sin más giró sobre sus talones y se marchó del cuarto. Hermione salió corriendo tras él y le gritó.

\- ¡Yo tampoco quiero saber nada más! – Ron giró para que le diera una explicación pero al momento de completar la vuelta ella ya había desaparecido.

Bajó a la cocina donde sus padres lo aguardaban, antes que alguno dijera algo los detuvo

\- No quiero oír ninguna palabra en este momento, por favor. Es lo que menos necesito – Tomó una botella de hidromiel de la alacena y se marchó a su habitación.

Estaba devastado, no era la primera vez que discutían, pero si la primera que ella desaparecía. Acostado en la cama miraba al frente, volteo de costado y observó alguna de las tantas fotos donde estaban juntos o con la familia o con Harry. Tomó una de ellas donde ambos se miraban a los ojos y luego volteaban a ver la cámara, él brillo que emanaba de ambas miradas era exactamente el mismo.

Mientras el líquido de la botella bajaba las palabras de Hermione se repetían en su mente.

¿Qué no estaba en posición de prohibirle? ¿Qué no quería saber nada más? ¿Qué carajo significaba eso? ¿Nada más del tema? ¿Nada más de él?

Imaginaba que ella estaría tan desolada como él, ya no sabía si debía pedirle perdón o si a ella le correspondía esta vez, lo único que le importaba era que debía tenerla a su lado porque sin su presencia sentía que se moría.

Maldecía por vigésima vez no podía creer que el día que había tomado de descanso para estar junto a ella se había convertido en el peor de todos.

Se levantó y fue al cuarto de ella, pero no estaba, deambuló un tiempo y vio un pergamino sobre el escritorio. Era la carta de Krum y la leyó.

"Hermione: Me alegro mucho de saber que eres feliz, nadie más que tú se lo merece. No me da pena decir que Ronald es la persona indicada y juntos hacen una pareja perfecta. Ahora que también encontré el amor puedo entenderte. Creo que no puedo vivir si no tengo cerca a Anna, parece que el aire me falta como tú me has dicho que te sucede con Ronald…" No leyó más en ese momento reafirmó su anterior decisión de ir a buscarla para pedirle perdón, había cometido un error y se prometía a si mismo que ese debería ser el último.

Ahora el dilema ¿Dónde estaría ella?

Por medio de la red flu fue donde Harry y Ginny, sin explicar nada preguntó por ella pero no estaba ni estuvo allí y antes de deber explicar se marchó.

Fue a la casa de sus padres y le dijeron que ya no estaba pero estuvo allí y se había ido hacía apenas algunos minutos atrás. La mamá le comentó que había estado llorando en su cuarto sin dar explicaciones.

\- Fue mi culpa. Yo lo siento, lo que menos quiero en este mundo es hacer sufrir a Hermione.

\- Lo sé querido – La madre de ella lo acarició dulcemente – Ve a buscarla, si vuelve le digo que estuviste aquí.

\- Gracias – Contestó y se marchó.

Fue al callejón diagon y revisó todos los comercios pero tampoco la encontró.

Regresó a su casa derrotado, recordando la discusión y los ojos almendrados que le taladraban la cabeza al rememorarlos tan desilusionados.

\- ¡Por fin! – le dijo su madre apenas llegar. Al verlo tan pálido le preguntó - ¿Estás bien?

\- No la encuentro, no la encuentro – Sólo repetía él. Su madre sonrió y le dijo

– Hermione regresó apenas te fuiste, la convencimos de quedarse, diciendo que tú la fuiste a buscar.

\- Y así fue – Aclaró haciendo sonreír aún más a Molly.

\- Bien – lo felicitó – fue al lago – Ron se dirigió a la puerta y la dama lo llamó, el viró – Soluciona las cosas, mi querido.

\- Por supuesto mamá – le dio la espalda y antes de marcharse le pidió sin mirarla – Voy a necesitar un tiempo a solas – Molly iba a protestar pero se detuvo y contestó

\- No los molestaremos.

\- Gracias – Y se marchó corriendo, su corazón latía como nunca, creyó por un momento que la había perdido aunque aún no estaba todo dicho, pero ella regresó y él iba a lograr que lo perdonara.

La vio a lo lejos, con la playera apenas cubriéndole las caderas, jugando a orillas del lago con sus pies.

Se acercó y se detuvo jadeante y sudoroso, debió aguardar unos minutos para que su respiración se calmara, mientras ella lo miraba sin decir nada.

Intentó tomarla entre sus brazos, le dolía el alma de ver los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, producto de haber estado llorando y quería consolarla, pero ella retrocedió apartándolo amablemente.

\- Tenemos que hablar – Él se desmoronó, necesitaba sentirla, tocarla, hacerla sentir que él también iba a morir si no la tenía pero obedeció, decidido a demostrárselo con las palabras primero y después dejar que el cuerpo también se lo mostrara.

\- Hablemos – Declaró y se alejó.

\- Sé que nos amamos – le decía Hermione – de eso no cabe ninguna duda, pero a veces eso no alcanza.- Ron sintió que su corazón se detenía, un dolor cruzó su pecho y no pudo evitar apoyar su mano en él, un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle, la estaba perdiendo, ella le estaba dando a entender que iba a terminar con él, su cuerpo se tensó, no iba a poder soportarlo, pero conociendo a Hermione, no era momento de ponerse en contra era el de aceptar lo que decía y sufrir las consecuencias.

\- Lo sé – contestó resignado, la confirmación pareció sorpender a la castaña pero ella continuó.

\- El respeto y la confianza son partes importantes de una relación.

\- Yo te respeto.

\- Pero no me tienes confianza – replicó.

\- Te la tengo – Confirmó él – Lo de hoy no fue falta de confianza, fueron celos, injustificados, pero sólo eso, celos. No se volverá a repetir.

\- Porque leíste la carta de Victor.

\- La leí, es verdad – No lo negó – pero ya estaba decidido a pedirte perdón antes de hacerlo. Mis celos por Victor son injustificados, sería como celarte con Harry. Creo que temo perderte, y no poder sentirte más cerca de mí. Siento que no soy… - Cayó era difícil confesarle su peor pensamiento.

\- Dímelo, por favor, si no hablas ahora siempre se acompañará lo que temes.

\- Aunque te lo diga siempre lo sentiré. Yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. – Se acercó lentamente esperando que Hermione no lo rechazara y ella no lo hizo.

-Ese pensamiento debe salir de tu mente ya mismo – Le ordenó – Tú eres demasiado para mí.

\- Lo dices para que no me sienta mal, pero tú lo has dicho, y tienes razón, yo no puedo prohibirte nada. Constantemente reacciono de forma infantil, no lo pude evitar, yo…– Ella lo abrazó.

\- Hace mucho que has dejado de ser infantil, lo demostraste de muchas maneras, no yendo a la escuela de aurores y quedándote con George, respetando a tu madre con respecto a su maniática prohibición de nuestros encuentros.

\- No lo respetamos del todo.

\- Pero te hace sentir mal no respetar su decisión. Igual que a mí.

\- Pero peor me hace no sentirte cerca.

\- Además, no es que no puedas o puedas prohibirme algo, las cosas deben ser de común acuerdo, a eso me refería no a que tú no puedes prohibirme, de hecho si tú no quieres y realmente te hace mal, no me escribiré más con Victor.

\- Si tú me dices que son sólo amigos, te creeré.

\- Yo no tuve nada con él.

\- Lo sé, no hace falta que me expliques. No necesito explicaciones.

\- Yo me comporté infantilmente hoy cuando me marché, hay que discutir las cosas no huir como lo hice. ¿Ves? Tú has demostrado ser más maduro que yo.- Ahora Ron apretaba más el abrazo.

-Necesito que nunca más te vayas como lo hiciste hoy. Prefiero que me golpees antes que desaparezcas y te alejes de mi lado.

\- Así será la próxima vez – Ella rió entre sus brazos que comenzaban a apretarla fuertemente.

\- No va a haber próxima vez.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

\- Porque ahora nos vamos a reconciliar y cada vez que nos peleemos recordarás este momento y siempre buscaremos la reconciliación – Y sin más la besó. Un beso furioso, apretado, húmedo, desesperado, un beso donde descargó toda la tensión que había acumulado en su cuerpo y el mortal terror de perderla para siempre - Pensé que te perdía, y que me moría – le decía él devorándole los labios.

\- Cuando regresé y no te encontré…

\- Fui a buscarte, a pedirte perdón, yo no puedo estar lejos de ti, estaba como un loco – El beso se intensificaba al igual que el abrazo, Hermione comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y se estaba mareando por el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Ron que la asfixiaba.

\- No puedo respirar – declaraba.

\- Hazlo a través de mí – Él se sentó en el piso, arrastrándola y la ubicó sobre él.

\- ¡Ron! – Exclamó Hermione a sentir su erección contra su cuerpo.

Él jaló de una de las tiras del bañador y le sacó la parte de abajo, bajó su bermuda y su ropa interior y la penetró salvajemente.

Ambos gimieron de placer, hacía mucho que no podían sentirse de esa forma, sin importar nada ni nadie, por suerte el sol iba menguando y la oscuridad de la noche los protegía de los posibles fisgones que pudieran rondar por allí, aunque a ellos le tenían sin cuidado, estaban en una burbuja y no pretendían salir de allí.

Ron la sostenía de las caderas y le marcaba el ritmo frenéticamente, ella a horcajadas sobre él, lo seguía habilidosa.

El pelirrojo la embestía ferozmente al momento de declararle

\- Te amo, te respeto y confío en ti plenamente. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo siquiera?

\- No lo dudo, yo también tengo tanto miedo como tú a que me dejes.

\- ¿Por quién? ¿Quién te puede superar? Nadie mi vida, nadie. – Entonces aferró sus manos a los hombros y ejerció más presión hacia abajo, su erección entraba completamente en Hermione dándole extremo placer.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que eres poco para mí? Tú lo eres todo Ron, todo – jadeaba sintiendo llenándola plenamente.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos era tan intensa la sensación que sintieron un orgasmo incontrolable.

\- Desaparécenos a mi habitación – Ordenó más calmado y al ella trasladarlos, la tiró en la cama y sobre ella comenzó nuevamente a embestirla con una pasión nunca antes vivida.

Sus encuentros eran apasionados pero nunca tan salvajes como ahora, además últimamente debían ocultarse de todos para disfrutarse, pero hoy nada importaba, sólo saber que se pertenecían.

\- Nunca más me pelearé contigo – Gemía Hermione.

\- Sí que lo harás – Jadeante contestaba él – Pero yo me encargaré de que nos reconciliemos.

En la cocina, George, Percy, Arthur y Molly terminaban de cenar.

\- Voy a buscarlos – Decía la mujer – No almorzaron, merendaron o cenaron, deben tener hambre. – Goerge y Percy se miraron sonrientes y Arthur replicó.

\- Dudo mucho mujer que estén pensando en comer en este momento.

\- Por lo menos no en comer comida – Agregó George burlón.

\- ¡George! – retó la dama.

\- Bueno, yo tengo que ir a ver a Angelina – Sólo respondió.

\- Y yo también me voy – Agregó Percy después de él y luego de besar a su madre y saludar a su padre desaparecieron.

\- Nos vamos quedando solos. – decía Arthur.

\- ¡Oh Arthur! Aún están aquí y además con nosotros están Ron y Hermione.

\- Yo creo que esos dos en cualquier momento se nos van.

\- Son jóvenes.

\- No más que Ginny, y hace un par de días que se casó – replicaba el hombre – Además después de esta reconciliación, ya no va a faltar mucho.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que ellos? – Y se contestaba sola - ¡No! El lago es un lugar público.

\- Si mal no me acuerdo, hace unos veinte años atrás conocía una pareja de pelirrojos que decían que era su lugar preferido. – Al hombre le brillaron los ojos.

\- ¡Arthur! – la dama se sonrojó.

\- Veo que aún lo recuerdas.

\- No me cambies el tema. ¿Los voy a buscar?

\- ¡Déjalos!

\- ¿Crees que estén bien?

\- Si, mi amor, hemos educado bien a Ron y no debo decir nada de Hermione. – Y ambos de la mano comenzaron a subir la escalera, al pasar por la habitación del pelirrojo no pudieron evitar escuchar la desvencijada cama de Ron rechinar como si estuviera pasando un tifón sobre ella.

Molly abrió los ojos e inmediatamente intentó abrir la puerta pero su marido la detuvo diciendo por lo bajo

\- ¡Estas loca! ¡Déjalos!

\- Pero Hermione está a nuestro cuidado.

\- No querida, ella ya es adulta y además – agregó burlón, cuando a sus oídos llegaron unos intensos gemidos – ahora está al cuidado de Ron.

\- ¡Arthur! – lo golpeó la dama en el hombro, pero el hombre la abrazó y la condujo a su habitación.

\- Ya lo dije yo – decía al momento de ingresar a su cuarto – lo hemos educado bien.

Y sin poder evitarlo ambos se largaron a reír.

En la habitación de Ron dos frenéticos cuerpos y almas se unían en una explosión cósmica y celestial.

Luego, abrazados y aguardando se calme su respiración, Hermione decía

\- Tienes razón. Me pelearé contigo todos los días si este es el resultado final. – Y se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Nunca más volvieron a discutir de tal manera, pero cada vez que una situación parecía comenzar a irse de control, ellos la canalizaban para que el control se perdiera en la pasión de sus besos y su entrega, sin dejar en ningún momento de lado el intenso amor que ambos se tenían.

Al día siguiente y más tranquilo Ron reflexionaba, no podía olvidarse de su inseguridad, sabía que era una estupidez, y entonces se decidió que si superaba todo esto, nunca más se creería menos que nadie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola:**

 **Para este capítulo recomiendo el tema de Todo cambió de Camila.**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Nueva oportunidad**

Draco era el mejor alumno de Jess, y eso se demostraba en su destreza con los caballos y armas. Además que el rubio estaba absorto por la belleza y sencillez de la dama, incluso Harry y Ron se burlaban de él cuando podían. Por supuesto que, mientras el moreno lo hacía inocentemente, el pelirrojo aprovechaba para agredirlo.

Pero no le importaba, estaba sintiendo que algo surgía, esperaba que no fuera un espejismo como con Astoria, entonces decidió que era mejor apartar su interés en la maga americana y continuar enfocándose en lo que debía hacer.

Pero el destino no siempre va de la mano de nuestras decisiones y él tuvo la oportunidad de probarlo en carne propia.

Afianzaban su habilidad con los caballos, día tras día hacían largas cabalgatas e incluso Jess les aparecía circuitos para demostrar su capacidad.

Cuando se encaminaban a una de esas pruebas ella les iba contando un poco de su vida.

\- Toda mi infancia viví en una granja muggle – continuó contando Jesse volviendo a mirar al frente – hasta que me llegó la carta por medio de un águila calva para concurrir a la escuela. Fue maravilloso, tanto así que en cuanto tuve oportunidad regresé como maestra. Fue muy difícil, puesto que a diferencia de ustedes que tienen un internado, nosotros regresábamos a casa todos los días y me era muy complicado practicar los hechizos, mientras que la gran mayoría de mis compañeros, que vivían en zonas mágicas, lo hacían todo el tiempo. Pero igualmente me gradué con muy buenas notas.

\- ¿Eres casada? – Le preguntó Harry.

\- No, soy viuda, mi esposo falleció hace siete años.

\- Lo siento, perdón por preguntar.

\- Está bien, yo conozco sus vidas pero ustedes no conocen nada de mí.

Luego continuaron practicando hasta entrado el atardecer, por la noche luego de cenar y sentados en el fogón Jess continuó con su historia.

\- Mi esposo era uno de mis compañeros, iba mucho a su casa a practicar, él era hijo de magos, y con el tiempo nos enamoramos, al terminar los estudios, nos casamos y luego de concluir yo con mi carrera de profesora y él de auror nos pusimos en la tarea de formar una familia; lamentablemente no podíamos lograrlo, tal fue nuestra desesperación que incluso fuimos de una adivina, quien nos auguró que pronto nuestro deseo se haría realidad, que debíamos relajarnos; y así fue. Mi hijo se llama Peter, tiene doce años es hermoso, inteligente y bueno – Suspiró – Cuando fui a agradecerle a la adivina por habernos, en cierta forma, ayudado me informó de un mal presagio; la muerte de mi esposo, pero también me dijo que era necesario para cumplir con mi verdadero destino.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Me dijo que llegaría el momento de tomar grandes decisiones, que ayudaría a componer el balance y que al final me encontraría con aquel que me acompañaría por siempre. Y aquí estoy cumpliendo mi destino. - Luego se despidió no sin antes acotar – Conozco la historia de Harry y Ron, pero la tuya no Draco. ¿Luego me la contarás?

\- Por supuesto – Contestó, la dama le sonrió y se retiró.

\- Parece que Jess equivocó su profesión, debió ser veterinaria, parece que se ha enamorado de ti hurón.

\- ¡Cállate comadreja! - Ambos se pusieron de pie.

\- No empiecen de nuevo - Lo retó Harry - Creo que ya hemos solucionado el punto - Ron lo miró seriamente.

\- Aún no hemos solucionado nada, pero te dejaré disfrutar de la belleza del paisaje - Ironizó cómicamente. - Aún no puedo creer la suerte que tienes. No te la mereces.

Draco seguía sin entender el comentario, de seguro Ron se refería a su pasar por la escuela donde era idolatrado por muchas chicas, a pesar de que él tenía puesta su vista en sólo una.

Se levantó y alejó del fuego, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, porque el pelirrojo tenía razón, él no se merecía nada, se había comportado como un cerdo y estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Más allá de ello no podía dejar de pensar en la hermosa vaquera, Jess, le movilizaba todas las fibras de su ser y era algo que a pesar que lo alegraba enormemente no dejaba de confundirlo a su vez.

El rubio comprendió que su vida debía cambiar radicalmente si tenía la suerte de volver.

Sólo le quedaba una cosa segura y la dijo en voz alta para que sus compañeros la escucharan.

\- Lo único que no voy a permitir, además de que Hermione sea completamente dominada por este demonio es que Jess muera en esta cruzada como lo hizo Shing, no me importa su destino, aunque le parezca tan romántico como lo acaba de decir. – Luego se marchó a la tienda dejando a los otros dos admirados por su determinación.

Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano y la encontró preparando el desayuno, se acercó y la ayudó.

Él le contó su historia, con lujos de detalles, su crianza elitista, su iniciación como mortífago, incluso el porqué de su declinación, el amor oculto que profesaba por Hermione, aunque le manifestó su entendimiento de que ella pertenecía a Ron, su frustrado matrimonio y lo mejor que salió de eso, su hijo. Cuando Harry y Ron se levantaron, desayunaron y la tarea comenzó.

Jesse se paró frente a ellos y les dijo

\- Hoy vamos por el reto más grande y difícil de todos. Aprender a usar el látigo. – sacó el arma de su cinturón y comenzó a hacer diferentes maniobras, explicando como empuñarlo y las claves para dominarlo – Con él puedes ser rudo – explicó lanzando el arma sobre Draco sin darle tiempo a moverse y haciendo que su sombrero vuele por los aires – O suave – y con un movimiento aún más rápido lo envolvió delicadamente como un abrazo y lo atrajo hacia su dirección.

Él sintió una conexión inmediatamente al fijar la mirada en ella, y, por primera vez en toda su vida, se ruborizó. Nunca fue un adolescente enamoradizo, debía ocultar sus sentimientos por sabidas razones, pero esa sensación no la había sentido nunca en su vida, ni siquiera por Hermione, en ese momento sintió que su corazón latía como cuando era adolescente, pero con más fuerza, y se dejó llevar por el flujo de sangre que corría estrepitoso como el galopar de los caballos.

Durante varios meses perfeccionaron sus nuevas habilidades y practicaron las ya aprendidas y en algunos casos las complementaban.

Draco se levantó apenas despuntar el alba, tomó un balde de metal y se dirigió a un alto grupo de rocas donde brotaba agua y se formaba un estanque, invocado por magia, y que les proveía el vital elemento para uso diario y aseo.

Era la primera vez que iba tan temprano y el lugar lo inspiró a relajarse, se sacó su camisa y comenzó a realizar la técnica que le había enseñado Shing, hacía mucho que no la practicaba, se aisló de todo, escuchando sólo su respiración y el casi imperceptible ruido de sus músculos al moverse y a la vez se conectó más que nunca con el ambiente.

Cuando terminó se desvistió y se arrojó al agua para refrescarse, luego se ubicó debajo del potente chorro que caía y se dejó llenar de la energía que de allí provenía, entonces escuchó un ruido y se escondió detrás del flujo del líquido.

Notó que era Jesse, también portando un balde, él miró donde estaba su ropa, que era demasiado lejos para alcanzarla pero sus planes de irse se desvanecieron cuando ella comenzó a desvestirse. No sabía que hacer, si develar su presencia o quedarse allí, se decidió por esto último, ella no podría verlo, pero él la veía perfectamente.

Demostrando la cotidianidad del acto, ella se deshizo de las ropas rápidamente, dejando sus largos cabellos al frente, tapando parte de su perfecta anatomía.

Draco no pudo evitar excitarse ante tal aparición, la miró acercarse al estanque y entrar en él. La mujer nadó por unos instantes, luego se colocó cerca del lugar donde el agua desembocaba, tomó su varita que estaba en la orilla e invocó un hechizo que la llenó de espuma, regresó la varita a su lugar y pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo; eso enardeció más al hombre que había comenzado a mal decir por lo bajo pero súbitamente enmudeció cuando la vio acercarse a la cascada.

Se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared, lo cual era muy difícil porque debía mantenerse a flote, buscó alguna saliente para sostenerse pero no encontró nada. El cuerpo femenino, se dejó relajar con el flujo potente del agua, por un instante Draco se distendió creyendo que no iba a ser visto pero segundos después, la dama retrocedió y sus cuerpos se rozaron.

Sintió un golpe eléctrico. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ya no era un adolescente para sentirse así! Pero lo hacía. Ella viró con una expresión que le confirmó que había sentido igual. Se quedaron allí, mirándose, manteniéndose a flote, en absoluto silencio.

Pensó en irse, pero su cuerpo reaccionó de otra manera totalmente diferente, la aferró de la nuca, la atrajo hacia él; ella no opuso resistencia y se besaron.

Sus bocas se unieron, sus lenguas se enlazaron dentro de ellas danzando afanosas por explorar esta nueva sensación y lentamente comenzaron a hundirse.

Él la abrazó, pegando sus cuerpos y al tocar fondo del estanque los impulsó hacia arriba; al llegar a la superficie, desprendieron sus bocas para tomar aire, pero el apretó más el agarre, subió las piernas, las apoyó flexionadas en la pared detrás de él e impulsó ambos cuerpos hacia delante, atravesando la cascada de agua y llevándolos al extremo contrario, donde el líquido llegaba hasta por encima de sus cinturas.

Y volvió a besarla, con más pasión, con la seguridad que la estabilidad corporal le permitía, apretando el cuerpo femenino entre la pared y el suyo, ejerciendo una fricción que lo enervó como nunca.

Lo embargó un sentimiento que no le era desconocido, el que sentía por Hermione.

¿Estaría enamorado de Jess? ¡Imposible! Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba contrario a sus pensamientos, aferrando más el agarre, generando más roce, más calor, haciéndole parecer que la idea que ocupaba su mente no era del todo errónea.

Pero se separó, él estaba confuso con ese caudal de sensaciones que lo afectaban física y emocionalmente. Y una duda embargó aún más sus pensamientos ¿Qué pasaría por la cabeza de Jess?

Y bastó sólo mirarla para darse cuenta que las mismas sensaciones cruzaban por la mente de ella. Observó un especial brillo en sus ojos, mezcla de deseo, anhelo y turbación, pero pudo apreciar un silencioso permiso de continuar con aquello que había comenzado, aún sin saber que era.

Y no dudó, volvió a besarla, pero esta vez luego de deleitarse con sus labios, comenzó a seguir la línea de su cuello, ella lanzó un sensual gemido, apretando su cuerpo al de él, y levantando la cabeza para facilitar el avance.

Sin pensarlo la mujer levantó una de las piernas y la enredó en la cadera masculina, acercándole su sexo, permitiéndole la fácil intromisión, él elevó el rostro, la miró, agitado, enervado, deseoso muy internamente de una palabra que lo detuviera pero sus oídos se vieron regocijados por una exclamación que lo excitó aún más.

\- Te deseo, hazlo, por favor – La súplica no se debió repetir, y él la penetró. Ambos jadearon, por la estimulante sensación.

Draco sostuvo con una mano la nuca femenina y la besó con una pasión abrasadora, ahogando los gemidos que salían de la boca de Jesse, mientras que con la otra mano le sostenía la pierna y acariciaba el muslo y parte de su trasero, ella revolvió sus cabellos frenéticamente.

Bajó con sus labios a sus pechos, redondos y perfectos, y los devoró, provocando aún más placer en Jess.

Podía percibir la fragancia a lavanda que su piel desprendía, producto de la espuma que minutos antes cubría el cuerpo femenino y ahora era abarcado por sus manos, sus labios, sus dientes y su lengua.

Sus cuerpos en movimiento sincronizado, expertos del acto que llevaban a cabo, llevándolos al éxtasis, hacían sonar el agua entre ellos y generaban un pequeño chapoteo que salpicaba sus rostros y que les daba la única sensación de realidad del momento, única forma de demostrarles que eso no era una broma de Morfeo, que no era un sueño era real.

Sentía a la mujer entre sus brazos vibrar, jadear y sonreír de placer, sintió un fuego abrasador envolver su miembro dentro de ella, y los gemidos ser más profundos, señal de que estaba llegando al orgasmo.

\- Draco - El escuchar su nombre salir de los labios femeninos en una exhalación le confirmó que no estaba equivocado.

Estaba tan maravillado con ella que aún no creía que eso le sucediera a él, pensó que algo debió haber hecho bien en su vida para que se le presentara esta nueva oportunidad de sentir este poder tan inmenso, ya no tenía dudas, eso era algo más que una simple atracción física, eso involucraba sus pensamientos, sus emociones, sus sensaciones más profundas, estaban tan regocijado que no pudo evitar nombrarla al momento de llegar al clímax.

\- Jess – Y allí se quedó, incrustado su rostro en el hombro femenino, sin soltar la pierna sobre su cadera y sin desprender la unión, esperando que sus agitadas respiraciones se calmaran, pensando millones de excusas, miles de frases para explicar lo sucedido, sin éxito, nada pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, sólo el hecho consumado, el maravilloso acto que lo llevó al cielo y lo regresó a la tierra sin nada más en su mente que dudas, pero paradójicamente, nunca estuvo tan seguro de lo que sintió, se sintió el correcto, el adecuado, el idóneo para merecerla, para estar a su lado y poseerla. Como si la confluencia de los astros designaran que ella era para él, y para nadie más, propia, suya.

Una vez calmos, él bajó la pierna femenina y desprendió la unión de los cuerpos, se alejó sólo apenas, para poder verla a los ojos, para saber si ella pudiera siquiera darle una respuesta a toda sus interrogantes, y esperando que su mirada le devolvieran la misma seguridad de pertenencia que a la vez sentía.

Ella miró hacia abajo impidiéndole corroborar todas estas incertidumbres.

\- Lo siento – Dijo él – Mi intención no era espiarte y asustarte – Ella sonrió y lo miró -¿Por qué ríes? – preguntó.

\- Porque no te disculpaste por lo sucedido– respondió sensualmente.

\- Eso es algo de lo cual nunca me arrepentiré – Y le sonrió de igual manera, pero luego su rostro se ensombreció- Sabes que mi situación es…– Ella colocó un dedo en su boca e impidió que continuara hablando.

\- No te estoy pidiendo nada. – Aclaró resuelta.

\- No hace falta, yo quisiera dártelo todo.- Se sintió infantil respondiendo de ese modo.

\- ¡Draco! No seas chiquilín.- Corroboró su pensamiento la mujer - Yo vivo en un continente, tu en otro; nuestros hijos tienen sus vidas encaminadas en sus respectivas escuelas. ¿Tú crees que lo nuestro funcionaría? Afrontémoslo, luego de esto, cada uno seguirá en lo suyo, seguirá su camino – Hubo un silencio incómodo, Jess comenzó a retirarse pero Draco la atrajo hacia él.

\- Podría funcionar. Mi hijo está en la escuela casi todo el año, durante un tiempo ambos se deberían amoldar al cambio, a Scorpius le falta un par de años para culminar el colegio, luego hará su vida; a Peter cinco y hará lo mismo.

\- Además sería una buena excusa para dejar Londres – Declaró Jess sarcástica.

\- Veo adonde apunta esa ironía. Yo era de Slytherin una de las casas donde no importan los medios para alcanzar el fin, manejo muy bien el sarcasmo; no puedo ni quiero mentirte, yo aún estoy enamorado de Hermione, pero sé que nunca me pertenecerá, porque en esta epopeya conocí a Ron y me di cuenta que es una persona con más valor del que suponía que tenía; lo considero mi amigo y no soy de los que traicionan la amistad, ya no más.

Y sí, tal vez irme de Londres sea lo mejor para mí, pero no es mi intención utilizarte a ti para olvidar a Hermione. Un clavo no saca a otro. Hay que dejar al que no sirvió en su lugar y buscar uno sitio nuevo para el otro que llega. ¿Comprendes? Yo nunca me voy a olvidar de Hermione, pero no voy a impedir que mi corazón vuelva a sentir; y te puedo asegurar que en estos días latió con más fuerza que nunca. Yo no sé si puedo decirte que lo que siento es amor, sería un iluso, y Merlín sabe que no lo soy. Pero lo que sucedió recién fue mucho más que solo sexo, al menos para mí. – La miró esperando una respuesta, esperando una señal de que no estaba errado, que algo más profundo había sucedido, que no era un simple encuentro carnal vano y sin sentido.

\- No soy de las mujeres que se entregan a cualquiera – Contestó resuelta – No lo he hecho con nadie desde que mi esposo murió, y no voy a empezar ahora contigo, por supuesto que no fue sólo sexo. Pero yo soy una mujer realista, no idealista, mis armas, mi caballo y mis enseñanzas son lo único en que creo y en mi hijo, por supuesto. No puedo dejarme tentar por complicaciones, y tú mi querido Draco eres una complicación con mayúsculas.

Draco iba a contestar pero un grito lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Jess! – A lo lejos se escucharon las voces de los aurores buscándolos, ambos se dirigieron a la orilla y, cada uno por su lado se vistió.

Draco fue al encuentro de los muchachos, que no dijeron nada y luego el día trascurrió normalmente. Por la noche e interpretando que algo sucedía, Harry y Ron los dejaron solos. Fue Jess la que habló.

\- Aprecio tu honestidad, y lamento haber sido tan sarcástica. Me arrepiento de haber sido tan dura con mis declaraciones.

\- No te arrepentiste de lo sucedido– Declaró sensualmente Draco, y ella rió.

\- Eso es algo de lo cual nunca me arrepentiré – Respondió sonriente, el rubio intentó acercársele pero ella lo detuvo – Dejemos las cosas como están, resolvamos un problema a la vez, primero encontrar el látigo, después rescatar a la chica, luego veremos. Por el momento tu mente debe estar enfocada en tu misión, no puedes fallarle a Ron, sé que no lo harás. – Se levantó, él la imitó y la tomó de la mano acercándola a él y la besó, quería, necesitaba comprobar que lo sucedido en la mañana no era un desahogo sexual, anhelaba poder sentir ese mismo sentimiento que lo embargaba de paz.

Y así fue, se sintió conectado, ella también correspondió, con el mismo ímpetu.

\- Tu no eres un problema – Le decía entre los labios – eres la solución.

\- No pretendo serlo. No quiero serlo – Ella intentó separarse.

\- Sabes a que me refiero – la retuvo besando su cuello – No eres alguien a quien me aferro como un náufrago a una tabla, pero sabes que eres mi salvación; no puedo explicártelo sin sonar cursi, pero siento que eres mi destino, eres la elegida – Pudo sentir el cuerpo femenino estremecerse entre sus brazos ante la declaración y esa sensación de pertenencia lo volvió a embargar.

\- Me habían dicho que los ingleses eran unos románticos empedernidos, pero no lo creí hasta este momento – Draco se separó.

\- Pensé que no había sido solo sexo – declaró confuso.

\- Claro que no, pero de ahí a ser la elegida – lo imitó burlona - ¡Vamos! – Draco se sintió herido, él no era un hombre sensible, todo lo contrario, pero sentía que Jess le movilizaba las fibras más sensitivas de su ser y el cuerpo de ella estremeciéndose entre sus brazos le pareció haber confirmado esas sensaciones.

\- Pensé…

\- Draco. – Lo interrumpió Jess - la vida de Hermione está de por medio, no juegues con ninguna de los dos.

\- Eso fue un golpe bajo- Le señaló

\- Debo ser agresiva, para hacerte ver la realidad. No puedes estar enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Lamentablemente tenía razón, sus sentimientos eran encontrados, él amaba a Hermione, eso era una realidad, cruel, pero real, y sentía amar a Jess, lo cual lo embargaba de una paz nunca antes sentida.

\- Sigo pensando…

\- No pienses más en esto, enfócate en tu objetivo, ayuda a tu amigo, resuelve tus conflictos, yo… - E hizo silencio pensando lo que iba a decir – Yo no pretendo nada – se dirigió a su carpa soltando el agarre y antes de ingresar a su tienda le dijo – Informa a los demás que mañana partimos, la alineación es en ocho días.

Draco entró en la carpa, se acostó, apagó la luz y en la oscuridad exclamó

\- Mañana partimos.

Temprano a la mañana emprendieron la marcha, Jess hizo aparecer unas escobas y volando comenzaron a acercarse a su destino.

\- ¿Por qué no utilizamos las escobas para llegar a la locación de la cueva?

\- Porque es muy arriesgado, hay una especie de campo magnético, sumado a las grandes corrientes de aire que dificultan la maniobra de las escobas.

-¿Debiste informarnos antes? ¿Cómo haremos al momento de la alineación?

\- Durante la alineación, los vientos cesarán y el campo magnético se enfocará en el punto exacto de la cueva, con lo cual las maniobras serán más fáciles.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

\- Hace doscientos años, John Bluster, un importante auror, encontró los escritos de la cueva del coyote.

\- ¿La cueva del coyote? ¿Así se llama el lugar? – Jess asintió – ¿Pero el coyote no es el diablo?

\- Exactamente Ron, pero algún erudito debió llamarla así. Bluster, investigó y profundizó en aquellos pergaminos que quedaron en su poder y los mostró en el congreso de magia, muchos lo creyeron un loco, pero como era un hombre prestigioso, tomaron el asunto y lo analizaron, la alineación se iba a dar en un par de años, y no tenían nada que perder.

Un grupo selecto de magos fue encomendado a la tarea de encontrar la cueva, entre ellos Bluster, lamentablemente no estaban preparados para enfrentarse a lo que se les apareció.

Una jauría de coyotes los despedazó a la mayoría, además con la imposibilidad de maniobrar sus escobas muchos cayeron por el barranco, sólo sobrevivieron dos, Ellias Fergurson y Jonathan Priest. Sus relatos ayudaron a la determinación del lugar y los detalles a los cuales nos deberemos enfrentar.

Me interesé particularmente de la existencia del látigo, por que este había pertenecido a mi único ancestro mago conocido. Si bien no es mi especialidad, puse todo mi tiempo libre en el estudio de los hechos contados por estos dos últimos magos. Además descubrí que mis habilidades naturales eran las que me hacían la persona más idónea para descubrir la cueva cuando la alineación se llevara a cabo. Lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado que los demonios estarían vinculados en todo esto. Cuando los magos sobrevivientes hablaron de una jauría de coyotes, lo interpretamos sólo como eso, cuando hablé con el cardenal Pablo y me hizo referencia a la leyenda del alma quebrada y todo lo que encierra, las piezas terminaron de encajar.

Jess aminoró la velocidad, todos la imitaron y se detuvieron frente a un paisaje impresionante.

Frente a ellos la imagen del gran cañón era imponente, paredes desiguales que bajaban hasta perderse de vista. Se podía observar parte del cause de un río, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue toda las gamas de colores que se desprendían de la tierra.

Jess armó el campamento y además invocó todo lo necesario para iniciar el descenso. Por la noche, por primera vez desde que estaban allí, los aullidos de los coyotes impidieron que durmieran. Ya los estaban esperando. Pero esta vez estaban preparados, o al menos eso esperaban.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **La cueva del coyote**

Por la mañana, subieron a sus caballos y comenzaron el viaje.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? – Preguntó Ron.

\- Aproximadamente cuatro días, la alineación será en siete. Prefiero esperar unos días en el punto en cuestión antes de no llegar a tiempo.

\- Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo, no puedo esperar cien años más, no puedo esperar un minuto más.

\- Te comprendo perfectamente Ron, cuando perdí a mi esposo, me llevó mucho tiempo asimilar la idea de no verlo más, me sobrepuse por mi hijo.

\- Es en ellos en lo que más pienso al flaquear, y en la idea de que aún puedo salvar a Hermione.

\- Aférrate a esa idea, lucha porque se haga realidad.

Continuaron la bajada en silencio, atentos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, todos sentían que estaban siendo observados, y no se equivocaron.

Por la noche, mientras acampaban ocurrió el ataque, una jauría de veinte coyotes, con ojos inyectados de sangre y feroces colmillos atacaron el campamento.

Jess fue muy veloz y con una ráfaga de ametralladora los espantó, las bestias sobrevivientes salieron corriendo. Los tres hombres tomaron los cadáveres de los animales y los lanzaron por el precipicio.

\- Para mi son animales comunes y corrientes.

\- Aún no han atacado de día Draco. Ya verás que no lo son.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has enfrentado a alguno?

\- Lamentablemente si, pero estaba preparada – exclamó palmeando su pistola. – Será mejor que a partir de ahora acampemos juntos, entró en su tienda y regresó con su alforja.

La tienda de los muchachos era espaciosa. Tenía tres habitaciones, y un comedor con sala de estar. Jess invocó una cama y la alistó al lado del sofá.

\- Toma mi habitación. – Dijo Draco.

\- No, gracias, estaré más alerta si duermo aquí, ustedes son muy hábiles con las armas pero yo lo soy más.

\- Pones en peligro innecesariamente tu vida, haremos guardias, el que no deba hacer guardia a la noche tomará la habitación vacía. – La idea fue aprobada unánimemente pero nadie pudo evitar que Jess cubriera la primera guardia.

Los siguientes dos días no hubo ninguna complicación, pero sentían que algo muy grande se estaba gestando. Y no se equivocaban.

En la tarde del tercer día una polvareda los envolvió. Los caballos se asustaron pero ellos hábilmente los calmaron.

Pronto el polvo comenzó a bajar, dejando a la vista a Lazupaywa, frente a ellos.

\- ¡Me encanta su atuendo! – Declaró.

\- El tuyo no combina con ese cuerpo – Exclamó Ron sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Acaso prefieres algo más virginal? – Y en un segundo apareció vestida con un inmaculado vestido blanco – Te amo Ron – le decía.

Draco pudo ver el esfuerzo que hacía el pelirrojo para no lanzarse a los brazos de su poseída esposa.

-¡Basta! ¡Vete! No mereces poseer ese cuerpo – Le gritó.

\- Mira a quien tenemos aquí. – Decía la hija del diablo – ¿Quieres saber una cosa mi amor?- Y se acercó a Ron. El rubio tembló, no era la forma por la cual Ron debía enterarse de la infidelidad de Hermione.

-¡Cállate, engendro del demonio!

\- No decías… - Y la mujer se tomó la cabeza – No se dejen influenciar – Ahora hablaba la verdadera Hermione pero pronto la figura femenina volvió a su anterior atuendo oscuro y los miró con los ojos muertos – Ella sigue siendo fuerte, pero pronto caerá.

\- No si antes te detenemos – Ron hablaba lento y pausado, con una convicción que incluso desestabilizó a la malévola mujer frente a él, la cual desapareció tan rápido como llego.

\- ¿Qué quiso decir? – Ron volteó a ver a Draco, pero inmediatamente desenfundó su arma y disparó en dirección al rubio, todos quedaron paralizados. El ex Slytherin cerró los ojos instintivamente esperando el impacto, pero al este no llegar miró por sobre su hombro derecho y divisó el cuerpo de un inmenso coyote a los pies de su caballo.

Del animal, se dispensaba una niebla grisácea y se depositaba en la tierra, hasta desparecer.

\- Acaban de ver un demonio coyote. – Declaró Jess.

\- Y veremos más – le indicó Harry señalando con su dedo índice – Todos voltearon a ver donde apuntaba. Frente a ellos unos cien enormes coyotes, apostados en la pared superior de una saliente, los miraban con sus ojos inyectados en sangre y sus fauces abiertas, mostrando sus enormes colmillos.

Sin dudarlo los cuatro comenzaron a disparar, el camino por el que iban no era demasiado angosto pero sólo podían avanzar en pares, mientras disparaban a las fieras, azotaron a los caballos para que iniciaran la marcha, lo más velozmente que podían. Los animales pronto se lanzaron hacia ellos, eran demasiados, pero los estaban deteniendo.

\- ¡Desmonten ya de los caballos! – Gritó Jess, los cuatro obedecieron junto a tiempo que los salvajes animales atacaran a los equinos, haciéndolos caer y dándoles muerte.

Los magos comenzaron a correr, sin dejar de disparar por un segundo.

Jess manipulaba habilidosamente la ametralladora, Draco las pistolas y Harry y Ron portaban escopetas.

Mientras unos cargaban los otros los cubrían, pero parecía que no era suficiente, Draco se quedó sin balas y empuñó su arco disparando rápidamente flechas a diestra y siniestra al ser un arco mágico las flechas eran interminables de esa forma los cubría permanentemente. Los animales los superaban ampliamente en cantidad y si bien en cada carga de ametralladora Jess eliminaba a unos quince, la cantidad era demasiada.

Pero como la tenacidad era tan grande, que los animales fueron cediendo, demorados por los cuerpos sin vida en el piso, eso les dio la ventaja para lograr huir.

Los cuatro continuaron corriendo, hasta que sintieron que los pulmones iban a estallar.

Luego se detuvieron a descansar.

\- Eso fue… - Ron no podía hablar – Abominable. ¿Notaron la nube… que se levantaba cada vez… que los impactábamos?

\- No Ron- Le contestaba Harry – estaba… más atento a los colmillos… de los coyotes.

\- Por… - Pero Draco no pudo terminar su frase, un coyote se le abalanzó y lo tenía apresado contra el suelo, los otros tres magos intentaron defenderlo pero no podían disparar sin herirlo, además otro coyote atacó a Ron. Luego de una feroz lucha, Draco giró sobre su cuerpo y arrojó al animal al acantilado, pero él perdió el equilibrio y también cayó, intentó aferrarse, pero la tierra era muy quebradiza y se deshacía a su agarre, cuando pensó que ya todo estaba perdido, sintió un agarre en su brazo.

Era Jess.

\- ¡Sujétate! – Le gritaba pero su cuerpo, más delgado, también cedía.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Te vas a caer!

-¡Resiste!

\- ¡Déjame caer! ¡Aquí Ron es importante!

\- ¡No! ¡Tu también! – Ella comenzó a llorar – Tú eres importante para mí. La adivina me dijo que encontraría el amor otra vez, en la persona de un héroe, venido de un continente diferente, y con un pasado igual a mi ancestro y con gustos y cualidades similares a las mías.– Le declaraba haciendo fuerzas con ambos brazos para sostenerlo. – ¡Tú eres esa persona, no te voy a dejar morir! ¡Si eres el elegido para mí!– Pero el agarre cedía, sus fuerzas no eran suficientes, entonces escucharon un disparo. En segundos un brazo se aferró a la cintura de Jess, era Harry, mientras otro tomaba a Draco haciéndolo subir. La fuerza de Ron era descomunal, y como si el rubio fuera un palillo lo elevó hasta depositarlo en el suelo.

Luego se sentó mientras revisaba una herida que tenía en el abdomen. Harry lo asistió mientras Jess y Draco se abrazaban. El momento había sido intenso y peligroso, pero pudieron salir con vida.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Harry y todos asintieron. Caminaron un tiempo más y acamparon para descansar. Decidieron no invocar más caballos, no podían permitir que murieran en manos de más coyotes, aunque esperaban no tener que enfrentarlos nuevamente. Ya más calmados Harry exclamó

\- ¡No sabía que hacer! ¡Si disparaba al animal podía herir a Ron! Así que me le abalancé y lo saqué de encima de él. Me corrí y cuando iba a atacarme Ron le disparó. Fue impresionante. ¿Qué fuerza la tuya Jesse? Estuviste todo ese tiempo sosteniendo el cuerpo de Draco. ¿Cómo hiciste para no flaquear? – Ninguno contestó, pero no era necesario, Ron y Harry sabían lo que el poder del amor era capaz de hacer, ya lo habían experimentado, no necesitaban explicaciones. Pero Draco, sí. Cuando sus dos compañeros se durmieron se acercó a Jess que estaba haciendo la primer guardia.

\- Gracias – Le dijo. Ella asintió sin dejar de mirar a la entrada. - ¿Qué fue todo eso que me dijiste?

\- Mentiras. Hay que crear una ilusión para que el cuerpo genere la adrenalina necesaria para luchar por vivir. – Draco miró el fuego, pensando en las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

\- Tus mentiras surtieron efecto, ahora estoy más resuelto que antes a vivir. ¿Sabes otra cosa para lo que era bueno? – Ella negó – Para mentir, y cuando mientes, aprendes a descubrir cuando otra persona lo hace. – Por primera vez Jess lo miró a los ojos. – Y tú eres una terrible mentirosa. – Jess sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Draco se acercó y la besó dulcemente. Pero ella se alejó.

\- Sigue siendo complicado. Además debemos tomar esto con más calma.

\- Lo sé, pero vamos a tener tiempo de hacerlo simple. Tienes razón en cuanto a esta misión, es muy importante, aunque aún no sé bien cual es mi papel en todo esto, pero una vez que acabe, ya no habrá excusas. - Se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente emprendieron al camino.

\- Sin los caballos nos demoraremos un par de días más, menos mal que lo preví. – Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y mientras caminaban iban contando anécdotas de su paso por Hogwart y Jess de su colegio. Por suerte los coyotes no volvieron a aparecer.

Tres días después ya se encontraban en el punto en el cual estaría la cueva. Invocaron unas escobas y se repartieron doscientos cincuenta metros cada uno. Jess les indicó como debían hacer para mantenerse la cueva abierta.

Practicaron lo más posible con las escobas, realmente era muy difícil maniobrar, la distancia era grande pero contaban con que la suerte los acompañara.

Y la noche llegó, el momento de la alineación surgió, rápidamente sintieron como el campo magnético desapareció y tomaron mejor control de sus escobas.

Fue Harry quien divisó la luz proviniendo de la tierra, y con su gran velocidad, que aún mantenía, puesto que no en vano fue el buscador más joven de Gryffindor, llego a la abertura y dibujó sobre la tierra el símbolo que la mantendría abierta.

Los otros tres se le acercaron cuando él marcó el lugar con una fogata.

\- Lumus – exclamaron he iluminaron la oscura entrada a la caverna.

Ingresaron, y rápidamente sintieron que la maldad los rodeaba. Voces les hablaban al oído conspirando contra el que tenían al lado, pero los cuatro se mantuvieron serenos, por suerte le habían enseñado ciertas técnicas orientales a Jess, en parte como retribución a lo que ella les enseñó y previendo que algo así sucedería. Cuando las voces notaron que sus fabulaciones no hacían efecto se acallaron.

Las estalactitas y estalagmitas formaban paredes que dividían el lugar en infinitos pasillos, algunas completas en su totalidad, otras dejando apenas un pequeño espacio, otras recién incipientes.

Caminaron por un tiempo a través de los obstáculos naturales y pudieron observar que una luz provenía a la derecha del recinto.

De dirigieron hacia allí, continuaron caminando por algunos minutos más hasta llegar a un aparente abismo. Se asomaron intentando ver el fondo pero la oscuridad se los impedía, Jess invocó una tea y la arrojó, por suerte la misma cayó al suelo a unos treinta metros.

Con cuidado comenzaron a bajar, la oscuridad los embargó ya que la tea se había extinguido y como debían aferrarse a las salientes no podían invocar otras.

En cuanto llegaron al suelo la mujer invocó otras antorchas más y las distribuyó por todo el recinto.

Lo que se desplegó ante sus ojos los maravilló, unas estatuas mecánicas colocadas en un balcón sobre el costado opuesto al que bajaron, formando una especie de fila extraña.

\- Allí está Billy the Kid – apuntó Jess señalando a una de las estatuas – también puedo ver a Jesse James, Butcher Cassidy, Robert Ford, Belle Starr– La dama iba avanzando a medida que nombraba a los vaqueros famosos, leyendas que Jess les había contado durante su estancia en el desierto. Y se detuvo frente a una en particular – Sam Bass – Declaró y fijó su mirada a la altura de la estatua, la bruja encontró un interruptor y lo presionó, las estatuas comenzaron a moverse, nuevas luces iluminaron el recinto, además se abrió por un lado una compuerta hacia un nuevo ambiente y salió del suelo, en el centro del lugar donde estaban, una nueva figura.

El nuevo autómata era un caballo que sostenía una cuerda, cuando la vaquera adelantó al caballo la cuerda subió.

\- Es para salir – Declaró

\- ¿Salir? ¿No sería más fácil hacerlo volando? – Dijo Harry.

\- No mi amigo – Le respondió otra voz femenina detrás de ellos

\- Hermione – Pero Harry se corrigió inmediatamente – Lazupaywa, yo no soy tu amigo.

\- Deberías, estás en el bando equivocado.

\- La equivocada eres tú.

\- Como quieras – Suspiró, luego volteó a ver a Ron - ¿Y tú?

\- Hay sólo una cosa que quiero.

\- Pídela y te la concederé.

\- ¡Que te pudras en el infierno! – Y sin más le disparó. El impacto pegó en el cuerpo provocando una herida que sangraba profusamente, la figura ni se inmutó, y al cabo de unos segundos la sangre desapareció y la herida fue inexistente.

-¿Cuándo van a entender que no pueden destruirme? Yo no soy un demonio común – reía - ¡Eres malo Ron! Dispararle a tu propia mujer.

\- Tú no eres mi mujer.

\- Puedo decirte que esto le dolió más a ella que a mi – Declaró – Bueno, lamentablemente deberé eliminar la magia en este recinto, sólo hasta ahí llega mi poder, por ahora – acotó y sin más se marchó.

-¿Qué quiso decir?

\- No lo sé, pero no le creo una palabra Draco – Contestó Ron.

\- Pero algo sí fue verdad – Confirmó Jess – No podemos hacer magia – E intentó invocar una escoba y la misma aparecía y desaparecía.

Ron se acercó al nuevo recinto descubierto invocó una escoba, la misma apareció pero al querer regresar donde estaban los demás, la escoba quedaba trabada dentro del pasillo; era increíble, el cuerpo de Ron estaba totalmente dentro de un lugar y la escoba del otro, como si una barrera invisible impidiera su entrada, se notaba que el pelirrojo hacía una fuerza descomunal para ingresar la pieza pero la misma no cedía.

\- Eso responde a tu pregunta inicial Harry, deberemos utilizar este mecanismo para salir de aquí. Me quedaré viendo como funciona, ustedes vayan por el látigo.

Los hombres obedecieron e ingresaron al nuevo recinto.

Colgado, sobre una especie de perchero de piedra, el látigo aguardaba ser recogido. Todos quedaron expectantes.

\- Por experiencia sé que la tranquilidad no es buena – Decía Ron, no más terminar de hablar se apareció una mujer, casi desnuda, con los cabellos largos y de un rojo intenso, grandes ojos penetrantes que se les acercaba sensualmente.

\- Hola – Saludaba – Vienen por el látigo – Afirmó.

\- Si – Contestó Ron resuelto

\- Resulta que me enviaron a impedírselo – decía mirándose las largas uñas de su mano.

\- Lo veo difícil – declaraba Ron

\- Tal vez tenga problemas contigo, pero verás, mi nombre es Lilith…

\- ¿Lilith? – Preguntó Harry – El demonio devorador de niños y deseosa del semen de los hombres. – La dama rió.

\- Veo que no deberé presentarme más, ya me conocen.

\- Y nosotros conocemos a un amigo tuyo – La mujer los miró interrogante al pelirrojo – El padre Pablo Genovese – La mujer plasmó una cara de odio tan puro que los asustó – Con lo cual deberé decirte que tus armas sensuales no servirán con nosotros, conocemos tu verdadero rostro – Y sin más invocó una escoba, los otros lo imitaron y voló raudo al látigo, Ron intentó tomarlo, pero el perchero se movió rápidamente evitándoselo, Draco corrió con la misma suerte, fue Harry, que con su extrema habilidad de buscador logró atrapar el látigo.

No más atrapar el látigo la mujer invocó una pared de fuego y los detuvo.

\- No va a ser tan fácil – Los retó

\- Tu poder no nos afectará – Contestó Draco

\- Tal vez no, pero mis mascotas los detendrán – Y sin más la pared de fuego cesó y cuatro animales nunca antes vistos aparecieron detrás de ella. – Ellos son pájaros anzú, anidan en mi morada en el mar rojo. ¿No son adorables?

Esas bestias no tenían nada de adorables, sus cuerpos eran de águila, con enormes alas y poderosas garras y su cabeza era de león, con grandes y peligrosas fauces que los devorarían de un solo bocado.

Draco tomó su látigo y azotó a las bestias quienes retrocedían ante la amenaza, Harry y Ron lo imitaron, pero sabían que eso no los detendría por mucho tiempo más.

Los hombres actuaron veloces, sin dudarlo y ante el retroceso de las bestias, pasaron con sus escobas por entre ellas, impartieron algunos hechizos para derrumbarlos, pero sus plumas eran muy resistentes, entonces Ron derribó una parte del techo, provocando un pequeño derrumbe que los mantuvo del otro lado, dándoles tiempo a salir volando por el pasillo rumbo al recinto de escape.

Draco y Ron bajaron y soltaron sus escobas al momento de pasar, pero Harry olvidó el bloqueo mágico y al intentar cruzar el pasillo volando, una fuerza invisible, lo empujó hacia atrás

-¡Me lleva un…! – Exclamó al caer pero no terminó la frase – Mejor no llamar a nadie – Declaró casi cómicamente, se levantó y se unió al resto del grupo cerca del mecanismo.

\- Es muy fácil – Explicaba Jess – Ron engancha tu pie a la soga y prepárate para ser impulsado hacia arriba – El pelirrojo obedeció, sin más la vaquera movió el caballo y lo hizo avanzar rápidamente. Ron salió disparado hacia arriba, perdiéndose de la vista de todos, durante desesperados segundos aguardaron alguna señal que todo estaba bien.

Cuando ya comenzaban a preocuparse una luz los calmó, luego se escuchó la voz de Ron

\- ¡Estoy bien! Más despacio la próxima Jess – Sin dudarlo Harry se subió a la soga y también subió, pero Draco antes de seguirlo, se detuvo.

\- ¿Tú como saldrás? – Preguntó

\- Ya tengo todo planeado – Contestó la mujer sin mirarlo. Draco dudó, pero el tiempo apremiaba y se marchó.

Una vez arriba volteó a ver a Jess, la chica se apeó del caballo, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la soga se acercó a su alforja, tomó varias armas y esperó a las bestias que ya se oían rasguñando las piedras que las bloqueaban con sus garras.

\- ¡Jess! – Gritó Draco, la mujer lo miró.

\- ¡Váyanse! No podré detenerlos mucho tiempo.

\- ¡No! – Draco iba a saltar pero Harry lo detuvo - ¡Hice una promesa! ¡Si aún lo dudas puedo decirte que ahora soy un hombre de palabra! – Gritaba intentando soltarse- ¡No voy a permitir que muera! - El morocho hizo una seña a Ron quien lo amarró mágicamente. - ¡Suéltenme!

\- ¿Te calmarás? – Preguntaba Harry

\- Cuando la salvemos.

\- Entonces hazlo ya – El morocho volteó a ver hacia abajo - ¡Jess!

\- ¡Váyanse! – Repetía ella sin mirar.

\- ¡Súbete a la cuerda! – Ordenó y la mujer giró a verlos

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Qué te subas a la maldita cuerda! – Gritó Ron sin saber aún lo que planeaba Harry. La dama obedeció, entonces el moreno cerró los ojos y se concentró, rogando que su nuevo poder funcionara.

Sabía que era peligroso, Shing le había advertido que sólo debía usarlo en casos de extrema necesidad, puesto que su vida podría correr peligro, y ese era el caso.

Enfocó su pensamiento en el caballo y se imaginó a él montándolo, repetía esta visión, y la aceleraba cada vez más.

Ron podía ver el esfuerzo físico que hacía su amigo, pero además podía percibir que el mental era aún mayor, fue cuando divisó a Harry montando el caballo, y haciendo que avanzara, volvió a mirar atrás y su amigo seguía allí.

\- Proyección astral – Declaraba Draco dejando de luchar con sus amarres, los cuales desató Ron rápidamente. – Nunca he visto a ningún mago hacerlo.

\- Ayuda a Jess – Le ordenó al rubio que no dudó un segundo en obedecer y se acercó a Harry, notó que un hilo de sangre comenzaba a correr por su nariz y sus oídos, y se apostó detrás del moreno.

Cuando Draco tuvo a Jess entre sus brazos sostuvo los hombros de su amigo para que ya desistiera de lo que estaba haciendo.

La figura del caballo desapareció y Harry cayó en sus brazos, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Ron invocó una escoba, siendo imitado por Jess y Draco y comenzaron a huir.

Una serie de rugidos les dieron a entender que aún no había terminado su aventura allí y que las bestias ya se habían liberado.

Pasaban velozmente por la estructura cavernosa. Ron había quedado rezagado debido al peso y estaba a punto de ser atrapado por una de las fauces de esos animales.

\- Expelliarmus – Draco lanzó el hechizo, pero no midió las consecuencias. La extraña ave chocó contra otra de ellas que a su vez impactó sobre una de las paredes de la caverna, un temblor los sacudió, y luego otra vez quietud. Miraron hacia todos lados, aguardando la llegada de algún ser que los atacara, pero nada o nadie apareció. Entonces la tierra volvió a temblar y las estalactitas a moverse.

\- ¡Es un derrumbe! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! – Gritaba Jess. Aceleraron lo más posible la velocidad y los cuatro lograron salir de la cueva justo antes que la misma quedara sepultada en la tierra, salieron expedidos por la explosión debido al derrumbe y fueron cubiertos por una nube de polvo.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba Draco a Jess tanteando hasta llegar a ella y comprobar que así era. – Ron, Harry ¿Ustedes? – Ante la falta de respuesta volvió a repetir - ¿Ron? – El silencio volvió a ser la única respuesta y el rubio se desesperó - ¡Ron! – Entonces escuchó un quejido y un lamento

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Y los dos magos fueron a la rastra hacia ese sonido, en busca de sus otros dos colegas.

Lentamente el polvo iba menguando y pudieron distinguir las figuras tendidas en el piso.

Ron arrodillado, sostenido el cuerpo inerte de Harry, lloraba y sacudía a su inconsciente compañero.

\- ¿Ron? – Lo llamó Draco, pero parecía no escucharlo.

\- ¡Despierta Harry! ¡Despierta! – Lo sacudía y lo volvía a abrazar – Por favor – rogaba y se lanzó a llorar. Draco y Jess se abrazaron e imitaron al pelirrojo – Amigo reacciona – Pero Harry no daba señales de despertar.

Allí estuvieron los tres sollozando largos minutos mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba.

Súbitamente Harry comenzó a toser, haciendo que Ron se separe de él sonriendo, luego abrió los ojos y preguntó

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Jess está bien?

\- Aquí estoy Harry, gracias. – Contestó la dama.

\- ¡Amigo! – Exclamó Ron alegremente y lo abrazó y luego se alejó con un gesto adusto - ¡Nunca! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso! Excepto por tu mujer he hijos. Te lo prohíbo terminantemente hacerlo alguna vez por mí o por otro caso aunque sea totalmente justificado – Miró a Jess quien asintió comprendiendo totalmente al pelirrojo

\- Bien – Contestó

\- ¡Prométemelo!

\- Te lo prometo – Declaró. Se incorporaron cuando la nube de polvo se disolvió completamente.

Pero el peligro no había terminado, sin la falta de visión del polvo, una jauría aún mayor a la que los había atacado anteriormente los aguardaba.

Sin dudarlo levantaron vuelo en sus escobas, justo antes de que algunos animales se arrojaran sobre ellos, pero el campo magnético ya reestablecido y los fuertes vientos impedían la correcta maniobra de las escobas.

Sin poder evitarlo Draco y Jess cayeron, luego los siguieron Harry y Ron, cerraron los ojos, su búsqueda había terminado, de la peor manera, aguardaban el final de sus vidas, pero de pronto sintieron que estaban volando.

Abrieron los ojos y se vieron montados sobre unos enormes gatos monteses que planeaban por el cielo del gran cañón.

Draco iba montado junto a Jess en uno y Harry y Ron en otro. El rubio abrazó a la mujer y juntos disfrutaron del amanecer, el sol surgía de la tierra, desde el horizonte, reflejando luces de colores naranjas, amarillas y rojas, el espectáculo era apabullante, no más de lo que él sentía por la cercanía del vibrante cuerpo junto al de él.

Los animales los llevaron a la cima de la impresionante falla y luego de hacerles una reverencia se marcharon.

\- ¿Qué eran?

\- No quisiera mentirte Draco, pero creo que eran ángeles.- Y todos se quedaron viendo como se alejaban hacia el horizonte.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Draco! – Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó

\- Ya vamos a acampar.

\- Bien

\- ¿Otra vez pensando en Jesse? – pero el rubio no debía decir nada, un especial brillo en sus ojos le contentaban a su interlocutor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Este capítulo es más tranquilo. Igualmente no dejará de haber romance (bueno lemmon romántico, no nos engañemos ja), suspenso, peleas y nuevos personajes.**

 **Para el recuerdo de Ron, recomiendo a Camila y el tema Sólo para ti. (¿Se nota que me gusta Camila?) o uno nuevo de Fonzi No me doy por vencido. Como siempre una romántica empedernida.**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Voltux**

Cómo Draco debía hacer la guardia de esa noche, y muy a su pesar, Lacaipakay tenía toda la razón y debía dormir, recurrió nuevamente a la técnica que le había enseñado Shing, pero a decir verdad, al acercarse cada vez más a Lazupaywa, ese sistema ya no le servía, pero al menos lo relajaba recordar tantos momentos felices vividos.

Hacía casi tres años que estaba lejos físicamente de Hermione, sin contar esa vez en la cámara de la botella de Sen Shuang, y lo cierto era que la extrañaba horrores. Ya no tenía esa necesidad física adolescente de poseerla, pero igual extrañaba su cuerpo junto a él. Recordaba cuando tenía diecinueve y debió abstenerse de ver a Hermione por casi un mes y sonrió.

Estaba desesperado, hacía tres semanas que no la veía íntimamente, ella se había vuelto imprescindible para que él pudiera seguir viviendo, pero las obligaciones de ambos, los padres, la familia y los amigos parecía que se confabulaban para evitar que se encuentren.

Además Hermione había decidido pasar unas semanas aprovechando el receso de la escuela de leyes, de sus padres y la veía muchísimo menos. De más estaba decir que desde el final de la guerra ella se había ido a vivir a la madriguera junto a Harry, puesto que irse con sus padres al mundo muggle hacía muy difícil su manejo en el mágico.

Ni siquiera podía recurrir al ático donde más de una vez la había hecho vibrar, silenciosamente dentro de él. Y ya no lo soportaba más.

Además hacía ocho meses que Harry y Ginny se habían casado y su madre estaba más inquisitiva que nunca.

Entonces sintió un movimiento vibrador en su bolsillo, tomó la tarjeta y rápidamente la leyó

"Mis padres se fueron a una convención. Estoy sola y te extraño. ¿Nos vemos?"

Sus piernas temblaron. ¿Nos vemos? ¡Cómo se atrevía a preguntar!

Pero solo respondió "Nos vemos".

Ese invento era uno de los más famosos, en realidad la idea se la había dado ella, cuando le comentó que en el mundo muggle había unos aparatos llamados celulares donde uno podía mandar mensajes de texto a otra persona que tuviera otro aparato igual además de hablar como un teléfono. Y de allí surgió la idea de la tarjeta de mensaje. De más estaba decir que todo el mundo quería una. Eran más populares de las monedas que alguna vez utilizaron durante la guerra porque eran más accesibles y fáciles de llevar. Pero pronto recordó nuevamente el mensaje y maldijo aún no dominar al ciento por ciento la desaparición todavía, es que producto de las escisiones que se había hecho durante la guerra ello le generó un poco de rechazo a la misma, pero definitivamente debía hacer algo al respecto, si la dominara ya estaría allí, pero debería esperar cerrar la tienda e ir por la red flu que tenía Hermione habilitada en su casa sólo en horarios específicos.

\- Ron – Le decía Harry frente a él – Ron – Volvía a repetir el moreno tocándole el hombro.

\- Si Harry –Respondía.

\- Parece que ya no me escuchas – Le decía.

\- Si, te escucho. ¿Decías?

\- He discutido con tu hermana – Se lamentaba Harry – Tiene un mundial en Alemania y yo estoy abarrotado de trabajo y no la puedo acompañar. Quise que desistiera de ir, pero ya la conoces.

\- Es su trabajo Harry. ¿Ella te pide que no vayas a las misiones a perseguir a los malditos que aún pretenden hacer regresar un régimen que nadie quiere?

\- ¿De qué lado estás? – Le reprochaba el morocho.

\- Del de ambos, porque no le llevas unas flores, hacen las paces y se despiden apropiadamente antes de que se vaya al mundial. Sabes bien que en cuanto ella quede embarazada ya no jugará al quidditch, es una de sus últimas oportunidades de participar. Además puedes tener mucho trabajo pero de seguro te puedes tomar un tiempo, pedir un traslador y aparecerte de tanto en tanto ¿No? – Harry lo miró sorprendido. - ¿Qué? – Preguntaba Ron.

\- Realmente has cambiado amigo. – Ambos sonreían.

\- He aprendido que pelear no sirve de nada, excepto para reconciliarse – Le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Y me imagino que tú con Hermione te has convertido en un experto. – El pelirrojo lo miró autosuficiente, se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

\- Que te puedo decir, podría escribir un libro. – Y ambos reían.

\- ¡Buena idea! – Se les unía George – Cómo sacar provecho de una discusión con tu pareja.- Recitaba George elevando la mano y pasarla por el aire como visualizando las palabras que iba pronunciando.

\- ¡George! – Lo retaba Ron.

\- ¿¡Qué!? No me digas que el librito que te regalamos en séptimo no te sirvió.

\- Es verdad, fue muy útil, bueno, luego lo vemos.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! – Le decía su hermano yendo a atender a un cliente.

\- George – Lo llamó Ron – Voy a tener que pedirte un favor más tarde.

\- Lo que quieras – respondió el muchacho y se marchó.

\- Mira Harry, lo que tienes que hacer, es abrazarla fuertemente y demostrarle que sin ella no puedes vivir – Miró a ambos lados para que nadie lo escuchara y se acercó al oído del moreno – Y luego la amas salvajemente. - Harry se separó sonrojándose - ¡Vamos! – Gritó Ron pero luego bajó la voz nuevamente – No me digas que no haces el amor con mi hermana.

\- Todos los días – Contestaba rotundo el morocho.

\- Suertudo – Maldecía el pelirrojo y ante la mirada interrogante de Harry explicó – Hace casi un mes que no veo a Hermione.

\- ¿Pero si ayer cenamos todos en la madriguera? – Y ante la mirada del pelirrojo Harry llegó a esbozar un - ¡Ah! Ya veo.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer con mi hermana? – Harry bajó los ojos abochornado – No voy a tener que explicarte.

\- ¡Ron! ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy un tarado, por supuesto que sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer, es que me impactó…

\- Que te diera el consejo yo que soy tu cuñado – Completó Ron y Harry asintió – Que quieres que te diga, eres el esposo de mi hermana, debo acostumbrarme, pero no quiero detalles de la reconciliación – intentaba sonar serio pero a la vez le sonreía.

Una vez que aconsejó a Harry que hacer con su hermana, sin dejar de repetirle que no le diera muchos detalles, y bromeando al respecto, lo despidió y fue a ayudar a su hermano.

Le pidió a George que mintiera por él, y le dijera a Molly que se iba a quedar allí haciendo el inventario, su hermano ya le debía varios favores ya que su madre era igual que con él con referencia a Angelina.

Y se apareció, apenas salir de la chimenea la vio con un diminuto solero verde claro, de finas tiras que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo.

Ella sabía que en este tiempo había llegado a odiar los jeans, debía reconocer que le quedaban maravillosos, pero al momento de estar juntos, que eran pocos, muchas veces esa ajustada y molesta prenda les impidió concretar el momento. Era por ello que Hermione sólo vestía faldas últimamente y esperaba que por siempre.

Sin siquiera saludarla se abalanzó a sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente levantándola del piso.

La aferró fuertemente apoyando su erección contra el cuerpo femenino.

\- Parece que me extrañas – Le decía ella entre sus labios – ¿O sólo estas contento de verme?

\- Estoy así desde que recibí tu mensaje – Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

\- ¿Y así atendiste a la gente?

\- Bueno, no tan así, esto – decía restregándose aún más – es por verte así vestida.

Así estuvieron por varios minutos, dándose un beso que los dejó sin respiración y con los labios rojos e hinchados por la ansiedad que tenían ambos. Pero Hermione se separó y le preguntó.

\- ¿Cenaste? – Él negó con la cabeza – Vamos – Y tomándolo de la mano lo condujo al comedor donde había preparado una sencilla cena.

Él quedó asombrado y la miró demostrándoselo

\- Aún lo tienes que probar, pero creo que la estadía en la madriguera con tu madre y alguno que otro consejo de la mía me han hecho mejorar.

Ambos se sentaron y Ron quedó complacido de ver que Hermione había mejorado muchísimo su habilidad culinaria, pero realmente eso no le importaba, quería estar dentro de ella y demostrarle como la había extrañado, más allá de esos pecaminosos deseos, la halagó

\- Esta cena es la más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida.

\- No exageres.

\- Es verdad, has mejorado mucho desde aquellas horribles setas – Y ambos reían – Pero… ¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta? – Ella lo miró esperando que respondiera su propia pregunta – Que esté compartiéndola contigo, así, tomados de la mano, como debe ser, juntos para siempre. – Los ojos de Hermione brillaron – No quiero hacerte llorar – declaró levantándose y abrazándola.

\- Es que es lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dicho, y definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo, juntos por siempre. – Y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, ella la limpió y agregó – No te apenes, son de extrema felicidad

\- Pero la extrema felicidad aún no llegó – Le decía él poniéndola de pie y dirigiéndose a su habitación pero antes de entrar se detuvo – Tus padres…

\- No vendrán hasta mañana al mediodía. Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.- Contestaba ella llevándolo al borde de su cama.

Entonces ya no hubo ninguna traba, él la acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla vehementemente, su excitación no había aminorado ni un ápice durante la cena.

Es más había aumentado al notar el pronunciado escote de Hermione y apreciar que no llevaba sujetador.

\- No sabes como extrañaba tenerte así de cerca – Y le pasaba la mano por la espalda abriendo el cierre del vestido – poder tocarte – y bajaba las finas tiras de la prenda comprobando que efectivamente ella no tenía sostén – poder besarte – Y sin más tomó posesión de sus senos, los besó, los lamió y mordió.

Hermione no se quedaba atrás y rápidamente desabrochó su cinturón, botón y cierre del pantalón y lo bajó. Sin esperar metió la mano dentro del bóxer y comenzó a estimular a Ron al tiempo de decirle

\- Yo también te extrañaba. Mucho. – Y besaba su cuello. Comenzó a acelerar el movimiento y al pelirrojo le temblaron las piernas.

\- Me estás matando – Le decía él agitado y sudoroso – Espera, no resisto – intentó detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, lanzó un gruñido y su simiente se volcó abarcando la mano de Hermione y su bóxer.

Ron apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de su amada y llegó a articular un lo siento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

\- No pude esperar.

\- No quería que lo hicieras. Dime ¿Acaso no era lo que necesitabas? – Él la miró con los ojos aún nublados por el deseo.

\- Es lo que necesito, pero no más que estar dentro de ti, eso es como aire para mí.

\- Entonces no esperes más – La declaración de Hermione lo enervó nuevamente, ella se recostó en la cama levantándose el vestido que había quedado atrapado en su cintura, verla así, a medio desnudar, elevó aún más su pasión, ella levantó la rodilla derecha y apoyó su mano allí, se recostó parcialmente sobre su codo izquierdo – Además es estimulante sentirte derramándote en mi mano – Y sin más comenzó a recorrerse la pierna con la extremidad, pasarla por su vientre, sus senos y llevar uno de sus dedos a la boca, cerrando los ojos y saboreando los restos de la esencia de él que aún quedaban en ella – Eres delicioso – Llegó a decir abriendo los ojos y sonriendo sensualmente. Ron sintió que enloquecía y sin darse cuenta dio un paso al frente olvidándose que aún tenía los pantalones bajos en sus tobillos y cayó pesadamente en la cama casi sobre ella, provocando risas en ambos.

\- Malditos pantalones – decía al tiempo de erguirse para sacárselos junto con la ropa interior– Te juro que incluso yo usaría falda para evitar esta tortuosa demora.

\- Muchos escoceses las usan, no veo porque tu no – Ron la miró divertido.

\- Te recuerdo que junto a mi hermano, George, tenemos una tienda de bromas – contestaba – Ni me imagino lo que haría – mientras se recostaba junto a ella concluía – Si, me imagino el muñeco articulado de Ronald Weasley en falda – recitaba moviendo la mano en el aire al momento de decir cada palabra y ambos volvieron a reírse a carcajadas, pero la risa cesó cuando Ron, ya sobre ella, comenzó a besar su boca sintiendo su sabor dentro de ella – Lo que hiciste fue…

\- Obsceno – se sonrojaba Hermione – Lo siento no sé…

\- Ni se te ocurra disculparte por algo que fue excitantemente maravilloso. – La interrumpió mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja femenina.

\- ¡Oh Ron!

\- Sé que este es unos tus puntos débiles – Le decía al oído antes de lamer su cuello – Pero no el más débil – declaraba llevando su mano a la entrepierna femenina.

\- ¡Tú sabes cual es mi mayor punto débil! – Jadeaba Hermione - ¡Tú! – Él dejó la caricia en el cuello para mirarla largamente.

\- Creo que nunca te dije lo hermosa que eres.

\- Me lo dices todo el tiempo.

\- Debo decírtelo más – Ron había llegado a su prenda íntima la rozó y la notó totalmente húmeda – Creo que no soy el único que extrañaba esto – decía al tiempo de tocarla por sobre las bragas.

\- ¿Crees que eres él único que no puede respirar cuando no te tiene? Yo no puedo vivir más sin sentirte dentro de mí.

Ron metió la mano dentro de la prenda y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por los pliegues húmedos de Hermione que comenzó a arquearse ante el estímulo, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella que jadeó más fuerte; él se maravillaba de verla disfrutar de esa manera e introdujo otro dedo más, encontró su punto más sensitivo y se concentró en él sin dejar el estímulo anterior provocando más gemidos y suspiros en ella. Hermione, que hasta ese entonces tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió he hizo contacto visual con Ron.

Entonces él se detuvo, ella lo miró ansiosa de saber que había sucedido para que cesara su caricia y entonces él elevó su mano y llevó sus dedos a la boca.

\- Ahora veré como sabes tú – Y sin más succionó sus dedos llenos de la esencia de ella que no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de total excitación – realmente eres más que dulce – Y continuaba deleitándose con el sabor que llenaba su boca.

\- ¡Por Merlín Ronald Weasley! – Le suplicaba Hermione – Si no me haces el amor ya mismo… - pero él no la dejó continuar y sin sacarle sus bragas apenas las corrió y la penetró ferozmente.

Los jadeos y gemidos llenaron el lugar, sus nombres eran pronunciados junto a otras declaraciones sin sentido, era el momento de disfrutarse como hacía mucho que no lo hacían.

Hermione con ambas manos desprendió los botones de la camisa de Ron, los cuales salieron disparados en todas direcciones y sus pechos desnudos se friccionaban provocando mayor placer.

Ron entrelazó los dedos de una de sus manos a la de Hermione y la elevó por sobre la cabeza de ella, el movimiento de ambos cuerpos se intensificó.

Sus lenguas se unían en una danza frenética y Ron tomó con la otra mano una de las piernas de Hermione elevándola más para tener un mayor acceso.

\- Te amo – Le declaraba él – No puedo vivir un instante más sin ti. – Sus jadeos aumentaban - ¡Cásate conmigo y hazme el ser más feliz del mundo! – Exclamaba.

\- Te equivocas – le decía Hermione entre intensos gemidos – Yo soy el ser más feliz del planeta – Y un grito ahogado y sensual salió de sus labios – Si que me casaré contigo – Llegó a declarar al momento de llegar al orgasmo, siendo seguida por él.

Ron cayó pesadamente sobre ella, luego se irguió apenas con sus brazos para no aplastarla, pero sin perder de todo el contacto corporal, los pechos subían y bajan agitados, los cuerpos estaban sudorosos y las pupilas dilatadas por el intenso momento vivido.

\- No creo que fue una proposición muy romántica – Decía él mientras besaba su mejilla.

\- ¡Qué dices! – Ella lo reprendía juguetonamente – Fue la mejor proposición del mundo, nadie jamás podrá superarla.

\- Espero que no tengas que escuchar ninguna propuesta más – Declaraba burlón mientras se recostaba sobre su espalda y la acercaba a su pecho.

\- No sé, tal vez… Sabes que yo también tengo muchos admiradores.- Él levantó la cabeza de la almohada y la miró seriamente, ella rió – Si que eres tontito. ¿No ves que no existe nadie más en este mundo con el cual yo quiera estar más que contigo? Tú me complementas, me llenas, me completas. Nadie más que tú puede hacerlo, ni quiero que lo haga.

Pero él se levantó sin cambiar su postura, ella quedó recostada sobre su lado interrogante y asustada. Ron tomó sus pantalones y ella se incorporó.

\- ¿A donde vas? – Preguntó preocupada – espero que hayas entendido que era una broma, si fue mala no la volveré a hacer. ¡Por favor Ron! ¡No te vayas! – Y lo abrazó por la espalda – Hasta cuando entenderás que no hay nadie mejor para mí que tú. Hasta cuando tus innecesarias inseguridades. Cuando comprenderás que eres maravilloso. Es más, soy yo la que debo preocuparme por tus admiradoras.

Él la giró sonriente y la sentó en su regazo.

\- Claro que sabía que era una broma, tontita – Declaró – Estaba buscando esto – Le confirmó al tiempo de mostrarle una caja negra que Hermione ya conocía – Es momento que de una vez por todas esté en tu dedo, esperamos mucho tiempo. – Y colocaba el anillo en el dedo de la muchacha.

\- Casi dos años.

\- Dos largos años – Decía él – Y aún falta, cuando mi madre se entere que te propuse matrimonio, no dejará de acosarnos.

\- Deberemos hacernos de paciencia. – Declaraba ella asintiendo – veré si puedo disuadirla.

\- Yo ni me atrevo, sabes que le temo más que a… al que derrotamos. – Concluyó – Es por ello que ante la muy factible posibilidad de que no ganes la batalla con mi madre, aprovecharé esta noche y me sacaré todas las ganas – Concluía tirándose otra vez sobre ella.

\- ¿Tú te sacarás las ganas? – Decía ella girándolo y poniéndose sobre él – ¿Y que hay de mí?

\- Veré lo que puedo hacer – decía tomándola de las caderas y comenzando a moverse lentamente.

\- Sabes que tienes los medios necesarios para que ambos nos quitemos las ganas – Reía ella plegando su pecho y besándolo apasionadamente.

\- Y no te quepa ninguna duda que lo haré. – Ambos rieron dentro de los labios del otro y durante casi toda la noche se demostraron su amor, sabiendo que pronto estarían juntos para siempre.

La conexión que ambos sentían era plena, no fueron en vano los siete años que compartieron como amigos, ambos se conocían a la perfección mantenían extensas charlas sobre todo lo que habían vivido y los planes a futuro, además de ser confidentes en todos sus problemas cotidianos. Parecía que ya sabían todo el uno del otro y al mismo tiempo no se dejaban de sorprender, con los maravillosos momentos de amor que se brindaban.

Al día siguiente Ron se despertó y notó que Hermione no estaba junto a él. La llamó y no obtuvo respuesta, miró su reloj y vio que eran las siete de la mañana. Entonces un ruido llegó a sus oídos, el ruido de la ducha, sonrió pícaramente y se levantó dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

Entró sigilosamente y comprobó que fuera Hermione la que estuviese bañándose, no se imaginaba la situación si fuera su madre o peor aún, su padre. Pero era ella.

Se hallaba bajo el chorro potente de la ducha, con los ojos cerrados relajándose, muy despacio se metió en la bañadera y se acercó, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomó de la cintura y la aferró a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ron! – Sonreía Hermione sorprendida.

\- Buen día futura señora Weasley – Hermione tembló de emoción al escuchar ser llamada así – ¿Te gusta que te diga así? – Ron le besaba el cuello.

\- Me encanta – Hermione comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Ron con sus manos y él imitaba a su mujer sin dejar una sola parte de piel sin ser explorada.

Súbitamente la volteó y dejó de espaldas a él. Y comenzó a besar sus hombros y espalda.

Hermione se apoyó contra la pared e inclinó un poco el cuerpo y él no pudiendo esperar más la penetró.

La aferró con un brazo de la cintura mientras que con el otro acariciaba sus senos, Hermione pasaba su brazo por detrás llevándolo al glúteo de Ron y lo masajeaba y apretaba más en ella, mientras se apoyaba para no caer con el otro sobre los azulejos.

El movimiento comenzó a intensificarse.

\- ¡Ah Ron! ¡Ahí Ron! ¡Por favor vente conmigo! – Gritaba al momento de llegar al clímax y él la obedeció con un intenso gruñido acompañándola con la misma plena y estimulante sensación.

Él apoyó su mano en la pared y recostó su cuerpo más al de ella, ambos esperaron que su respiración se calmara y luego Ron la volteó y le dio un suave beso.

\- Te amo.

\- Te adoro – Contestaba ella

\- Podríamos implementar este sistema en la madriguera.- Sonreía.

\- Es una maravillosa idea. ¿Y si nos descubre tu madre?

\- Le diremos que estamos ahorrando agua – Y ambos se echaron a reír.

Ron se manchó a la tienda y ella le dijo que a la noche iba a ir con sus padres a la madriguera para darle la noticia a la familia. Él se encargaría de llamar a todos los Weasley y a Harry, por supuesto.

Ron extrañaba a Hermione más que nunca, no sólo era su mujer, sino también su compañera, su confidente, su amiga. Y estaba decidido a recuperarla.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, sentado frente al fuego junto a los otros hombres que también eran afectados por el agobiante trayecto. En realidad ninguno podía dormir bien.

\- Increíble que sólo hayamos avanzado diez metros. – Rezongaba Harry una vez que se dieron cuenta que ninguno iba a poder descansar.

\- Les dije que iba a ser difícil.

\- Pero no creímos que fuera tanto.

\- Deberemos continuar el último tramo a pié. – Les decía el guía - Seguir con los caballos será peligroso, para ellos y para nosotros.- Todos estuvieron en consenso con Laicapakay y éste hizo desaparecer a los animales.

Ya podían divisar más de cerca, más palpable al fatídico castillo.

Sintieron una ráfaga de viento inusual, y sin dudarlos los tres gritaron.

-¡Vampiros!

Por primera vez notaron a su guía nervioso, Harry le arrojó una capa que sacó de su alforja y le indicó

\- ¡Cúbrase! – El indígena así lo hizo y desapareció ante sus ojos.

\- ¿La capa de invisibilidad podrá protegerlo?

\- Si Ron, anexé un hechizo que lo hará totalmente invisible, incluso ante animales y cualquier criatura. – Súbitamente unas garras lo apresaron por los hombros y lo elevaron del suelo, pero inmediatamente agarrarlo comenzaron a desprender humo.

Draco y Ron lo sostuvieron de las piernas, aguardando lo soltara y así sucedió.

Cuando Harry cayó, lo ayudaron a levantarse. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, incluso el aire pareció desaparecer.

Un grupo de veinte hombres salieron de la oscuridad, sus pieles traslúcidas, sus ojos brillantes y sus bocas enrojecidas, surcadas por enormes incisivos. Uno de ellos estaba descalzo y aún le quemaban los pies.

\- Veo que han venido preparados – Habló uno de los vampiros destacándose del grupo, su voz sonó catacúmbica.

\- Regalo del Vaticano – Exclamó Ron indicando su ropa.

\- No creas que eso nos detendrá – amenazó la criatura e inmediatamente sus facciones comenzaron a cambiar, en un instante sus colmillos se agrandaron al triple, un par de alas surgieron de su espalda y garras de sus manos y pies, de igual manera el resto del grupo se convirtió.

\- ¡Incienlumus! – Exclamó Ron y cinco vampiros se carbonizaron, los demás se mostraron preocupados, el pelirrojo cayó al suelo debilitado.

\- Veo que Voltux te enseñó alguno de sus trucos. Es una pena que esa maldición pueda ser usada sólo una vez por día.

Harry y Draco repitieron la operación deshaciéndose de diez vampiros más.

\- ¡Protego! – Exclamó Ron a tiempo de bloquear el ataque de dos vampiros que al verlos caer como él aprovechaban para atacar.

\- Son las peores criaturas que he conocido. No tienen ningún código, ni siquiera con ustedes mismos.

\- No sé que decir – la sanguinaria criatura lo miró seriamente con su penetrante mirada, luego esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa y exclamó - ¿Gracias? – Y sin más gritó -¡Ataquen!

Ellos ya sabían que es escudo no iba a resistir, por suerte habían reducido notablemente la cantidad, sólo a siete, y ya estaban repuestos. Pero los vampiros no eran criaturas de tomar a la ligera.

El escudo se deshizo y la lucha comenzó.

Harry arrojó varias shuriken, unas estrellas que le había enseñado a usar Shing, las cuales impactaron en tres de sus contrincantes, los cuales sin inmutarse continuaban su camino hacia ellos, súbitamente el cuerpo se les comenzó a inflar y en segundos se vieron envueltos en llamas.

\- Tomen Shuriken bendecidas. ¡Manditos! - Retaba Harry.

Por su parte Draco sacó una petaca de oro y plata con símbolos religiosos y la arrojó sobre su oponente, que ya tenía encima, dejándolo parcialmente ciego, lo empujó alejándolo de él y lanzó un par de cuchillos sobre el cuerpo, y al instante estalló.

De los tres vampiros que aún quedaban, dos salieron volando, huyendo, el otro, el líder, se enfrentó a Ron.

El pelirrojo le arrojó un par de cuchillos pero su oponente resultó ser veloz y los esquivó, acercándosele peligrosamente.

Se entablaron en una lucha encarnizada, Ron golpeando lo más fuerte que podía y esquivando los intentos de ser apresado de parte del vampiro.

Pero sabía que si no encontraba un arma bendita, si vida estaba terminada, corrió a la alforja, pero la criatura convertida nuevamente en casi humano lo detuvo, tomó su cuello y aplastó su cuerpo contra la pared de la montaña.

Laicapakay salió de su escondite para socorrerlo, entonces uno de los vampiros que había huido lo atacó.

Draco y Harry que ya se habían desprendido de sus oponentes fueron en su rescate. El indígena gritaba desesperado, ante el ataque de la nefasta criatura.

\- ¿Realmente creías que mi ama iba a permitir que llegaras a destino? ¡Eres un iluso!

\- Y tú… eres historia… - Llegó a decir Ron entre cortado y súbitamente una estaca de plata se desprendió de la manga de su túnica impactando en el pecho del vampiro que desapareció, convertido en cenizas. - ¡Al suelo! – Logró gritar, Draco y Harry se lanzaron sobre su guía obedeciendo la orden y el pelirrojo estiró su otro brazo y como un bólido otra plateada estaca salió disparada impactando en el último enemigo que al igual que el anterior se deshizo convirtiéndose en polvo.

Ron cayó al suelo arrodillado, tosiendo y tomándose el cuello.

\- Parece que mi cuello es la debilidad de todos mis oponentes. – Se quejaba el pelirrojo, acariciándose la zona dañada.

\- Ya lo habías dicho en alguna oportunidad, eres irresistible – Draco le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Harry ayudaba a Laicapakay.

Ron se sacó la capa, subió las mangas de su camisa, reacomodó la estaca que estaba más cerca de él a un mecanismo atado a su espalda y brazos y luego fue por la otra diciendo

-Esta es una de las armas que más me gusta. ¿Quién diría que fue idea de la iglesia?

Comenzaron la marcha ya faltaba poco para amanecer, una vez todos repuestos, Laicapakay preguntó

\- ¿Quién es Voltux?

Ron y Draco miraron a Harry

\- ¿Otra vez seré el relator de esta historia?

\- Lo haces muy bien – Harry le sacó la botella de Whisky de fuego a Ron, bebió un sorbo y comenzó su relato.

\- Se nos dijo que debíamos ir a Rumania, la sola mención del país nos hizo estremecer, más aún cuando conocimos a nuestro contacto. Aún recuerdo que la sangre se heló en mis venas cuando lo tuve frente a mi – Sus ojos se fijaron en el camino frente a él.

Llegaron a Bucarest por tren, sin ningún problema, y se alojaron en la posada de la luna, aguardaron allí dos días sin tener noticias, al tercer día llegó una nota donde les indicaba el punto de reunión.

Transilvania. A una aldea cerca de Zalan, llamada Irgovi.

Ya intuían cual iba a ser su próxima misión. Deberían enfrentarse a vampiros.

Era sabido que al ser derrotado Voldemort, ellos, al ser sus aliados fueran confinados, pero la naturaleza del vampiro le impide respetar normas, con lo cual era muy difícil controlarlos, además de ser temidos.

A pesar de esas circunstancias ellos sabían hasta donde llegar y en cierta forma respetaban sus limitaciones.

Fueron a caballo, viajando principalmente de día, cuando llegaron a su destino, una señora mayor, de aproximadamente setenta años los hospedó en su casa sin presentarse siquiera.

Parecía que su presencia la incomodaban, pronto se darían cuenta por qué.

A la noche siguiente, luego de cenar, pasaron a un salón donde Ron jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Harry y Draco leía frente a una chimenea.

De repente una ráfaga los paralizó.

Harry tomó sus katanas, realmente dominaba muy bien esas armas, pero sabía que eran inútiles contra los vampiros.

Allí, frente a ellos estaba la criatura, tenía largos y relucientes cabellos de color castaño claro, ojos penetrantes y plateados, los labios de un rojo sangriento, la piel translucida, inmaculada.

Su estatura y contextura física era similar a la de Harry, pero sus movimientos eran elegantes, felinos, casi femeninos. Avanzó y ellos retrocedieron. Sonrió malévolamente y dijo

\- De haber querido matarlos ya lo hubiese hecho – Los hombres no se movieron – Soy su contacto, mi nombre es Voltux.

\- ¿Tú? – Preguntaron los tres sin bajar la guardia.

\- ¿Qué es tan sorprendente?

\- Déjame ver – contestó irónicamente Draco - ¿Será que eres un maldito vampiro? – Voltux rió mostrando sus colmillos.

\- Tienes los mismos modales que tu padre, Draco.- Luego más serio continuó - Veo que eso los intimida, pero deben quedarse tranquilos, yo he abandonado parte de mi naturaleza.

-¿No bebes sangre humana?

\- Si lo hago Harry, pero la consigo por medios más civilizados, de bancos de sangre muggles a cambio de algunos galeones.

\- ¿Y cómo consigues los galeones? – Volvió a sonreír.

\- Bueno Ron, hay cosas que mejor no se deben saber. ¿Vamos a lo nuestro? Imagino que ya tienen la botella de Sen Shuang - Los tres asintieron – Perfecto, es tiempo de llenarla, con la sangre de Bogdam.

Los tres se desplomaron en los asientos que antes ocupaban, Petru Bogdam era el actual líder de los vampiros, el más sanguinario e inescrupuloso ser. Aún peor que su antecesor Vlad Tepes, el empalador.

Vlad III de Valaquia había sido el más aberrante de los personajes del siglo XV, era tan sanguinario que lo apodaron Vlad el empalador, porque torturaba a sus víctimas con esa técnica que coincidía en introducir un palo en la víctima en la totalidad de su cuerpo y dejarla morir, no hacía diferencias de hombres, mujeres y niños, incluso se dice que empaló a bebés. La iglesia lo excolmugó y desde entonces buscó aliarse al mal, pero era tan aberrante que incluso el mismísimo Mihnéa, la forma en que se denomina al mal en Rumania, lo rechazó, convirtiéndolo en el ser más abominable, el primer vampiro, que rigió desde 1476 hasta 1720 cuando Bogdam lo destronó.

Por primera vez el imaginario popular muggle tuvo razón, Brad Stoker había escrito una novela sobre el nacimiento del Conde Drácula, así lo llamaban, por mucho tiempo se investigó si algún mago inescrupuloso se había conectado con el escritor pero se descubrió que no. Por suerte los muggles lo tomaron como una historia de ficción, pero la popularidad del famoso conde, les traía grandes dolores de cabeza, sobre todo porque los vampiros no eran tan sensuales y sociables como los detallaba en el libro y mucho menos con su alimento.

Cuando Bogdam traicionó y mató a Vlad Tepes, demostró ser mucho más sanguinario y peligroso que su antecesor y ahora debían ir tras él.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo venceremos? – preguntó Ron como meditando para sí mismo, era la primera vez que se lo veía titubear, y tenía sobrados motivos.

\- Con mi ayuda y la de un amigo – Cuando Voltux terminó de hablar el cardenal Pablo hizo su aparición, saludándolos con la mano. Ver a ambos personajes juntos los desencajó.

\- Parece que los Cárpatos les hicieron olvidar sus modales. ¿Ya no saludan?

\- Hola – dijeron los tres saliendo de su asombro.

\- Disculpe Pablo, es que me impresionó mucho verlos juntos – declaró Harry.

\- No es para menos, ustedes saben que ellos son uno de nuestros peores enemigos. Sin ofender – declaró mirando a Voltux, éste sólo bajo su cabeza en señal de entendimiento – Por eso estamos todos aquí para asegurarles que él es un aliado y para entregarles algunos artículos que le serán útiles en esta nueva cruzada.

-¿Todos? – Preguntó Ron. El sacerdote hizo un gesto con la mano y dos hombres vestidos de uniforme militar color marrón con una cruz dorada en el pecho y con notables galardones de alto rango se acercaron.

\- Ellos son Giuseppe – el aludido juntó sus talones haciendo un seco ruido era un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos claros– Guido – el hombre un poco más alto, de cabellos y ojos oscuros, correspondió con un movimiento igual – y… ¿Dónde está Andrea? – el último hombre apareció corriendo era casi tan alto como los otros pero de rasgos diferentes, entonces se sacó la capa y sin querer su gorro voló dejando caer unos largos cabellos color chocolate.

-¿Una mujer? – Dijeron los tres magos al unísono.

\- Valgo tanto como estos dos hombres, incluso juntos – acotó la dama levemente ofendida.

\- Ya lo sé Andrea – la atajó el cardenal palmeándole el hombro mientras ella se acomodaba su sombrero.

\- Disculpe, ni quisimos ofenderla, mi mujer fue nuestra aliada mucho tiempo y no dudo que es mejor que nosotros dos juntos, ¿No es así Harry?

\- Sin lugar a dudas.- Respondió el morocho.

Ellos la miraban embobados, no poseía las características de una veela, su cabello era extremada pero naturalmente brillante, su piel era pálida pero a la vez sonrosada y sus ojos eran de una azul profundo como el mar. La voz de Pablo evitó que siguieran observándola.

\- Ellos son los coroneles de la guardia que el Vaticano tiene preparada para enfrentar a los vampiros, nunca los sacamos a la luz porque ustedes los magos los tenían controlados, pero ahora que Lazupaywa está libre, es otro cantar, ellos los ayudarán en lo que necesiten. Ahora los dejaré con Voltux para que él se presente apropiadamente, yo me encargaré de prepararlo todo. Un gusto verlos bien – Y se marchó seguido por los tres uniformados.

El vampiro se acercó a la chimenea, se sentó en un sillón individual quedando frente a los tres hombres.

Miró el fuego y luego de una pausa bastante larga que nadie interrumpió, comenzó a hablar.

\- Mi nombre era Rudolf Proiek, no importa mucho mi vida anterior, en el año 1915 me convertí en vampiro y desde entonces soy Voltux. Como verán soy un vampiro relativamente joven. Pero no es ese el hecho que me hace tan particular. Como ustedes sabrán los vampiros pasamos por una etapa de acostumbramiento, no es que de la noche a la mañana nos desliguemos de toda nuestra humanidad y nos convirtamos en estas criaturas abominables. Sólo contados vampiros se engendran con una sed de sangre inmediata, y son los más despiadados, entre ellos está Bogdam.

Luego de mis primeros cincuenta años en mi nueva vida, si así se le puede decir – acotó levantándose de hombros - continuaba sin desprenderme de mi humanidad, lo cual era bastante inusual. Y entonces la conocí, Constanza, la mujer más bella que jamás había visto, ni veré en mi vida – Sus ojos por primera vez perdieron su brillo plateado y se mostraron, casi humanos, de un color miel pero sólo por fracción de segundos, luego volvieron a su normalidad – sus cabellos negros y sus ojos azules eran impresionantes, además de ser terriblemente inteligente, y se brindó a ser mi compañera. Pero yo no pude poseerla, lo consideraba sacrílego.

\- Es la primera vez que escucho de un vampiro enamorado. – Voltux miró a Ron.

\- Tú lo estás de tu esposa, me podrás entender.

\- Completamente. – respondió rotundo el pelirrojo.

\- Entonces mantuvimos una relación extraña, pero era cada vez más difícil mantenerme lejos de ella y un día nos unimos. Pero para mi sorpresa no la convertí, ni la mate.

\- ¡Me lleva un demonio! – Gritó Draco.

-Ella me había develado el porqué de mi apego a la existencia humana. Al parecer soy descendiente de Soares, el dios sol. Y podrán notar la incompatibilidad de mi condición actual con mi condición genética. Esa dicotomía me mantiene atado a los dos mundos. Además de develarme que yo sería el nexo que restauraría un poco la mala fama de los vampiros con el mundo mágico, ya que la mayoría del muggle descree de nosotros. Me enseñó, muchas cosas que luego les compartiré, era una maestra en el uso de los cuchillos, además de excelente cocinera, eso me dijeron.

Todos sonrieron, pero se sintieron apenados por Voltux, se daban cuenta que esa historia no tendría un final feliz, y así fue.

\- Manteníamos una relación como un matrimonio común – Sonrió – fueron los años más felices de mi vida. Pero un día entró en nuestra habitación y la noté nerviosa, cómo queriendo decirme algo que le era muy difícil. Le pregunté inmediatamente que era lo que le molestaba y ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo me confesó que estaba embarazada.

-¿Qué? – Gritó Harry – Incluyo yo que tuve una existencia parcialmente muggle sé que los vampiros no pueden procrear.

\- Exacto – Confirmó el vampiro – Imagínense mi enojo, yo creí que ella me había sido infiel, pero ella me juraba que no lo había sido, y que estaba aún más sorprendida que yo. No tenía porqué no creerle. Además no debo hacerme demasiado el altruista, saben que los vampiros tenemos una conexión mental con nuestras parejas y sabía que nunca me había sido infiel. Fueron los nueve meses más plenos de mi existencia, ver como su vientre se agrandaba, consentirla en sus antojos y cuidarla como si fuera de porcelana.

El padre Pablo, nos ayudó con el parto y de echo él es el padrino de mi hija. Fue una niña – aclaró mirando a los tres – e inmediatamente se la llevó con él.

\- Andrea – Declaró Ron. Los otros lo miraron y Voltux sonrío.

\- Me cansas con esa percepción extrasensorial – Lo retaba Harry.

\- Tienes razón – Le decía el vampiro.

\- ¿Ella es humana? – Preguntó Draco.

\- Ella es mestiza, por suerte no heredó mi necesidad de sangre, pero si parte de mi fuerza y percepción de las cosas que la rodean.

\- ¿Y por qué Pablo se la llevó?

-Para evitar que yo la convierta Ron, no se olviden que a pesar de ser mi hija no dejaba de ser una presa, si bien con Constanza no la convertí, no podíamos arriesgarnos a averiguar si con mi hija haría lo mismo. Además a pesar de sentir mucha culpa por matar a alguien aún no me acostumbraba a alimentarme de otra forma. Fue muy doloroso pero era algo que sabíamos debíamos hacer, además él nos mandaba noticias de ella y seguíamos su evolución. Pero la historia no termina allí – Su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse - Bogdam, se había enterado de la historia de Constanza sobre mi destino y vino a mí para matarme. Ella me defendió, y me obligó a huir, dijo que yo iba a terminar con todo eso y que nos íbamos a encontrar en el más allá. Se que eso era mentira, yo soy un demonio, no puedo ir donde ella esté, deberé pagar por mis crímenes y lo haré, llegado el momento. Pero le obedecí, entendiendo que si no lo hacía su muerte sería en vano, porque iba a ser imposible evitarla, Bogdam no había venido solo y apenas logre escapar.

Desde ese día me convertí en una especie de rebelde, defendiendo a los muggles y magos que se ven atacados por los vampiros, una especie de justiciero, pero nunca supe como hacer cumplir mi profecía, hasta que renació Lazupaywa, y el cardenal Pablo, mi nexo con la iglesia me contó de ustedes, y simplemente lo supe, yo debía ayudarlos a tomar la sangre de Bogdam y llevar justicia a todos.

\- Y venganza para ti.

\- No Draco, no busco venganza, hace años que no la busco, me di cuenta que no serviría de nada cegarme con la venganza, me hará más…

\- Vampiro.

\- Exacto Harry.

\- Imagino que deberás tener un plan fantástico.

\- No lo dudes Ron, y yo seré su mejor arma.

\- No lo dudo Voltux, no lo dudo. – Declaraba el pelirrojo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **La sangre de Bogdam**

Y empezó el entrenamiento, tal vez el más difícil, para vencer a los vampiros había que creer, tener fe.

Para ellos el concepto de fe cristiana les era difícil de entender.

Si bien ellos festejaban Navidad e incluso pascuas, no tenían el significado religioso que para los muggles, ellos disfrutaban del aspecto, por así decirlo familiar, y aprovechaban esas fechas para estar con sus familias y de esa forma acortar un poco la presión del colegio y del trabajo.

¿Cómo creer en lo que no se ve? Aún con todas las pruebas que demostraban su irrefutable existencia.

-Por qué no viene este Dios y nos dice algo así como "¡Hola! ¡Gracias por salvar mi trasero!" Sería más fácil.

\- ¡Draco, puedes dejar de ser blasfemo! – Le contestaba Pablo.

\- Disculpe, estoy realmente frustrado.- El sacerdote cambió su dura mirada por otra contemplativa, le palmó el hombro y dijo.

\- Entiendo, no es fácil creer, porque no es sólo pensar en la existencia de lo que no se ve sino sentir a Dios y acercarse a él, y cada uno lo debe hacer a su manera.

Durante meses conocieron más la religión no sólo la cristiana sino que otras, siendo guiados por el cardenal que los asesoraba en su búsqueda de la fe.

Harry fue el primero en encontrarla, si bien los Dursley no eran miembros activos de la iglesia, de hecho todo lo contrario, tuvo oportunidad de ir a alguna de ellas, apenas ingresar una extraña sensación lo embargaba, se sentía en paz; la misma que sintió al caer en cuenta que había derrotado a Voldemort. Harry se enfocó a ese sentimiento.

La paz lo acercaba a creer en Dios.

¿Cómo probaban si encontraban creer?

Lamentablemente, para Voltux, era a través de él que se hacía, los tres hombres sostenían una cruz y él las tocaba; al principio nada sucedía, al punto de confiarse demasiado, y cuando Harry lo logró, al tomar de su cruz un humo blanquecino comenzó a desprenderse de su mano.

Una mueca de dolor y a la vez de placer, al reconocer el logro del mago, surcó su boca. Ya estaban más cerca.

Luego fue el turno de Ron, cierto día estaba leyendo uno de los tantos libros que el padre Pablo había traído y prestó atención a una frase. "Dios es amor".

Él sentía amor, por sus hijos, sus padres, sus hermanos, sus amigos, su Hermione. Recordó la búsqueda del ser primogénito, desprenderse de los sentimientos y enfocarlos para conseguir el equilibrio. Pero en definitiva ¿Qué era el equilibrio? ¿La ausencia de sentimientos? No, si no había nada, nada se podría equilibrar.

¿Qué se necesitaba entonces para lograr el verdadero equilibrio?

Entonces surgió. El balance se logra con dos elementos contrapuestos que deben coexistir en igual medida, el mal y el bien; lo feo y lo lindo; la guerra y la paz; el odio y el amor. Y ese entendimiento lo llevó mágicamente a creer que algo superior, tenía la misión tácita de poner esos elementos en balance. Así encontró su fe.

Para Draco era más difícil, luego de hablar con sus compañeros, no dudó que para encontrar su creencia ciega él debía centrarse en el perdón para con su padre.

Hizo una instrospección, se remontó a su niñez y adolescencia. Su vida no fue fácil, contrario a lo que todos creían, una lucha interna se batallaba en él todos los días.

No podría nunca perdonar a su padre, ahora que él lo era, y se esforzaba en ser totalmente diferente. Se dio cuenta que si su padre no hubiese sido así, él no sería lo que era ahora, que la naturaleza de su progenitor lo llevó a estar allí.

Y comprendió que no debía perdonar, él no era quién para hacerlo, él debía aceptar a su padre, fuese como fuese.

De esa forma alcanzó el objetivo.

Lo más difícil había sido superado, luego vino la práctica de las armas que los salvarían de los ataques.

Manipular cuchillos era bastante complicado, había que ser fuerte, preciso y rápido, tardaron bastante tiempo en perfeccionar el arte. Ayudados por Voltux y los generales de la guardia.

Pero sabían que todas las armas iban a ser inútiles al enfrentarse a un vampiro, máxime si eran varios, pero ellos tenían una misión que los instaba a seguir.

Los vampiros eran despiadados, traicioneros y además altamente peligrosos, eran las criaturas más letales de todo el mundo mágico y muggle, debido a que no tenían conciencia alguna y por consiguiente nada que los detengan.

Llegó el momento, el momento de enfrentarse a Bogdam. Pablo los armó con diferentes armas, pero la misión era suicida, Ron debía acercarse lo suficiente al vampiro para cortarle el cuello, ingresar su sangre en la botella y luego huir, puesto que él se regeneraría rápidamente y sería implacable.

Estaban esperanzados, además sabían que Voltux tenía un as bajo la manga y lo sacaría al momento de necesitarlo. No sabían que era, y, aunque insistieron en que se los dijera el vampiro se mantuvo reservado al respecto.

Y se marcharon, bendecidos por el cardenal, en búsqueda de Bogdam; la primera barrera a cruzar era la geográfica, los Cárpatos eran traicioneros, como las criaturas que en ellos habitaban.

Sondearon los inhóspitos parajes, durante varios tranquilos días en los cuales Voltux se alojaba en un carruaje totalmente cerrado para evitar los rayos solares e inseguras noches, en muchas oportunidades debieron hacer obligados altos donde Voltux hacía ceremoniosos dibujos en la tierra y conjuros extraños para protegerlos.

Podían notar como el viento cambiaba repentinamente y las corrientes se contraponían.

\- No es el viento – decía el vampiro junto a ellos dentro de aquellos círculos de protección – Son vampiros, buscando presas.

Poco a poco aprendieron a diferenciar los ruidos y ellos mismos detectaban la diferencia entre una ráfaga de viento y una de esas bestias.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, ella apareció.

\- Buenas noches – Saludó frente a los cuatro hombres - ¿No hay chicas esta vez? ¿Es una reunión sólo para muchachos? – Reía - ¿Puedo intervenir?

Pero ninguno contestó. La demoníaca aparición parecía enojarse. Intentó acercarse pero una barrera la detuvo. Ron rió, y ella lo miró con furia, cuando sus ojos se conectaron, él se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella como hipnotizado.

\- ¡Deténganlo! – Ordenó Voltux y comenzó a recitar uno de los tantos cánticos que solía ejecutar. Harry y Draco se arrojaron sobre Ron evitando que saliera del círculo y el moreno le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que entrara en razón pero no midió la fuerza y el hombre se desvaneció.

De repente notó que Draco se levantaba y era él quien se dirigía fuera del círculo y no lo hubiese podido detener de no ser por Voltux, que con una velocidad inhumana, se le adelantó y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer sobre Ron igual de desmayado.

\- ¡Qué buen amigo que eres Harry! – Le decía la mujer y ante sus ojos se le apareció con la imagen de Hermione, tal cual estaba vestida en el baile de cuarto.

Él se sorprendió ¿Qué se pretendía?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me viste así vestida? – Le preguntaba, él sonrió.

\- Si, lo recuerdo, me pareciste hermosa.

\- ¿Aún te lo parezco?

\- Por supuesto – el volvía a sonreír y se acercó al borde del círculo Voltux se adelantó pero él le hizo un gesto con la mano que estuviera tranquilo - ¿Y sabes qué?

-¿Qué mi querido Harry? – Ella le estiraba sus brazos para recibirlo pero él se detuvo en el límite de la protección.

\- Nosotros siempre fuimos amigos, sólo amigos, es más, hermanos, y nunca, absolutamente nunca te miré con otros ojos y Hermione tampoco a mí. Lo siento linda, pero no voy a entrar en tu perverso juego, no yo. Y te puedo decir algo, llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias para salvar a Hermione. – De los ojos de la dama comenzaron a salir lágrimas y una sonrisa muy conocida para Harry se plasmó. - ¿Hermione?

\- Si Harry, ella está furiosa. ¡Bien por ti!

\- Cuidate yo…- Pero la visión se acabó y la imagen de Lazupaywa volvió a aparecer.

\- Maldito y pudoroso mago – Le decía – Ya voy a encontrar la forma de vencerte.

\- Sigue soñando engendro. – Y sin más volteó y se dirigió donde sus dos acompañantes comenzaban a levantarse.

\- ¡Verás de lo que soy capaz! – La mujer intentó pasar el aro de protección pero una barrera invisible se lo impidió - ¡maldita sea! – Exclamó y se marchó.

Una vez que los dos hombres se hubieron repuesto continuaron descansando.

\- Deberías enseñarnos esta protección.

\- Lo siento, no es posible Harry.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sólo la puede hacer un demonio, como yo, para protegerse de otros.

\- Ya veo, es una pena, sería muy útil.

\- ¿Si quieres te convierto y se solucionaría el problema? – Bromeó el vampiro mostrando sus colmillos y Harry se levantó de su lado instintivamente y se puso frente a él.

Voltux comenzó a reír.

\- Ni en broma – Le decía Harry sentándose fuego de por medio.

\- Pierde cuidado, estoy muy bien alimentado – Le contestaba aún riendo el vampiro palmeando su bolsa donde tenía varias botellas llenas de un líquido rojo que no era precisamente vino.

Durante una de las noches Giuseppe, Guido y Andrea se les unieron.

\- ¿Qué es de ustedes? - Harry nunca dejaba de lado la parte social, había sido excluido tanto en su niñez que ahora quería tener un millón de amigos, pero definitivamente de los únicos que no podría prescindir era de Ron y Hermione.

\- Guido y yo somos huérfanos y fuimos criados en el mismo orfanato, en el Vaticano. - Comenzó a relatar Giuseppe- a la edad de cuatro años ya éramos amigos inseparables y con el tiempo nos aliamos en defensa de los indefensos.

\- No seas altruista que también nos metías en grandes problemas - Agregaba Guido - Siempre pretendías la novia de alguien más. - Y los dos reían golpeándose las manos en el aire.

\- Bueno, eso también pero lo de defender a los débiles también era verdad, éramos muy buenos en todo lo referente a deportes, no así en lo intelectual y poco a poco nuestra amistad se afianzó. Al momento de irnos, muchos de nuestros compañeros continuaron en una profesión, otros se hicieron curas y otros tantos cayeron en la mala vida. Pero nosotros fuimos apartados y nos llevaron a un nuevo lugar, nos informaron que pasaríamos a formar parte de un ejército del Vaticano. Al principio no lo creíamos y pensábamos que nos gastaban una broma por todas las travesuras que hicimos en el colegio, pero no, nos condujeron a un lugar donde, desde un vidrio, podíamos ver a un hombre, casi cadavérico rodeado de unos diez uniformados y un párroco. De repente volteó a observarnos, pero el hombre que nos acompañó nos dijo que no podía vernos aún así yo sentí que me clavaba su mirada, creo que me hice en mis pantalones

\- Creo no, te hiciste en tus pantalones - Reía Guido

\- Es verdad - También reía Giuseppe - El padre le decía que había una forma menos salvaje de obtener su alimento y nosotros no entendíamos a que se refería el hombre se negó y frente a nosotros se convirtió en vampiro, fue allí donde me hice en mis pantalones.

\- Entonces debiste hacerte dos veces - Continuaba con la broma su amigo.

\- Atacó a dos guardias que murieron al instante y luego otro lanzó un cuchillo bendecido dándole muerte. Y así llegamos aquí. Somos jóvenes para ser generales, pero debo decirles que en esta profesión no hay mucho tiempo para pensar en el retiro, si bien ustedes, los magos, controlan en gran medida a los vampiros en alguna que otra ocasión hemos debido actuar nosotros y la muerte rodea cada paso que das. - De repente los dos se pusieron serios, tal vez recordando a sus compañeros caídos.

\- ¿Y tú Andrea? - preguntó Harry. La chica tardó en hablar y luego comenzó

\- Calculo que ya conocen mi origen - Todos asintieron - A los pocos meses que ellos decidieron hacerse amigos, yo me les uní, necesitaban a alguien inteligente que los respaldara porque actuaban sólo por impulso.

\- Ya apareció la señorita sabelotodo - Bromeó Giuseppe

\- La señorita todo lo puedo - Seguía la broma Guido y Andrea rápidamente se puso entre los dos y los tomó de las cabezas impidiendo que se muevan.

\- No me gusta que me digan sabelotodo, pidan disculpas

\- No - decían los dos al mismo tiempo

\- pidan disculpas - Y comenzó a ahogarlos

\- perdón, perdón - repetían

\- Así, me gusta. La verdad que no hubiesen superado los primeros años del colegio de no ser por mí. No sólo soy inteligente, sino que como sabrán mis características físicas me hacen muy apta para las destrezas físicas.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - Bromeaba en doble sentido Giuseppe, pero ella lo observó con una mirada que por un momento se asemejó a la de su padre. - Perdón - Volvió a decir el muchacho bajando al cabeza.

\- Yo sabía que mi destino era pertenecer a este ejército, lo que nunca pensé que estos dos trogloditas también estarían aquí. Tú eres un tarambana, estúpido y presumido - Le decía a Giuseppe

\- Yo también te quiero - Le contestaba el aludido tirándole un beso.

\- y Tú - señaló a Guido - mejor ni hablo. Pero lo más importante es que son buenos, leales, fuertes y diestros hombres, y yo iría al fin del mundo con ellos, bueno estamos prácticamente en el fin del mundo - Y ahora todos reían

Harry y Ron cruzaban sus miradas, esos tres chicos les recordaban mucho a ellos tres cuando eran jóvenes y se unieron a las bromas de los muchachos.

Intentaban descansar cuando Andrea se levantó.

\- Necesito ir al baño - Le informó a su padre.

\- No puedes salir del círculo.

\- No puedo hacer como ustedes, padre.

\- ¡Ve rápido! Yo te vigilo.

\- gracias. - Y se marchó detrás de unas rocas.

De repente unas ráfagas de aire despertaron a todos, que en realidad más que dormir descansaban con los ojos cerrados y se pusieron de pie

\- ¡Andrea! - gritó Voltux, y la chica comenzaba a correr hacia el círculo pero fue apresada por dos de las bestias. - ¡No! - El vampiro se convirtió frente a sus ojos, sin darse cuenta que la misma barrera que los protegía de entrar a los demonios tampoco les permitía salir y rebotó cayendo inconciente al piso.

Los otros cinco hombres intentaban arrojar los cuchillos para detener el avance de los vampiros para liberar a Andrea, las garras de los monstruos comenzaron a incendiarse pero desgarraron la prenda y continuaron volando llevándosela.

Guido y Giuseppe en una acto de valor indescriptible salireon del círculo y arrojaron infinidad de cuchillos a una velocidad descomunal, dándole muerte a las bestias, pero la vida de Andrea aún estaba en peligro ya que los vampiros sobrevolaban el acantilado y cayó pesadamente.

\- ¡Voltux! ¡Voltux! - Lo llamaban los soldados, pero el vampiro no despertaba. Entonces Ron hizo algo imposible de creer se rasgó la muñeca y acercó su brazo al vampiro que al sentir la sangre en su boca se despertó, pero ya era tarde, Andrea caía e iba a ser imposible, aún volando lo más rápido que podía alcanzarla.

\- ¡Hija no! - Gritaba el vampiro, sabiendo que nada podía hacer.

De repente una llamarada surcó el negro abismo y un grito de pánico llegó a sus oídos.

Pronto una bestia descomunal surcó el cielo, montado en ella, estaba Charlie y detrás Andrea sosteniéndose fuertemente de él, presa del pánico.

El robusto muchacho aterrizó y la chica se bajó rápidamente, una vez en el suelo lo besó.

\- Odio volar, odio volar - Gritaba Ron y Harry a pesar del susto no pudieron evitar encontrar una nueva similitud con Hermione.

Guido Giuseppe y Voltux fueron al encuentro de la chica y su padre la envolvió en una manta, ya que su vestidura había sido desgarrada.

\- ¡Hermano! - Ron se dirigió a Charlie quien se bajó del dragón y le dio una orden, a la cual la bestia se sentó como si fuera un perrito domesticado.

\- Ron - Y ambos se abrazaron.

\- No sabía que además de cuidador de dragones eras un héroe - Lo cargaba el moreno

\- Hola Harry, y bueno, se hace lo que se puede.

\- Eso fue fantástico - Le decía Draco

-Ni tanto - Se sonrojaba el pelirrojo. ¿Estás bien preciosura? - Le preguntó a Andrea que sólo asintió.

\- Gracias por salvar la vida de mi hija - Se le acercó Voltux y Charlie retrocedió - ¿Tú te asustas de mí? ¿Y que deberíamos hacer nosotros con tu mascota?

\- ¿Hablas de Norberta? Ella es inofensiva.

\- ¡Norberta! - Declararon al unísono Harry y Ron

\- Pensar que creyeron que era macho - Reía Charlie

\- El experto eres tú - Contestaba Harry

\- Esta es Norberta, es una ridgeback noruega, sus primeros meses de vida fue criada por humanos por lo cual creo una costumbre de rodearse de ellos, a diferencia de otros dragones.

Andrea se acercó ala criatura y palmeó su cuello.

\- Gracias bonita - le dijo sin preocupación alguna

\- Y la dama ¿Está comprometida? - Preguntó Charlie y rápidamente Guido y Giuseppe tosieron al unísono

\- Aparentemente - Respondía Draco pero lo cierto era que ninguno aún sabía si Andrea estaba con alguno de los dos y menos aún con cual de ellos.

Pero no importaba, ahora la atención la tenía Charlie, quien contó algunas anécdotas y luego se marchó.

\- Lamento mucho no poder ayudarlos, como Voltux sabrá los dragones son demonios y hemos estado muy ocupados manteniéndoles a raya, por suerte los tenemos controlados y no han generado disturbios. Pero estos días han sido muy agitados. Por supuesto los vampiros no nos molestan ya que son la comida favorita de nuestros dragones. Lo siento - Agregó mirando a Voltux quien solo se levantó de hombros luego se acercó a Ron y lo abrazó - Te cuidas pequeño - le decía a pesar de que Ron le llevaba dos cabezas más - Y cuando recuperes a tu mujer le vuelves a reprochar de porqué no tiene una hermana para presentarme. - Y todos se rieron.

Charlie montó en Norberta y se despidió perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Y luego de un par de noches más llegaron a la base de una montaña

\- Nosotros esperaremos aquí, por si algo sale mal, entraremos a rescatarlos.- Dijo Andrea.

-¿Ustedes? – Preguntó Draco.

\- Si, nosotros y – la mujer y los otros dos coroneles corrieron sus caballos dejando una estampa épica, miles de antorchas avanzaban por las montañas, miles de soldados sobre sus caballos formaban un panorama impresionante, que llegaba hasta el infinito, los uniformes no se diferenciaban pero sí sus doradas cruces en el pecho y en los estandartes que brillaban ante las luces de las teas que las reflejaban. – Nuestros hombres, mi compañía tiene seis mil, la de Giuseppe ocho mil y la de Guido cinco mil.

\- ¡Pero son los más valientes sicilianos que existen! – exclamó enérgicamente el hombre.

\- No lo dudo, los italianos son muy impetuosos – Decía Harry.

\- ¡E vero! – Respondía. Luego los tres magos y el vampiro se despidieron y se acercaron a la montaña.

Al igual que en la creencia muggle, los vampiros vivían en un castillo, pero a diferencia de encontrarse en el pico de un risco se hallaba dentro de uno.

\- Regresé a mi hogar, luego de tanto tiempo – Declaraba Voltux frente a las paredes de una montaña, abrió los brazos en cruz y exclamó.

\- Añanom terecudes mia. – Y las rocas comenzaron a abrirse dejando a la vista un amplio camino dentro de la montaña, ladeado por negros abismos, y al final, tenebroso, oscuro e inmenso, el castillo donde debían enfrentar a las criaturas.

Sabían que Bogdam no iría a su encuentro, era un gran estratega, mandaría a sus súbditos a la batalla y quedaría en la retaguardia.

Avanzaron y no más entrar, las paredes de la montaña volvieron a cerrarse, los generales los miraron por última vez, saludándolos con un gesto militar y dándoles con su mirada de orgullo todo el apoyo que necesitarían.

Comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas y al instante la batalla comenzó, Voltux se convirtió y desde el aire atacó a cuantos vampiros pudo.

Ron y Harry arrojaban estacas y cuchillos a una velocidad abrumadora y Draco con el poder de su arco formaban un triángulo, espalda con espalda iban girando y avanzando a la vez, atacando a los cientos de vampiros que fueron a su encuentro; pero ya sabían que la pelea estaba perdida, debía llegar a estar frente a Bogdam y eso lo harían siendo vencidos, estaban seguros que la orden era capturarlos con vida; el sanguinario líder había heredado el particular gusto de torturar a sus presas y calculando que estando entre ellas el gran Harry Potter no se privaría de verlo sufrir antes de matarlo.

Y así fue, los vampiros, pronto los superaron en número y apresaron, llevándolos frente a su rey.

Luego de llevarlos por diferentes pasillos absolutamente desiertos, los introdujeron a un gran salón, sin ventanas, oscuro y frió, como una tumba, iluminado por las flameantes luces de algunas velas, repleto de las malvadas criaturas y al final del mismo un gran trono formado por calaveras y huesos en su mayoría humanos. Sentado en él, el famosos Petru Bogdam, su larga y espesa cabellera negra y sus feroces ojos contrastaban con la traslúcida piel, casi angelical; pero no debían dejarse engañar, era el más sanguinario de los vampiros.

La habitación colmada por miles de esas diabólicas criaturas que esperaban una simple señal para atacar.

\- ¡Traidor! – Le gritaban a Voltux. El vampiro caminaba erguido sin inmutarse de los soeces comentarios.

Harry, Ron y Draco estaban pálidos, ese era su fin, no habría forma de escapar, pero Voltux le dijo a Ron por lo bajo

\- Prepara la botella – Y el pelirrojo, superando su temor, se aferró a la mochila de cuero de topo donde portaba la pieza – Recuerda, el golpe debe ser limpio y rápido. No tendrás más que algunos segundos.

Ron asintió y por su mente se plasmaron las diferentes formas de ejecutar su accionar, tenía una sola oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar.

Cuando estuvieron frente al siniestro monarca, este se levantó, y todos los súbditos se arrodillaron haciendo una reverencia incluso aquellos que los aprisionaban que aún así no soltaron su agarre.

El vampiro los miraba con sus intensos ojos. Se hizo un silencio espectral aguardando por sus palabras.

\- Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley y finalmente Voltux – recitó los nombres paseando por delante ellos a medida que los nombraba– evidentemente Mihnéa decidió ser benévolo con nosotros.

\- No te ufanes Bogdam – Exclamó Voltux – Ni el diablo te quiere a su lado, y tú lo sabes. Aunque te alíes a la hija del diablo ella no te lo recompensará.

\- ¿Entonces a quién debo agradecerle mi suerte? ¿A Dios?

\- ¡Su nombre no debería estar en tus labios! – Gritó Harry forcejeando inútilmente con su opresor llamando la atención del malévolo vampiro.

\- Ahora - Le dijo Voltux a Ron, el vampiro rebelde en un instante se convirtió, liberándose de su guardia y del de Ron. El pelirrojo, como un bólido se acercó al ahora sorprendido líder y sacando, primero un cuchillo de su manga y luego la botella cortó el cuello del monarca que miraba asustado al recipiente, sabiendo probablemente lo que era.

En cuestión de segundos la sangre brotó, la botella contuvo parte de ese negro y viscoso líquido y el corte se cerró. En cuanto la herida estuvo completamente sellada Bogdam tomó a Ron del cuello y lo elevó por el aire.

-¿Realmente creías que podrías destruirme tan fácilmente?

\- Él no – le gritaba Voltux que había vuelto a su forma humana – Pero yo sí – Juntó sus palmas en señal de rezo y comenzó a recitar algunas palabras

\- Ignitus Focus Redention Soares Ignitus Focus Redention Soares Ignitus Focus Redention Soares - Los vampiros comenzaron a convertirse.

\- Es nuestro fin – Decía Draco que comenzó a disparar nuevamente de su arco que había aparecido mágicamente. Pero estaba equivocado, el cuerpo del vampiro rebelde comenzó a iluminarse desprendiendo un haz de luz fulguroso, más fuerte que el mismo sol quemando y convirtiendo en cenizas a todos las criaturas, incluido él mismo.

Harry y Draco se agacharon, protegiendo sus ojos y Ron cayó pesadamente al suelo cuando su agresor desapareció.

Pero en lugar de protegerse, él protegió a la botella que estaba a punto de caer de sus manos.

Luego la calma, el recinto completamente vacío, cenizas cubriendo todo el piso.

Ron guardó el recipiente en la mochila que se ocultaba mágicamente en su espalda, tapándola previamente y cuidándola como si fuera su propia vida.

\- Si salimos de ésta, saldremos de cualquier prueba.

\- Si Draco, pero ¿A qué precio?

\- Tienes razón Ron, pero Voltux sabía cual era su destino, hacía mucho que no deseaba vivir, fue la mejor manera de morir.

\- Lastima que no pueda reencontrarse con Constanza.

\- ¿Quién dice que no Harry? – Y no más decir esto Ron y los demás pudieron ver un resplandor surgir de un montículo de ceniza cerca de ellos y un rayo de sol entrar desde fuera.

\- ¿Y esa luz? Aquí no hay ventanas, además estamos en el centro de una montaña.

\- ¡Cállate Draco! – Gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono, los haces de luz se encontraron y comenzaron a dibujarse dos siluetas, una la de Voltux con una expresión cálida, angelical, más humana y la otra la de una hermosa mujer.

\- ¿Constanza? – Preguntó Harry y la dama asintió. Ambas figuras se acercaron, se abrazaron y besaron apasionadamente, luego tomados de la mano, plasmaron una sonrisa y comenzaron a elevarse desapareciendo al igual que la luz.

Los tres hombres se quedaron mirando el techo, con un gesto de asombro y esperanza.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

\- Voltux encontró la redención, al sacrificar su vida por nosotros.

Cuando salieron, los tres guerreros los aguardaban, Andrea tomó la noticia con suma tristeza pero paradójicamente con alegría.

\- Al fin mis padres están juntos – Suspiró. Giuseppe se le acercó y abrasó, luego fue Guido quien le dio un beso en los labios y también la abrazó.

-¿Estás bien amore? – Le preguntaba.

\- ¿Estas bien amiga? – Repetía el otro.

\- Si, ellos están esperándome ahora a mí. – Y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué opinarán de este yerno siciliano? – Bromeaba el hombre acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Estarán encantados, como yo. Además cuando mi padre se enteró no te convirtió, eso fue positivo. – Bromeó a su vez la chica y todos se echaron a reír ante la cara de espanto del guerrero que se acariciaba el cuello.

Todos observaban el sol salir entre las montañas, reflejando las miles de cruces de los diferentes hombres que levantaban los estandartes en señal de victoria.

\- En verdad ¿Y esas luces? ¿Qué fue todo eso? – repetía el rubio aún incrédulo señalando la ahora cerrada montaña.

\- La prueba de que Dios existe realmente.

Laicapakay observaba a los tres hombres frente a él, sus miradas reflejaban la esperanza que aquella aventura les había dejado en sus corazones.

Harry la paz, Ron la supremacía del amor y Draco la posibilidad de ser perdonado por sus acciones en el pasado, y de una vez dejarlo atrás.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola:**

 **Aquí está otro recuerdo, la verdad me gusta leerlo con la canción de Chayanne atado a tu amor, pero como siempre chicos a su libre albedrío**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Recordando otra vida**

Ron no podía descansar, intentó visualizar alguno de los tantos recuerdos que había vivido con Hermione, debía dormir y alejar esos obscenos pensamientos que Lazupaywa introducía en su mente.

Hacía ya quince años que estaban felizmente casados. Habían pasado por todos los altibajos propios de una pareja y, con lo obstinados e impetuosos que eran ambos muchas de las veces, en realidad, todas, las mismas se llevaban al extremo.

Peleas, discusiones, llantos, gritos y por último las reconciliaciones.

De más estaba decir que el libro de "Cómo aprovechar tus discusiones con tu pareja" ya estaba en su edición número catorce y con los años se engrosaba cada vez más. Convirtiéndose en otro éxito de ventas.

No era raro que, cuando iba a comprar flores, chocolates o un libro no le dijeran "Ah, la número cinco" o "la número treinta y dos". Él se limitaba a sonreír, aunque no siempre fuese así, y sólo quería hacerle algún regalo a su mujer.

Pero ahora la rutina se había instalado, todos los días eran iguales, levantarse, ducharse, desayunar, ir juntos al Ministerio, puesto que él ya estaba en el departamento de aurores, luego a casa, cenar, comentarse las cosas del día laboral y a la cama.

Hacerle el amor no era una costumbre, seguía siendo un placer y él sentía su cuerpo vibrar, cuando la poseía señal de que Hermione también disfrutaba de sus encuentros, pero a pesar de la gratificante experiencia el sentía un dejo de acostumbramiento y que la intensidad de años anteriores iba menguando, además que Hermione evitaba a toda costa ser escuchada por los niños y sus orgasmos eran cada vez más silenciosos.

Alejaba esos pensamientos, prefería pensar que el amor que sentía por ella era más poderoso y fuerte que cualquier rutina, que eran cosas suyas y que nada importaba, pero aún tenía dudas, que se confirmaron cierto día cuando fue a buscar a Hermione a casa de Ginny.

Se apareció silenciosamente y no pudo evitar oír su nombre y sin querer se quedó oculto escuchando.

\- Me pasa exactamente igual, Ginny – Se lamentaba Hermione – Al igual que tú a Harry yo amo con locura a Ron, con la misma intensidad del primer día, no es que haga falta, no debo decirte que con Ron lo hacemos todas las noches.

\- Igual Harry y yo – Agregaba la pelirroja.

\- Pero extraño cuando me sorprendía, en la ducha, en la cocina, en el comedor, en la sala.

\- Nunca más me sentaré en tu sofá – Reía Ginny

\- ¿Por qué ustedes no lo han hecho en él?

\- la verdad que sí y también lo extraño – Y ambas se echaron a reír.

Ron dio un paso atrás y se chocó con Harry que al igual que él estaba escuchando, le hizo un gesto y ambos desaparecieron.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del caldero Chorreante

\- Pensé que era el único con este problema.

\- No – Contestaba Harry mientras bebía un sorbo de su bebida – y debo decirte que Seamus y Dean pasan por lo mismo.

\- Ya sé lo que haré – Declaró resuelto Ron – Pediré unos días libres, dejaré a los chicos con mamá y la llevaré a algún lugar romántico.

\- ¿Puedo robarte al idea?

\- Por supuesto. Sólo dime dónde la llevarás para no coincidir.

\- A la playa – Contestó Harry luego de pensar algunos momentos

\- Bien yo la llevaré a los Alpes. Bueno – levantó el vaso – por el éxito.

\- Por el éxito – Repitió Harry y golpearon los vasos bebiendo de un sorbo el resto de la bebida.

En pocos días ya tenía todo arreglado, había reservado en una posada spa en Suiza, debido a la baja temporada y que era muy pequeña pudo reservar todas las habitaciones, para que estuvieran completamente solos .Habló con su jefa que luego de hacerlo sufrir un poco le informó que prescindir quince días tan de improviso de Hermione iba a ser difícil pero no imposible de sortear. Igual actuó con los chicos, les dijo que iba a darle una sorpresa a su mamá y se iban a quedar unos días con la abuela Molly, debían despedirse de ella sin decirle nada. Los niños estaban encantados.

El sábado por la mañana se levantó antes que ella, preparó a los niños y subieron los tres. Hermione ya se estaba desperezando.

\- Buen día – dijeron los chicos, se subieron a la cama y la besaron – Te queremos mucho – Y se fueron.

Ron la miró intentando aparentar tanta sorpresa como ella.

\- Espérame aquí. - Le ordenó - Te prepararé el desayuno.

\- Deja - Ella atinó a levantarse

\- No, no - Le dijo - déjame consentirte.

\- ¿Y tú? - Lo miró haciendo puchero.

\- Me consientes todos los días.

\- Bueno - Y se tiró nuevamente en la cama.

Ron bajó corriendo, sus hijos lo aguardaban frente a la chimenea, uno a uno fueron llegando a la madriguera.

\- ¡Abuela! - Gritaron los chicos cuando la vieron aparecer y la abrazaron.

\- Ya preparé el desayuno, hermosos - decía recibiendo el abrazo, cuando otro estruendo sonó, eran Harry y sus hijos.

Los tres niños corrieron y también abrazaron a su abuela, la anciana reía siendo rodeada por los cinco chicos.

\- ¿podrás con todos? - preguntaba Harry saludándola

\- ¡Por favor! Si pude con estos siete salvajes - dijo señalando a Ron - ¿Cómo no voy a poder con estos angelitos? Vayan a la cocina a desayunar - Y los chicos salieron corriendo a los gritos

\- Gracias mamá - le dijo Ron dándole un abrazo. Arthur salía de la cocina y se acercaba

\- Gracias también a ti, papá - decía Harry

\- De nada hijos.

\- Ustedes son unos esposos y padres maravillosos - decía Molly y Arthur carraspeó - Igual que tú - Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Bueno, me voy para que Hermione no sospeche

\- Yo también - decía Harry

\- Suerte - le dijo el pelirrojo

\- Igual tú.

\- esperen que tengo algo para ustedes. - Molly fue a la cocina y regresó con dos bandejas con un desayuno preparado. - para las chicas.

\- Gracias por todo - dijeron los dos al unísono antes de desaparecer.

Cuando Ron llegó al dormitorio Hermione se disponía a levantarse

\- ¿Qué hace señora Weasley? - la retó sonriente

\- Iba por ustedes a la cocina.

\- No, acuéstate y disfruta del desayuno, los chicos ya están desayunando - Contestó sentándose en la cama y depositando la bandeja. Desayunaron dándose bocados de torta uno al otro y riendo como si fueran adolescentes.

\- Me voy a bañar y prepararé el almuerzo para recompensarte.

\- Ve - le dijo. Cuando ella iba entrando al baño agrego bajo - Me lo recompensarás de otra manera

\- ¿Qué decías? - preguntó ella regresando.

\- Que me gusta esta mermelada de pera - Hermione lo miró extrañada pero luego entró en el baño. Ron suspiró por haber sido habilidoso aunque no muy convincente para responderle, esperó unos minutos, entró al baño, se desnudó e ingresó en la ducha. Hermione se estaba enjuagando el cabello y la espuma caía por su cuerpo, deleitó a la vista unos segundos y luego tomó la esponja, la enjabonó y comenzó a pasarla por la espalda de su mujer

\- ¡Ron! - Se sorprendió ella virando

\- Definitivamente este sector lo enjabonaré con mis manos, - dijo el soltando la esponja y pasando las manos llenas de espuma por los senos de ella, Hermione no pudo evitar gemir, pero luego exclamó por lo bajo.

\- Ron, los chicos.

\- No están - contestó él sin dejar de lado su labor

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Los llevé de mamá

\- Pero…

\- Shhh - le dijo acercándose y besándola sin dejar de acariciarla.

\- Pero… - Repetía Hermione entre sus labios - No puedo pensar cuando haces eso - le decía al momento que Ron bajaba con sus labios al cuello

\- Es que no quiero que pienses más - Y ambos reían

\- Descuida, no lo haré más - Entonces ella pasó las manos por la espalda, luego por los hombros, el pecho y luego bajó al abdomen.

\- Me gustaba cuando tenías un poco de pancita

\- Si es verdad la tendré otra vez - . Pero Hermione recorrió algunas cicatrices que Ron tenía en el pecho de alguna de sus luchas con mortífagos.

\- Es verdad, pero ahora necesitas estar más en forma que nunca - Le decía tristemente. Ron la miró.

\- Si quieres renuncio el lunes mismo.

\- No, sólo quiero que te cuides.

\- Lo hago, están ustedes tres esperándome aquí, nada más motivador.

\- Lo sé - Y dirigió la mano hacia su virilidad, tomando posesión de ella con sus dedos, comenzando un movimiento de vaivén que lo enloquecía.

Ron continuó su caricia en los senos, pellizcando los pezones que se endurecían más y luego bajó hacia el sexo de su mujer. Hermione jadeaba por lo bajo expectante a la caricia que se avecinaba.

\- Te he descuidado mucho - Le decía Ron agachándose y besando sus senos

\- No seas ridícu…- Pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque los dedos del pelirrojo ya se perdían dentro de sus muslos, no fue necesario mucho tiempo para que ella llegara al orgasmo, Ron ya era experto en explorarla y se aferró a los hombros masculinos para no caer, puesto que las piernas se aflojaron al terminar.

\- ¿Decías? - Ron emitía una sensual risa mientras lamía su cuello

\- Que yo también te descuidé - Respondió Hermione y comenzó a arrodillarse

\- Amor - intentó detenerla Ron- no es necesa… - Y ahora su frase se interrumpió cuando sintió su miembro dentro de la cálida boca de ella, que besaba, lamía, mordía y se apoderaba de lo que le pertenecía, se apoyó con ambas manos a la pared para no caer, disfrutando de la maravillosa caricia; tampoco bastó mucho tiempo para que él derramara su esencia en ella, que se levantó sonriendo victoriosa, lamiendo y mordiendo el abdomen y pecho masculino.

\- ¿Decías? - pero Ron como única respuesta la besó apasionadamente aferrándola a su cuerpo.

\- Te amo - Le decía mordiéndole sus labios.

\- Yo más.

\- No, yo más.

\- No, yo más.

\- Es verdad tú me amas más.

\- No, tú me amas más - Y ambos reían.

Luego se bañaron y salieron de la ducha secándose mutuamente. Hermione comenzó a vestirse pero Ron la detuvo.

\- Estamos solos - declaró desabrochando su sostén - Y quiero admirarte desnuda todo el día.

Hermione se sonrojó

\- Pero yo no tengo tu fabuloso cuerpo, la gravedad ya está afectándome - Se lamentaba.

\- No seas ridícula - decía admirándola embobado - tu estás más hermosa que hace quince años atrás - Hermione buscó un dejo de broma en Ron pero solo encontró verdadera admiración.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Por supuesto - Contestó resuelto.

\- No - Contestó rotunda y se colocó la larga y gastada remera que utilizaba de entre casa, marchándose del cuarto. Se dirigió a las gavetas y tomó una prenda íntima.

\- Dije que quiero admirarte desnuda - La ronca voz de Ron incluso lo sorprendió a él mismo, pero seguramente más a ella que tembló y dejó caer la prenda que tenía en sus manos.

El pelirrojo llegó a ver sus facciones en el espejo de la cómoda y la verdad era que daba cierto temor. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y la seriedad de su rostro lo hacían parecer un animal salvaje, debía darle crédito a Harry cuando le decía que realmente se transformaba.

Pero lo que en ese momento pretendía no era enfrentarse a un mortífago, había practicado legeremancia con Hermione, sin ella saberlo, y escuchado una charla con su amigo sobre como él se posesionaba cuando iba a una misión, incluso que era implacable y hasta desalmado. Pensaba que esta charla preocuparía a su mujer, y de hecho así fue, pero con el tiempo y al él no dar señas de esta brutalidad en casa, puesto que todo quedaba en el trabajo y él para ella, los niños y su familia seguía siendo el bonachón Ron, empezó a ver que fantaseaba con descubrir al malvado Ron.

Así que si eso quería, eso le iba a dar.

Hermione giró y en dos zancadas él estuvo a su lado.

\- Ron - Llegó a decir pero él la interrumpió.

\- Te dije que te quiero desnuda. ¡Ya! - Y sin más tomó la prenda y la rasgó abriéndola de par en par. Hermione se estremeció y sintió su mirada temerosa pero a la vez excitada.

Y sin más la levantó y enganchó sus piernas a su cadera, arremetió fuertemente sobre una pared.

\- ¡Ay! - Gritó Hermione, casi se detiene ante el grito, pero él debía seguir en su plan, sin más la penetró violentamente, al tiempo que mordía su cuello, hombros y pecho dejando marcas rojas que luego se volverían moradas.

Sin darse cuenta aferró con fuerza la cadera femenina marcándola con sus dedos, y continuaba embistiéndola ferozmente, golpeando también la espalda sin ninguna gentileza y de sus labios salían frases obscenas, donde las palabras perra y perdida no faltaron.

Era la primera vez que actuaba así, la primera en quince años y la última, la verdad se estaba asustando de él mismo y de no poder detenerse a tiempo. Pero… ¿Y Hermione?

De repente un quejido le llamó la atención, la observó, sin dejar de moverse, ella tenía un rictus de dolor en el rostro, mordía sus labios evitando gritar con tal fuerza que un diminuto hilo de sangre había comenzado a correr por sus labios; tenía los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Se detuvo, la estaba lastimando. Y sus facciones se relajaron. Intentó soltarla, pero ella se aferró más a él.

\- No - Llegó a balbucear abrazándolo y largándose a llorar en su hombro, él la abrazó a su vez, seguía sin entender lo que sucedía. ¿Le gustaba o no?

\- Lo siento. Fantaseabas con esto y yo… - Llegó a decir.

\- ¿Fantaseaba?

\- Lo leí en tu mente con legeremancia, mientras dormías.

-Me asustaste - Le decía – No fantaseaba, creía que a ti te gustaba ser así.

\- Detesto lastimarte.

\- Fue excitante.- pero se notaba que mentía.

\- No lo parecía.

\- La verdad que no. - Ron intentó nuevamente soltarla- Dije que no me gustaba que fueras tan brutal, no que me disgustara esta posición, es mi favorita y definitivamente no quiero que quede con este mal recuerdo - Llegó a decir ella antes de que él se separara totalmente y aferrándolo con las piernas sobre la cadera masculina aún más.

Ron renovó el movimiento, ahora más tranquilo pero no menos intenso, sosteniendo a Hermione de la nuca y de su trasero, aún así Hermione se mordía los labios evitando que sus gemidos salieran de su boca.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó.

\- Es que… - Hermione dudó - nos pueden oír.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Nadie nos va a oír! Estamos completamente solos. Por favor Hermione, necesito escucharte. - Imploró y ante la súplica ella comenzó a jadear más fuerte. - ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta así?

\- Si Ron me fascina así. ¡Así! ¡Así! ¡Más Ron! ¡Más! - Hermione se había descontrolado, lo miraba intensamente a los ojos.

\- Grítalo, grita mi nombre. – Le pedía, era un deseo irrefrenable de apreciar con todos los sentidos como Hermione disfrutaba igual que él. Era ella ahora quien lo mordía y arañaba dejándole marcas.

\- ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora!¡Por favor, Ron! ¡Ron! - Anunciaba su orgasmo, cumpliendo a la vez la petición y ambos llegaron al clímax.

El pelirrojo sin soltarla se sentó en la cama, esperando que sus respiraciones se calmaran y no dejaba de darle suaves besos donde estaban sus marcas.

Hermione se quejaba y él la miró muy arrepentido.

\- Tengo algo que te aliviará. Accio pócima - Y un frasco llegó a su mano desde el baño.- Es una poción que saca las marcas y alivia el dolor, lo usamos luego de las misiones.

\- Ya me imaginaba que era muy sospechoso no verte más que con estas heridas - Le decía acariciando las cicatrices del pecho.

\- Esto es para heridas leves, no nos enfrentamos a suaves conejitos.

\- Veo que tú tampoco eres uno. - Ron no contestó se mojó un par de dedos con la poción y comenzó a frotar las marcas que había dejado en ella mirando arrepentido su trabajo - No te apenes.

\- Si, lo hago, no me gustó, pero si a ti sí…

\- No mi amor, fue novedoso, pero definitivamente prefiero cuando el Ronald que conozco me posee salvajemente, no el auror. Porque tú eres igual de intenso, pero me cuidas.- Intentó pasarle algo de la poción en las marcas que ella había dejado.

\- No - Le ordenó suavemente - Déjalas, no me duelen, además, no es la primera vez que me dejas este tipo marcas.

\- Tú también me has dejado bellas marcas, pero estas…- Y un gesto de dolor surcó su cara cuando él posó sus dedos sobre una mordida en su cuello.

\- Me descontrolé, lo siento.

\- No te disculpes. ¿Lo has hecho antes?

\- ¿Lo he hecho? Sólo tú puedes decirme si te lastimé antes.

\- No presumas de ingenuo, sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- No, no lo sé.

\- Si tú… ¿Has tenido alguna amante? - Preguntó sin reservas.

\- Si - Hermione lo miró horrorizada.

\- ¿Quién? - Intentaba apartarse pero él no la dejaba.

\- Tú.

\- ¿Qué? - Hermione dejaba de forcejear.

\- Tú, eres mi esposa, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante. Un combo perfecto.

\- Si serás. Hablo en serio.

\- Yo también - Contestaba Ron sin dejar de curar sus heridas.

\- Yo escuché…- Pero Hermione hizo silencio.

\- Dime - Ordenaba dulcemente.

\- Estaba en el sanitario, a punto de salir cuando Cho, Lavander, Padma y otra chica que luego escuché se llamaba Rowena entraron y por alguna tonta razón me escondí - Hermione miraba atentamente a Ron, él intuía que intentaba dilucidar si alguno de los nombres lo ponía en evidencia, pero ella estaba buscando algo inexistente, así que continuó pasando la pócima ahora por sus hombros, ella continúo - Y luego de hablar de un par de tonterías, comenzaron a hablar de ti.

\- ¿De mí?

\- Si, Rowena dijo que tú eras un jefe estupendo, y que eras todo un caballero, que en una oportunidad ella cayó de su escoba y tú en un rápido movimiento la rescataste antes de caer, que tus brazos la apresaron con fuerza y que desde ese momento no podía sacarte de su mente.

\- Fue un accidente, si ella caía se podía lastimar, sólo la agarré para evitar eso. Además es una niña, recién recibida, no es estimulante para mí, sólo tú lo eres. No veo porque debo estar explicándote esto.-Hermione continuó su relato.

\- Después Lavander le dijo que te sacara de sus pensamientos porque tú eras un hombre casado. Ella le contestó que lo sabía, que tú estabas todo el tiempo hablando de mí, pero que a ella no le importaba. Lavander le aconsejó que mejor apuntara su varita a otro lado porque ella lo intentó años atrás y tú ni te diste por enterado, que estabas hechizado conmigo.

\- Y definitivamente lo estoy - Ron besaba su hombro ya curado.

\- Nunca me dijiste que Lavander intentó…

\- No tenía la más mínima idea - eso era totalmente cierto, él comenzó a pasar la poción por su pecho.

\- Lavander dijo que si ella, que había salido contigo no había logrado nada, menos Rowena. La pequeña contestó que valía la pena el esfuerzo y las cuatro rieron, Padma declaró que definitivamente si, y Lavander comentó que si eras fabuloso a los dieciséis, que eras la mitad de un hombre ahora uno entero deberías ser increíble.

\- ¿Se equivocan? - Ron reía.

\- No- Contestó honestamente ella - ¡Ron! - Lo retaba ya que él había comenzado a besar sus senos - ¡Té estoy hablando!

\- Puedes ir al punto, porque realmente no lo veo y definitivamente no quiero perder el tiempo en charlas insípidas y totalmente insignificantes para mí.

\- Bien, yo salí del sanitario, imagínate que las tres quedaron petrificadas, puesto que Rowena no me conocía, pedí permiso a Padma para higienizarme las manos. Me saludaron y fue allí cuando la chica se puso pálida como un muerto.

\- ¡Me imagino! - Ron reía a carcajadas.

\- ¡Ron! - Lo retaba la castaña - Antes de irme le dije a la chica que siguiera el consejo de Lavander, que apuntara su varita en otra dirección, y luego miré a Brown y le dije que si volvía a intentar cualquier cosa contigo iba a enterarse porqué me consideran la bruja más inteligente de mi generación. - Ron no podía dejar de reír. - ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces ¿Qué?

\- Alguna vez…

\- No. Y si de habladurías se trata yo debería estar peor.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Hace dos semanas te dirigías a los archivos, yo te vi y te seguí para saludarte.

\- Querrás decir acorralarme en algún rincón.

\- Exactamente

\- Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso

\- Si te gusta - Le decía él acercándola para pasar la poción en la espalda, luego de haber sanado los cardenales de la cadera- Cuando pasaste por una de las oficinas, Edmund, Richard y Robert se asomaron para verte pasar. Me detuve para escuchar lo que decían. Robert dijo que le encantaría saber que hay debajo de tu larga falda- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos - luego Richard contestó que si quería ver piernas mejor eran las de Lavander y sus minifaldas, Robert le respondió que era joven, y aún no sabía lo que era bueno, y le podía asegurar que tú debías ser definitivamente algo del otro mundo, Edmund agregó que con gusto haría un post grado para tenerte de jefa. Richard acotó si se olvidaban que estás casada conmigo. Los otros dos contestaron al unísono ¿Y? , para Robert rematar te imaginas lo sola que se debe sentir cuando él se va a esas largas misiones. ¡Quién podría consolarla!

\- ¿Por eso dejaste de ir a las misiones de varios días?

\- Si

\- Inseguro

\- Precavido querrás decir.

\- Ahora ¿Quién duda de quién? Además no los entiendo, yo no podría nunca competir con Cho o Lavander, ellas son super modelos.

\- Mi amor – Le decía él acariciando la mejilla y meneando la cabeza – Eres tan ingenua algunas veces. Paso a explicarte, a los hombres, las mujeres fáciles de tratar nos entretienen, es divertido hablar con ellas, más divertido no hacerlo, pero las que realmente nos gustan son aquellas difíciles de complacer. Y no me refiero sólo a lo físico, sino a lo intelectual. Yo adoro hacer el amor contigo, pero más adoro compartir una charla, un juego de ajedrez, la lectura de un libro, discutir sobre una diferencia sobre posturas a un tema. Mujeres como Cho o Lavander no tienen eso y después de lo físico, no queda nada.

\- O sea que tu me amas por como pienso.

\- No, estás malinterpretando, yo te amo porque eres hermosa, sexy, segura, inteligente y cariñosa, o sea el combo perfecto.

\- Que pena – Se lamentaba Hermione apoyando su mano en la mejilla de él – Yo sólo amo tu físico, o sea que en algún punto no quedará nada.

Él quedó sorprendido si bien era claro que su fuerte era lo físico, él era más inteligente de lo que demostraba en Hogwarts, porque la experiencia le dio seguridad y con eso una mayor capacidad intelectual, pensaba en esas largas charlas que mantenía con su mujer, más estimulantes que las secciones de sexo, mal decía por dentro de continuar siendo aún demasiado tonto para su sabelotodo cuando una risa llegó a sus oídos

\- ¿Lo creíste? Realmente pensaré que eres un tonto, si las charlas contigo son lo que más me gusta.

-Mentirosa – Le decía apretándola contra sí, ya habiendo curado todas sus heridas – Lo que más te gusta es esto. - Y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, tendiéndola sobre la cama.

Pasaron todo el día sin ropas y aprovechaban cada oportunidad para hacer el amor en la cocina, en el comedor, y en la sala.

Así eran ellos, eternos amigos y compañeros, amantes y esposos.

Sentado en el sillón de la sala y con ella sobre él, Ron estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax cuando el salvaje grito de Hermione lo sorprendió.

-¡ROOON! - Su exclamación fue tan intensa al momento de llegar al orgasmo que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar venirse convulsionando y gritando también el nombre de ella.

\- Tampoco es cuestión que te escuchen hasta el Ministerio– Bromeaba una vez calmo.

\- Lo mismo digo, te hubieses escuchado a ti mismo.

Ambos se reían, felices, sus cuerpos agitados y sudorosos como hacia mucho que no se sentían, luego, tirados en el sofá, él acariciaba su espalda y ella su cabello.

Se miraban a los ojos aún sonrientes y en silencio sin decirse nada.

\- Puedo estar así todo el día - declaraba Hermione - perdiéndome en tu mirada, es tan transparente.

\- No sabía que eras poeta - Se burlaba Ron, ella golpeó su hombro en señal de falso enojo.

\- Tonto

\- Esposa del tonto - reía él, sabía que eso la sacaba de quicio.

\- ¿Pretendes hacerme enojar?

\- No estaría mal una reconciliación como las de antes.

\- Recuerdas el lago - Suspiraba Hermione.

\- Por supuesto, y mi madre también.

\- ¡Que verguenza! - Hermione se tapaba la cara sonrojada y él se reía.

\- En ese momento no sentiste ninguna.

\- En ese momento sólo te sentía a ti. Igual que ahora. - Comenzaron a besarse pero Ron miró su reloj y se levantó.

\- Debemos vestirnos - Tiró de ella y la llevó a la habitación.

\- ¿Vamos por los niños?

\- No aún, tengo todavía otra sorpresa. Pero deberás confiar en mi - Declaró sacando un gran pañuelo de la cómoda del cuarto.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Te vendaré los ojos.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!

\- ¿No confías en mi? La confianza es parte importante en una relación.- Declaró burlándose e imitándola.

\- Mira que aún podemos discutir como ese día, de igual manera.

\- Pero yo solo quiero hacerlo para reconciliarnos. ¿Qué dices? - preguntó agitando el trozo de tela.

\- Bien - Y luego de vestirse se dejó vendar los ojos.

Ron ya tenía el traslador listo, el problema era que ambos lo tocaran al mismo tiempo, puesto que aunque estuvieran abrazados ambos debían hacerlo. Entonces tomó una de las manos de Hermione y le dijo.

\- Ahora cuando te diga la extiendes hacia delante. ¿Si?

\- Si - contestó la castaña.

\- Ahora - Y ambos fueron trasladados.

Hermione no cayó puesto que estaba en brazos de su marido y pronto un viento frió la embargó y se estrechó más entre ellos.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Nos trasladamos. ¿No pudimos desaparecer a la madriguera?

\- Pero no estamos ahí - Decía Ron al momento de descubrirle los ojos y dejar a la vista la imagen de la posada donde iban a hospedarse.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntaba Hermione sonriente

\- Estamos en los Alpes, donde pasamos una de nuestras vacaciones antes de tener a Rose. ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¿Podemos esquiar?

\- Si

\- ¿Y nos darán masajes?

\- Si

\- ¿Y estaremos en esa habitación con la chimenea y la alfombra blanca?

\- Ahí es donde más estaremos. ¿Te gusta la sorpresa? - Hermione besó a Ron como única respuesta.

\- Lástima que sólo será un par de días.

\- No, serán un par de semanas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si he reservado, todo el lugar por quince días.

\- ¿Y tú trabajo?

\- pedí permiso

\- ¿¡Y mí trabajo ¡? - Gritó

\- También lo pedí.

\- ¿hablaste con Sara?

\- por supuesto.

\- ¿Y los chicos?

\- Con mamá

\- ¿Planeaste todo esto tú solo?

\- ¿Es muy sorprendente?

\- No mi amor, te adoro. - Y volvía a abrazarlo.

\- Entremos para no congelarnos - Y la aventura comenzó.

Los recibieron cálidamente, y los trataron como a reyes. Hermione se sorprendió de no ver a nadie más.

\- Es que he reservado todas las habitaciones.

\- No lo puedo creer.

\- Estos son nuestros quince días.

\- Aquí hay gato encerrado. - Dijo una vez dentro de la habitación.

\- Sabes que no puedo mentirte. Escuché tu conversación con Ginny, de hecho Harry también. - Hermione se ruborizó.

\- Yo…

\- No digas nada, tienes toda la razón.

\- No Ron - Ella llorosa se lamentaba - Tú eres maravilloso, increíble.

\- No lo dudo - bromeaba él - pero era cierto todo lo que dijiste, la rutina estaba embargando nuestra vida, a mi también me estaba afectando. Esto es sólo el comienzo, no te digo que lo haremos todas las semanas pero al menos una vez por mes nos escaparemos solos tú y yo.

\- ¿Y los niños?

\- Ellos comprenderán, están muy bien educados.

\- Tú eres un padre fantástico.

\- Y tú una madre maravillosa - Le dijo acercándose más - Eres toda una mamita.

\- Papito - Bromeaba ella recibiéndolo entre sus brazos.

Y los días se sucedieron, entre apasionados encuentros, paseos a la montaña, esquí, aguas termales y spa.

Las noches la pasaban tirados en la famosa blanca y peluda alfombra, al abrigo del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, una noche Ron la esperó con una rosa roja en la mano y luego le indicó que siguiera el camino de pétalos, cuando llegó la alfombra estaba llena de pétalos de rosas, y una fuente con pequeñas frutas la abrazó y comenzó a desvestirla despacio, disfrutando de cada tramo de piel que descubría, ella lo imitó. Apenas estar desnudos se tiraron sobre el níveo tapiz ahora coloreado con las flores; Ron tomó una fruta y le depositó en su boca y ella la mordía sensualmente, ella imitó a su marido y poco a poco se atrevieron a recorrer con los trozos de frutas, las diferentes partes de su cuerpo, así se disfrutaron mutuamente, en silencio, con la mirada, para luego dar paso a sus manos, a sus bocas y por último amarse con una intensidad como hacía mucho tiempo no se demostraban.

Redescubriéndose y reencontrándose.

Cierto día Hermione se dispuso a que le dieran un masaje, ya había experimentado esa sensación la primera vez que fueron y fue realmente relajante.

\- Hola - Saludó al muchacho que la aguardaba.

\- Hallo - Le respondió el chico en alemán.

Hermione se recostó en la camilla y una vez boca abajo se desabrochó la tira de su bañador de dos piezas para dejar su espalda completamente desnuda.

\- ¿Esta bien así?

\- Ja - respondía el muchacho. Y fue lo único que ella le llegó a escuchar decir, a los pocos minutos Ron ingresó silenciosamente e hizo una seña al muchacho que le guiñó el ojo y se marchó.

Ron se embadurnó las manos con el mismo aceite que tenía el joven masajista y continuó con la tarea.

\- ¡Uhmm! Mucho mejor - Decía Hermione totalmente relajada. - ¿Hablas inglés?

\- Nein - respondía Ron modificando el tono de voz.

\- Entonces si te digo que tus manos son maravillosas, sin ofenderte no estaré haciéndolo porque no me entiendes. - Y Hermione rió. Ron sonreía arqueando una ceja, quería probar hasta donde llegaba el coqueteo de su mujer y comenzó a intensificar y alargar el masaje, pasando descuidadamente la mano cerca del busto femenino, y cerca de su trasero.

\- Ejem - sólo atinó a decir la mujer acomodándose un poco nerviosamente. Ron apenas podía evitar echarse a reír y luego de algunos instantes renovó la osada caricia.

Pero esta vez Hermione se levantó tomando una toalla apoyada en la camilla tapándose su delantera y dirigió una mano violentamente a la cara de su masajista.

\- ¡Me parece que te estás equivocan… - Por más que quiso no pudo detener el golpe y la cachetada sonó fuerte y enérgica en la cara de Ron - do. ¡Ron! - El pelirrojo se tomó la mejilla pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír a pesar del golpe recibido.

\- ¡Pardon! - Le decía en alemán continuando con su imitación del muchacho

\- ¿Eras tú? ¿Todo el tiempo?

\- No desde el ¡Uhmm! Mucho mejor - Ahora la imitaba a ella.

\- ¡Erés…

\- Irresistible - Le decía sacándole la toalla que la cubría - Permiso señora pero debo continuar con el masaje y se abalanzaba sobre ella acariciando sus ahora descubiertos senos. - Así que coqueteándole al masajista

\- ¡Tonto! - Lo reprendía - Yo halagaba su trabajo, además eras tú, ya me parecían familiares esas manos.

\- ¡Mentirosa! - Y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡Tramposo! - Ella también comenzó a hacérselas y durante un rato se distendieron como cuando eran aún novios y vivían en la madriguera.

\- Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma.

\- Yo también.

Los quince días pasaron volando, las experiencias quedarían para siempre y sobre todo la sensación renovada de escape de la rutina.

No fueron necesarios demasiadas escapadas románticas más, ellos se dieron cuenta que la mejor forma de romper con la costumbre era con ellos mismos y cuando podían se sorprendían mutuamente.

Más allá de aquellos intensos y felices momentos no pudo evitar despertar sobresaltado, otra vez esa pesadilla. Miró a Harry y Draco que dormían placidamente y por una fracción de segundo los envidió. Sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos y volteó la vista a Laicapaikay haciendo guardia.

Se acercó y sentó frente a él con la fogata entre los dos.

\- Ya intuyo la respuesta – comenzó a hablarle – de existir ya me hubiese ayudado, pero igual le preguntaré. ¿Existe alguna poción para no dormir jamás?

\- No – Contestó serenamente el hombre.

\- ya que su magia es tan poderosa. ¿Existe alguna para dejar de soñar?

\- Son tus sueños los que trajeron hasta aquí, sin ellos no hubieses superados todas las cosas que bloquearon su camino.

\- Es el amor, no los sueños.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto. Tus anhelos por recuperarla son los que te hacen más fuerte.

\- ¿Alguna vez se enamoró? – El guía miró el fuego y sus ojos se iluminaron, Ron intuyó que la respuesta era sí.

\- Cuando era joven, tomé la decisión de recorrer el mundo – comenzó a relatar – Era rebelde y curioso. Así que me fui de mi aldea a ver que había fuera de ella. Fui a diferentes escuelas de magia en América del Sur, Central y del Norte, crucé el océano, conocí África, Asia, Oceanía y finalmente Europa.

Generalmente me hospedaba en los colegios, donde me recibían con mucha gentileza, algunos como visitante, otros incluso como profesor, pero debo reconocer que yo aprendí mucho más.

En uno de esos viajes conocí a Dumbledore y entablamos una gran amistad, me apenó saber de su muerte pero inmediatamente supe que no era un vano y no me equivoqué.

Cuando regresé con mi pueblo, era un hombre de mundo, avezado y experimentado, pero apenas ver sus negros y dulces ojos, todos mis conocimientos desaparecieron. – Ron rió - ¿parece que conoces el sentimiento?

\- Más de lo que usted cree – Afirmó.

\- Su nombre era Aklla que significa la elegida, la escogida entre todas, y yo me dediqué a enamorarla, pero ella parecía temerme, al parecer yo era una especie de leyenda en mi tribu, puesto que fui el único que se atrevió a marcharse. No sólo ella me rehuía, casi todos lo hacían y eso me angustiaba. En vano intenté explicarles que seguía siendo el mismo, ellos suponían que el mundo exterior me había cambiado.

En realidad nunca cambié, conocí el mundo, sí, pero en mi corazón siempre estuvo mi valle; comprendí luego de viajar por toda la tierra que el único lugar en el que realmente quería estar era allí.

Cierta noche, estaba en mi tienda y escuché un extraño ruido, salí de ella y vi al condenado, es un monstruo mitad hombre y mitad perro que robaba niños para devorarlos y nosotros nunca pudimos enfrentarlo con nuestra magia.

Sostenía entre sus garras el cuerpo de un niño pequeño, sin dudarlo saqué mi varita, la que adquirí en Argentina, en el primer lugar donde me enseñaron su magia y del cual tengo creo yo los más gratos momentos, es de madera de algarrobo y núcleo de pluma de cóndor y con ayuda de ella ahuyenté para siempre a la bestia.

Por los ruidos de la lucha y porque el animal se defendió muchos aldeanos despertaron y llegaron a ver la lid. Cuando la misma terminó, yo estaba herido, el animal me atacó porque mis primeros hechizos no lograron impactarlo, nunca había tenido la experiencia de luchar contra otro ser, y caí desmayado.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, unos negros y dulces ojos fueron lo primero que vi. Mi alegría no tenía fin pero fue mayor aún cuando ella se me acercó y me besó en los labios. ¡Imagínate mi sorpresa! ¡Ella tomando la iniciativa!

\- Lo mismo me pasó a mi – Lo interrumpió Ron recordando su primer beso con Hermione.

\- Entonces me entenderás – Sonrió el anciano – Fuimos muy felices, tuvimos cuatro hijos que ahora tienen tu edad, sus familias y sus vidas, y ella se fue al siilu, al cielo, donde me espera, hasta que llegue mi momento de partir – Se hizo un largo silencio, luego Ron preguntó

\- ¿Cómo lo superó? ¿Cómo superó su muerte?

\- Porque la muerte no es más que un cambio, definitivos para algunos, transitorios para otros.

Los otros se despertaron y siguieron el corto camino que les aguardaba.

Dentro del castillo la situación era distinta.

-¡Ineptos! – Gritaba Lazupaywa – Les dije que fueran cuidadosos.

\- Pero…- el vampiro no pudo seguir, con un leve movimiento de mano la mujer lo convirtió en cenizas.

Brutus observaba todo desde una esquina. Su nueva jefa era perfeccionista, no daba segundas oportunidades; pero él ya había servido a Voldemort y sabía como manejarse, delegar las tareas encomendadas y llevar a los responsables frente a ella. Entendía que tenía los segundos contados, ya había fallado varias veces.

\- ¡Brutus! – Lo llamó

\- Si mi lord.

\- Dame tu reporte.

\- Están cerca del castillo, pronto estarán frente a la planicie.

\- Perfecto – La exclamación lo dejó perplejo, pero como fiel servidor no cuestionó a su superior – Puedes retirarte, cumple con lo que te ordené, no permita que las huestes los ahuyenten, ya te llamaré a su debido tiempo. – Y así lo hizo.

Lazupaywa hizo aparecer el espejo de Gondea, su reflejo era casi idéntico excepto por las facciones en el rostro.

\- Ya te queda poco tiempo. Debo decirte que demostraste ser muy fuerte. Va a ser un orgullo para mí desplegar mi maldad con todo tu poder.

\- Aún tengo esperanza.

\- Es lo último que se pierde.

\- ¿Cómo puedes albergar tanto odio?

\- Gracias – contestó el demonio, Hermione la miró acusadora.

\- Luego de dominar al mundo. ¿Qué te quedará?

\- ¡Qué pregunta más idiota! ¡Todo! Los hombres a mis pies suplicando piedad, los demonios obedeciendo mis designios.

\- ¿Y a tu lado? ¿Quién? – La dama la miró interrogativa – Estás sola.

\- Tengo un plan que no fallará.

\- Hasta ahora todos lo han hecho.

-¿Tú crees que realmente quise matar en algún momento a tu amigo, tu esposo o tu amante?

\- ¡Malfoy no fue mi amante! ¡Fue el tuyo!

\- Se lo notaba deseoso de poseerte, todo eso odio acumulado, le brillaban los ojos cuando te le brindaste; su venganza personal, al fin llevada a cabo. ¡Y que buena performance! Aunque debo reconocer que el pelirrojo tiene mayor capacidad – y levantó una ceja implantando una cara de satisfacción – Lástima que de sus poros saliera tanto amor, sino sería perfecto.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Me repugnas!

\- Tan ingenua y cándida. No lo has sido siempre Hermione.- Sentenciaba.

\- Yo tuve mucha pasión con mi esposo, pero siempre dentro de un marco de amor.

\- ¡Amor!

\- ¡Sí, la lujuria puede ser amor! ¿Acaso nunca lo sentiste? Yo creo haber sentido que sí. -

Lazupaywa miró al piso - ¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntame! Ya me has vencido, ya estoy desapareciendo, dime que fue eso que tanto te marcó.

La oscura dama pareció recordar algo doloroso, viró dándole la espalda, Hermione pensaba que ya todo estaba terminado, ella sentía sus fuerzas acabarse, ya no había amor al cual aferrarse, ya sólo podía sentir, nada. No sentía nada, de repente la voz de su rival la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- En una de las veces que mi hermano fue derrotado – Comenzó el demonio a contar su historia dando la vuelta y mirando a Hermione. - tuve oportunidad de poseer a otra bruja. Una aún más poderosa que tú. Su nombre era Alexandra. Ella era la dueña de una vara que en este momento está en poder de tu esposo y con la cual pretende matarme.

\- Recuerdo su nombre, es un ancestro de Merlín.

\- Exacto. Fueron años maravillosos, luego de dominarla, lo cual debo decir que fue un poco más fácil que a ti, mi poder era invencible.

\- ¿Si era tan poderosa, cómo es que te costó menos dominarla?

\- Porque ella, no tenía un amor como el tuyo. En realidad sí lo tenía, pero era prohibido.

-¿Prohibido?

\- Cada tantos años, Dios envía a sus ángeles a la tierra a entrar en comunión con los humanos. En realidad los envía a socorrerlos.

La gran mayoría cumple con su objetivo, pero mi padre es muy travieso, y le gusta tentar a los ángeles. Muchos se pasan a nuestro bando. Pero otros resisten.

Más allá de ello se debilitan y ya no pueden volver a su condición de ángeles y se quedan en la tierra.

\- ¿Por qué pierden su condición de ángeles?

\- Porque algunos en lugar de tentarse por el odio, se tientan con el amor.

\- ¿Ángeles enamorados?

\- Si.

\- Hay una película muggle al respecto.

\- Nada más alejado de la realidad. El ángel enamorado, está entre dos mundos, no puede ser corpóreo, porque sigue siendo un ángel y no puede ser un ángel porque tiene sentimientos humanos.

\- ¿Pero los sentimientos humanos no son parte de la creación?

\- Claro que sí, pero cuando uno está en el cielo, esos sentimientos se purifican. ¡Máxime si eres un ángel del reino de los cielos! – Declaró sarcásticamente.

\- Perfecto lo entiendo ¿Y que tiene que ver contigo?

\- Algunos de estos ángeles, sin logran ser correspondidos, son abrazados por la piedad de Dios y logran su consistencia física, se vuelven mortales y viven felizmente toda su existencia, junto a su pareja.

\- ¡Me encantó el cuentito! ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? – Repitió.

\- ¡Eres demasiado impaciente! ¡O lo cuento a mi manera o no lo cuento!

\- Bien – y Hermione hizo silencio.

\- Cómo te había dicho, yo tomé posesión del cuerpo de Alexandra. Era maravilloso. – Hermione puso las manos en jarra sobre su cintura.

-Bueno, está bien, el tuyo es mejor – Rezongó Lazupaywa y luego rió – Vanidad, uno de mis pecados favoritos. - Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente, pero sabía que esos sentimientos le embargaban, sensaciones prohibidas, que hacían desaparecer su espíritu cada vez un poco más. Cada vez se sentía más cercana al demonio que la poseía, como un mismo espíritu. Estaba intentando ganar tiempo, pero le estaba resultando trabajo dominarse.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó.

\- Yo andaba por ahí, destruyendo civilizaciones. Es lo que más me gusta hacer.

\- ¿Los mayas?

\- yo

\- ¿Aztecas?

\- yo. Y muchas más, algunas que aún son desconocidas por el hombre moderno. Ciudades, enteras enterradas por fenómenos naturales

\- ¿Pompeya?

\- Fuegos artificiales maravillosos. – Rió la mujer. - Me paseaba buscando que hacer hasta que mi padre, diera a luz a su hijo, el inútil de mi hermano, Nuzupayna, y yo volviera aquí a esperar su caída.

\- ¡Se siente el amor fraternal! – Dijo sarcásticamente Hermione

\- Tú eres hija única, que sabes de tener hermanos.

\- Mira he convivido con Harry y Ron durante toda mi vida. Y a Harry lo siento como mi hermano.

\- Pero no lo es.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¿Sigo mi historia?

\- ¿Quién es la impaciente ahora?

\- Bueno, yo iba paseando cuando un ángel se me enfrentó. Pero no cualquier ángel, el mismísimo Arcángel Miguel. Él había sido enviado por Dios para darme fin. Al parecer yo le había causado muchos problemas, mi padre no conseguía una mujer lo suficientemente idónea para procrear y el rey de los cielos estaba cansado de mis trabajitos.

Pero sucedió algo increíble, yo estaba de espaldas, mira tú que traicionero, me iba a dar por la espalda, y cuando giré su poderosa espada cayó de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué, dudó?

\- No sólo eso, al parecer, nuestro amigo Miguel, en una de sus incursiones a la tierra se enamoró de Alexandra.

-No entiendo, entonces ¿Por qué continuaba en el cielo?

\- Claro, yo tampoco lo entendía. ¿Dios con favoritismos? ¿Perdonó a uno de sus más poderosos ángeles? Eso era una noticia que deleitaba mi mente. Como te había dicho, muchos ángeles se mantienen incorpóreos, no afectan en nada al mundo, ni a nadie, por el contrario, son buenos e incluso algunos los llaman ángeles de la guarda; pero si se enteraban que Dios perdonó a Miguel. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Imaginas un caos peor que ese? ¿Un caos en el cielo? O mejor aún que aquellos ángeles decidieran ponerse de nuestro lado. Me sentí embriagada de solo pensarlo, pero luego la hecatombe.

\- ¿Hecatombe? Tu padre te detuvo.

\- No.

\- Se gestó tu hermano.

\- No.

\- Dios se adelantó.

\- No, él, como mi padre no puede intervenir en nada.

\- ¿Y para que están?

\- Son como árbitros, cuando las cosas salen mucho de cause, lo arreglan.

\- Entonces no estamos realmente en peligro.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto, mientras Dios domine el mundo terrenal si, pero cuando lo hagamos nosotros, somos los que decidimos. Por ahora la balanza siempre se equilibrará hacia el bien, cuando, en los próximos días domine al mundo y lleve al infierno a él, nosotros pondremos las reglas.

\- Eso si te lo permite mi esposo.

\- Y tú amante.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de decir eso?

\- No veo la hora de decírselo. ¿Te imaginas cuando Ron se entere de tu infidelidad?

-¡Yo no le fui infiel! ¿Debemos volver al punto?

\- Recuerdo en algún punto sentirte allí dentro de mi cuando lo poseía.

\- En tus sueños y en mis peores pesadillas tener relaciones con Malfoy.

\- Es verdad Ron es mucho mejor. ¿Te acuerdas de la mesa del comedor?

\- ¡Tienes una fijación con el tema! ¿Podemos volver al relato anterior?

\- Bueno, como te decía, Dios mandó a Miguel a matarme. Pero a él se la cayó la espada. Y me di cuenta que él conocía a Alexandra, entonces…

\- ¿Entonces que pasó?

\- ¡El arcángel me besó!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Lo que oíste! – Ya cada vez más, parecían dos amigas disfrutando el té y contándose los chismes del barrio. – Y yo sentí el asqueroso y aberrante amor correr por mis venas. Con tanto ímpetu que morí, pero como sabía de ese secretito, mi padre negoció con Dios mi regreso.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Con… - Pero de repente la dama cayó.

\- ¿Y? – Hermione estaba impaciente, esperando la respuesta que buscaba desde el inicio de la conversación, intentando ganar la confianza de Lazupaywa para brindar información al momento preciso. Sabía que ella tramaba algo, debía averiguar que era para informarle a Harry.

\- Tú crees que eres más inteligente que yo. No, no, no, no, no. – Decía la mujer moviendo el dedo índice indicando su expresión.

\- ¡Eres una maldita! – Hermione volvió a su anterior expresión, menos compañera y más enemiga.

\- Sé que te contactas sutilmente con tu amiguito, para darle cierta información, alguna le llega, otra no, pero no te diré como vencerme.

\- Lo harán de todas formas.- Hermione bajó la mirada, había algo que le perturbaba y Lazupaywa sonreía leyéndole la mente.

\- Dudas - Suspiró - Cuantas dudas en una mente.

\- No entiendo - decía Hermione sin levantar la vista - Ron te ha besado muchas veces.

\- Y más - Reía la endemoniada figura

\- ¿Por qué no moriste?

\- Tal vez no hay tanto amor.

\- Ron me ama.

\- ¿Y Tú? - Hermione levantó la vista y la miró.

\- Yo lo amo con todas mis fuerzas

\- Entonces…

\- Hay algo más, algo que no dices.

\- Realmente eres inteligente, sabrás que no te lo diré, menos para que le informes a tu amiguito. Y pensando en el morocho, si venció a mi hermano debe ser muy hábil. ¿Qué secretos ocultos guardará? ¿Será tan bueno en la cama como su cuñado?

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No te lo recomiendo! Ya has visto el poder de su esposa. No te aconsejo enojarla del todo.

\- Es una simple mortal.

\- Pero dejó bien calmada a tu cachorra.

\- Por muy poco y con grandes consecuencias.


	21. Chapter 21

**Se descubre la historia de un nuevo personaje.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Alejandra**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **La loba Cartragak**

Harry se conectaba tal vez por última vez con Ginny.

\- ¿Estás bien amor? ¿Te noto extraña?

\- Si mi vida, estoy perfectamente. No malgastes tu energía. Vuelve pronto. Te amo.

\- Yo también – Y la conexión se cortó. Tenía el presentimiento que algo no estaba bien, Ginny le ocultaba alguna cosa, podía sentirlo más allá de su habilidad. Pero ella tenía razón, ya se acercaba el final debía reunir fuerzas.

Por su parte Ginny revisaba sus heridas, parada frente al espejo del baño. Un profundo arañazo surcaba su pecho y varios pequeños su rostro.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar? – Preguntaba Angelina desde fuera.

\- Si por favor, entra. – Contestó Ginny cubriéndose con una toalla su pecho. La otra mujer ingresó y quedó levemente paralizada al ver las marcas que surcaban la espalda de su cuñada, luego avanzó cerrando la puertas tras de sí.

Tomó un frasco con una pócima y comenzó a colocarla sobre las heridas.

\- Suerte que Bill nos envió esta poción, estas heridas son diferentes a cualquier otra. – Ginny permanecía callada con los ojos cerrados – Que suerte que no…

\- Gracias, por permitirnos quedarnos en tu casa, en la madriguera no hay privacidad – La interrumpió la pelirroja.

\- Ni que lo digas, somos familia. Además tú sabes que los quiero mucho a todos. No tendré las características físicas de uno, pero me considero una Weasley natural – Contestaba intentando ser graciosa, pero Ginny se largó a llorar y Angelina la abrazó suavemente. Mientras se calmaba Ginny recordó la odisea vivida dos días atrás.

Estaba sola en la cocina de su casa, sus padres habían ido a cenar con Bill y Fleur antes de partir a la madriguera definitivamente puesto que ya había sido restaurada y Lily se había ido a dormir hacía un rato, al día siguiente la acompañaría a Hogwarts junto a Hugo para que aguardaran allí hasta el momento de la definición.

Escuchaba las noticias del mundo muggle desde una televisión que habían instalado en la sala, una idea de Harry que hoy era muy útil.

Los informativos estaban colmados de malas noticias, suicidios colectivos, asesinatos salvajes, seres mitológicos extraños invadiendo ciudades, el mundo colapsaba. Los muggles se habían enterado del Apocalipsis y estaban perturbados.

Mientras escuchaba dichas noticias tomaba un té, controlando que los platos se lavaran apropiadamente. Un extraño movimiento fuera le hizo mirar por la ventana, fijó la vista pero estaba muy oscuro, el cielo estaba parcialmente nublado y en ese momento la luna no iluminaba.

Con un movimiento de varita encendió la luz del patio que daba al jardín, entonces los vio, cuatro hombres habían saltado la libustrina y se hallaban parados frente a su casa.

Los visualizó bien, no eran mortífagos, tampoco vampiros, ni inferís, entonces un escalofrío surcó su espalda, pero antes que su mente culminara de procesar la palabra en la cual pensaba, la luna se asomó por entre las grises nubes y los hombres comenzaron su trasformación.

\- ¡Hombres lobo! – Exclamó y salió corriendo a la habitación de Lily, no sin antes invocar un escudo protector para la casa, lo cual le daría algo de tiempo, para huir, luego se arrepintió no podría lanzar un patronus para pedir ayuda tampoco. Debió hacerlo antes de proteger la casa, pero ella se iría inmediatamente.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña, la figura allí presente la paralizó.

\- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó tímidamente, aún sabiendo que no lo era.

La mujer que estaba allí, parada al pie de la cama de Lily giró y al mirarla Ginny comprendió definitivamente que aquella presencia no era la de su cuñada.

Alzó su varita dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo, pero su oponente fue más veloz, levantó simplemente la mano y la elevó por los aires; ella voló hasta dar contra la pared frente a la cama de su hija, el golpe hizo que su varita saliera de sus manos.

Ginny intentó alcanzarla, pero súbitamente sintió como si su cuerpo fuera aplastado contra la pared por una fuerza invisible, que la levantaba e impedía moverse.

\- Permíteme presentarme apropiadamente, soy Lazupaywa, la hija del diablo. ¿Tú eres la famosa Ginevra? – Y ante la mirada interrogante de Ginny explicó – Hermione te piensa mucho, ya tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tus padres – sonrió malévolamente.

\- ¡Cómo debes saber o por si no lo sabes ellos están bien! ¡Mi hermano los rescató! ¡Y reconstruimos la madriguera! – Ginny intentaba despegarse de la pared, pero más lo intentaba más presión sentía. Por ese motivo desistió y escuchó la maquiavélica risa.

\- ¿Reconstruir? ¿Reconstruir? – Reía el demonio a carcajadas y luego cesó abruptamente – Malgastan tiempo inútilmente. Dentro de poco no va a haber nada que reconstruir. ¡Nada! – Gritó.

\- Ellos te van a detener.

\- Ellos me van a hacer más fuerte. No sabes a quien te enfrentas.

\- Ya hemos vencido a tu hermano. Tú serás pan comido.

\- Realmente eres valiente, sobre todo para alguien que está a punto de morir.

\- No voy a ceder tan fácilmente.

\- Ya lo sé, y eso es lo que más deseo. Cuando te conviertas en licántropo serás mi mejor sirviente.

\- Las mujeres no son licántropos.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto, en parte tienes razón, pero verás – explicaba – yo he encontrado la forma de que así sea.

\- ¡Es imposible!

\- Otra muestra más de mi poder. Cuando te muerda Cartragak, uno de mis demonios se invocará entrando en tu cuerpo antes de morir y de esa forma será posible tu trasformación.

\- ¡Nunca seguiré tus órdenes! ¡Nunca!

\- Eso dices ahora – respondía tranquilamente Lazupaywa - Cuando tu espíritu sea invadido, no pensarás igual.

\- Lograré vencer de alguna manera.

\- No te conviene, pero piénsalo, serás poderosa.

\- ¡Sería una bestia!

\- No mi niña, cuando el demonio tome posesión de ti, dominarás al licántropo, de esa forma tú decidirás cuando te conviertes.

Ginny no salía de su asombro, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así, su hermano Bill sabía mucho del tema, lo afectaba personalmente y nunca le informó de algo parecido, por lo cual lo primero que pensó fue que la demoníaca figura estaba mintiéndole. Pero de repente un temor se apoderó de su ser. Si decía la verdad, se iba a trasformar en un ser peligroso, abominable. De repente una dulce voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Tía Mione? – La pequeña niña restregó sus ojos en la penumbra no podía ver bien, se irguió en la cama y volvió a preguntar - ¿Eres tú?

La demoníaca figura volteó a ver a Lily, Ginny no pudo articular palabra, su suerte ya la sabía, pero ¿La de su hija? Comenzó a llorar suponiendo la respuesta.

\- ¡Por favor déjala ir! – Suplicaba.

-¿Mamá? ¡Pero si es la tía! Yo sabía que no estaba muerta, antes que ustedes me lo dijeran ella me dijo que iba a enseñarme muchas cosas, que yo era su sobrina favorita, por eso me dejaba decirle Tía Mione. ¿Están bien? ¿Por qué lloras, tía?

Entonces Ginny comenzó a sentir que la opresión cedía, cayó al suelo e instintivamente fue por su varita y luego se arrojó sobre su hija.

Estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando miró a los ojos de su oponente y por primera vez pudo divisar los ojos de su cuñada.

-¿Hermione?

\- Me queda poco en este mundo Ginny – declaraba – Intenta huir, no puedo ayudarte, ella es demasiado poderosa.

-¡Lucha! ¡Pelea!

\- Lo estoy haciendo, con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Ron te rescatará, ha vencido obstáculos imposibles de lograr por ti.

\- Lo sé, por eso y por ustedes resisto. ¡Vete! Se acercan.

La luz de esos ojos desapareció y la dama frente a ella tambaleó.

\- ¡Otra vez interfiriendo! – parecía hablarse a si misma.

\- ¡Así lo hará hasta el final!

\- Y te puedo asegurar está cerca. – Y la figura desapareció.

\- ¡Tía! – Lily se incorporó de la cama y corrió hasta donde estaba la figura de Hermione alejándose de Ginny.

\- ¡Lily! ¡Ven aquí! – Pero antes de que ella pudiera acercársele la puerta de la habitación se abrió súbitamente y Ginny se paralizó pensando en ver a una de esas bestias entrar en el cuarto a atacarlas, pero se asombró al ver la figura de una mujer parada en el umbral, detrás de ella las bestias, agrupadas, esperando; una intentó avanzar pero la mujer con un simple movimiento de su mano hizo retroceder al lobo entre sollozos lastimeros.

\- Ya llegará su turno, podrán disputarse el pequeño bocadillo – habló y los animales comenzaron a luchar entre ellos para ver quien iba a disfrutar de la pequeña presa. Ginny cayó en la cuenta que se disputaban a su hija e intentó acercársele. La mujer la empujó con un movimiento de su mano, luego ingresó y cerró la puerta.

Ginny cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente desafiante, Lily intentó acercársele pero ella la freno con la mirada.

\- Creo que ya sabes quien soy, pero me presentaré apropiadamente, mi nombre es Ludmila Cartragak – Ginny la miró, la figura frente a ella era de una mujer alta y atlética de cabellos cortos revueltos y castaños, sus ojos eran amarillos, sin vida, su piel morena inmaculada y brillosa. – Verás – Continuaba hablando lentamente – Va a ser una pena renunciar a mi cargo, pero órdenes son órdenes y no tendré ningún problema de trabajar contigo, por ahora. – aclaró.

\- Si no dejas ir a mi hija, mi primer orden será destruirte – amenazó Ginny para ganar un poco de tiempo.

La mujer pareció pensar, Ginny aprovechó para acercarse unos pasos mas a Lily, la niña ahora estaba pálida, evidentemente acaba de asimilar la presencia de los lobos que estaban fuera y entender que ella iba a ser su cena.

\- No dudo que así sería – de repente declaró la mujer haciendo que Ginny se detenga – pero por ahora mis órdenes son estas y no las puedo modificar. Debo cumplir con el trato que tengo con Lazupaywa. – decía sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana y mirando hacia fuera – Cuando tenía veinticinco años conocí a un hombre maravilloso, e inmediatamente nos enamoramos. Me ofreció casarnos en secreto, puesto que él decía que su familia no me iba a aceptar y yo sin dudar acepté. Luego supe que él era mago, un mago oscuro y aparentemente mi condición de no maga era contraria a sus creencias; pero yo sabía que Fenrir me amaba.

\- ¡Greyback! – Se sorprendió Ginny

\- Veo que realmente su fama era real – La miró la dama.

\- El famoso y despiadado Greyback – Contestaba la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, yo conocí su impiedad, no así su fama – Y volvió a mirar fuera – Fuimos perseguidos mucho tiempo, era extenuante vivir huyendo de esa manera y más sin saber el porque, finalmente me enteré que era un mago, me sorprendí enormemente pero mi amor era mayor, nuestro amor era mayor – aclaró – Una noche nos atacaron unos feroces animales, el luchó estoicamente pero no pudo evitar ser mordido, yo no tenía idea de la existencia de hombres lobos, aún me estaba acostumbrando a la noción de la existencia de magia real, y él prefirió ocultarme su condición. Desaparecía durante las épocas de luna llena y su carácter comenzó a cambiar, se volvió más agresivo y llegué a pensar que ya no me amaba y se había arrepentido a todo lo que renunció por mí.

Una noche, discutí con él, y evité que se fuera, él quería huir pero yo se lo impedí sacando fuerzas que nunca creí tener, entonces se convirtió frente a mi y me mordió – Se tocó el hombro, como recordando como él la había atacado – pero no me mató, huyó y nunca más lo volví a ver. Llegué a un hospital, me revisaron y diagnosticaron que me había atacado un animal salvaje, no tenía rabia pero mi sistema inmunológico se estaba deteriorando e inevitablemente iba a morir.

Estuve internada durante mucho tiempo retardando mi final y una noche una mujer se apareció en mi cuarto, lo único que noté de su aspecto era que no tenía vida en los ojos. Se presentó, diciendo que era la hija del diablo – la dama sonrió – Por supuesto que creí que era una paciente del psiquiátrico que se hallaba cerca del hospital, pero ella desplegó su poder, demostrándome que no era mentira lo que decía – la miró – tal cual te lo acaba de demostrar a ti. Me dijo que ella tenía la cura para mí, es más me confirmó que ella me haría inmortal. Imagínate que dudé cuarta fracción de segundo en aceptar su oferta, y me indicó que la única forma de hacerlo era matando a alguien.

Dudé, definitivamente no era una asesina, pero había algo oscuro gestándose dentro de mí que no impidió que aniquilara a mi enfermero a sangre fría.

Inmediatamente una nube gris me rodeó el cuerpo y sentí que una fuerza maligna intentaba poseerme, luché férreamente pero era muy poderosa, a pesar de ello gané la batalla y si bien me sentía diferente no perdí mis recuerdos ni mi conciencia. – A Ginny le brillaron los ojos con un dejo de esperanza. – No – apuró a corregir sus expectativas la dama – Ya no queda nada humano en mí, no tengo ningún sentimiento. Lo siento – Y regresó la vista a la ventana - Lazupaywa se sorprendió, por mi fuerza de voluntad, ella pensó que su demonio me poseería, pero no fue así, yo mantuve mi personalidad, pero aún así juré servirla, tenemos un trato, además fue mucho más beneficioso, yo puedo dominar la licantropía, y con eso no sólo significa que me convierto en mujer lobo, sino que dispongo de cómo, cuando y donde, no dependo de los designios lunares, además tengo todos los poderes de un demonio y lo mejor es que domino a todos los de me especie.

\- ¿Por qué nunca te vimos antes? ¿Por qué no serviste a Voldemort?

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó confusa

\- El hermano de Lazupaywa.

\- Yo sirvo a la hija del diablo, no al hijo.

\- Sigo sin entender. ¿Cuándo te contactó ella?

\- Cuando su hermano fue derrotado hace casi cuarenta años atrás.

\- Entonces tú tienes…

\- Casi setenta años – Contestó – Es otra ventaja de ser poseído, no envejeces. Interesante ¿No? – Dijo poniéndose de pié.

Y sin más comenzó su rápida trasformación, sus ojos se tornaron más amarillos, su estatura aumentó aún más, su ropa comenzó a rasgarse al igual que su piel, dejando a la vista un pelaje grisáceo corto y brilloso. Su quijada se fracturo y extendió y de sus manos y pies comenzaron a aparecer garras, para finalmente adoptar la postura de un lobo.

Ginny intentó correr pero la bestia la atrapó marcándole un gran rasguño en la espalda y haciéndola caer.

El animal se abalanzó sobre ella justo a tiempo que viraba para quedar de espalda al piso, y la atajó agarrándola de la cabeza para evitar ser mordida, eso no impidió que monstruo le rasguñara el pecho y la cara.

Ella seguía igualmente ejerciendo presión en la cara del animal que de todas maneras se le acercaba lentamente al cuello babeándola. La fuerte maga la alejó lentamente pero algo la sorprendió.

\- No te resistas – le habló la mujer lobo, era la primera vez que uno de esos animales hablaba convertido – la oportunidad que te brinda Lazupaywa es única.

\- ¡Quédatela! ¡No la quiero!

\- Tengo órdenes, de lo contrario te mataría, eres muy dulce – contestó la criatura lamiéndose los dedos que chorreaban con la sangre de Ginny. La pelirroja continuó forcejeando pero sus fuerzas decaían y le era imposible tomar su varita.

-¡Expelliamus! – La dulce pero firme voz generó un poderoso hechizo que impactó sobre la bestia arrojándola lejos, haciendo que chocara contra la biblioteca y tanto el mueble como los libros en él la sepultaron al caer por la colisión.

Ginny volteó y vio a Lily blandiendo su varita, comenzó a levantarse lentamente cuando la puerta cedió y las bestias fueron ingresando.

\- ¡Bombarda! – Exclamó Lily apuntando al primer lobo que explotó, siendo disparado hacia atrás, cayendo el cuerpo desmembrado sobre los otros que tambalearon. La niña se acercó a su agotada y mal herida madre - ¡Desaparécenos! Eso es algo que aún no he aprendido.

Ginny la abrazó y ambas desaparecieron antes de ser atacadas por los ya repuestos hombres lobos.

\- Lily fue muy valiente – El comentario de Angelina la volvió al presente – Es realmente muy valiente – repitió como intuyendo lo que ella estaba pensando.

\- Si, mucho – Contestó acomodándose unos mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro.

La puerta se abrió y Lily estaba tras ella.

\- Lo siento, olvidé preguntar si estaba ocupado – se disculpó.

\- Ven pequeña – le dijo su madre a tiempo de colocarse una camisa para tapar sus heridas, cuando se terminó de vestir la abrazó dándole un beso en la cabeza. Angelina se retiró.

-¿Y esos poderosos hechizos? – preguntó lo más sonriente que pudo una vez que se quedaron a solas.

\- La tía Mione – Contestó con insipientes lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos – Ella me enseñó.

Y ambas se abrazaron, esperando que toda esa locura terminara y poder reencontrarse con sus seres queridos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **Nuevos aliados**

Ya les quedaba poco para llegar, ahora más que nunca debía descansar. Pero no podía dormir, intentó visualizar alguno de los recuerdos más felices que había vivido con Hermione, debía dormir y alejar esos atroces pensamientos que Lazupaywa introducía en su mente.

Recordó que ya hacía un poco más de siete años que estaba casado con Hermione, ella trabajaba en el ministerio hacía ya dos años, Harry y Ginny habían tenido a James y él se moría de ganas por tener un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

Pero era una decisión que debía ser tomada por ambos y Hermione le había dejado muy en claro desde un principio que hasta que no estuviera bien ubicada en su actual ocupación no deseaba comenzar a formar una familia. Él por supuesto respetando su decisión, aunque la misma le pareció muy acertada, nunca más tocó el tema.

Había recibido un recado de ella informándole si podía ir a la casa, y él acudió rápidamente.

Al llegar se sacó su capa y la arrojó arriba del sillón, luego volvió sobre sus pasos y tomándola nuevamente la colocó en el perchero de entrada. Sabía que a Hermione le gustaba el orden y a pesar de su pasado revoltoso debía reconocer que a él también.

La observó en el umbral de la puerta de acceso al comedor vestida con su bata de dormir de algodón, con motivos de perritos.

\- Sabes que por pequeños detalles como ese te amo cada día más – Le decía. Él apenas sonrió pero preocupado le preguntó

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Estoy perfecta – Le contestaba – Pero pedí salir antes del Ministerio para poder prepararte una sorpresa.

\- ¿Sorpresa? – Preguntó sacando cuentas - ¿No olvidé nuestro aniversario? ¿No?

\- No – Ella sonreía. – Además sabes que Ginny nunca te permitirá olvidarlo, como yo no se lo permito a Harry.

\- Es verdad – Reía él acercándosele y dándole un tierno beso.

\- Ven te preparé algo que te encanta. – Y llevándolo al comedor lo sorprendió con una hermosa mesa con velas, y en el centro una bandeja con unos bocados rellenos que él adoraba.

\- ¡Me encantan! Pero te deben haber llevado mucho tiempo prepararlos mi amor.

\- No importa – Ella sonreía – Ven siéntate, pruébalos. – Y no debiendo decírselo dos veces se sentó y comenzó a engullir los bocadillos sin siquiera esperar que ella se sentara.

\- Perdón – Le decía con la boca llena – Me fascinan. – Ella de pie al costado se reía – ¿Seguro que no olvidé ninguna fecha importante?

\- ¿Crees que estaría tan feliz de ser así? – preguntaba Hermione.

\- Tienes razón – Contestaba él llevándose otro bocado de lleno a la boca.

\- No te llenes, que estoy preparando el postre – Le decía ella sensualmente.

\- ¿Qué postre? – Y sin más Hermione se sacó su inocente bata de perritos y dejó a la vista su cuerpo sólo cubierto por un negligé blanco que apenas tapaba lo justo, con unas medias que llegaban hasta la mitad de su muslo, sostenidas por un portaligas, extremadamente sexy

\- Yo – Contestaba poniendo una pose de mujer fatal.

Ron que en ese momento iba a llevarse otro canapé a la boca la dejó abierta y el aperitivo cayó de sus dedos.

No podía creer que su mujer se vistiera de esa manera, le fascinaba y definitivamente le iba a pedir que se vistiera así todas las noches

\- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó Hermione dudando que la sorpresa haya surtido efecto – Ron la abrazó, la elevó levemente del piso, la besó y pegó su cuerpo demostrándole su erección. Ella sonrió.

\- Eso aclara tus dudas. ¿No crees?-

\- Si mi amor – Contestaba entre los apasionados besos de su esposo.

\- Ahora dime la verdad ¿Qué me olvidé?

\- Nada, te repito que nada – Le decía ella – Sólo quiero que tengamos un bebé.

Ron frenó el beso y la caricia que estaba dándole a su mujer en la espalda y la depositó nuevamente en el suelo, sin separarse del todo preguntó.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si, pero no sé si tu lo estás.

\- ¡Cómo dudas de eso! No hay nada más que quiera en esta vida que tener un hijo contigo.

\- Nunca más tocaste el tema…

\- Para no preocuparte, no quería agobiarte con mis deseos.

\- ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta? Y pensar sólo en mí.

\- No digas eso, tu decisión fue acertada, ambos estamos afianzados en nuestros trabajos, tenemos esta casa que es completamente nuestra, nuestros ahorros en Gringotts nos permiten tener una vida tranquila. Todo es perfecto.

\- No todo, nos falta lo más importante. Un pequeño y travieso Ron corriendo por el comedor.

\- O una pequeña y sabelotodo Hermione leyendo en la sala. – Ambos rieron.- Despreocúpate – Le decía volviendo a abrazarla y elevarla del suelo mientras se dirigía a su habitación besándola - ¡No sabes el lindo bebé que te voy a hacer! – Hermione no pudo evitar reírse entre sus labios.

\- ¡Que vamos a hacer!

\- No se tú, pero yo pienso hacerte de todo esta noche.

\- Es justo lo que tenía pensado – Y ambos volvieron a reír, cuando llegaron a la habitación, Ron la acostó en la cama y luego comenzó a desvestirse con apuro, haciendo que algunos botones saltaran de su camisa. Hermione estaba tan compenetrada en bajarle los pantalones que ni siquiera protestó.

Cuando ambos estuvieron casi desnudos él se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, explorándola y preparándola para recibirlo.

\- ¡Vamos Ron! No aguanto más – Decía Hermione necesitada de sentirlo dentro de ella.

Él bajó las diminutas bragas que apenas le cubrían y sin sacarle el resto de las prendas la hizo suya, como siempre, pero distinto; ahora tenían una nueva meta, la meta de concretar el sueño que aún les quedaba por cumplir, porque los otros los habían cumplido en su totalidad.

Se adentró en ella con una vehemencia incontrolada, diciéndole a oído cosas maravillosas y todo lo que la amaba y comenzó a temblar en forma extraña.

\- ¿Ron? – Hermione se sorprendió nunca lo había visto así - ¿Estás bien?

\- No sabes cuanto te amo. – Le decía mirándola a los ojos, ella los vio vidriosos.

\- ¿Estás llorando?

\- No me hagas caso, son lágrimas de felicidad. Es que tú me haces un hombre completo.-

Hermione apretó el agarre y lo besó apasionadamente.

\- Te equivocas, la completa soy yo – Le decía llorando ahora ella también – Sin ti no sería nadie.

\- Tú eres maravillosa, cualquier hombre estaría dichoso de tenerte a su lado.

\- ¡No digas eso! – Se detuvo mirándolo – Aquí el que es maravilloso eres tú. Además yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti.

\- Igual yo mi amor, igual yo – Y continuó el movimiento. Hermione jadeaba sin poder contenerse, apretaba los glúteos masculinos haciéndolo adentrarse más en ella y ambos llegaron al orgasmo más hermoso que jamás habían experimentado.

Ella besaba la totalidad de la cara de Ron y él se entregaba al mimo extremadamente complacido.

Ron apenas esperó algunos minutos y ya listo para la acción, la alzó de la cama y se sentó en ella, haciendo que Hermione se sentara en horcajadas sobre él.

Y volvió a poseerla, manteniendo una mano en su espalda, pegando ambos pechos, y aferrándose a su hombro con la otra empujándola más dentro de él.

\- Me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra – Le decía – No, de la tierra no, del universo.

\- Yo soy la mujer más feliz y envidiada de todas las galaxias. ¡Oh Ron! Eres un hombre extraordinario –y sin poder evitarlo un grito salió de su boca al momento de llegar al clímax - ¡Te amo!

\- Te amo – La acompañó él de igual manera.

Una vez calmados la castaña le decía entre beso y beso.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En que me estás haciendo un bebé precioso.

\- Te lo dije – Concluyó y rieron de la broma.

Ambos se hallaban dormidos tendidos en la cama, ya las prendas tan sugerentes había desaparecido y Ron le había estado haciendo un bebé dos veces más. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y miró a su mujer dormida de lado y pensó que era la más hermosa del mundo, era cálida, apasionada y cariñosa, a la vez de estricta y obsesiva en los detalles. Era esbelta y decidida, una mujer completa.

Apenas le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, él era demasiado alto y a pesar de tener un estado físico bueno, la vida sedentaria y la poca actividad que tenía que era apenas jugar los domingos al quidditch en la madriguera o ayudar a Harry en su entrenamiento le había llevado a sacar un poco de pancita que él detestaba pero a Hermione le fascinaba. Él siempre discutía que prefería sus abdominales más marcados pero ella decía que lo hacía más perfecto. Se notaba que estaba locamente enamorada.

No se imaginaba la vida sin ella y ahora sería aún más feliz si ello fuera posible, un hijo. Y no sólo un hijo, un hijo con la mujer de la cual estaba completamente enamorado.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir cuando sintió la cálida mano de su mujer jugar con esos aún detallados abdominales y su sensual voz.

\- Entonces ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

\- Me encantó, pero sabes que de haberme esperado con tu franela con el dibujo del perrito con mirada triste y una oreja baja hubiese surtido el mismo efecto. – Sonrió.

\- Mentiroso – Ron rió aún más pero arremetió.

\- Es verdad, no es lo que lleves puesto, lo que me incita a poseerte, es el amor que te tengo. Lleves lo que lleves vestido, yo te veré a los ojos y allí es donde surge mi pasión, cuando me veo reflejado en ellos. – Luego hizo una pausa – Aunque debo reconocer que estabas impactante mi vida.

\- Pero estoy tranquila – Decía Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ahora me pondré mi franela de todos los días y me amarás con igual pasión.

\- No lo dudes. – Ella le tomó su miembro y comenzó a estimularlo – Espera mi vida. – La detuvo Ron - Mañana debo ir a trabajar, sabes que los sábados es el día con mayor clientela.

\- Pero yo hablé con George y le pedí que te diera el sábado libre. – Ron abrió los ojos y la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Y que te dijo?

-Que estaba bien.

\- ¿Y no te preguntó por qué?

\- Por supuesto y le dije que era para que descansaras un poco, hace más de dos años que no tomas vacaciones. En la cocina tengo toda la comida lista para el fin de semana.

Ron ya no la escuchaba estaba distraído levantándose y arrastrando a su mujer con él la tomaba entre sus brazos y de pie la aprisionó contra la pared subiéndola sobre él.

\- Así que, o hacemos un bebé o hacemos un bebé. Me tienes prisionero. – Le decía perdiéndose en su cuello.

\- Si mi amor, pero yo también soy la tuya. – Respondía Hermione – espera, debemos comer también. Recuerda que tú apenas comiste unos bocadillos y yo ni siquiera comí.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa?

\- Que – Jadeaba Hermione siendo poseída de pie por Ron, esa posición le fascinaba porque ella era pequeña y él la sostenía con una facilidad tan grande, y su peso caía de lleno sobre la erección de Ron y lo sentía tan pleno que movilizaba todas las fibras de su ser.

\- Nunca lo hemos hecho en la cocina – Le decía Ron mordiendo su cuello – Me imagino en esta posición apenas apoyada en el mármol blanco de la mesada y… - Ron lanzó un gruñido, Hermione notó como su miembro aumentaba más de tamaño dentro de ella, lo cual le parecía imposible porque ya la llenaba por completo y sin poder detenerse llegó en un feroz orgasmo. Él sonrió por la sorpresa de su mujer. - ¿Qué? No es la primera vez que esto sucede – Le decía besando sus senos y sin dejar de moverse, prolongando aún más el clímax de Hermione.

\- Detente – Ordenaba ella seriamente. Ron la miró de igual manera ¿Qué le pasaba? La obedeció y salió de ella depositándola en el piso, sin dejar de mirarla extrañado. Hermione lo tomó de la mano y salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ron entonces comenzó a sonreír, dándose cuenta lo que su mujer tramaba.

\- Así que también es una de tus fantasías. – Ella lo miró sensualmente como única respuesta. Al entrar en la habitación, sin demorarse Hermione se sentó apenas sobre el níveo y frío mármol de la mesada, entre abrió sus piernas e invitó a Ron a adentrarse en ella. El pelirrojo sin dudarlo obedeció al instante, los aromas de las comidas cocinadas previamente se mezclaban con los de ambos y definitivamente disfrutaron del momento como nunca lo había hecho.

La habitación estaba demasiado caliente debido al anterior uso del horno que la mantenía en una temperatura alta, gotas de sudor caían por el pecho de Ron y Hermione se deleitaba pasando la lengua por sobre ellas generando que su marido se estremeciera con el contacto de ella.

Ron tenía las manos liberadas y jugaba con los pezones de Hermione llevándola a la locura y volvieron a explotar juntos otra vez.

Una vez calmos, ella preparó un par de sándwiches y comieron allí mismo, desnudos, ella sentada sugerentemente sobre él frente a la mesa y dándole la espalda.

\- Esto está delicioso – Decía Ron con doble sentido inclinándose hacia delante rodeándola con sus brazos, aprisionándola y moviendo sutilmente su cadera – Quisiera hacerte una pregunta ¿Piensas repetir la maratón de nuestra primera vez? –

\- Cuanto más lo hagamos más aumentamos las posibilidades de quedar embarazados. Además es divertido - Hermione rió mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener la excitación que la fricción de su esposo le estaba provocando.

– En esa oportunidad comprendí porque el sombrero seleccionador te puso en Gryffindor en lugar de Ravenclaw. ¡Eres una leona en la cama!

\- ¡Ron! – Lo retaba ella en broma – Tu no te quedaste atrás, terminé toda adolorida.

\- Yo no te escuché quejarte en ese momento.

\- Tú tampoco lo hiciste – retaba ella friccionándose sobre él.

\- Mira, no es que quiera desilusionarte, aquella vez apenas salí vivo, ya pasaron casi siete años, no tengo dieciocho, tengo algunos años más y bueno…

\- ¿Y los famosos genes Weasley? – preguntaba su mujer.

\- Espera, sabes muy bien que siempre rindo honor a mi apellido, todos los días. – Se atajó Ron. – Pero doce veces, en un día, es muy difícil.- Y aparentaba sollozar apoyando la cara en el hombro de ella y mordiéndolo – Tú me quieres matar.

\- ¿Quién dijo que tienes sólo un día?

\- Hoy no lo contemos, empezaremos de cero ¿Te parece? Además ya perdí la cuenta. - Reía mordiendo nuevamente el hombro de ella.

\- Tú eres el que se queja, no yo - Reía a su vez Hermione.

\- O sea que mañana tenemos un día, pero el domingo, sabes muy bien que debemos ir a la madriguera a almorzar en familia, de lo contrario nunca nos lo perdonarán.

\- Te equivocas – Hermione se acomodaba más, friccionando levemente a Ron que ya había comenzado a sentir que estaba listo para continuar y dejando el sándwich a un lado comenzó a besar los hombros y espalda de ella – Tenemos permiso para ausentarnos todos los domingos necesarios – Reía Hermione.

-¿¡Hermione!? – Se frenó Ron - ¿Le has dicho a mi madre que pretendemos hacer un bebé?

\- Por supuesto, era la única forma de no concurrir un domingo a la madriguera. Esta encantada. – La castaña volteó para ver la cara de su marido que en este momento se igualaba a su cabello y comenzó a reír. – Aunque debo serte franca. Me dijo que mejor nos apuráramos porque no iba a tolerar mucho nuestra ausencia. – Y sin más volvió a acomodarse sobre él – Ahora dime. ¿Crees poder superar la maratón en la sala multipropósitos de Hogwarts?

\- Mira y aprende – Y sin más la levantó, la inclinó sobre la mesa empujándola suavemente por la espalda y la penetró, ambos lanzaron un gemido de placer los platos con los sándwiches salieron disparos y cayeron de la mesa haciendo un sonoro estruendo, Ron se apoyó aún más sobre Hermione y ella se desplomó totalmente sobre la mesa, elevando los brazos y golpeando la jarra con jugo que se derramó en el piso.

-¡Ron! – Jadeaba ella.

\- Luego te ayudo a limpiar – Le decía él besando su espalda.

\- ¿A limpiar qué? – respondía Hermione dando muestras que no había prestado atención a nada más a su alrededor, sólo al hombre que la estaba poseyendo y sin lugar a dudas Ronald Billius Weasley dejó bien en claro que hacia honor a su apellido.

A las dos semanas Hermione estaba esperando a Rose y definitivamente ese fue uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Así se durmió, por primera vez en varios días durmió placidamente, al punto de deber ser despertado para concluir la travesía.

Y llegaron a la cima, frente a ellos el níveo castillo se erguía amenazante y poderoso, al final de una basta y congelada llanura.

Esperaban un recibimiento digno de su tan temida fama, legiones compuesta por miles de sus recientes y no tan recientes enemigos colmando la entrada e imposibilitando el ingreso a la morada de la hija del diablo, pero no, por el contrario, el paisaje estaba desolado.

-¿Serán invisibles? – Preguntó extrañado Harry.

\- Eso es imposible, aún con magia – respondió Ron – además la experiencia me dice – y cayó – no voy a completar la frase cada vez que lo hago algo malo sucede.

Comenzaron a avanzar pero Laicapakay quedó rezagado. Ron viró a verlo

-¿Qué sucede?

\- Debo irme, mi misión aquí con ustedes ha concluido, Ron.

\- ¿Nos abandona?

\- No lo deseo, realmente me encantaría acompañarlos, pero ustedes saben lo que me sucedería si ahora ingreso con ustedes, esto es algo que deben hacer ustedes solos. Una vez dentro del castillo el encantamiento terminará y podré entrar nuevamente. – Los hombres se le acercaron y estrecharon la mano, había sido un buen guía y amigo, alguien más a quien recordar en los buenos momentos si los hubiera.

\- Buen viaje, espero verlo pronto.

\- Yo también Ron, debes ser fuerte – luego miró a Harry – debes ser inteligente – y por último observó a Draco – debes dejar de dudar de tu verdadero valor. – Luego comenzó a trasformarse en un animal, un cóndor, el ave negra y majestuosa, comenzó a descender por la montaña y los hombres la miraron hasta que desapareció detrás de unas nubes, luego de unos instantes continuaron su viaje.

La distancia no era tan amplia, pero el hielo era resbaladizo y debieron ir con cuidado, de repente comenzaron a notar como de la ladera de la montaña figuras se acercaban a ellos que se hallaban en el centro, y a pocos metros de la entrada al castillo.

\- Aquí está el comité de recepción – declaró Draco. Todos vieron a miles de mortífagos, vampiros, hombres lobo, inferís, gigantes, coyotes y otras criaturas que se les acercaban.

-¡Corramos al castillo! – Gritó Harry y todos lo obedecieron. Se pararon frente a las blancas puertas heladas y las mismas se abrieron lentamente.

Apenas entrar las mismas comenzaron a cerrarse dejando a las huestes detrás, imposibilitando su acceso.

-¡Ja! – Gritó Draco acercándose a la transparente puerta que los protegía - ¡Quédense con las ganas! – Y volteó a ver a sus compañeros que lo miraban asombrados, el rubio subió los hombros y exclamó - ¡Aunque realmente tenía ganas de pelear!

\- Creo que no te va a faltar la oportunidad – le confirmó Harry – dudo mucho que estas puertas resistan mucho tiempo.

\- Entonces basta de hablar y busquemos a mi esposa.

Los hombres salieron corriendo blandiendo sus diferentes armas, pero parecía que el castillo estaba desierto. Recorrieron toda la planta baja en busca de unas escaleras y cuando las encontraron comenzaron a subir, luego de revisar el primer y segundo piso infructuosamente, Harry dijo.

\- Debemos apurarnos, tengo un mal presentimiento.

De repente la puerta dejó de sonar, los enemigos habían dejado de intentar derribarla. ¿Cuál sería el motivo?

Se adentraron en una sala y asomaron por una ventana y miraron hacia abajo.

Todo el ejército del diablo se agolpaba alrededor del castillo, intentando ingresar, pero ellos levantaron la vista y a lo lejos divisaron un grupo que avanzaba, los demonios también lo hicieron y comenzaron a girar expectantes.

Ninguno podía visualizar si aquellos que se aproximaban eran amigos o enemigos, realmente deseaban no fueran éstos últimos pero mucho menos que fueran amigos, las criaturas allí abajo eran abominables e impiadosas, arrasarían con aquellos que se les interpusieran.

Sus temores fueron develados, aún a lo lejos pudieron diferenciar a las diferentes fuerzas que los ayudaron alguna vez en esta travesía, simplemente acompañándolos, instruyéndolos y rescatándolos.

\- ¡Es Jess! – Gritaba Draco señalando a la distancia – Ron y Harry enfocaron los ojos y pudieron diferenciar a la vaquera comandando a unos seis mil magos cowboy, hombres y mujeres, fuertemente armados con armas de fuego y látigos, montados a caballo con una montura especial que permitía a dos jinetes cubriéndose mutuamente las espaldas resueltos a enfrentar a sus enemigos.

\- ¡Y ese es Ju-Long! – Señalaba Ron. El muchacho oriental seguido a pie por unos veinte mil chinos ataviados con impactantes y temibles armaduras, muchos de ellos con la cara cubierta con máscaras funestas pero otros mostrando la fiereza de sus rostros y armados con sus instrumentos letales y que ellos sabían dominar a la perfección, avanzaban impávidos a enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

-¡Miren! Giuseppe, Guido y Andrea – Harry sonreía ante el descubrimientos de sus amigos del Vaticano, acompañados por sus ejércitos formado por más de diez mil hombres montados a caballo y blandiendo escudos con cruces y santos, además de sus letales cuchillos.

Observaron el cielo y pudieron ver a majestuosos cóndores sobrevolando los cielos, junto a cientos de aquellos gatos monteses que alguna vez los salvaron de una segura muerte en el gran cañón.

\- Deben ser tulitaapaquitas.

\- Y ángeles Draco. – Declaró Harry fervientemente convencido.

Pero la imagen que más los impactó y heló la sangre fue la de la última compañía, que avanzaba al centro y detrás, caminando con una seguridad avasallante, manteniendo sus varitas en alto, con sus capas al viento y la frente altiva.

Magos.

\- ¡Ginny! – Gritaba Harry - ¡Ginny, no! – estaba desesperado.

\- ¡Cálmate! Dudo mucho que nos puedan ver. Confía en que va a estar bien, ten fe – Ron sostenía a su amigo de los hombros cuando un susurro que partió de la boca de Draco lo congeló.

\- ¿Scorpius? – Entonces los dos hombres volvieron a acercarse a la ventana.

Efectivamente Scorpius, Rose, Albus y James avanzaban a la cabeza del nuevo ejercito de Dumbledore que ahora se llamaba ejercito de resurrección, compuesto por alumnos de Hogwarts de los últimos cursos y los egresados, al lado del antiguo ejército de Dumbledore comandado por Ginny, Neville y Luna además de la vieja y nueva orden con Minerva, Arthur, Molly, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Percy y tantas otras caras familiares y otras no tantas, pero la mayor sorpresa fue ver a Lucius y Narciza Malfoy al lado de los Weasley, codo a codo, avanzando tenazmente.

Draco se restregó los ojos, entonces observó como su hijo se acercaba a su padre y este lo abrazaba primorosamente, desdibujando su imagen guerrera por un instante para luego volver a adoptarla.

Draco no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, eso era como estar tocando el cielo con las manos, ahora más que nunca debía pelear para que todo eso acabara.

Harry utilizó su capacidad de contactarse con Ginny.

\- Ya mismo te vas de aquí – Ordenó

\- ¿Acaso alguna vez te obedecí? – Preguntaba sonriente.

\- Sabes que sí, pero no desvíes el tema. Esto es muy peligroso.

\- ya tenemos todo planeado, esto no es espontáneo llevamos meses de preparación.

\- ¿Meses?

\- Desde que ustedes vinieron aquí.

\- ¡Hace ocho meses que me mientes!

\- No te mentí, te lo oculté, no es lo mismo. Deja de perder fuerza y vuelve a tu trabajo. Y luego nos encargaremos de solucionar diferencias.

\- Pierde cuidado que sí.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también cuídate. – Viró a ver a los dos hombres que aguardaban expectantes sus noticias – hace ocho meses que lo están planeando.

Ron y Draco sacudieron las cabezas, esa iba a ser una dura contienda, más que nunca tenían que completar su cometido.

Las criaturas comenzaron su amenazante avance, pero los altivos guerreros no retrocedieron, durante unos minutos que parecieron horas, se hizo un silencio mortal en la congelada planicie, sólo cortado por el rugir del viento helado.

Ginny observó a todas aquellas maravillosas personas que conoció, algunas desde que todo esto comenzó, otras un poco después, y recordó como hace más de ocho meses atrás, todas las fuerzas se reunieron en la ya restaurada madriguera.

Las tiendas de campaña se extendían por todo el páramo, los guerreros del Vaticano, los soldados orientales, los magos cowboys y miles de magos conocidos de diferentes países que se reunieron para la lucha.

Estaban en el salón, sus padres, sorprendentemente los de Draco, Jess la líder de los cowboys, Ju-Long el de los orientales, Guisseppe, Guido, Andrea y el padre Pablo representantes del Vaticano.

Además también estaban Minerva, Neville, Luna, todos sus hermanos y otros más.

\- No, no, no. – Volvía a repetir al trío de niños que estaban en la punta de la mesa, como si fueran delincuentes siendo juzgados. Y al cuarto miembro un poco más alejado a modo de un abogado defensor.

\- Mira mamá – Le decía altivamente James – Yo ya soy mayor así que ni siquiera te pido permiso.

\- No me faltes el respeto.

\- Y tú no me lo faltes a mí tratándome como un niño.

\- ¡Lo eres!

\- Tengo un año más que papá y los tíos cuando se enfrentaron a Voldemort. – Eso la dejó sin argumentos para refutarlo. - Es más luego del verano comenzaré mi carrera de auror, mis EXTASIS fueron absolutamente todos superados y no tengo que decir más nada al respecto.

\- ¿Y ustedes?

\- Tenemos la misma edad que tú y Luna tenían cuando lucharon contra Voldemort.

\- Con eso no me vas a refutar jovencita – Le decía a Rose.

\- Yo he aprobado sobresaliente todos mis TIMOS y además tengo más conocimientos que algunos compañeros de James – respondía segura la joven, recordándole a su cuñada su inteligencia.

\- Pero aún no eres mayor de edad.

\- Mira, si soy tan adulta para tener novio – Decía sosteniendo firmemente la mano de Scorpius – también la tengo para luchar.

\- Entonces no puedes tener novio – El muchacho la abrazó por sobre los hombros y la acercó a él.

\- Eso está fuera de discusión.

\- Ya veremos Rose, cuando tu padre se entere.

\- Ese será mi problema y sabré resolverlo. No pienso discutir contigo, recuerda que tengo genes Weasley y Granger también, no debo decirte lo testaruda que puedo llegar a ser.- Goerge, Bill y Percy rieron y Ginny los miró de tal manera que los tres bajaron la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tu Albus? Se muy bien que tus notas no fueron sobresalientes. – Retó la dama.

\- No, efectivamente, no soy ni tan inteligente como Rose, ni tan astuto como Scorpius, ni siquiera tan habilidoso como James. Pero mis hechizos son poderosos, me han dicho que más que los tuyos a mi misma edad y hay algo que me motiva más que todos los conocimientos que puedo tener o ejercer. – Hizo una pausa – Mi corazón, tengo todo mi empeño en enfrentar a quien sea para salvar a la tía, y con mi corazón lo voy a lograr.

\- ¡Hijo de tigre! – Logró decir Arthur bajando también la cabeza ante la dura mirada de su hija que en realidad reflejaba una orgullo tan grande que deseaba arrojarse a los brazos de sus hijos y sobrinos para felicitarlos. Pero aún le quedaba una carta bajo la manga.

\- ¿Y tú no vas a intentar convencer a tu novia? – Le preguntaba a Scorpius.

\- ¿De qué? De algo que yo también quiero hacer, imposible. Además recuerda que tengo genes Malfoy, soy rebelde por naturaleza - Ahora fue Lucius quien rió.

Ginny volteó a verlo, pero todos los presentes estaban conteniendo la risa.

\- ¿Cuál es el chiste? – preguntaba poniendo ambos brazos sobre su cintura. - Acaso soy la única persona en esta habitación con la suficiente cordura para ver que esto no está bien.

\- Porque nos recuerda una historia sucedida hace más de veinte años atrás – Le contestaba Molly – Una muchacha, casi una niña, que debió dejar ir al amor de su vida para que él estuviese seguro y tranquilo con el destino que tenía plasmado desde el año de vida. Una joven a la cual le dieron una orden, de hecho su propia madre se la dio, de ir a un lugar seguro. ¿Y sabes que hizo? – Ginny se sonrojó y bajó la mirada– La desobedeció, y luchó con bravura y corazón, utilizando toda su fuerza y conocimientos para ayudar al hombre que amaba, sin nada importar. ¿Conoces a esa joven?

\- Pero abuela, si estás hablando de ella – Replicó James cruzándose de brazos.

\- Y no tengo que acotar que una bruja maldita casi la mata y yo le di fin, esa es otra historia, por suerte tuvo un final feliz. – Molly hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió - Mira Ginny, no estamos lidiando con los mismos enemigos, si ellos quieren venir, los ayudaremos a prepararse.

Rápidamente Hugo y Lily bajaron de la escalera pero antes de hablar la anciana los detuvo

\- ¡De ninguna manera! Ustedes irán a Hogwarts con los profesores encargados de cuidarlos.

\- Pero… - Llegaron a decir los niños

\- Pero nada. Fin de la discusión.

Y sin más todos comenzaron a trazar el plan de ataque.

Ginny observó a su sobrina, la miró tomar la mano de Scorpius y a él besándosela y luego se conectaron sus miradas y ambas sonrieron.

Esa imagen le dio suficiente fortaleza para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba, no muy lejos de ella pudo ver a su peor enemiga, aquella que le había infringido terribles heridas, pero además la que sin saberlo le había pasado cierto de sus poderes: la mujer loba Ludmila Cartragak.

Nadie lo sabía pero la loba al arañarla y al caer parte de su saliva en su piel, le trasfirió algunos de sus dones, si es que así podía llamarlos.

En principio, obtuvo una susceptibilidad a los olores, podía detectar todos los aromas que la rodeaban y una vez dominada esta capacidad pudo determinar incluso los olores que expedían los demás y de esa forma distinguir el miedo, el odio, incluso si la persona había tenido sexo. Era increíble.

Además había adquirido una fuerza y destrezas increíbles, su cuerpo parecía más atlético y era tan fuerte que incluso llegó a derribar a Percy y George juntos en las prácticas de luchas.

Otra faceta que desarrolló fue una más sexual, tal vez eso se debía a la lejanía de su esposo, pero desde que fue atacada, podía notar que una actitud sensual partía de ella, sin quererlo, pero los hombres parecían notar más su presencia y eso muchas veces la sacaba de quicio, pero con el tiempo aprendió a manejarlo a su favor.

Sabía que hacer uso de esos poderes, estaba mal, incluso tuvo varias charlas, extensas por cierto con su hermano Bill, él era la única persona que podía entenderla. Incluso la relación de sus atacantes era tan maquiavélicamente estrecha que parecía que se sentían antes de llegar.

Por suerte él era su hermano, de lo contrario, no sabía por donde podía salir toda esa conexión.

Lo único que lamentaba era que si bien podía ocultar sus heridas con maquillaje, la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho y en la espalda iban a ser eternas y su piel, antes sonrosada, ahora había mutado a una si bien igual de luminosa, más tétrica.

Una sola cosa tenía por seguro y era que iba a utilizar todo ese poder para ayudar a su esposo que era al único hombre que amaba y deseaba, a pesar de luchar con esos sentimientos lascivos que surgían en ella.

Volvió a mirar a Rose que respondía con una sonrisa algo que le había dicho Scorpius.

Luego observó que la mirada de su madre y de su sobrina se conectaban e inmediatamente supo en lo que estaban pensando.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

 **Scorpius y Rose**

Rose miraba a su tía. Recordaba que al principio se asustó de su apariencia, mucho más un día al verle las heridas, por no haber pedido permiso al entrar en su cuarto.

La muchacha pensaba en el mismo momento que la dama, en el cual se decidió su participación en esa guerra, aunque en realidad lo que rememoró fue lo que siguió e inevitablemente volteó a ver a Molly.

Recordó que apenas Molly los autorizó a participar en la guerra, ella corrió a abrazarla, su abuela era genial, excepto por ese fatídico radar sexual que tenía, tan acertado para los momentos más íntimos aunque ella y Scorpius lo habían intentado todo para evadirlo pero era imposible.

Estaban todos en la madriguera, eran las vacaciones de verano y ella hacía unos diez meses que ya estaba de novia con Scorpius, lo cierto era que la atracción existió siempre, sin darse cuenta su padre con tantas amenazas, por más que fueran en broma, la arrojó a los brazos del Slytherin que en realidad era su mejor amigo.

Ya no había la misma competencia desleal de otros tiempos, si bien las casas mantenían sus mismas características, los de Slytherin ya no era la de los magos oscuros, ellos ya no existían o estaban siendo apresados.

Se estaba forjando un mundo sin diferencias, su madre era una de las que más batallaban para llevar la igualdad a todos los seres mágicos y afianzar los lazos con el mundo muggle.

Por su parte los muchachos en el colegio vivían placidamente, con lo único que debían lidiar era con los exámenes, aunque ella había heredado la capacidad intelectual de su madre y la habilidad mágica natural de su padre, con lo cual era prácticamente imbatible, a pesar de ello nunca demostraba superioridad, era una excelente compañera y amiga de casi todos.

Scorpius simpatizó con ella y Albus casi instantáneamente y se hicieron amigos apenas comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts. Solían estar mucho tiempo juntos, porque ambos compartían el gusto por la lectura y el estudio, y muchas veces él se quedaba con ellos, en las vacaciones puesto que era muy apreciado por todos, incluso por su padre, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

En ese momento estaban en la madriguera planeando la lucha contra los enemigos de sus padres y del mundo entero. Los detalles fueron preferibles obviarlos y se concentraron en enseñarles o afianzar sus conocimientos y hechizos.

Ella compartía el antiguo dormitorio de su tía con Lily, James y Albus el antiguo de su papá y Scorpious y Hugo el del tío George.

Hugo estaba fascinado con los miles de guerreros que ocupaban todo el perímetro de la casa de sus abuelos y desaparecía todo el día, junto a Lily, investigando, aprendiendo y molestando a todos. James había tomado en serio su postura de egresado de Hogwarts y ponía todo su empeño en estar con su abuelo y el tío Percy para aprender las disposiciones del Ministerio y por ende se iba con ellos toda la mañana.

A ella no le interesaba, porque de esa manera podía quedarse con su novio a solas, en la habitación que compartía con su hermano menor.

Las manos de Scorpius era extremadamente habilidosas, en pocos meses aprendió a dejarla casi desnuda en cuestión de minutos, tampoco era que llevaba mucha ropa debido al calor que asediaba la madriguera, y ella también estaba convirtiéndose en una experta en tocarlo sin mediar prenda alguna.

Allí estaban, ella a horcajadas sobre él, sentados en la cama y justo cuando iba a venir lo mejor, lo que siempre deseaban, la concreción del momento más maravilloso y la experiencia más gratificante de sus vidas, la voz de su abuela

\- ¡Chicos! A comer.

\- ¡Chicos! A poner la mesa

-¡Chicos! A colgar la ropa.

Era exacta y precisa, como si estuviera presente viendo el momento justo de interrumpirlos y evitar que concretaran su unión.

Eso los llevó a pensar que debían esperar que toda esa locura terminara pero los cierto era que ya no podían esperar más. Se amaban y deseaban y era imperiosa la necesidad de entregarse mutuamente antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Un día le pidió permiso a Molly para ir a su casa.

\- Necesito ropa y quisiera darme un baño en la tranquilidad de mi hogar. – Le había dicho – esto es una locura y no puedo concentrarme si no logro relajarme un poco.

\- Puedes ir pero no le digas nada a Scorpius. – La orden directa la sorprendió

\- ¿Qué?

\- No se haga la desentendida señorita – La amonestó – es eso o no vas.

\- Bien, no le diré nada. – Giró para salir de la cocina llegó a la puerta y viró – Además… - La miró – Ni se me había ocurrido. ¡Si que tienes una mente pervertida, abuelita! - La dama le arrojó una jarra de plástico que impactó en la puerta gracias a la velocidad de la joven que la cerró antes del impacto, la volvió a abrir y luego de sacarle la lengua le dijo – Estaba bromeando. - Y se marchó.

La verdad era que Molly agradecía el desenfado de sus nietos, que a pesar de haberse enterado de la verdad, continuaban luchando con más ímpetu sin dejar su alegría de lado.

Era tan parecidos a sus padres y a la vez tan diferentes, recordaba a Harry siempre serio y pensativo, su mirada triste y su cuerpo delgado y aparentemente quebradizo; a Hermione siempre intentando sonar lógica y segura, pero a la vez luchando por parecer una igual, para llegar a la altura de la pureza de sangre de Ron, algo que le pesaba desde que entró en el mundo mágico debido a los constantes desprecios de magos sin sentido ¡Como la adoraba! Ella siempre pensó que no había ninguna muchacha mejor para su hijo, y no se cansaba de dejarle en claro que no era la sangre lo que importaba sino el corazón y su nuera le estaba demostrando que tenía un corazón de oro, lo cual nunca dudó y que seguía batallando a pesar de haber pasado más de dos años contra ese demonio.

Que podía decir de Ginny, era magnífica, excelente profesional y ama de casa, lo que ella siempre soñó.

Luego pensó en Ron, su querido Ron, debía reconocer que nunca le dijo lo maravilloso que creía que era, no hasta que decidió casarse con Hermione, pero sin saberlo él, siempre lo creyó. Sabía de todas las cosas, las malas y más aún las buenas que hacía en el colegio para ayudar a Harry y si bien quería demostrarse inflexible, ella estaba profundamente orgullosa de su hijo varón menor; que había dejado de lado su carrera, su sueño y se asoció con George en Sortilegios Weasley demostrando su integridad como hombre y como hermano. Además fue el único que logró enfrentarse a la tía Muriel. Recordaba como si fuese ayer ese momento.

Todos estaban el la fiesta luego de la boda, que había sido maravillosa, Ron estaba junto a Hermione, y ellos en la mesa principal y en frente a esta, la tía Muriel, con su característica mueca de superioridad ante los demás, sobre todo ante Hermione. Todo parecía ir bien, la música sonaba tranquila y todos conversaban animadamente, todos excepto Ron que seriamente miraba como la anciana criticaba a todos. Y súbitamente se levantó de su asiento, invitó a Hermione a ir junto a él y sin soltarle la mano se acercó a la tan temida bruja.

La dama lo miró extrañada, sin abandonar su postura altiva y despectiva ante Hermione, entonces Ron habló

\- Como no cambies tu postura te vas de nuestra fiesta. – E inmediatamente la música cesó y se hizo un silencio casi absoluto; Hermione intentó hacer que Ron se callara pero el no se dejó intimidar por el semblante de la tía. – Mejor que cambies tu actitud con mi esposa y la respetes, como todos lo hacemos contigo.

\- Ella…

\- Ella es mi mujer y una excelente bruja, mejor que tú – La interrumpió. Molly temió por la vida de su hijo, sabía de la capacidad de Muriel en hechizos a pesar de su vejez y notó que tanto Harry como Ginny detrás ya mantenían en alto sus varitas por si acaso. – Aún no entiendes que por magos como tú Fred murió. – Si hasta ese entonces había un pequeño murmullo en la sala, esa confesión terminó de sepultarlo. La anciana bajó la cabeza y Molly creía que el tiempo no pasaba, y temió por lo peor. Pero para su sorpresa la dama levantó el rostro y tenía los ojos empañados.

\- Te pido disculpas, a ti, a tu esposa y a toda la familia – Contestó serenamente. – No me has defraudado ni un poco Ronald, definitivamente tú eres el mejor de los Weasley, y tienes una mujer que te merece al lado.

\- Yo soy merecedor de ella.

\- Esperaba pudieras entender lo que intento decirles. Ambos se merecen, y yo estuve equivocada toda mi vida. – La mujer miró a Hermione y le sonrió – Tú eres la única que podría hacerlo feliz, disculpa si te ofendí en el pasado, no volverá a suceder. – Hermione le sonrió como única respuesta. Luego la anciana miró a todos lados y con su característico tono autoritario exclamó - ¿¡No se supone que esto es una fiesta!? ¡Vamos! ¡A festejar!

Y la fiesta continuó, Ron fue el único que la enfrentó y evidentemente era lo que ella quería, alguien que le dijera en la cara lo que pensaba. Desde ese día la anciana fue muy diferente con todos, aunque el cambio no fue radical, pero ya no era tan despectiva con los demás.

Luego pensó en todos sus hijos, ellos les había proporcionado los tesoros más grandes que una madre a su edad podía esperar, sus nietos, que eran maravillosos, entonces salió de la cocina, para vigilar que estaban haciendo todos ellos, incluso Scorpius al que ya lo consideraba uno más de la familia, pero aún debía controlar que no hubiese escapado y estuviera haciendo cosas indebidas con su nieta Rose así que salió de la cocina a buscarlo.

Por su parte Rose estaba aprovechando la tranquilidad de su hogar, había puesto algunos hechizos pero sabía que todas las fuerzas que estaban en su contra en este momento se concentraban en el volcán donde su padre se dirigía a rescatar a su mamá.

Todos creyeron que al enterarse de la verdad se sentirían mal, pero lo cierto era que ellos se habían abrazado a la idea de poder recuperar a su madre y sabían que su papá lo iba a hacer, no conocían a nadie más valiente y decidido.

Nadie, excepto Scorpius, comenzó a pensar en él mientras se pasaba la esponja enjabonada, la tina era ancha pero corta, de echo sus pies quedaban apoyados en el borde y ella se distendía jugando con la canilla, aún no entendía que sentido tenía la misma si la bañera se llenaba con magia, pero no le importaba; entonces recordó las caricias de su novio, sobre sus pechos, sus muslos, mientras pasaba la esponja sobre las zonas.

Y su gran virilidad, eso seguro debía doler, como sus amigas le decían, pero en el momento de sentirlo tocándola era en lo que menos pensaba.

De repente un hermoso gato blanco ingresó al baño. Ella se irguió.

\- ¿Cómo entrarte minino si todo está cerrado? – No era la primera vez que veía al gato, y le pareció que tanto en Hogwarts, como en la madriguera había visto uno similar, aunque un gato blanco es muy común, así que de seguro no debía ser el mismo.

El felino se subió a una banca donde estaba su ropa.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar allí? – Preguntó y el gato le maulló – Debo estar loca para hablarle a un gato – Se decía y nuevamente renovó el baño y las sensaciones que experimentaba al recordar las caricias de su novio.

Pasó la esponja por sobre su pelvis por debajo del agua rozando su intimidad.

\- No es lo mismo – Suspiraba – No es igual que los dedos mágicos Malfoy – Y reía, pero era cierto, creía que Scorpius tenía dedos mágicos , que encontraban con una facilidad impresionante el punto justo donde explotaba, y ella también sabía como acariciarlo para llevarlo a la locura. Pero al momento de concretar – El maldito radar sexual de la de la abuela Molly – exclamó y arrojó la esponja salpicando sin querer al minino que se arqueó y bufó. Rose comenzó a reír y se le acercó acariciando su cabeza.

– Lo siento, tú no tienes nada que ver con mi frustración – le decía y lo miró directo a los ojos, eran grises como los de su novio y no pudo evitar volver a acordarse de él.

Entonces el gatito saltó de la banca y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en humano.

\- Yo puedo solucionarte el problemita de la frustración – Le decía.

\- ¿¡Scorpius!? – Y sin más, con un simple movimiento de varita el muchacho se despojó de toda su ropa y se metió en la bañera haciendo que el agua rebalsara.

\- Sí, me escapé en la primera oportunidad que pude. – Y rápidamente arremetió sobre su cuello.

\- Pero le prometí a mi abuela…

\- Que no me dirías que estabas aquí, y no lo has hecho, yo lo escuché, escondido en la despensa. Miau – Exclamó besando a la chica que correspondía el beso apasionadamente.

Rose recordó las miles de veces que había visto al gato.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres animago? - Logró preguntarle entre sus labios.

\- Desde los diez aprendí a manejarlo.

\- Pero no estás declarado.

\- No tengo obligación hasta el año que viene. – Y comenzaba a tocar sus pechos.

\- No es justo – Le decía Rose intentado aún tener un poco de coherencia – Me conoces más que yo a ti. Me has espiado desde…

\- Siempre, desde siempre mi querida Rose. Y despreocúpate, tú también lo sabes todo de mí, yo soy un libro abierto entre tus manos, no hay nada que te haya ocultado.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Bueno, cuando me registrara te lo iba a decir, pero la verdad que tienes razón, me aprovechaba de la ventaja – Reía. Y comenzaba a acariciar sus muslos y pronto encontró la parte íntima, aquel punto donde ella enloquecía – Así que dedos mágicos Malfoy, debería patentarlos.- Sonreía mirándola a los ojos y disfrutando como ella jadeaba ante su contacto.

\- No – Le decía Rose acariciando su espalda y dirigiéndose a la virilidad de su novio – Son sólo míos.

\- Por supuesto que si – ahora jadeaba el chico ante la caricia recibida cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más de la sensación que percibía.

Entonces la miró, con fuego en esos ojos de hielo. Y ella respondió sonriendo ante la muestra de lujuria en la mirada, ambas respiraciones agitadas, los cuerpos mojados, expectantes.

\- Soy tuya. Ni pienses en preguntarlo, ni a dudarlo siquiera. – La apabullante seguridad de Rose no dio cabida a nada y sin más la penetró lenta pero firmemente. Ella clavó las uñas en el hombro del chico, el dolor fue más que mínimo, y realmente pensó que sus amigas exageraban o tal vez ella prefería concentrarse en la siguiente sensación que provino al ser poseída por él, la sensación de placer que colmó su mente y su cuerpo.

Dolor placentero. ¿No eran sentimientos opuestos? ¿No era ilógico?

Pero la lógica escapaba a lo que estaba experimentando Scorpius se movía lentamente disfrutando de la fricción de su cuerpo, ella levantó más las piernas para facilitar mejor la entrada y él comenzó a moverse con más soltura, el agua acompañaba el movimiento de los cuerpos y seguía rebalsando.

\- Te amo – Le decía Rose a punto de sentir que su cuerpo era una bola de fuego y que de su vientre salía un calor más que volcánico. Y sin poder evitarlo un largo y profundo gemido salió de su boca - ¡Scorpius! – Logró decir al momento de sentir que tocaba el cielo con las manos.

Él se detuvo y la miró sonriente.

\- Eres hermosa – Le decía besando sus mejillas y sus labios – Te amo. Y Salió de ella arrodillándose, ella lo imitó.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – él no había llegado al clímax y se preocupó que no le hubiese gustado estar con ella, pero él la abrazó nuevamente y comenzó a besarla, podía sentir su erección apretada contra su vientre y él comenzó a bajar la mano y abrió sus piernas.

Se sentó poniendo las extremidades de él entre las de ellas.

\- Quiero sentirte totalmente dentro de mí. – esa declaración la excitó de inmediato y sin dudarlo, tomó el miembro de Scorpius y se sentó lentamente sobre él.

Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, sus pechos se rozaban creando una fricción aún más provocativa. Él la ayudaba con sus manos sobre la cadera a subir y bajar rítmicamente y ella comenzó a sentir la misma sensación de minutos antes, sentía el sexo de Scorpius entrar plenamente y eso la llevaba al paraíso, ambos jadeos se hicieron más intensos así como los movimientos y sin dudarlo lo miró a los ojos al momento de volver a llegar al orgasmo, siendo esta vez acompañada por él.

Y esta vez fue mejor, más pleno, más completo.

\- Te amo – Llegó a decir él apenas su respiración se calmó

\- ¡Tú no sabes cuanto lo hago yo! – Y besaba su cuello.

\- ¡Rose! – El chillido llegó a sus oídos sorprendiéndola.

\- Tu abuela – Declaró tranquilo el chico.

\- El radar Molly.

\- Esta vez falló – reía Scorpius aún besándole el cuello.

\- Por favor – Rose se levantaba, nerviosa, desprendiendo la unión – Nos va a matar – Pero ante su rostro el chico volvió a convertirse en el hermoso gatito blanco, saltó de la bañera que estaba vacía y se sentó en la banca, maullando nuevamente.

Ella mágicamente llenó la tina y fingió estar bañándose.

-Aquí abuela – Dijo una vez más calmada, la dama entró y le sonrió luego dirigió la vista al piso y notó el agua cubriéndolo todo.

\- Quería saber si estabas bien – la chica asintió - ¿Has visto a Scorpius? – La chica negó – Ha desaparecido. – Pareció meditar - ¿Y ese gatito?

\- Aparece de tanto en tanto – Sólo dijo la chica.

\- Bueno, apúrate, que vamos a organizarnos para cenar. Adiós chicos – Suspiró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando Rose creyó que ya se había marchado le indicó a Scorpius que volviera a su forma humana y el chico lo hizo inmediatamente y otra vez se metió en la bañera haciéndola rebalsar.

\- ¿En que estábamos? – Preguntaba besándola nuevamente - ¡O si, escapando del radar sexual de tu abuela!

Ambos rieron y comenzaron a besarse y luego se detuvieron mirándose seriamente a los ojos y al unísono dijeron

\- ¿Dijo chicos? – Y ante la coincidencia de pensamiento se largaron a reír, volviéndose a amar otra vez y haciendo que la tina de despojara de agua nuevamente.

Molly una vez llegada a la madriguera meneaba la cabeza, otra vez se le escaparon a su radar, no lo había logrado con Ginny, menos con Hermione y ahora Rose, bueno, era entonces momento de comenzar a torturar a Lily, pero para eso faltaba mucho.

Pero… ¿Qué pretendía lograr? Si ni siquiera ella respetó el radar sexual de su madre cuando era joven.

\- ¡Estos genes Weasley! – Suspiró sonriente y comenzó con los preparativos de la cena.

La chica ubicó la mirada de su abuela entre la multitud y esta le sonreía serenamente. Lejos quedaban esos felices momentos, Rose ahora miraba a Scorpius a su lado, estoico y bravo, había cortado su cabello igual que su padre, y eso le daba un toque más maduro, verlo tan seguro le dio más fuerzas para enfrentar lo que venía.

Él le tomó la mano fuertemente la miró y se la besó.

\- Espalda con espalda – le decía

\- Corazón con corazón – respondía ella.

Y entonces la batalla comenzó.

Los soldados del Vaticano arremetieron contra los vampiros, arrojando estacas, cuchillos y lanzando agua bendita, además cuando eran apresados sus ropas los protegían, pero los peligrosos vampiros eran implacables y se llevaban varias vidas. Giuseppe y Guido luchaban tenazmente pero definitivamente Andrea peleaba más feroz que los dos juntos. Lentamente comenzaron a empujarlos y arrinconarlos hacia el castillo.

Por su parte Jess junto a Ju-Long arremetieron contra los coyotes, inferís, hombres lobo, y demonios que ocupaban cuerpos humanos, disparando balas y armas de todo tipo, los arqueros nipones eran letales y precisos, mientras que los vaqueros no se quedaban atrás. Jess portaba dos ametralladoras y cuando las más de doscientas balas se le acabaron tomó sus pistolas y continuaba con su balacera, detrás de ella un vaquero cargaba las armas y continuaban con la matanza. Pero las bestias eran muchas y feroces, muchos caían a sus ataques pero eso no impedía su avance.

Los guerreros nipones armados con sus katanas, laceraban los cuerpos de los inferís a pequeños trozos, dejándolos imposibilitados de continuar, y aniquilaban a los hombres lobos y coyotes heridos en el piso, eran la fuerza más poderosa de todas, eran los más férreos y capacitados, eran además la más amplia fuerza de choque, y en cuanto eliminaron a la mayoría de los enemigos comenzaron a desplegarse ayudando a los otros, los arqueros mayormente ayudaron a los soldados de la iglesia en su ataque con los vampiros.

En el cielo, los cóndores y gatos monteses de dirigieron a vuelo a los ojos de los gigantes, lastimándolos e impidiendo su posibilidades de atacar, llevándolos al precipicio y obligándolos a caer, los estruendos alertaban a las demás bestias, varios vampiros fueron y socorrerlos, pero los gatos monteses los fulminaban con la mirada que lanzaban rayos de luz.

Pero ellos, buscaban a los suyos, en realidad todos eran sus aliados, sus amigos y estaban juntos en esa epopeya, pero ellos buscaban a sus seres queridos y los haces de luces que salían de las varitas les indicaron su ubicación, rayos de todos los colores, ámbares, magentas, azules y sobre todo los temidos verdes. Pronto pudieron ver a varios magos volando con sus escobas, siendo perseguidos por mortífagos, algunos escapaban, otros caían, pero la lucha continuaba.

Ron pronto divisó a Rose y la observó luchar estoicamente pegando su espalda a… Scorpius; así como James luchaba junto a Albus. Pero inconcientemente él sabía que Rose y Scorpius tenían algo más en común que su preferencia por la lectura.

Ver a su hija luchar con tanta fuerza y desplegando un poder impresionante lo llenó de orgullo y aplacó un poco el miedo que tenía en su corazón, además debía confesar que cuando la chica estaba en peligro el muchacho pronto salía en su defensa y viceversa.

Los observó derrotar a tantos mortífagos que perdió la cuenta.

Por su parte Harry se dividía entre vigilar a sus hijos y a su esposa, los pequeños, aunque definitivamente ya no lo eran habían levantado el vuelo en sus escobas y luchaban no sólo contra los mortífagos sino contra algunos vampiros también, no podía creer que pudieran con tanta facilidad ejecutar esos poderosos hechizos.

Se sorprendió sobremanera de ver como batallaba Ginny, que con una fuerza descomunal, se enfrentaba a los hombres lobo. No entendía como era que su mujer junto a Bill lograban descolocar a los animales que aparentaban confundirse ante la presencia femenina y luego darles muerte con suma facilidad. Se le heló la sangre al verla enfrentarse a una mujer que pronto tomó rasgos animales y de una sola patada derribó a Bill comenzando una lucha descarnada con ella.

Draco seguía observando a sus padres que peleaban contra aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus aliados, y no se sorprendió que los superaran con facilidad. Luego volteó a ver a su hijo, que demostraba su capacidad mágica espalda con espalda a Rose, realmente no le sorprendía tampoco esa visión, ya que Scorpius más de una vez le profirió su amor por la mayor de los Weasley Granger. Esperaba que Ron no fuera implacable con su hijo aunque intuía que tampoco le era del todo ajena la situación de los muchachos.

De repente la tierra comenzó a temblar y un cráter se abrió en medio del hielo, algunos soldados y enemigos no pudieron escapar y cayeron dentro del agujero siendo devorados por la lava. Eso hacía mucho más difícil la lucha, pero no iba a ser un impedimento para seguir en la contienda.

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí, sin hacer nada.

Intentaron desplegar algunos hechizos pero aparentemente una pared invisible protegía al castillo impidiendo que nada entrara o saliera de él.

\- Es imposible ayudarlos - Renegaba el moreno.

\- No, Harry, concluyamos lo que vinimos a hacer es la única forma de ayudarlos. – Decía Ron.

En otro balcón un piso más arriba de donde estaban los tres hombres, una tenebrosa figura observaba la batalla. Podía sentirlos, a ambos.

Aquel que venía a salvarla y aquel que venía a destruirla.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

 **Resurrección**

Miró su reflejo en el espejo de Gondea, ¿ya había dominado al espíritu? Aún faltaba lograr la resurrección.

\- ¡Ilusos! Si supieran que sus papeles estaban invertidos. El amor de Ron me matará pero el odio de Draco me salvará. No en vano fui en su búsqueda en cuanto Ron abandonó a su perfecta mujer. – Declaraba mirándose en el espejo y rió.

Su plan había resultado a las mil maravillas, ella debió averiguarlo dolorosamente en su vida anterior, el amor la destruía, el odio la revitalizaba.

¿Alguien podía dudarlo?

A pesar de dejar la duda en sus pensamientos esa era la única y total verdad.

Draco debería estar odiándola por haberlo usado, no había otra razón por la cual se uniera a los otros dos, él odiaba a Hermione Granger y ese odio la salvaría.

Draco era su esperanza, Ron la de Hermione.

Pero ella era más poderosa. Ella iba a vencer. Ya había vencido.

Entonces miró más de cerca al espejo y notó un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡Maldita! – exclamó al darse cuenta que aún quedaba algo de Hermione en ella, luego se alejó del espejo y sonrió – Igualmente es muy tarde, no podrás avisarles lo que ya sabes.

E intentó que el espejo desapareciera pero no lo hizo, lo intentó varias veces, pero le fue imposible.

-¡Padre! ¿Por qué no estás de mi lado? – gritaba mirando alrededor.

Y una voz abarcó todo el recinto

\- Estás por tu cuenta, te lo advertí, no puedo ayudarte, estás sola.

\- Por poco tiempo. – respondió.

Ron, Draco y Harry continuaron con su búsqueda, de pronto un grupo de mortífagos los esperaban frente a una puerta.

\- Aquí es, llegamos – Declaró el pelirrojo y sin más blandiendo el arma que mejor dominaba, su varita, se lanzó al ataque, sin dudarlo impartió el hechizo más atemorizante de todos, dejando a tres magos fulminados en el piso.

No sintió ningún remordimiento. ¿Acaso ellos lo tenían? Y continuaba avanzando, por su parte Harry desmayaba a otros tantos y Draco los eliminaba con el uso de su nueva y poderosa arma, el arco.

En solo unos instantes llegaron a la puerta y Ron la abrió de par en par.

Frente a él, sentada en su elegante trono, estaba ella, el objetivo final.

\- Vaya, vaya – Declaró sensualmente cruzándose de piernas y reclinándose hacia atrás – parece que al fin y al cabo cumpliré con una de mis tantas fantasías sexuales.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – Gritó Harry, observó a Draco y a Ron, ambos estaban como hipnotizados, por la presencia femenina. Sacudió el hombro del blondo que salió de dicha sugestión.

\- ¡Si! – Declaró el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza - ¡Ni lo sueñes! – Pero definitivamente no lo decía con tanta convicción como el morocho.

Ron avanzada, lenta pero decididamente, sin dejar de mirarla por un instante, la figura se convirtió frente a sus ojos en su Hermione, de hecho frente a los tres.

Llevaba un corto vestido blanco, descalza, con el cabello suelto bordeado de algunas florcillas.

Ron se detuvo.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas, no? Nuestra noche de bodas. – Ron tragó saliva, si que la recordaba, vestida tal cual estaba ahora, idéntica, incluso el perfume que despedía su piel, ella se levantó y se acercó sigilosamente.

Harry y Draco intentaron avanzar pero de repente una pared invisible se los impidió.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Despierta! ¡Es una ilusión! – Gritaba Harry pero de repente Brutus y otros mortífagos ingresaron a la habitación y una nueva batalla se desató.

-¡Crucio! – y la maldición impactó el Harry haciéndolo caer retorcido por el dolor, Draco arremetió con sus flechas y mató al oscuro mago que la impartía y la misma desapareció.

Harry se levantó rápidamente y continuó el ataque, eran muy veloces, el moreno arrojaba cuchillos y shuriken a los magos que no podían atajar las armas y Draco era implacable con el arco y flecha. Pronto el número disminuyó, Draco se había puesto a luchar con cuatro mortífagos pero Harry se enfrentó a su general.

Brutus era feroz luchando, no en vano era el líder de los esos despiadados magos.

\- Nos encontramos nuevamente Potter – Le decía a su contrincante.

\- Esta vez no escaparás.

\- Soy más poderoso que años atrás, además tú no pudiste contra mí.

Era verdad, Harry no había podido contra Brutus, el motivo era, que Voldemort, había estado buscando un heredero, no de sangre, lejos de ese monstruo el formar una familia, pero sí un heredero de su malévola mente y lo había elegido a Brutus.

Lo instruyó personalmente en las artes oscuras y además le enseñó habilidades que ningún otro mago poseía.

Fue por ello que Harry no lo pudo enfrentar. Por suerte estaba acompañado por Ron cuando fue a capturarlo, de lo contrario no hubiese salido con vida.

Ron lo espantó con su ferocidad, de la cual Brutus se sorprendió, tal vez no esperaba tanta bestialidad en un auror, pero Ron era implacable, al punto de ser muchas veces temido incluso entre los mismos aurores. No por eso dejaba de ser una persona bondadosa fuera de las misiones, y de echo era el que participaba en todas las bromas y muchas veces las originaba, pero al momento de luchar se trasformaba.

\- Esta vez será diferente – Amenazó.

\- ¿Sí? – Rió el oscuro personaje - ¿Cómo? – Y sin más Harry, sorprendiéndose incluso a él mismo hizo uso de su nueva habilidad y en un segundo se hallaba detrás del mortífago y acercándose al oído le dijo.

\- Actuando como tú y atacarte por la espalda y clavó un cuchillo en el costado del oscuro personaje.

Brutus cayó al piso, se llevó la mano a la zona dañada y contuvo la hemorragia, aún estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho su contrincante.

Harry regresó a su cuerpo y sonrió al ver que comenzaba a dominar mejor su nuevo don. Se acercó a Brutus, pero este al verse en desventaja contra el poderoso mago no dudó un instante y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él.

Huyó pero al intentar salir del castillo una llamarada lo invadió, quemándolo, él se resignó a su muerte como esperándola.

\- Esta es tu recompensa – La declaración de la hija del diablo fue lo último que escuchó.

En cuanto hubieren abatido a todos los mortífagos volvieron a intentar acercarse a Ron pero el escudo invisible seguía impidiéndoselo.

Lazupaywa tomaba de la mano de Ron, que la miraba embobado. Ella lo condujo al trono, y lo sentó, para luego hacer lo propio sobre él.

\- ¿Me extrañaste?

\- Si, mucho. – Contestaba.

\- Lo lograste, me salvaste, ya podemos seguir juntos.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡No te dejes vencer! ¡No es ella! – Le gritaba Draco. Ron los miraba pero parecía no reconocerlos.

\- Él fue muy malo – le decía Lazupaywa señalando a Draco– él abusó de mi cuando yo estaba sola – le decía mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre sus piernas sensualmente - se aprovechó de mi debilidad. Luego nos ocuparemos de él.

\- Lo que tú digas. – Contestaba Ron tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y dejando que ella lo besara en el cuello.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Declaraba Harry, pero de repente miró a los ojos de Ron, ellos lo miraban y luego le guiñó uno de ellos.

El moreno quedó perplejo, su amigo estaba actuando, era genial, la mejor forma de acercarse al demonio era haciéndole creer que era dominado. Debía reconocer su poderosa fuerza de voluntad.

Miró a Draco y le informó telepáticamente lo que había descubierto y ambos continuaron gritando, aparentando preocupación.

La mujer estaba desabrochando la camisa de Ron y a medida que descubría su pecho lo iba besando, mientras ella estaba ocupada en esa labor, Ron estiró los brazos hacia atrás y sin que la demoníaca mujer lo notara abrió la bolsa de cuero de topo que portaba permanentemente en su espalda y sacó el látigo de Sam Bass.

Lentamente lo cerró y envolvió a la mujer dentro de él. Para cuando el fatal demonio lo notó, ya estaba totalmente amarrada en él.

Ron se levantó y ella lo miró a los ojos extrañada, intentó soltarse pero era imposible.

-¡Maldito! – Le gritaba.

-¡Te dije que te iba a vencer! ¡Devuélveme a mi mujer!

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Tendrás que ir por ella!

\- ¡No dudes que lo haré! – Entonces sacó la botella de Sen Shuang, y la varita de Alexandra.

La demoníaca dama sonreía malévolamente, como disfrutado del acto.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que beba de esa sangre? – reía.

\- Ya lo tengo planeado desde hace mucho tiempo – Le contesto Ron, bebiendo un gran sorbo, para luego besarla apasionadamente.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por entre los labios de los dos amantes, y manchaba el inmaculado vestido de la mujer, Ron la abrazó y plegó su cuerpo, haciendo que ella gimiera ante su contacto y parte del líquido sea vertido por su garganta, pero no pudiendo evitar tomar él también, la botella cayó de sus manos haciéndose añicos.

De repente el escudo cedió y los dos magos pudieron acercarse al trono, pero la varita de Alexandra comenzó a elevarse, y girar desprendiendo un haz de luz que envolvió a la pareja.

Tanto Draco como Harry podía ver que ambos profundizaban el beso y Ron llevaba a Hermione al trono y sentándose nuevamente en él, la subía a su cuerpo y la besaba en su cuello, sus hombros, la despojaba de su vestido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡No lo sé Draco! Están…

\- ¡Ya sé lo que están haciendo! ¿Es parte del ritual?

\- Intuyo que sí – Harry entonces prestó atención al espejo que estaba a un costado del trono, pudo divisar una áurea blanquecina flotando en él y sentía que alguien quería ingresar a su mente, pero infructuosamente. Un gemido por parte de Hermione lo distrajo y pudo ver a sus dos amigos haciendo el amor, sobre el trono ambos se entregaban uno al otro frenéticamente.

Draco prefirió mirar hacia abajo, eso era demasiado doloroso para él, aún sabiendo que era lo que correspondía, lo que debía ser. Harry le golpeó el hombro en señal de entendimiento, y también apartó la vista, si bien el haz de luz no permitía ver los cuerpos nítidamente las siluetas daban pruebas más que evidentes del acto que llevaban a cabo y no era su intención ser un fisgón, aunque las circunstancias eran totalmente extrañas.

Sintió nuevamente ese intento de intromisión y volvió la vista al espejo, la borrosa imagen se hacia un poco más corpórea pero aún estaba indefinida, podía identificar unos ojos, pero no estaba seguro de la presencia que lo quería contactar.

Luego el haz de luz se hizo más fulguroso.

\- Deben estar llegando al final – declaró Draco tapándose los ojos. Harry asintió imitando a su compañero cubriéndose del fulgor.

Cuando comenzó a menguar prestó atención en el espejo nuevamente y ahora la etérea figura estaba acompañada.

-¿Ron? – Declaró y Draco por primera vez miró al espejo - ¿Qué haces allí?

Efectivamente Ron estaba reflejado en el espejo de Gondea, con una camisola larga sin mangas y pantalones blancos, con un rostro resplandeciente como cuando tenía diecisiete años.

\- No sé – decía el aludido mirando a todos lados sin comprender.

La vara de Alexandra salió despedida a los pies de Draco, entonces todos miraron hacia el trono. Lo que vieron los impactó.

Una oscura Hermione, o mejor dicho Lazupaywa, estaba sentada en el regazo de un aún más oscuro Ron, que apoyaba los brazos en los apoyabrazos del trono con el rostro bajo.

Cuando los levantó, los mismos estaban sin vida.

\- Permítanme presentarles a mi acompañante. Nuzupayna, mi hermano, mi amante y quien me acompañará en esta misión de conquistar el mundo y llevar el infierno a él.- Los magos no entendían lo que había sucedido –Verán – explicó la demonio - todo fue un engaño, los objetos de resurrección, no eran para salvar el espíritu de su amiga, era para salvar al de mi hermano, volverlo a la vida, con un cuerpo mejorado y cualidades superiores. Ustedes fueron utilizados para adquirirlos, nadie sabía el verdadero uso de los elementos y ahora seremos invencibles.

\- No entiendo – decía Harry - ¿Por qué el amor de Ron no te mató antes de beber de la sangre?

\- Muy simple, porque el espíritu de Hermione continuaba en mi cuerpo. Era por ello que aunque que él me besara o me amara yo no moriría, lo descubrí justo a tiempo, por suerte ella luchó ferozmente para no ser poseída, de no haberlo hecho yo estaría muerta al primer beso.

Los magos no salían de su asombro, entonces pudieron ver en el espejo que la figura etérea tomaba cuerpo y se convertía en Hermione que sin dudar se abrazó por un instante a Ron y luego pretendía decirle algo a Harry, pero Ron la interrumpió y habló con Draco.

\- ¡Cumple con tu promesa! ¡Cúmplela! – Le ordenaba.

Draco observó la vara a sus pies, se agachó lentamente y la tomó. Él debía probar su valor, debía cumplir su promesa, debía ser fiel a su amistad para con Ron y su amor para con Hermione, iba a ser su despedida, el desprendimiento del amor que tenía por ella y el nacimiento de uno nuevo, uno correspondido, el de la amistad por parte de ambas personas que ahora lo observaban desde el espejo.

Hermione intentó hablar, pero la hija del diablo, movió su mano y le sacó el habla, la miró y le habló con el pensamiento

\- "Recuerda que ahora estás en mis dominios" – Luego se dirigió a Draco, caminando sensualmente.

\- Hola hermoso – le decía acariciándolo, el rubio cerró los ojos abandonándose a la caricia, pero dentro sabía que debía ser fuerte, debía acabar con todo eso.

Mientras tanto el hombre sentado en el trono se levantó y dirigió a Harry.

\- Nos volvemos a ver, pero esta vez te venceré y haré que sufras todo lo que yo he sufrido.

Pero Harry no lo miraba, observaba a Hermione que nuevamente intentaba entrar en su mente, intentaba concentrarse pero era interrumpido por el hijo del diablo. - ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! – Le gritó Nuzupayna y Harry lo miró, de hecho todos lo hicieron.

La dama oscura se acercó a él, le tomó la mano y lo llevó nuevamente hacia el trono.

\- No te ofusques hermano, recuerda a lo que te lleva la venganza. – Y le dio un beso apasionado.

-¿Por qué tomar posesión de los cuerpos de Ron y Hermione? - Preguntaba Harry - Podrían haber elegido a cualquiera.

\- Sigues siendo un pésimo jugador de ajedrez Harry - Le decía el malvado Ron - La única forma de ganar el juego es moviendo y colocando bien las piezas. Y eso es lo que hemos hecho durante todos estos años. - Harry lo miró aún sin entender.

\- ¿Realmente él te derrotó? - Decía la dama - parece ser bastante tonto.

\- Digamos que fue un muy buen trabajo de equipo - Se molestó Nuzupayna - Verás Potter - Explicó - Hay una filosofía que establece que en todo lo bueno hay algo de malo y viceversa.

\- La filosofía del Ying y Yang.

\- Exacto, cada tanto nace un ser que no cuadra en esta filosofía, y es totalmente bueno - Harry dudó - ¡Si, tú Potter, tú! Podrías por una vez dejar de ser tan modesto. - Contestó enfureciéndose.

\- Calma hermano - La mujer acarició al hombre sentado en el trono - Lo mejor de todo es que cuando algo malo se convierte en bueno, es una versión mejorada de ese malo, por lo tanto cuando alguien bueno, se torna malo, es simplemente maravilloso. Ron y Hermione eran tan buenos, tan bondadosos que ahora, en sus versiones malvadas, serán invencibles.

\- Pero algo falta - Declaró Harry

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? - preguntó la dama.

\- Porque si sus nuevos cuerpos son tan poderosos, no deberían estar aquí cumpliendo con el típico argumento del malvado, que le confiesa entre líneas al supuesto héroe la forma de destruirlo, mientras le da un discurso sin sentido; si realmente fueran tan esplendidos ya nos hubiesen matado y reunido a sus tropas para dominar el mundo. Algo falta.

Las dos figuras oscuras sonrieron.

\- Al parecer la inteligencia te llegó Potter - Le decía el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente - lástima que sea tan tarde…

\- Porque no hay nada más que falte - Apuró a agregar Lazupaywa mirando a su hermano seriamente. Luego se sentó sobre el regazo de su él y llamó con su dedo índice a Draco que obedientemente avanzó portando la vara de Alexandra con él.

Harry por fin pudo sentir la presencia de Hermione invadir su mente.

-¡Detenlo! – Le decía - ¡Su odio sólo le dará vida eterna a Lazupaywa y a su hermano!

-¿Odio? – aparecía el pensamiento de Ron que aparentemente también escuchaba y estaba conectado.

\- ¡Sí! Draco me odia, por eso la va a matar para vengarse por haberlo usado.

\- Pero él no te odia – Le decía Harry.

\- Él te ama – continuaba Ron. Hermione se veía sorprendida.

\- Ahora lo entiendo – decía Harry – cuando Laicapakay me decía que había esperanza.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Lazupaywa.

-¿Qué sucede Draco? ¿Has perdido el habla? ¿Qué opinas de haber sido utilizado por Hermione para desatar los celos de su esposo? – Draco no respondía.

\- Él no me llega a los talones – decía Nuzupayna – es muy poco hombre – declaraba siguiéndole el juego a su hermana y acariciándole el pecho y el vientre sin dejar de mirar al rubio. - ¿Realmente creíste que esto podría ser alguna vez tuyo?

\- ¡Sí! – Contestó serenamente el rubio – Pero caí en cuenta de que…

\- ¡Es mejor vengarse por la traición! – completaba la demoníaca mujer.

\- No – Draco negaba con la cabeza – Nunca me perteneció, y nunca me pertenecerá, y yo la amo demasiado para hacer algo contrario a sus deseos.

Hermione abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa no tanto como lo hicieron los demonios sentados en el trono y de repente la vara se iluminó y se convirtió en una espada.

Draco intentó sostenerla y si bien lo hizo por algunos instantes le era muy pesada, entonces un ángel apareció, acompañado de una mujer que Ron rápidamente reconoció.

\- Alexandra – la dama lo miró y sonrió, para luego volver a ver seriamente a los demonios.

\- ¡No! – Gritaba Lazupaywa - ¡No ustedes nuevamente! ¡Es imposible! ¡No puedes ser! ¿Miguel?

El ángel portador de una melena rubia y claros y penetrantes ojos se acercó a Draco, sostuvo sus manos para que blandiera la espada y lo miró serenamente, del otro lado se sitió la mujer que también lo ayudo a aferrar la pesada y fulgurosa espada, y juntos los tres clavaron el arma, atravesando los cuerpos de ambos demonios.

-¡Si soy yo y he vuelto para ponerte fin de una vez y para siempre! – Respondió el ángel. Los cuerpos endemoniados, fueron invadidos por una luminosidad que los fue recorriendo sus venas y al llegar a sus cabezas estallaron.

Harry y Draco cayeron al suelo, el moreno pudo observar que Hermione y Ron se abrazaban en el espejo y este estallaba en mil pedazos, la onda expansiva, salía del salón y alcanzaba a las huestes que peleaban fuera , las cuales fueron incineradas y convertidas en estatuas carbonizadas.

Ginny se acercó a una de ellas, la imagen de Cartragak, la tocó y la misma se desmoronó haciendo que otras hicieron lo mismo provocando un efecto dominó que destruyó a todas las figuras.

Miró su mano y notó que su piel recobraba la lozanía de meses atrás, instintivamente corrió su camisa y miró como su cicatriz desaparecía, su maldición había terminado.

Todos fuera comenzaron a vitorear, habían ganado la guerra, pero aún aguardaban para saber que había sido de sus seres queridos los que aún estaban en el castillo y los que permanecía fuera.

Guido y Andrea se encontraron y fundieron en un cálido abrazo, luego de besarse por algunos instantes se pusieron a la búsqueda de Giuseppe, lo encontraron herido en el piso.

\- Amigo – Dijeron al unísono postrándose ante él.

\- He sido mordido – Declaraba – He fallado.

\- No digas eso, fuiste el más valiente de todos.

\- No Andrea, tu siempre lo has sido.

\- Tú sabes mi historia. Resiste, buscaremos una solución.

\- saben que no la hay, les ruego me den muerte, antes que… - E hizo silencio bajando la mirada. El cardenal Pablo se acercó y se arrodilló junto a los otros dos guerreros.

\- Vine en cuanto pude, lamento no haber podido pelear yo también.

\- padre, usted no puede hacerlo – Sonreía la dama con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Bendígame padre! Bendiga mi alma. – Imploraba Giuseppe – Siento que estoy siendo invadido, por favor. – El cura comenzó a orar por lo bajo y a santificar el cuerpo y alma del valiente guerrero. – Guido – Tomó la mano del muchacho – Tu eres como mi hermano, lo has sido desde el orfanato donde nos conocimos, y nunca más nos separamos. Necesito que hagas esto por mí, necesito que me des muerte.

\- No, no puedo – El joven lloraba sin poder contener su congoja.

\- Es un honor perder mi vida bajo tus manos, piensa que estarás salvando mi alma. Estaré con tus suegros y les hablaré mal de ti – Intentó bromear pero sin poder evitar que también lágrimas salieran de sus ojos – Sólo tú, mi amigo, mi hermano puede hacer esto.

Guido tomó su cuchillo, y mirándolo a los ojos lo clavó certeramente en el corazón de su amigo.

El muchacho expiró por última vez y su cuerpo cayó laxo sobre el piso, los tres acompañantes, arrodillados aún en el piso se largaron a llorar, la perdida de un hombre maravilloso, era dolorosa pero sobre todo la de un amigo y un hermano.

Los valientes orientales habían combatido con una ferocidad temible, ahora no hallaban consuelo al ver a su líder muerto.

Ju-Long había combatido como todo un héroe y su deceso era una pérdida que iba a pasar desapercibida por la historia, pero no por la memoria de aquellos que pelearon bajo sus órdenes y en alguna oportunidad bajo la de su esposa, Shing.

Lo único que los esperanzaba era la idea de que ambos estaban juntos en el más allá, disfrutando de la placidez que el haber salvado al mundo del mal les había entregado.

Lucius buscaba desesperado a Narciza y a Scorpius quienes había perdido de vista durante la pelea, pronto se encontró con Rose arrodillada en el suelo y empalideció repentinamente.

Al llegar pudo observar a su nieto tendido en el piso.

\- ¡Desconozco la maldición que le lanzaron! - Rose se aferraba a la capa del ex mortífago desesperada.

-¿La escuchaste? - Rose no respondía y él la sacudió - ¿La escuchaste? - Repitió.

\- Mortis ferrum - Declaró la muchacha llorando. Lucius sacó su varita y señalando a Scorpious exclamó

\- Vital humanum - Y un rayo celeste impactó en el muchacho. Pero nada sucedía. Rose se acercó al mago y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho comenzó a llorar, Lucius la imitó, ¿Por que él salió ileso de esa contienda y su nieto no? Sin dudarlo cambiaría de lugar.

Entonces un leve gemido los hizo voltear, Scorpius movía su cabeza y aparentaba despertar, abrió los ojos y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? De pronto me sentí flotar y luego regresé, fue increíble. - Rose se arrojó a los brazos del chico.

\- Increíble es tu abuelo. - Le dijo para levantarse y abrazar al susodicho y darle un sonoro beso - Usted es maravilloso.

James y Albus buscaron a sus tíos y abuelos que reconocieron rápidamente por sus características cabellos y entre ellos visualizaron la figura de su madre. A toda velocidad bajaron a tierra en sus escobas y se acercaron al grupo, al tiempo que Lucius, Rose ayudando a Scorpius lo hacían.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a mi esposa? - Preguntaba Lucius, entonces alguien le rodeó el cuello con los brazos - ¡Narciza! - exclamó el hombre - Cuando me separé de ti…

\- Ya esta, ya todo ha pasado, estoy bien. - Luego todos miraran alrededor, el paisaje desplegaba la dicotomía propia de una batalla, muchos unidos sonrientes de reencontrarse con sus compañeros, otros llorando la pérdida de aquellos que partieron.

Era muy injusto, en todos los sentidos, miles de jóvenes y no tanto que habían caído en la batalla, si bien el fin justificaba las muertes, eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Y aún faltaba lo peor, saber que había sucedido con aquellos que habían llevado la carga de esta odisea desde el comienzo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

 **El fin**

Harry y Draco se levantaron lentamente del suelo, las figuras aún continuaban allí, juntas una al lado de la otra.

\- ¿Eres el arcángel Miguel? – Preguntaba tímidamente Harry.

\- Si – respondía el aludido pero sus ojos no se apartaban de la mujer a su lado.

\- Y tú Alexandra.

\- Hola. Su amigo fue muy valiente, igual que tú. Es difícil blandir la espada, y tú por un momento lo hiciste por tu propia cuenta.

\- ¿Qué significa?

\- Que tu cariño hacia tus amigos es auténtico. – Pero la mujer ya no observaba a Draco, dirigió la mirada al piso aguardando por el siguiente paso.

El ángel intentaba que la mujer lo mirara directo a los ojos pero ella le rehuía. La tomó de los hombros y por fin se miraron directo a los ojos por largo tiempo. Luego se acercaron y se besaron, lágrimas corrían por los ojos de la mujer y a la vez una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

\- Sigues siendo tan hermosa como te recordaba.- Le decía observándola embelezado.

\- Sabes que al igual que tu no envejezco.

\- No lo digo por tu apariencia, lo digo por tu mirada, por tu sonrisa, por la paz que me provoca el tenerte a mi lado.

\- ¿Nuestras vidas hubiesen sido diferentes de estar juntos? No me canso de preguntármelo.

\- Definitivamente, pero no podemos.

\- Ya lo sé y duele – Contestó tocándose el pecho con la mano.

\- Aún te extraño – Sonreía tristemente él– Creo que siempre lo haré.

\- Es una pena que siempre sea por toda la eternidad.

\- No podemos hacer nada.

\- Ya lo sé, no es nuestra voluntad.

\- Lo peor es que no puedo dejar de amarte. Y eso es lo más prohibido que existe en este mundo y en cualquier otro para mí. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho. Nunca he sentido nada más sublime que tu amor, y duele volver a perderte.

\- Tu destino es otro, no estar a mi lado, es estar al lado de él, te necesita más que yo, y tu tarea es una de las más importantes.

\- Mi tarea es extenuante, máxime cuando debo enfrentarme a seres como estos, fue muy duro deber enfrentarme a ti en su momento.

\- No era yo – Sonrió la mujer.

\- ya lo sé, era ella. Lamento no haber estado allí para protegerte. No dejo de pensar que es injusto que no pueda estar contigo.

\- Todo tiene un porque, tu destino y el mío están marcados. Y nada podemos hacer.

\- Sabes que debo partir. - Le decía a la dama.

\- Sí, lo sé. Sabes que no te lo voy a impedir. – Ella retrocedió, se acercó a su varita que ahora yacía en el piso vuelta a su condición original y la tomó, a su toque la misma se convirtió en una espada fulgurosa como la que el ángel tenía en su poder, ambas figuras se vieron sorprendidas.

De repente una voz inundó el lugar.

\- Necesito un nuevo guerrero, en realidad necesito otro guerrero, las fuerzas del mal serán cada vez más fuertes. ¿Nos acompañas?

\- ¿Mi misión? – La dama no entendía.

\- Tu misión ha acabado, ella no regresará, nunca más. Es por ello que ahora necesito a alguien más para enfrentar a su hermano cuando vuelva. Si quieres busco a otro guerrero. – La voz sonaba alegremente sarcástica.

\- Pero… si la aceptas ¿Ella no volverá?

\- No, las cosas han cambiado Miguel. Así lo he decidido. ¿Acaso te molesta la idea?

\- Por supuesto que no – El ángel reía. Luego la miró a ella, a la mujer que amaba– Te vas a divertir mucho, a él le fascina hacer bromas, aunque algunas… - Se oyó un carraspeo – Perdón – pidió el ángel. – pero es verdad. – Y una risa majestuosa resonó en toda la sala.

\- Acepto – Dijo la dama e inmediatamente sus facciones comenzaron a cambiar.

Su cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer, su cabello se iluminó y unas hermosas y blancas alas nacieron en su espalda.

La dama se acercó al ángel, ambos tenían una cara de extrema felicidad y volvieron a besarse, un beso cándido y puro y ambas figuras comenzaron a elevarse abrazados sin desviar los ojos uno del otro.

Harry y Draco no se asombraron, no era la primera vez que veían algo así, más allá de ello no pudieron evitar quedarse mirando el techo, aún minutos después de que la pareja hubiera desaparecido.

Luego comenzaron a ver por todos lados buscando a sus amigos, pero no había rastros de Ron o Hermione.

Harry comenzó a llorar, comprendiendo que los había perdido, Draco lo abrazó e imitó, en ese tiempo había aprendido a valorar la amistad de Ron y admirarlo.

-¿Porqué ellos? – Decía Draco – Me hubiesen tomado a mi, yo no tengo nada que perder.

\- ¿Y tu hijo? – Preguntaba Harry.

\- Sé que ustedes lo adoptarían como propio, me dejaron bien en claro que a él nunca le faltará su apoyo. Además ahora sé que lo vería desde algún mejor lugar y esperaría por él cuando también llegue su hora.

Comenzaron a levantarse y se dirigieron al balcón donde una muchedumbre silenciosa aguardaba, al verlos salir todos comenzaron a aplaudir, y sonreír.

-¿Y mis padres? – Preguntó Rose y los cercanos a ella dejaron de emitir sonido, un murmullo recorrió las legiones victoriosas, dándose cuenta que faltaban dos de los protagonistas de esta historia.

Y nuevamente el silencio y luego el llanto y los lamentos, los rezos por sus almas y las súplicas por su redención.

\- Vamos Harry – Draco palmeó el hombro de su amigo y ambos salieron del balcón, cuando pasaron frente al marco del espejo Harry notó una luz dentro de él, pensó que era un reflejo, pero luego notó que el espejo estaba roto, no podría reflejar nada y lo que no entendía era porque no se podía ver a través de él, sólo podía ver un agujero negro. Detuvo a Draco del brazo y le indico el objeto, el blondo lo miró interrogante.

\- ¿No había estallado? – Preguntó.

\- En mil pedazos – Declaró rotundamente el rubio, entonces ambos retrocedieron sorprendidos.

Una mano masculina salía desde el centro de la cavidad oscura, ejerciendo presión, como empujando el aire, la mano se convirtió en un brazo, un hombro y una cabeza.

-¡Ron! – Gritaron los dos hombres y fueron a su rescate, tomando de la mano libre y sacándolo de a poco, parecía que pesaba el doble y eso era totalmente verdad, cuando su otra extremidad se vio totalmente liberada, los amigos pudieron ver que se mantenía aferrada a una pequeña mano femenina.

-¡Hermione! – Los magos lloraban, pero de alegría, y nuevamente se dieron a la tarea de sacar el cuerpo de la mujer.

Draco sostenía a Ron y Harry alzó a Hermione y luego los recostaron en el suelo.

Su alegría inicial se vio interrumpida cuando los cuerpos parecían estar sin vida.

Los observaron, vestidos con sus ropajes blancos, tal cual los habían visto por última vez reflejados en el espejo. Ambos frente a ellos, inmóviles, dubitativos de tocarlos, sin saber que hacer.

Lentamente Ron comenzó a moverse, elevó su mano y la llevó a la nuca, abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre sus codos, mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Ganamos? – Preguntó jovialmente, pero ninguno le respondió, ambos lo miraron y luego dirigieron sus ojos al lado de él, giró la cabeza y observó a Hermione, tendida en el suelo.

Contuvo la respiración, su corazón comenzó a galopar en su pecho y su mente no sabía que pensar. Fueron segundos de incertidumbre que culminaron cuando la mujer aspiró hondo, abrió los ojos, lo miró, le sonrió, se desperezó y le dijo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo apasionadamente.

Los dos magos de pie se abrazaron su vez y comenzaron a saltar como si fueran dos colegiales que habían egresado de sus estudios, o que había ganado la copa de un final de quiddich.

Ayudaron a la pareja a levantarse y los cuatro se dirigieron al balcón donde aún las tropas se lamentaban por la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

Scorpius que abrazaba consolando a Rose, miró al balcón, fijó la vista y sonrió.

-Tal vez tus padres estén aún con vida – le dijo – si fuese así, yo me casaré contigo. ¿Qué dices? – Rose lo miró sin entender, ella amaba a Scorpius, pero lo que él decía hacía imposible su amor, entonces notó que sonreía, volteó la vista y pudo observar a sus padres en el balcón junto a su tío y a Draco, su futuro suegro.

-¡Te tomo la palabra! – Y ambos se besaron. Ginny que los observaba miró nuevamente al balcón y gritó

-¡Están vivos! – La noticia pronto se expandió entre las legiones y nuevos gritos de victoria y aplausos surgieron.

Los cuatro amigos salieron del castillo y fueron saludados, agradeciendo su intervención y ellos a su vez agradeciendo su completo apoyo y confianza en ellos.

Harry veía desfilar las caras del Cardenal Pablo, de Laicapakay, pero si bien estaba feliz de verlos, sólo había un rostro y un cuerpo que quería tener a su lado. Entonces la vio, parada, al lado de Angelina y George, y de sus padres, los señores Weasley.

-¡Ginny! – Gritó corriendo hacia ella, la mujer volteó y todo alrededor desapareció, corrió al encuentro de su esposo, en cuanto se unieron se abrazaron. - ¡Debería matarte! ¿Por qué te arriesgaste de esa manera?

\- No por qué, por quién – aclaraba – Por ti mi amor, por ti. Y ambos se besaron apasionadamente, sin importarles nadie a su alrededor.

George codeaba a Percy

\- Me parece que ha surgido un nuevo Harry – Señalaba donde su cuñado y su hermanita se besaban como si la vida se les fuera a terminar en cualquier momento, sin importarles nada.

\- Menos mal que esa pasión surgió ahora de haber sido así hace veinte años lo mataba. – Y ambos se echaron a reír.

\- No veo la hora de estar a solas contigo mi amor – Le declaraba Ginny entre sus brazos. Harry sonriendo la miró y le contestó.

\- Espera – ella sintió que parte de la esencia de su esposo se había desvanecido, por unos instantes lo miró preocupada, luego pasó su mano por el rostro y lo notó frío.

\- ¿Harry? – Preguntó preocupada - ¿Harry? – repetía.

\- Shhhh – Le contestaba él serenamente – Estoy haciendo mal uso de mi nuevo poder, en realidad le estoy dando un uso totalmente personal y no para ayudar a otros por esta vez. – Y sonreía, Ginny se tranquilizó; al cabo de unos minutos su espíritu pareció regresar como así los colores y calidez que su rostro había perdido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Lo acariciaba Ginny.

\- Si - Contestaba él mirando alrededor y al divisar un cuchillo clavado en la tierra la miró – acabo de tramitar un traslador, nos llevará a casa ya mismo. ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó dudoso.

\- ¡Dime cuando y donde! – Sólo respondió Ginny sonriente.

Él tomó su mano y ambos tocaron el resplandeciente cuchillo y ante la absorta mirada de toda su familia y amigos desaparecieron.

Reaparecieron en la entrada de su casa y sin esperar un instante ingresaron, y al hacerlo la pasión se desató; no era que nunca la habían experimentado, pero Harry siempre sentía que no tenía derecho de ser feliz y de experimentar a pleno del amor que le correspondía; eso había terminado, ahora se creía capaz de enfrentarlo todo y con el derecho de ser feliz y ser amado y entregar y entregarse a Ginny como correspondía, como su corazón se lo dictaba y como su cuerpo se lo reclamaba.

Ginny, al principio sobresaltada por la apabullante reacción de su marido, recordó como se sentía al ser parcialmente poseía por la esencia de la loba y un instinto animal, que evidentemente no había desaparecido de su cerebro se desató.

Con fiera brutalidad se desprendieron de las ropas mutuamente, sin importar rasgar las vestiduras y trastabillado contra todo a medida que avanzaban hacia su cuarto, al subir al primer piso, Harry notó los destrozos en la puerta de la habitación de Lily.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó mirando la entrada quemada. Ginny sin dejar de besar su ya descubierto pecho le respondía.

\- ¡Nada! Luego te explico. – Y tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó. Harry se olvidó por completo de la dañada entrada y subió a Ginny sobre sus caderas.

No pudieron siquiera entrar en la habitación, se cayeron cuando él se tropezó con un escalón y aún a pesar de la incómoda posición, el moreno se apropió del cuerpo de su mujer en las escaleras.

\- ¡Si! ¡Sí! – Gritaba Ginny - ¡Así Harry, así!

Era la primera vez que Ginny no tomaba las riendas de la pasión conyugal, era la primera vez que Harry era el conductor y la elevaba a instancias que nunca conoció.

No era que no disfrutaba estando con su marido, pero Harry parecía siempre reprimirse en cierto punto a entregarse completamente a ella. Por supuesto que sabía el porque y entonces recordó su promesa.

-"Si regreso nada será igual. Y ya no dudaré que merezco ser feliz"

Y Harry James Potter estaba demostrando que era un hombre de palabra, la estaba amando como nunca lo había hecho, sin miramientos, sin remordimientos, sin ataduras, sin dudar por un instante que merecía alcanzar la felicidad, y vivir la vida plenamente.

\- Te amo, mi Ginny, te adoro. Nunca más nos separaremos. Nunca más – Declaraba jadeando y mirándola a los ojos demostrando que desde ese momento todo cambiaría entre ellos dos.

\- Nunca más me dejes. No podría estar sin ti un solo instante más. ¡Menos ahora! – Gemía ella clavando sus uñas en la espalda. Harry se mordió el labio inferior – Perdón – reía ella al notar la mueca de él ante su brutal reacción.

\- ¡Márcame! ¡Rasgúñame! ¡Muérdeme! ¡Hazme lo que quieras Ginny! ¡Más nunca dejes de amarme!

\- ¡Ni tú Harry! ¡Ni tú! – Ambos llegaron al orgasmo y los cuerpos sudorosos, y agitados no se separaron hasta que las respiraciones se tranquilizaron.

Ni por un instante dejaron de besarse y acariciarse. Luego se incorporaron e ingresaron a su cuarto donde continuaron amándose hasta entrada la noche.

En el volcán, Draco saludaba al Cardenal estrechando su mano, Laicapakay lo aplaudía.

-Lo lograste muchacho – Le decía.

-¿Muchacho? – Preguntaba dando a entender que no lo era.

\- Eres un hombre joven, la vida te dará una nueva oportunidad. –sonrió, entonces su padre le gritó.

-¡Draco! – Él fue al encuentro de sus progenitores y los abrazó. -¿Estás bien hijo?

\- Más que bien – Declaraba entonces unos brazos lo apresaron y una voz maravillosa llegó a sus oídos.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Scorpius! – Ambos se abrazaron.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con voz retórica, soltando el abrazo.

\- Acompaño al amor de mi vida. – Entonces Rose apareció por detrás de él. Draco la miró sorprendido

– Tu padre te va a matar – Reía y los demás también.

\- Eso lo resolveremos, ¿no? – Contestaba mirando a su novia.

\- Por supuesto – Rose lo abrazaba.

\- Además hicimos nuevos amigos, y amigas – dijo Scorpius mirando hacia su derecha Draco siguió la mirada y pudo ver a Jess que sostenía la rienda de su caballo y lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa, luego lo saludó tocando su sombrero, montó y salió al galope, sorteando hábilmente a las personas.

Draco suspiró y miró a su hijo, este lo miraba duramente

-¿Qué? – Preguntó

\- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – Le contestó el muchacho lanzándole su escoba - ¡Ve tras ella! ¡Y no la dejes escapar!

\- ¡Si señor! – Contestó Draco sonriendo, saludó a sus padres, besó a su hijo y a Rose – Si necesitan ayuda con tu padre…

-¡Vete! ¡Nosotros sabremos resolverlo! – Lo empujaba el chico.

Draco voló por sobre la multitud, pero no llegaba a divisar a Jesse, se había comenzado a desesperar cuando notó su cabellera brillar entre la muchedumbre, se echó en picada, y bajó frente al caballo que se frenó bruscamente, el sombrero de la mujer cayó sobre sus ojos y se enredó en su cabello sin poder sacárselo, sintió que alguien montaba detrás de ella, luego una mano fuerte y masculina le acariciaba la nuca y una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer. Hábilmente le desenredo el nudo del gorro y lo ubicó correctamente, cuando el sombrero estuvo en su lugar pudo ver a Draco, aunque no necesitaba comprobarlo con la vista, sus otros sentidos ya le habían hecho notar su presencia.

\- Gracias – le dijo.

\- Que puedo decirte, tuve una excelente maestra. – Sonrió.

\- Conocí a tu hijo, es increíble, ahora te entiendo más que nunca. – le dijo sincera pero tristemente.

\- Mi hijo es increíble, por nada del mundo lo dejaría – a la dama se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

\- Eso es muy bueno – decía sin poder evitar que una de ellas cayera por su mejillas.

\- Hay un pequeño problema – le dijo Draco secándosela con su dedo pulgar y tomándole la barbilla - Me acaba de dar una orden que no puedo ni quiero desobedecer.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que no te dejara ir. Y no lo haré – Acercó su rostro y besó a Jess que correspondió el beso. Luego se separó y declaró – Se que dijiste que fuésemos despacio ¿Te parece que pasado mañana me mude a tu casa? – Ella lo miró seriamente.

-¿Te parece… - y le sonrío – que tenemos que esperar tanto? – Ambos rieron y se volvieron a besar.

Draco Malfoy tuvo su tercera oportunidad, y rogaba que fuera la vencida.

Ron y Hermione no se soltaban ni para saludar a todos aquellos que se le acercaban, estaban cansados, la posesión los había agotado.

Ron ni siquiera se opuso cuando su hija mayor le presentó a su novio, Scorpius Malfoy, de hecho los felicitó y agradeció al chico el haber protegido a su niña en esa difícil batalla, pero él sólo quería estar a solas con su esposa y decirle que nunca más se separaría de ella, pero el ajetreo, los saludos y abrazos no cesaban y les fue imposible hablarse siquiera durante el viaje de vuelta a su hogar.

De regreso a Londres, ya instalados en su casa, debieron esperar que todos aquellos que se preocupaban y los querían se marcharan, Hermione preparaba un té en la cocina cuando él entró.

La tomó por detrás, pero ella se separó; esto alertó inmediatamente a Ron que la tomó del brazo y la miró a los ojos escrutiñador.

\- Ella no volverá, lo sabes.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- He hecho tantas cosas, tus padres, tu hermana - bajó la mirada – Draco.

\- Ya veo. ¿Sientes algo por él?

\- ¡No! – Contestó rotundamente Hermione levantando el rostro y fijando sus ojos en los de él- ¡Yo te amo! ¡Con toda mi alma!

\- ¿Entonces cual es el maldito problema?

\- No maldigas.

\- Maldigo todo lo que quiero, me gané ese derecho, al menos por un tiempo.

Hermione bajó la mirada nuevamente, él se dio cuenta de su actitud intransigente y la abrazó, ella se largó a llorar, desprendiendo el agarre y dirigiéndose al comedor, siendo seguida por él.

\- Fue horrible – relataba Hermione – Azkaban fue una pesadilla, pero no mayor a la salida de la misma. Empecé a sentirme extraña, de repente sueños me embargaban, de lugares y personas desconocidas, y poco a poco me sentí fuera de mí. Extravagantes deseos me asediaban y te utilizaba para satisfacerlos, aún en contra de mi voluntad.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

\- Pensé que era alguna clase de transición. Pero cuando me encontré atrapada fue tarde.

\- ¿Atrapada?

\- ¿Recuerdas el espejo de Gondea? ¿La sensación de estar encerrado en él?

\- Si, claramente.

\- Así estaba yo. Atrapada de igual manera en mi mente. Ella dominaba mi cuerpo y lo utilizaba a su antojo. Mientras estaba contigo intentaba luchar y ejercía bastante presión sobre sus decisiones. No te imaginas lo que ella me pedía que hiciera. Cosas más atroces de las que te solicitaba. Pero cuando te fuiste, parte de mi energía se fue contigo y empecé a flaquear.

\- Yo lo siento, no sabía que hacer.

\- No te culpo, yo no te hubiese tolerado ni la mitad de las cosas que hice. Y luego Draco, ella dominaba mi cuerpo absolutamente y por más que yo intentara negarme continuaba con su propósito, que aún desconocía. No entendía porqué tenía que ser mi peor enemigo. Cuando regresaste mi energía se renovó, parcialmente y logré pedirte que me mataras, pensando de esa forma que todo acabaría; yo nunca me perdonaría lo que ella había hecho, porque no pude luchar.

\- No podías, si yo me hubiese quedado a tu lado – Se lamentaba.

\- No te culpes, por favor. – Y le acariciaba la mejilla – Tu eres mi héroe. Allí me di cuenta que junto a ti mi fuerza se renovaba, y lejos de ti me debilitaba. Fue por ello que en la mayoría de las veces que ella se presentaba ante ti, podía salir del espejo y contactarme contigo.

\- Antes de tomar la botella…

\- Físicamente no era yo – Ron bajó apenado la cabeza.

\- En cierta forma también te fui infiel – Se lamentó.

\- No, físicamente no era yo, pero te puedo asegurar que te sentí, como siempre nuestra conexión espiritual era mayor a la física. Y eso me dio una fuerza más potente, incluso pude contactarme con Harry por primera vez.

\- Él agudizó sus poderes para poder hacerlo.

\- Pero también fue una oportunidad de intentar sacarle información importante, a Lazupaywa, también lo intenté luego cuando ella ya me creía extinta, pero no sabía que estaba fingiendo, al fin logré saber su objetivo, pero ella me embargó con culpas y remordimientos y mis fuerzas no resistieron más y ella tomó posesión absoluta de mí. Cuando ustedes aparecieron yo quería decirle a Harry lo que pasaba, pero no podía luchar.

\- Ella era muy fuerte – Contaba Ron – Cuando yo bebí de la sangre fue como si mi espíritu se desconectara de mi cuerpo. Era imposible luchar, no sé como lo hiciste durante tanto tiempo.

\- En parte era lo que ella quería, para que tú no pudieras matarla. Pero tu amor y el mio. ¡Yo te amo con todo mi corazón! – Y lo tomaba con ambas manos su rostro - Eso me dio fuerzas. ¿Y tú? – Le preguntaba. Era su mayor duda, si él aún continuaba amándola como antes, si esa epopeya no había quebrado su alma e impedirle seguir amándola y estar sólo con ella por apariencias o por su obligación marital mágica.

\- No tienes que preguntarlo siquiera.

\- ¿Y tú? – Volvía a preguntar – ¿Olvidarás todo lo que hice, lo que dije?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Pero aún no lo dices, no dices…

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. – Repetía y la abrazaba - ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga? Mil, un millón, hasta morir, sólo dime y lo haré. En ningún instante te dejé de amar.

\- Ni siquiera…

\- Ni siquiera, olvídalo, olvídalo todo. Todo, excepto como me partí el cuerpo y el alma en rescatarte – Declaró burlón – Creo que merezco una recompensa. – Decía plegando el cuerpo de su mujer al de él.

\- Yo también resistí lo más que pude.

\- Entonces te daré una gran recompensa – contestaba sensualmente y la besaba en el cuello.

\- Creo que yo también me la merezco – y sin más Ron la tomó entre sus brazos, ella enlazó sus manos tras la nuca masculina, él la subió a la mesa del comedor sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

\- ¿Y los demás? – preguntaba la castaña.

\- Los eché.

\- Ron… me encanta que seas autoritario – reía entre sus brazos.

La mesa rechinó y ambos se detuvieron.

\- Odio esta mesa – Tomó la varita de su túnica y declaró – Evanezco – Y el mueble desapareció, ante la falta de apoyo cayeron al suelo, él sobre ella, y comenzaron a reír.

\- Gracias mi amor, yo también la odiaba. – Aclaró Hermione volviéndolo a abrazar.

\- Compraremos una nueva para hacer algo hermoso sobre ella – Ambos se arrodillaron y él se concentró en desprender su túnica.

Poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo, Ron acompañaba el descubrimiento del cuerpo de su mujer con apasionados besos, que iban explorando cada lugar que quedaba al descubierto.

Hermione recorría con sus manos el escultural cuerpo de su esposo, maravillándose con cada nuevo músculo que descubría en él.

Cuando ambos cuerpos se encontraron desnudos se miraron largamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían; él la abrazó y besándola la recostó sobre la alfombra.

\- Haremos algo hermoso como esto – Le decía ella subiendo su cadera y permitiendo el avance masculino dentro de su cuerpo.

\- No hay nada más hermoso que esto – Le decía entre jadeos Ron – No sabes como te extrañé.

\- No más que yo – Le declaraba ella entre gemidos. Los cuerpos mantenían una sincronía perfecta, mostrando el conocimiento perfecto de los amantes y a la vez una renovada fuerza que surgía de sus almas.

Ron acariciaba las caderas femeninas y besaba sus pechos provocando aún más placer, Hermione rasguñaba su espalda, luego se dirigió a sus glúteos y los presionó contra ella para generar una mayor penetración.

Él la miró intensamente y la besó ahogando un gemido de Hermione.

Ella lo viró y quedó sobre él, comenzó a besar su pecho, recorriendo con su lengua cada una de las cicatrices, las ya conocidas y las nuevas.

\- No te mentiré, en un punto dudé, dudé de tu amor, incluso de mis sentimientos. No te merezco Ron. - Y comenzó a llorar. Él se elevó y se aferró a sus hombros.

\- No es así, nunca dudaste, de lo contrario ahora no estaríamos aquí. De no haber sido puro y verdadero nuestro amor, nunca hubiésemos logrado sobrevivir. – Y con sus labios secó las lágrimas. – No llores mi amor, ya todo pasó, estamos juntos y es lo único que importa, es por esto por lo que luché, por tus caricias, tus abrazos, tus besos, tu voz, tus gestos, tu presencia; por ti. – Y ambos continuaban amándose, cada vez con mayor intensidad, pero deteniéndose a observarse mutuamente, para alargar el momento, para disfrutar de la entrega que desde hacía muchos años tenían privada; la de su amor.

Eso era más que un acto corporal, era además, mental, espiritual; completo.

\- Te amo – Le declaraba Ron a punto de llegar al cielo.

\- Te amo – Gritaba Hermione llegando al paraíso.

Y allí se quedaron, todo el día, explorándose nuevamente, como redescubriéndose, pero con la certeza de conocerse de toda la vida, y con la seguridad de que nunca más se volverían a separar.

-00000000000-00000000000-

 **Aún falta el epílogo, es breve pero interesante.**

 **No dejen de ver mis fotos de cómo me imagino a los personajes para esta historia y las canciones para las diferentes parejas. La dirección es www. / blog/ ronhermy. htm (junten los espacios).**


	26. Chapter 26

**Epílogo**

Ya habían pasado dos años.

Hermione entraba a su casa, con una bolsa de papel en sus manos.

\- ¡Hola! – Gritó pero nadie contestó. Dejó la bolsa sobre la nueva mesa, ya estrenada del comedor y miró unos sobres sobre la misma. Los ojeó y luego abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

\- ¡Hola! – Repitió - ¡Llegó carta de Draco y Jess!

Ron se asomó desde la cocina, llevaba puesto un delantal y tenía la nariz manchada de harina.

\- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? – preguntó saliendo de la habitación.

\- Si, ahora te ayudo.

\- ¡No! – La frenó – Hoy cocino yo. Y realmente no querrás entrar a la cocina en este momento.

\- Bien – sonrió - ¿Y los chicos? – Ron la miró serio.

\- Tienen dieciocho años, y se casan en un mes. ¿Dónde crees que están?

\- ¿En su cuarto, leyendo un libro?

\- Exacto, esa era la misma excusa que usábamos nosotros, los chicos de ahora no tienen imaginación. Y aún te recuerdo que fue idea tuya permitir que él viviera aquí y en su recámara. – La retaba Ron.

\- ¿Y te atreverías a negarte sabiendo que tú hiciste lo mismo?

\- ¡Pero yo te conocía desde que tenías once años!

\- ¡Ellos también!

\- ¡Pero yo te amé desde que te conocí!

\- ¡Ellos también!

\- Yo era más bien parecido e irresistible. – La retó aguardado la respuesta.

\- Tu hija también – respondió la castaña y ambos se lanzaron a reír.

\- ¡Rose, Scorpius! ¡Carta de tu padre! – Los muchachos bajaron, él parcialmente despeinado y ella sonrojada, portando un libro.

-¿Estaban leyendo?

\- Yo estaba revisando unos informes del Ministerio.

\- Yo sí mamá – dijo Rose mostrando un libro.

\- Es "Tempo" el libro de Alejandra Rey, la novata escritora Argentina de ciencia ficción.

\- Si.

\- El libro que te obsequié antes de ayer. A mi me encantó, no veo la hora que salga la segunda parte. ¿En que capítulo estás? – La chica dudó

\- En el seis.

\- Entonces ya leíste la parte que echan a la madre por espiar la fiesta.

\- Si, muy mal, la verdad injusto.- respondía la chica dudosa.

\- Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, no la habían despedido. – Hermione sonreía al ver la cara sonrojada de ambos chicos y para rematar se acercó a Scorpius y susurrando pero a la vez permitiendo que Ron la escuche declaró – Querido, tienes el cierre bajo el pantalón – el muchacho sin dudar llevó las manos al cierre y grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo notó cerrado.

Peor aún fue su ofuscación cuando se encontró con los ojos furiosos de Ron, luego Hermione se echó a reír y Ron suavizó, levemente la mirada.

\- ¡Mamá! – la retaba Rose - ¡Ya somos adultos! ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

\- Por que el libro es muy bueno, deberías leerlo.- Continuaba riendo la dama.

\- Y lo haré. Ya leí los primeros dos capítulos- Miró a su futuro esposo y luego a su madre - en dos días.

\- ¡Ay Rose! – Se quejaba Hermione - ¿Un capítulo por día?

\- ¡Eres igual a tu madre! – Declaró Ron abrazando a su mujer– Antes de casarse conmigo leer era su pasión, luego le fue imposible leer ante mi presencia. Dile tú cuanto tardaste en leerlo. - Hermione sólo bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó - ¡Que les puedo decir! ¡Soy irresistible! – Y los cuatro rieron.

\- Vamos a ver que dice tu padre – Declaraba la castaña abriendo el sobre y luego de leer la carta sus ojos se abrieron – Adelantan su viaje, vienen la semana que viene y se quedan hasta su casamiento.

\- ¡Qué bien!

\- Pero hay más Scorpius. – El muchacho la miró interrogativo. – Vas a tener un hermanito-

Todos quedaron pasmados.

\- ¿Un hermanito? ¿Un hermanito? – Repetía el muchacho -¡Qué grande mi papá! Es una noticia maravillosa.

\- Si que lo es.

Luego los muchachos subieron a su habitación y Ron se dirigió a la cocina.

\- ¿Seguro no quieres que te ayude?

\- ¿Prometes no enojarte? – La dama asintió con la cabeza – Bien. – abrió la puerta.

\- Ron – lo llamó y el volteó – Tienes manchada la nariz, aquí, - indicó señalando la suya propia.

A ambos se les iluminó la mirada recordando aquel maravilloso momento en el que se conocieron. Pero en esta ocasión Ron le indicó con el dedo índice que se le acercara y ella obedeció sensualmente.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos, rozó las narices diciéndole

\- Yo me limpiaré un poco la mía y te ensuciaré la tuya. ¿Te parece? - Hermione estaba extasiada al sentir los labios apenas rozándole los suyos.

\- Me encanta –Le dijo besándolo y ensuciándose también. Ron la alzó y entraron en la cocina trabando la puerta para no ser molestados.

En un bar dos hombres tomaban un café.

Uno tenía cabellos sedosos rubios, y ojos claros, como el cielo, era hermoso y su rostro reflejaba serenidad, el otro era Lucifer, con su rostro imposible de definir, pero atractivo y sensual.

\- Has perdido otra vez.

\- El ciclo nuevamente comenzará, como siempre.

\- Pero ya tu hija no podrá volver.

\- Un trato es un trato. – Contestó resignado. – Además me dejaste sin argumentos.

\- Es verdad, en ciertas ocasiones hay que cambiar, igualmente – continuó levantándose de hombros – el amor puro es uno de mis sentimientos preferidos.

Una joven muchacha de cabellos negros cortos y ojos claros pasó a su lado, miró al moreno y se sonrojó y luego al blondo y sonrió placidamente.

El primero intentó levantarse pero el otro lo detuvo, ambos se miraron.

\- Démosles algunos años más de descanso.

FIN

-00000000000000-00000000000000-

Aclaro, por las dudas que no es un final abierto, simplemente muestra algo que lamentablemente es cierto, que el mal siempre volverá, pero siempre es bueno luchar por derrotarlo.

Saludos.

Ale


End file.
